Lonely Existence
by Ukume27
Summary: "It's true what they say. Money cannot buy love. Thousands of adoring fans and kiss asses.. sure, but not love." Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 - Lonely Existence

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is just a little story that has been tugging at my brain for the past few months. Not sure if it will amount to much. I apologize that the first chapter is sooooo insanely short. I'm not sure what to do with this story yet or in what direction this story will head. Please let me know if you like it or if you have any suggestions for this story. I'm kind of going into this one without a plan. Hopefully my muse will feed me some inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did, but I don't. I also do not make any money off of these stories. Just for fun. I swear.**

It's true what they say. Money cannot buy love. Thousands of adoring fans and kiss asses.. sure, but not love. Nor can it buy true friends. None of the people that call themselves my 'friends' would give a damn about me if I were broke. The life of fame, parties, concerts, and red carpets must be the loneliest life in existence. There are times I wish my agent had never discovered me. The only pleasure I have in this life, the only thing that brings me peace and slight happiness is my guitar.

I hear my manager's voice paddling on and on about my schedule and required appearances for the rest of this week and next week. A never ending annoyance grating on my very last nerve. A sigh escaped my lips as I roll my eyes.

"Hey!" My manager hollered slapping me on the knee. I glance up at the brunet with ice cold cerulean eyes. "Pay attention," he scolded me. I let out an exasperated sigh, my eyes locking on his.

"Fine. Where do I have to go next?" I ask picking up a pen and acting like I cared.

"You have a concert in Domino, Japan," Seto advised; his eyes scanning the small black handheld digital planner. I swirled the black pen on the notepad in front of me. The ink gliding onto the paper making an intricate design as I doodled mindlessly.

"When is the concert?" I asked him.

"It is six days away. We are leaving for Domino tonight. Your things are already packed," an arrogant smirk crossing his thin lips.

I dropped the pen and raised my gaze to meet his once again, "Are we taking the jet?" He nodded the smirk never leaving his face. My manager is such a prick. Don't ask me why. That story is just too long to get into. There are way too many reasons to list regarding why he is a prick. The reason I put up with him is because his is the best manager in the industry. I suppose the cost of success is your personality; at least it was in his case.

I shifted in my seat, "What time do we leave tonight?" I asked.

"Right now," Seto pulled me to my feet. I stretched my leather clad limbs; a loud obnoxious yawn escaped me. Seto glared. I internally smirked. Oh how I love to push his buttons. Well might as well get this over with. I pick up my guitar case and strode out of the dressing room ensuring to bump into my pain in the ass manager.

"You coming?" I turn to ask him, a smirk of my own crossing my lips. The only response I received was a curt nod from Seto before he followed me out of the dressing room and to the awaiting limo out back.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Problem to Remedy

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and for the reviews. I am glad to hear you like the story so far. The chapters in this story will probably be a bit shorter than my other stories. I have never written in the first person perspective before. It is something new I wanted to try. Hopefully it turns out decently. **

**I do not own the song in this chapter. It is Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas.**

The limo driver pulled the door to the long black stretch limo open for me. I nodded at him; my eyes not actually landing on the man as I slid into the back seat. I stretched out across the black leather seats of the limo my boots finding a comfortable seat of their own. Seto rolled his cold cerulean orbs at me. That is two points for me. A smirk crosses my lips once again before fading; the corners of my mouth pulled into my usual bitter expression as I settled into a comfortable position.

I glanced out the window of the limo watching the streetlamps, cars, people, and life in general go by as we passed them. Wishing I could be part of the group of youths sitting on the patio of the local coffee shop. Part of any group would be nice really. I am not picky. I just want a friend. I propped my elbow up on the door handle resting my chin in my palm. I could hear Seto fidgeting with another digital contraption. I swear if that man was not in the music industry he would be part of the rapidly growing technological advances sweeping across the globe.

I glanced down at the minibar to the right of my boots. I wonder if they put anything good in it this time. With a grunt, I leaned forward prying the door open to peer inside. I reach inside to pull out a small bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Mmmm," I hummed in appreciation unscrewing the top of the mini Jack Daniels bottle.

"Yami…don't go getting drunk before our flight," Seto scolded not glancing up from his digital planner.

"Okay mother," I smirked tossing my head back and pouring the contents of the bottle down my throat. I licked my lips removing any remnants of the beverage from them. I felt more than saw him roll his eyes at me again. Yami – 3 Seto 1. I mentally smirked as I pulled out the second bottle of my best friend for the moment. I downed the second bottle of Jack Daniels.

The limo came to a stop near my private jet at the airport. The drive took the length of the limo in stride; arriving at the door in a matter of seconds to open it for us. Seto gracefully climbed out. Me..eh..not so much. Let's just say, my foot was stuck and I tumbled out; my face almost making friends with the asphalt. Seto grabbed my arm to prevent my fall. I mentally scoffed.

"My hero," I glanced up at him; his cold eyes narrowing at me. Remind me again why I pay this man so much money to glare at me? Oh right. My 'career.' Seto continued to hold onto my bicep in a firm grip preventing me from toppling over again.

I'm not drunk yet. I'm hardly even buzzed. A problem I planned to remedy on the plane. Seto pulled me into the jet and shoved me into a comfortable leather covered chair. One of the flight attendants sat my guitar case next to me at my feet. I blink at her. I meant to thank her. Instead, I pulled my guitar out of the case and sat back in my seat with it.

I played a slow soft version of one of my favorite songs. I cleared my throat and inhaled deeply. Releasing the breath as soft notes singing, "Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. Masquerading as a man with a reason. My charade is the event of the season…."

"Yami!" Seto growled.

"What?" I snapped at him, narrowing my crimson orbs in a death glare glared for interrupting me. Jerk.

"Don't," he started pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't what.." I prodded, my glare remaining on my face. My lips thinned into a small curt line.

"Just don't. You can play later tonight after the flight or you can play tomorrow. Give me one damn peaceful flight. Is that too much for a punk like you to understand?" his voice was ice cold.

"Fine," I snapped placing my guitar back in the case. Once the plane took off; gliding miles above the world, I stood to find something else that would entertain me. Too bad I'm not interested in girls. That flight attendant would have been fun if I swung that way. My crimson orbs fell on the liquor cabinet remembering the problem I had yet to remedy. The problem that I was still sober. Pulling the doors open I located a few bottles of wine, tequila, beer, and sake.

"Mmm…sake bomb it is then." I poured the beer into a glass tumbler and then poured the sake into a shot glass. I dropped the sake shot into the beer. I raised the glass, "Kampai," I whispered before chugging the drink feeling immensely better as the alcohol intermingled with my body dulling my senses. I created another sake bomb before returning to my seat. I would be pretty well buzzed by the time I finished this drink.

"You are going to have a hangover in the morning, Yami," Seto warned. I shrugged. Who cares? I sure as hell don't. I stumbled back to the liquor cabinet near the rear of the jet and poured another sake bomb. Ah, yes. This should do it right here. This should shove me off of this horrible sober cliff and plunge me into the fuzzy existence of not giving a shit. A much better existence than the lonely worthless life I live while sober.

I sat back down in my seat and raised the glass to my lips. I hiccuped while raising the glass to my lips. After a few chugs I felt the glass be ripped out of my hand. I look up. A blurry manager stood before me holding my drink.

"What the hell, Seto?" I yelled my deep voice reverberating throughout the jet.

"You drink too much," he commented dryly.

"I do not," I chuckled making a grab for my drink. Seto lifted it out of my reach and I tumbled forward. Great. Face down on the jet floor with my ass up in the air. What a graceful sight I must be.

"Yes you do," he handed the drink to the flight attendant. He pulled me up and placed me back in my seat.

"Where is my drink?" I snapped at him shoving him away from me. I glanced down realizing a cold glass appeared in my hand. I raised an eyebrow and sniffed it. Ugh! Water!

"Drink that, Yami." Seto folded his arms across his chest. I set the drink aside. I would rather go without a drink than dilute the alcohol racing through my system. Seto growled, "Drink it." He picked up the glass of ice water and shoved it back in my hand.

I flung the water out of the glass and onto his face. The cold water soaked his hair and dripped down his scowling features.

"No, I'm not drinking water. Give me my sake bomb back," I ordered.

"If you want me to remain your manager, you will control yourself," he growled at him accepting the towel that was handed to him by the flight attendant. She glanced over at me shyly. Her blonde hair almost fully covering her blue eyes. What is that emotion on her face? Oh Ra, it's pity. I glanced away not able to see pity. I don't want to be pitied. Fuck that.

My tall lanky cerulean eyed manager sat back down in his seat; his eyes locked on me. I could feel his stare burning into my soul. Did I mention how much of a prick Seto is? Well if I haven't, you know now. This was going to be a long plane ride to Domino, Japan. I lay my head against the chilled window. My breath fogging over the thick glass. I watched the clouds go by feeling my eyes slowly slide closed and my body relax slipping into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ramen

**A/N: I am so thrilled to hear you like it so far! Thank you. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. I had a bit of fun writing it *smiles* Enjoy.**

I opened my eyes unable to see anything. Everything was pitch black. At least I think I opened my eyes. I reached my hand up to feel my eyes and ended up poking myself in the eye. Yup..they are open. I was lying in a plush comfortable bed full of pillows and covered in what felt like a comforter made of goose down. How did I end up here? I don't remember. I wonder if Seto had my body guards bring me in. I shrugged not caring how I got there.

I sat up feeling a little groggy and glanced around searching for a clock. The red digital numbers next to the bed on the night stand flashed 4:00. Is that am or pm?

I tossed the comforter carelessly aside and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I felt soft fabric brush against my arm as I stood. Reaching out for it, I blindly felt the fabric and realized it was the curtains. I swung them to the side. Sunlight poured into the room further blinding me. I clenched my eyes closed tightly seeing spots behind my eyelids. Definitely 4:00 pm. The wonders of blackout curtains; making a room look like it is the clutches of night..even in the middle of the day.

I want to go out. I want to get a drink and possibly mingle with the locals. Seto would never allow it. So of course I have to do it. Something slightly problematic is my appearance is not exactly that of the common Joe. If my crimson colored eyes were not enough, I have black hair that was tipped with red. My bangs are blonde; a few of them standing up with the rest of my gravity defiant hair. One would think I use a metric ass ton of hair products and gel to get my hair to stand up in spikes the way it does, but honestly, I don't. It does it on its own.

A smirk crosses my lips as I recall my secret weapons. I have only been out and about doing normal things a few times. I pull my contacts case out of my bag. I do not need contacts for my eyesight, but they are fantastic for hiding the crimson color of my eyes. I slid the contacts into my eyes, the blue contact color overtaking my red irises. I slid on a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I pull all of my hair into a black beany. The only thing you could see coming out of the beany was a few strands of my bangs. I smile at my reflection. No one will ever know the difference. I look nothing like myself.

I shove my room key into my wallet and shove said wallet into the back pocket of my jeans. I wonder where the closest bar is. I head downstairs and walk up to the information desk.

"Good afternoon, Sir. What can I do for you?" the young man behind the counter smiled at me.

"Where can I find the closest bar or night club?" I ask him.

"Well, there is Mayonaka down the street. You would exit the hotel, turn left, and go two blocks down the street," the man responded.

"Thank you," I smirked putting on my sunglasses as I turn on my heel and headed out of the hotel. The sound of my boots echoed in the grand hall of the hotel on my way out. I shoved my hands in my pockets and strode down the street keeping my head down and eyeing everyone suspiciously. Sure, I want a friend, but I would prefer not to be recognized and mauled by crazed fans.

I found the bar without any difficulties. I paused in front of the building with the flashing sign that read "Mayonaka." Perhaps I should eat something before I go binge drinking. I will be able to drink more if I eat something. I glance around me at the surrounding buildings. There was a burger joint a few buildings down. Next to the burger joint was a restaurant that served ramen. Not the cheap crap that came in the plastic packages and tasted like cardboard. Real ramen. I unconsciously licked my lips as I tried to recall the last time I had good ramen and was unable to do so.

I turned in the direction of the ramen restaurant and walked over to it; determination in my step. I had not realized I was this hungry until the mere thought of the ramen had me salivating.

A small bell jingled as I walked into the small restaurant. I was greeted by a petite Japanese woman dressed in a lovely pink kimono. She guided me over to a table and handed me a menu. I thanked her bowing slightly before I sat down. My eyes scanned the different types of ramen they served. This place must be relatively decent as it was fairly packed. I hummed to myself in thought..wonton ramen or premium beef? A waiter brought a glass of ice water over to me. I raised my eyebrow at it. I know what you are thinking. No I'm not going to throw it at the kid. As tempting as it is, I wouldn't do that. I reserve that for only the special people that annoy the shit out of me..like Seto.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a friendly voice.

I nodded, "Premium beef ramen please."

The waiter had two-toned brown hair which shook as he nodded and jotted down my order, "Okay. What can I get you to drink?"

"Sake bomb," I responded handing the menu over to the youth. He finished jotting down my order before taking the menu from me. What can I say? I am pre-gaming it. I took a sip of the water while I waited for him to bring out my drink.

He sat the drink in front of me, the shot balancing above the beer glass on two chopsticks. I smiled at him.

He returned my smile, "Kampai, sir!"

I banged my fists on the table causing the sake shot glass to fall into the beer. I watched with excitement as the beer fizzed and bubbled. I lifted the class to him in a 'cheers' motion.

"Kampai!" I chugged the liquid. A grin plastering itself on my face.

"Would you like another one?" the waiter's brown eyes smiled down at me.

"Sure, why not. You don't' have to twist my arm so hard," I chuckled.

"I'll be right back," he winked at me before disappearing into the back. Hmm…I wonder why he winked at me for. A few minutes later he returned and placed the sake bomb in front of me along with a pen and a piece of paper. I glance at him confused.

"What is this for?" I ask him, "I did not ask for pen and paper."

He leaned closer to me, "Can I please have your autograph?"

I felt my heart skip a beat…I thought I was pretty well disguised, "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else kid. I am a nobody." My fists crashed into the table forcing the shot glass down into the beer. I tipped the glass back and allowed the liquid to run over my taste buds and down my throat.

The youth leaned even closer whispering, "Yami, may I please have your autograph?"

I coughed; choking on my sake bomb. I spit the liquid out all over the table. A bright blush painting my pale cheeks. How the fuck did he know? I glanced at him, my eyes narrowing.

I said one single word to this kid, "How?"

He was practically nose to nose with me at this point, "Your tattoo."

I glanced down at my right wrist where I had an ankh tattooed. Shit. It was on full display for all to see. My head fell onto the table making it jiggle under the force.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to catch you so off guard. I am a big fan of yours," he continued whispering which I am eternally grateful for. I lifted my head off of the table locking eyes with the youth.

"Sure why the hell not," I scribbled my name onto the piece of paper that he had placed in front of me and handed it to him, "Please..just..don't say anything to anyone. I don't want to be recognized."

The waiter smiled warmly at me, "Then you might need this." He pulled a black leather wrist band that was wrapped around his wrist off of himself and handed it to me. I glanced at it, my eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He nodded, "Yes. If you want to be incognito, you need to cover your tattoo. You are the only one with that tattoo on that location of your body." He dropped the piece of leather on the table, "I will be back in a minute with your soup."

I just stared after him before my orbs glanced to the side where a table of girls were leaning close to each other and whispering glancing sideways at me every few seconds. Shit. I grabbed the leather bracelet and fastened it onto my wrist to cover my tattoo. I glanced down at the table ignoring the girls. I would run out if I had to, but I really want my damn ramen.

The waiter appeared after a few minutes and placed the bowl in front of me along with my bill. He winked at me again, "I figured you would want to eat and go."

I nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate everything." He also sat down another sake bomb in front of me. I raised a narrow ebony eyebrow at the kid, "I didn't order a third."

"My treat," he responded, "The name is Jaden. A pleasure to meet you," he winked at me again as he turned on his heel and headed to check on his other tables. I smiled after him before I turned my attention to my ramen and sake bomb.

Once finished, I shoved some cash and a nice tip into the folder that contained my bill and scurried out the front door thanking the host on the way out.

I walked back down the street to the bar. Time for the real drinking to start. I paid the door man and walked into the bar.


	4. Chapter 4 - Punk Rock Angel

**A/N: Hello all. Ugh. This business strategy class is killer. It is worse than my accounting class that I took over the summer. I just want to survive this bitch and graduate. Man I can't wait. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and thank you to those who leave reviews!**

The moment I walked through the door, the music erupting from the speakers instantly dragging me in; enticing me to join the rapture that was 'night life.' The room became darker with each step I took. My pupils dilated to drink in every ounce of possible light in this dark room. Different color strobe lights flashed across the walls, the floor, and the bodies dancing in the center of the room that were moving rhythmically to the music. The room was made primarily of black marble and various metals giving the bar a punk or gothic feel to it. Oh! A live band. Look at that. A small smile crept across my lips.

My eyes eventually landed on the object I was searching for…the bar. It was tucked away in its own corner. Beautiful shining silver filigree laced up the dark black pillars of marble. I took the length of the room in only a few strides. My eyes searching the large dark wooden shelving behind the two bartenders; each shelf full to capacity with different variations of liqueurs. I took a seat off to one side of the bar.

I nodded my head at the bartender closest to me. He had twirled a bottle in his hand and poured the liquid into a shot glass for another patron before smiling at me and returning my nod giving me good indication that he had seen me.

After a few minutes of serving patrons, the blonde approached me. His honey brown eyes smiling warmly at me. I didn't know this guy at all, but I already like him. I guess that is what bartenders do. Right? Right.

"What can I getcha?" the tall male leaned on the bar bringing him closer to me.

I pondered for a few moments while his honey brown eyes traced my features. I glanced down not wanting him to recognize me. Sure…I had a beany on and colored contacts, but my face is still the same.

"You okay bud?" the bartender asked.

"I'm fine. I will take a Jack and Coke. Heavy on the Jack," I smirked not glancing up from the counter.

"You got it!" he instantly twirled a glass in his hand while he pulled out a bottle of Coke and the whiskey. I watched in awe as he juggled the three items before gently placing them on the counter and mixing the two ingredients to make my drink. He tossed a maraschino cherry into it and slid it over to me.

"Thank you," I took a sip. Holy crap this guy mixed this perfectly! Mmm. My taste buds felt like they were having their own celebration of singing and dancing right in my mouth.

"Is that all you needed?" the bartender asked wiping down the counter.

"For now," I chuckled taking another gulp of the beverage.

"Alright. My name is Joey. Just holler if you need me," the bartender bowed and then turned on his heel to attend to patrons at the other end of the bar.

I sipped on my drink for a while; tilting my head to the side and listening to the local band that played on the small wooden stage located on the other side of the room. They were actually quite good. Yes. I am happy as a clam right now. I downed the remainder of my beverage and rowned at the tell-tale empty 'slurping' sound. Okay so I was almost happy as a clam. I would be much better if I had another drink. I flagged down the bartender and ordered another Jack and Coke.

Joey created my drink in a matter of seconds. He placed the beverage in front of me and removed the empty glass. I smiled down at my refill. I spun in my seat turning to watch the people dancing in the center; their bodies sweaty. Each of them swaying to the beat the band created.

As I took a few gulps of my drink, I pondered joining the group of dancers packed tightly together on the dance floor. A random belch escaped my lips without me realizing or caring that it did. I placed the empty glass on the counter. The alcohol finally dulling my senses and giving me the wonderful and happy 'buzzed' feeling. Only a few more drinks and I would cross the line into 'trashed'. I can't wait.

I ordered another drink. Joey smiled at me as he slide the completed drink towards me. With each sip of this new beverage, a tingling sensation spread through my brain and the rest of my body. Hmmm. Maybe I should hold off on the dancing. I might do something that would give me a way or make a complete fool of myself. I will just sit here and watch for now. Just being out and about with normal people is enough for now.

Mm..drink is empty again. I signal for another. Shhhhhh..don't judge. Just drink. After finishing that one off, I decided I'm tired of sitting. I want to stand a little; you know, stretch my legs. It was not the best idea I had ever had as I fell instantly. The other drunk patrons at the bar chuckled and pointed at me.

"Oops. Are you okay?"

I hear a sweet and gentle voice caressing my eardrums. I want to hear more of that voice.

"Joey, how many has this guy had?" the voice asked the bartender. I felt hands wrap around my biceps and pull me up back onto my seat. I swayed in place. The hands held me steady; ensuring I didn't fall.

"He had four," I hear the bartender respond to the sweet voice. My vision began to blur. Result of alcohol level or dry contacts? I blink a few times to clear my vision. My momentarily cleared vision fell on the most beautiful set of large amethyst eyes. They smiled at me before my vision clouded over again.

I tried to stand with no success. I found myself leaning up against a warm petite form. The individual next to me giggled. Such an intoxicating sound.

"We should get you home," the youth told me; holding onto my swaying body.

"Should I call him a cab?" I hear Joey asked.

"No, that is not necessary, Joey. I will take him home, if he can tell me where he is staying," the voice giggled. "So? Where do you live or where are you staying?" I hear the voice whisper to me.

"Uldalasdklk," Yea…real coherent Yami.

I hear the voice giggle again, "What language was that?" I feel a hand reach into my jacket, "Don't worry, I am not trying to molest you or anything. I am just looking for identification or any indication of where you live."

Iden..tificiation?...my brain took a few seconds to process the word he used….Identification. I rolled it around in my head again. NO! He can't! He will find out who I am! I pushed myself away from this petite being. I fell backwards and onto my rear.

"Easy easy," my vision cleared for just a second; the amethyst eyed beauty inching his way closer to me, "I'm not going to hurt you. Where do you live?"

I pointed in the general direction of what I thought may be the location of my hotel. I shrugged and dragged the hotel's business card with the concierge's contact information on it. I handed the small rectangular object to the youth standing over me. He took the card and helped me to my feet. I swayed unsteadily against him.

"Oh! I know that hotel. It is right down the street," I hear him say with what sounded like a smile. I wish my vision would return so I could see the smile grace his angelic looking features. From the little bit that I saw of him when my vision was clearer, he looked like a little punk rock angel. What was he dressed in again? Ah hell. I just know he reminded me of a punk rock angel. I mumbled something. Don't ask me what I mumbled. I have apparently lost control of my body. Great. I hear the youth giggle next to me.

"Yugi, do you need any help?" I hear Joey ask.

"Nah, I got him," I feel Yugi's arm tighten around my waist and the other grasp my arm to steady me. He guided me out of the bar. The music growing fainter with each step we took away from the location. I stumbled and almost fell taking the petite person next to me down with me. I felt him tighten his grip on me and struggle to maintain his footing to prevent both of us from going down. I felt myself losing consciousness at an alarmingly rapid pace. Shit..hang on until I get to the room.

We pause for a moment. I can hear this guy Yugi talking with some other man. I'm not sure what they are saying. I am so trashed I have no clue what is going on. Before I know it, I feel myself be lowered onto a soft bed. Aaaah yes. At last. Time to slee….

\/\/\/

I attempt to open my eyes and wince in pain when an intense stinging sensation shot through them. I closed my eyes quickly relieving some of the pain. Why do my eyes hurt so bad? Fuck. My head is pounding too. What happened last night? How much did I drink? How did I end up back here at the hotel?

Oh crap..I know why my eyes hurt. I slept with those color contacts in. Most contacts are not good to sleep in but these costume contacts are the worst. I force my eyes open; tears pooling just inside my eyes. The added moisture felt heavenly. The room was pitch black and once again, I am not sure if it is at night or during the day. Oh well. I am not going to worry about that now.

I guess I should go and take out the contacts. I throw the blankets off of me and stretch before I go to place my feet on the floor. Whaaat? That's not floor!

"EEEEP!" I hear a high pitched voice squeak. I scream in respond and back up far enough to be against the headboard of the bed.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" I yell out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I hear the soft voice apologize in rapid succession.

"Who the hell are you?" my voice adopting a commanding tone. I frantically feel around for anything I can use as a weapon against this intruder. I roll my eyes as the only thing my hands fall on is a pillow. I pick the object up and hold it in front of me ready to defend myself with the downy softness. Who the hell am I? Trying to use a pillow as a weapon? Am I some kind of care bear? Wait..they have that care bare stare which meant defeat to countless enemies. Okay, I digress, back to the situation at hand with the intruder.

"Who are you? I warn you! I am armed!" my voice still taking on the commanding tone.

"I'm sorry," the voice apologizes again, "Please just let me get the light and I can explain." Light flooded the room. I covered my eyes; instantly dropping the pillow. I groan as I rub my eyes again.

"Armed? You were armed with a pillow?" the voice turned sweet as it giggled. Wait..I know that voice…from..last night. My eyes flew open. There, sitting on the edge of my bed was my little punk rock angel from last night. Yugi! What was he still doing here?

"Um.." I muttered.

"Do you remember me?" Yugi asked, a smile gracing his beautiful features.

I nodded, "You helped me last night. Right?"

It was his turn to nod, "You could not walk last night let alone stand. I took you back to your hotel room. You weren't looking so good by the time I got you into the bed so I decided to stay. Just in case you had alcohol poisoning or something like that."

"Oh," I nodded, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he ran his fingers through his ebony, violet, and blonde spiked hair which looked remarkably like mine with a few minor differences. His hair was not as spiky as mine and his blonde bangs framed his angelic features while several of my blonde bangs stand up like lightning bolts. He wore tight black leather pants with two studded belts and a tight fishnet shirt. He had spiked leather cuffs around his wrists and one around his neck. He had the most beautiful cherubic features I've ever seen. Large eyes that shone just like amethyst gems.

He leaned in closer to me, his large amethyst eyes narrowing at me. Uh oh..he knows…"What is wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

I rubbed my eyes again, "I slept with my contacts in."

"I'm sorry! If I would have known you wore contacts, I would have helped you take them out last night. Your eyes look very irritated. You should go take them out now," his smile returned.

I don't' want to take them out. He will see the true color of my eyes. Oh! My sunglasses. Where did those things go? I search the room to see them laying on the floor near the door. At least they made it inside the hotel room. I stumble not so gracefully over to pick them up and head to the bathroom.

"My name is Yugi," I hear the petite youth holler from the other room. I wince as I put drops in my eyes to moisten them before I take the contacts out. "What's your name?"

I growl at the left contact. The little bastard was practically glued to my eyeball. Come on! It took a few minutes to remember he had asked me my name.

"Atemu," I responded as I finally pulled out the left contact and threw it in the trash. Well. This is an interesting look if I do say so myself. One blue eye and one crimson. I may have to use that in one of my music videos…but then again, if I do that, my fans will know what I look like with different colored contact lenses and I just can't have that happen.

"It's nice to meet you, Atemu," Yugi responded. I pulled the right contact out and threw it away. I then covered my eyes with the sunglasses before taking my place leaning up against the headboard again.

"What is with the sunglasses?" The petite tri-colored youth asked.

"I have a headache," I stated in a monotone.

"Do you want to order room service?" he asked.

"Sure," I reach across him and into the top drawer of the night stand for the menu and handed the item to him. "Order whatever you want." I plopped back on the bed and watched the amethyst eyed youth dial the phone number for the kitchen and order a few items for himself and a few items for me. Hmm. I wonder if this can be considered as breakfast date.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Day of Busted!

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reading and for all of the reviews. I love you all! Hugs and cookies for you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

Our breakfast arrived not too long after Yugi placed the phone call. I had ordered an omelet and Yugi ordered pancakes. Here is to hoping that coffee and omelets will help with my raging hangover; the only downside to a great night of drinking. I watched as Yugi's violet orbs widened in excitement as he poured an insane amount of syrup on his pancakes. He started with the bottle close to the hot cakes and watched the stream of sugar grow longer as he raised the bottle higher and higher. I could not help but chuckle at the joy this small being derived from syrup. He must really love sweet things.

"Um, Yugi, would you like some pancakes with your syrup?" I smirked at him.

"Shush you or I will pour syrup on your omelet," he winked at me playfully. I felt my face grow hot with my impending blush. This guy is too adorable for his own good. I bowed my head finding my breakfast a fascinating object to stare at for the time being and also a wonderful excuse to hide my pink cheeks. We ate quietly for several minutes before a knock at the hotel door broke that silence. Ugh…Seto. I bet you anything it is Seto.

Yugi glanced at me with curiosity dancing in his beautiful amethyst orbs. I saw one of his slim black eyebrows raise, "Are you expecting anybody?"

"It is probably just my traveling buddy. We travel all over together," I respond to him as I stood from the bed and head for the door. I raised myself up onto my tiptoes to see through the peephole. I wish I was just a little bit taller. My height can be such a hindrance sometimes. When I was able to see through the small hole in the door, Seto's serious face occupied the entire space. Ugh. Well better to deal with him quickly and get back to my breakfast 'date'. I slowly pull the door open just a crack and wiggle out into the hallway.

"Morning sunshine," Seto's was mocking me already. He knows I'm not a morning person. Dick. He handed me a cup of coffee which I accepted. Two cups of coffee will be more helpful with this hangover than just the one. "What's with the sunglasses? Are you hungover?"

"Well…yes if you must know," I snapped at him.

"You really do drink too much. If you don't stop, I'm going to shove your ass into rehab," he chided folding his arms over his chest.

"Shut up," I scoffed at him before taking a sip of the coffee he had just handed me.

"So why are we standing out in the hallway? Do you have a girl in there?" His eyes narrowed at me. Why should he care if I have a girl in there or not. Plus, he should know by now that girls hold no interest to me.

"No, Seto. There is not a girl in my room," but there is a sexy petite punk rock angel in my room I added silently to myself. He didn't ask if there was a male there…so he gets to remain in the dark about it.

"Then why are we out in the hallway, Yami?" He smirked. He probably thinks he has me cornered.

"I wanted a change in scenery," I smirked right back at him; his smirked turned into a scowl.

"The concert is in four days. We need to set up the stage, do lighting and sound checks, and you need to rehearse," Seto listed only a few of the many things that needed to be done. I am well aware of the amount of work we must complete before the concert.

"I know. They can set up the stage and do lighting checks without me. We can do the sound checks and I can rehearse the day before," I take another sip of the coffee.

"Yami…"

"Seto…"

"You are unbelievable," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Another smirk played on my lips, "I know." Yami: 4 Seto: 1. I turned to go back into my room and realization hit me. I don't have my key. Well shit. I could have Yugi open the door but I don't want to do that in front of Seto. That will just open up a whole new can of worms. Yugi is trying to break into the music industry so I know he will recognize Seto and know exactly who he is and then he will most likely figure out who I am. No, now is not the time for that.

"What's wrong? Did you forget your key?" I could hear the mockery dripping from his voice. I rolled my eyes, Damn it. Yami: 4 Seto: 2.

"No, I think I want to stop at the vending machine for something to drink," I turned to face him again; playing off the fact that..yes, I am in fact locked out of my room.

"You have a drink," He pointed to the coffee in my hand.

I took a sip of said beverage, "Ugh, Seto. I want a Coke for after the coffee."

"Don't go adding Jack Daniels to it," Seto scolded; his ice cold cerulean eyes narrowing at me.

"I won't," I rolled my eyes again at his nagging. Ugh he's catching up to me. Yami: 4, Seto 3. I must do something about this. "But I am not going to promise that." I smirked as I watched those cold eyes travel around their sockets in a beautiful circle. Victory! Yami: 5, Seto: 3!

"Whatever. Just do not come crying to me when you are worshiping the porcelain throne instead of sitting on the throne of Rock and Roll," he turned and disappeared around the corner. Have I mentioned yet today how much of a jerk he is? Well it is still early so give me some slack. I will do it now: What a jerk.

I crept down the hall do make sure Seto had truly gone before returning to my room. I sighed as I knocked on the door. Yugi didn't answer.

"Hey, Yugi, It's me, Atemu. I left my key card in the room," I hollered through the door. I hear the door handle jiggle before the petite punk rock angel appeared in the doorway. I stifled a groan.

He smiled at me, "Hey, your omelet is cold now. Who was that?"

"My travel buddy pestering me," I returned his smile as I grabbed the plate containing my cold omelet and popped it into the microwave to reheat. It won't be as good as when it first came up to the room, hot and fresh. Stupid Seto. It will have to do though. I'm not going to be too picky.

"So," Yugi started quietly. I glanced at him after shoving a fork full of eggs into my mouth, "I noticed you have a guitar. Can I see it?" he smiled shyly, "I love guitars."

Crap. If he is a fan on any level he will recognized it. My guitar is very unique. It is a pearlescent black with specks of gold inlaid into the black and a gold trim. There is also a golden ankh on it. I blushed and continued to chewed my omelet; stalling for more time to respond.

"It is okay," he smiled gently at me, "You don't have to show me. I just love to see musical instruments in general. I love music. I was performing with the band last night at the club." Oh! He is a musician as well. I like this guy even more now. My band is meeting together this afternoon for practice. Would you like to come and watch? You are welcome to join in and play your guitar as well if you know the songs. We play some of our own music but we also play some other things."

"I would love to," I smiled. He beamed back at me; the grin that split his lips reached all the way up to his ears.

After breakfast, I decided it was best to take a shower and locate some new contacts. I did not want to wear sunglasses the entire day. Screw that. I wrapped my towel around my hips and wiped the steam off of the mirror. I love taking scalding hot showers that left the bathroom feeling like a sauna. I placed the blue contacts into my eyes; the blue once again blocking the true crimson color of my eyes.

I pulled my dark tight blue jeans on along with a white t-shirt and the leather wrist band that was given to me by Jaden the previous night to cover my tattoo. I glanced up at my gravity defiant hair, I will need to cover that as well. Hmmm. I smiled as I wrapped a towel around my head just like I had seen women do in the movies. I opened the bathroom door, the steam poured out into the rest of the room. I heard Yugi giggle.

"What is so funny?" I asked him striding over to my bag.

"All of the steam that just came out. I swear, you must have used up the hot water supply from the entire hotel. They will need to heat up water in kettles now," he teased me.

I winked playfully at him, "Your turn. I hope you like cold showers then."

He winced, "I can always take a shower back at home if need be."

"I'm teasing, Yugi. There is plenty of hot water," a chuckle erupted form deep in my throat.

"Good!" He bounced off of the bed where he had been playing with his own guitar. The petite youth crossed the room and paused before going into the bathroom, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Much better thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that," he gave me one of his to-die-for genuine smiles that lit up the whole room as disappearing into the bathroom. Boy would I like to be a fly on the wall in that room right now. No! Bad Yami! Bad Yami! I shook the thoughts out of my head while digging in my bag for another beany. I located another black one and shoved it on my head; tucking all of the strands up and underneath the fabric save for my bangs. Yugi did not take a long shower. He was out in a matter of minutes to my astonishment. I'm glad I did not wait to put my beany on.

"Holy Ra! I love the water pressure here. I'm moving in with you," he joked.

"Go right ahead," I chuckled my eyes gliding across his still damp features; his blond bangs clinging to his face while droplets of water fell from his bangs onto his bare shoulders. I licked my lips like a predator gazing upon its unsuspecting prey. My mouth and lips suddenly felt like the Sahara. I tore my gaze away as he pulled the tight fishnet shirt over his head.

"Okay! My friends are probably already at the garage now. Are you ready?" he asked turning to face me. I nodded picking up my guitar case. I had no intention of joining in..I could not change them recognizing me, but I did not want to tell Yugi that. I turned to face him and nodded again.

"Let's go," I smiled.

\/\/\/

When Yugi said 'garage,' I thought he had meant some kind of hangout joint, but that just shows you how out of the realm of 'normal living' my life has drifted. He literally meant a car garage. Don't' get me wrong, I am not judging him and his band in the slightest. Every good artist and musician has to start somewhere and they have to work with what they have. Yugi was also right about his friends; they were already there and setting up their instruments.

"Hey guys!" Yugi beamed at the band.

"Yugi! Where did you disappear to last night?" an angelic looking albino with long flowing silver hair hugged his friend.

"I was looking after Atemu," he waved his hand towards me, "he had a little too much to drink and I wanted to make sure he did not need medical treatment."

"I'll bet you did shrimp. You probably played doctor and gave him the thermometer and all?" A tanned blonde with sharp features, dark lilac eyes, and long wild hair brought Yugi into a headlock. Even though Yugi's face was pointing downward, I could tell his face had turned bright pink; a blush so bright red that it reached his ears.

"Shut up, Marik!" he growled trying to squirm his way out of Marik's headlock.

I felt my face heat up too as I felt each pair of eyes land on me and look me over. I felt like they were sizing me up for judgment. I licked my once again parched lips before speaking.

"Hello everyone. I am Ya…Yugi's new friend Atemu." Shit! Please tell me they didn't catch that. Please! Any god that may be listening! Please tell me they didn't notice that screw up.

"Nice to meet you, Atemu," the gentle looking albino approached me and held out his hand. He had the warmest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. "My name is Ryou." I shook his hand.

Ryou then helped Yugi squirm out of Marik's grasp, "This maniac here is Marik if you haven't gathered."

Ryou pointed across the garage to a tall albino that looked very similar to himself, "That is Bakura." This albino was tall with sharp features and hard almost cold brown eyes. His long silver hair was untamed with two spikes in the front. I sear the guy looks like he has horns. Bakura nodded at me and I returned his nod cordially.

"And that," he pointed over to the drum set, "is Malik." This sun kissed male looked like Marik's gentler half. His blonde hair was not as wild as Marik's and his lilac eyes were much lighter. I smiled at him. In return, he winked at me.

Yugi appeared by my side, "So here is the band."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," I glanced around at them again, "What instruments do they play?" I asked turning to Yugi, my curiosity peaking.

"We each play several different instruments. We have learned we need to be versatile. Malik plays drums, piano, and.." he leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "harp." I raised an eyebrow, "Don't let him know you know. He prefers either the drums or piano and for some reason does not like when people know that he knows how to play the harp you know?" He smirked and I chuckled. Malik stood from the drum set and settled behind the keyboard.

"Ryou, plays and prefers the piano but he can also play the violin," as if on key, said albino picked up a violin and his bow. "Marik is probably the best at the drums so when he is able to join us, Malik usually allows him the position of drummer."

"What else does he play?" I asked watching the one the group seemed to have nicknamed 'Maniac."

"He can play the bass guitar and cello," Yugi responded with a smile, "And Bakura is best with the bass guitar. He can also play the triangle," a playful smirk crossed Yugi's lips as his amethyst eyes met with the pointed dark chocolate of Bakura. The albino glared at him; a grunt escaping his throat.

"Relax, Bakura. I am teasing," Yugi stifled a giggle, "Okay, in all seriousness, he can play the violin. He decided to learn it when Ryou was learning."

"What about you?"

Yugi smiled, "I prefer electric guitar but can play all of the above named instruments."

My eyes grew wide in surprise, "All of them?"

"Mhm!"

"Come on, Yugi! Are we practicing today or not?!" Marik drawled out.

"Yes, Yes. Don't get your panties in a twist," Yugi teased. "Feel free to just watch. If you know any of the songs we play you are welcome to join in," Yugi winked at me again bringing the heat back into my cheeks. I watched as his petite form pulled out his electric guitar and took his place in front of the microphone.

Ryou stretched and positioned his violin. It's not often heard of for a violin to be part of a 'rock' band, but I guess that will depend on how it is played. Oh! Wait! That's not a regular classical violin; that is a rock violin. This will be awesome to hear. Malik cracked his knuckles before placing his fingertips on the keyboard. Marik twirled a drumstick and shifted anxiously. Bakura picked up one of the bass guitars and took a stance near Yugi.

Yugi spoke through the microphone, "Three..two..one!" He struck the first note on his guitar and was joined instantly by the others. These guys really were not bad at all. I watched them in sheer fascination. They were actually good. They were very good! Why in hell have they not been discovered yet?

They wrapped up the first song. Yugi smiled at me, "Want to join in?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I am okay, thank you though. I enjoy just watching. You are all amazing." I shifted uneasily as I watched Bakura and Marik share a look. A devious look that made my skin crawl. Before I knew it, I was the one in a headlock while Bakura was giving me a nuggie through my beany.

"Come on Atemu! Why don't you want to play with us?" Marik tightened his grip on me as a maniacal laugh escaped him. Shit! My beany is sliding! It is going to come off! Nooo! No! NO! I squirmed furiously to no avail.

"Come on you two, he does not have to join us if he doesn't want to. He is welcome to watch," I hear Ryou's soft British accent somewhere behind me.

"Let me go!" I hollered and continue squirming. Yes! I am free! I pause as I see everyone in the room staring at me. Why are they staring at me? My hand went to pull my beany on tighter only to find that the black fabric that should have been hiding my tri-colored hair was gone. My spikes stood tall and proud for the group to see. Shit. Busted. I chuckled nervously. Well maybe they aren't fans and they will not recognize me with just my hair alone. After all, Yugi's hair looks similar to mine. It may even be a fashion trend that is spreading.

"What the?" Marik started. I watched the other band members set their instruments down and approach me. "Your hair looks exactly like Yami's. Are you a big fan or something?" Marik asked. A tiny part of me relaxed. Maybe they just thought I was a diehard fan boy.

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed as he approached me slowly. His large amethyst orbs drinking in every detail of my body, "No," he whispered. "He is not a fan of Yami." Yugi reached out to pull my right hand to him and removed the leather wristband revealing my ankh tattoo. My heart sank. "He IS Yami."

**A/N: Oooo Yami! You are BUSTED! Sorry for the cliffie! *smiles sweetly* **


	6. Chapter 6 - Deal

**A/N: Hello all! I'm probably going to add a few song lyrics and such in the next few chapters to help with portraying some emotions and the progression of the story. I do not own the song in this chapter! It is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Thank you for reading and thank you to those that have left reviews! It means a great deal to me. I hope you like the chapter.**

I bit my lip roughly as the group circled me. They eyed me up and down as they circled like a group of vultures preparing to strike. I think they were looking for proof that what Yugi said is true. If the tattoo and hair weren't enough to convince them, I'm not sure what would.

"What about the blood red crimson eyes Yami has? This guy has blue," Marik stated his face coming close to mine. I took a step back. Personal space people…personal space.

Yugi was silent for a moment. Once could almost hear the gears in his head grinding together and the light bulb come on in realization.

"Contacts! You said this morning you fell asleep with contacts on. The contacts are blue colored contacts aren't they?" He raised his large amethyst orbs to meet my eyes. I nodded; remaining silent.

"I've always wanted to see your eyes in person," Malik squealed pulling at my arms, "Take out the contacts! Please! Please! Please!"

I chuckled. So far so good. The group doesn't seem to want to kill me yet which is a good sign. I lowered my head and pried the blue contacts out of my eyes. When I rose my head the group gasped.

"They really are as red as in the pictures. They are so exotic and beautiful," Ryou smiled at me.

"Thank you," I returned his smile. Some of the tension surrounding the group and myself seemed to lift. I met Yugi's gaze again. He looked…well..he looked pissed. I felt my cheeks turn pink again as I turned to address him directly. "Yugi, I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I hope you understand why I didn't."

He let out a "Hmph," sound and folded his arms over his chest. I sighed allowing my shoulders to fall.

"I wanted to have a night out like a normal person. That is why I was in disguise. Please understand. That was the first time I have been able to go out without being mobbed in almost a year," I pleaded for this petite being to see my point of view. He has been the closest thing to a 'friend' I have had in a very long time. Yugi looked pensive as he approached me. Each step made with precision and purpose.

"Were you going to tell me at some point? And! Is Atemu even your name?" Yugi asked.

I honestly do not know if I would have told him. I felt my face heat up to an even brighter pink. I am sure that my face would match my eyes soon, "I am sorry, Yugi. I did not think that far ahead. I was only focused on the immediate present and spending more time with you. As for the name I gave you, Atemu is my real name. Yami is my stage name."

I watched as his hardened expression softened over a matter of seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief, "I wish you would have told me earlier who you were. We," he motioned to himself and to the rest of the group, "are fans of yours."

I glanced around the room to see each of them nodding their agreement to Yugi's statement. I smiled, "Thank you for your support. I am sorry again that I did not tell you."

"Yami" Malik waved his arms around, "Er..Atemu..er.." more arm movements from Malik, "What the hell do you want us to call you anyway?" He sighed before shrugging.

I stifled a chuckle; replacing it with a warm smile, "Atemu is fine." The sun kissed blonde beamed at me. The life of a celebrity may not be as star studded as it may seem to those looking in on it, but it is moments like this that really make the other shit worth it.

"Would you do the honor of performing a song or two with us? Please?" he asked blinking his large lilac orbs at me and puffing his lower lip out. Ah…the puppy face. I nodded as I sat my guitar case down and pulled out my black pearlescent instrument.

Yugi appeared in front of me in a matter of seconds. His amethyst eyes locked on my guitar as his fingers gently traced the neck and body of the instrument. There was a brilliant sparkle in his angelic eyes as his fingers ran over the instrument. If I did not know any better, I would have thought this rock angel fell from Heaven and brought a piece of it with him in the form of the stardust in his eyes.

"Atemu," he cooed still admiring the guitar, "it is so beautiful. I've seen pictures of you holding this guitar and always wanted to see it in person."

"I will let you play it a little later," I locked his face in my gaze; awaiting to see it. The smile that could light up a black hole. I felt my heart skip a beat when the corners of his lips climbed up his cheeks; pulling his mouth into his magnificent genuine smile. If only this youth knew how wrapped around his little finger he has me. I am wrapped so tightly around that tiny digit you would think I am fused with it.

"Really?" his voiced raised in pitch and his eyes glistened with his apparent excitement.

"Of course. Remind me later and I will let you play it," I responded as I lifted the black leather guitar strap over my head and through my right arm; the guitar coming to rest across my torso.

The band members each picked up their instrument's and took their places. I took the spot left open in front of the microphone. I adjusted the microphone stand to reach my mouth; Yugi is just a bit shorter than I am so the microphone had only reached my chest before I adjusted it.

Once situated, I started playing one of my songs. My fingers moving quickly across the strings as I played the notes. It did not take long for the band to pick up on the song I had chosen and began to play along with me. My voice boomed and echoed through the garage as I sang along with the music the band played. Half way through the song, I stopped playing my guitar and shifted it to lay against my back. I grabbed the microphone off of the stand and turned to face the band. I let them take over the music. Yugi stepping into the role of the main guitarist.

A smirk crossed my face, this group should be famous. They are too good to be stuck in a garage. I have some connections, maybe I can help them break into the industry. It is something I will have to work on.

\/\/\/

This had been the best day I have had a long time. I cannot recall how long it has been since I had such a great time. Now I am back in my hotel room…alone I might add, laying on the bed, and flipping through the T.V. channels. There was nothing good on right now. I sighed turning the television off. The amazing day I had today left me feeling empty and alone again once I left the band.

I frowned as I glanced to the right and locked eyes with my reflection. What a pathetic lonely creature I am. What am I going to do when we leave Domino after the concert? I go back to my lonely existence..with Seto. I cringe at that thought.

Time for a drink. Forget the Coke, just pass me the Jack Daniels. I stood and removed my shirt. I stretched before going to the mini fridge. Opening the small cooling unit I discovered that only one very tiny bottle of Jack Daniels was present. A growl of frustration escaped me as I pulled the itty bitty bottle out of the mini refrigerator and opened it. I finished the bottle off in two gulps. Not enough. That was nowhere near enough. I pick up the phone and called down to room service.

The man on the other end of the phone informed me that they do not carry Jack Daniels down in the kitchen and I would have to go out and buy it. I growl into the phone before slamming the handset down on the receiver before picking it up again. I decided to call the concierge. The gentleman there last time was very helpful.

"Yeah hello. I would like you to send someone out to pick me up a 375 ml bottle of Jack Daniels," I grunt out.

"I don't care. Look I will pay you 117,455 Yen* to do it."

"Good. Bring it up as soon as possible." I dropped the handset down back onto the receiver again. I felt a twinge of guilt. Okay. I guess I could have been nicer to that guy. I think Seto is rubbing off on me. I didn't use to be this much of an asshole. I told you my manager is a dick.

There was a knock at the door. This better be my JD. I pulled the door open and watched as the kid almost dropped my bottle of JD. I reached a hand out to catch the sliding bottle before it escaped his grip. The kid only stood and gaped at me. I pull out my wallet and handed the kid the 117,455 Yen that I promised before closing the door on him.

I grinned down at the bottle. Mmm. Now this is what I am talking about. Baby, you and me are going to have a date together. A night in, just the two of us. I opened the bottle and took a few large chugs; feeling the alcohol hit my bloodstream. It ran amok; making me feel dazed, light headed, and absolutely and deliciously relaxed.

I pull out my guitar and start stroking the strings as I played around with combining new notes. I took another large gulp of the JD. ¼ of the bottle is gone already. Boo.

I need some fresh air. This room is feeling a bit warm and stuffy to me. I place my guitar on the bed and grab my bottle of Jack Daniels. I stride over to the door and hesitated..my key. Need my key. I grabbed the small magnetic key card and shoved the little bastard in my pocket.

I bet the roof would have ample amounts of air. Mhm. No walls around the roof. No other buildings to block it. Yup, I am going to the roof. I stumble my way down the hall way taking a few more gulps of my JD as I make my way up there.

It was brisk up there, but not downright cold. I took another few gulps, my vision starting to blur and my body feeling a bit numb. I stagger over to the edge and look down. Wow. That is a long way down. I am really high up…wait how tall is this hotel anyway? I really don't remember. You know..a strong gust of wind could easily knock me off this roof and make me fall to my death. It would get rid of my loneliness. But..if I were to die, I would not have any possibility of getting to know Yugi better. I would never have the chance to hug him. Our lips would never meet. I backed up from the ledge and stood near the center of the roof taking another gulp of Jack Daniels. The bottle is almost gone.

I don't want to leave Domino and leave Yugi. I. Don't. Want. To. Leave. Him. I felt my fist clenching tighter and tighter around the bottle. The glass eventually giving way and shattering in my grasp. The remaining whiskey trickled through my fingertips. Broken glass lay at my feet. I glanced down at my right hand and saw some glass shards sticking out of it; droplets of blood escaped the wounds. I stared at my hand knowing that I should be registering pain right about now, but feeling nothing. I shrugged and pulled the shards out of my hand.

I clenched my hands into fists causing more blood to flow from my injured hand and mingle with the broken glass on the ground. I fell to my knees and began to sing the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that fit my emotions.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

_Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>Call my name and save me from the dark  
>Bid my blood to run<br>Before I come undone  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

I cried out to the heavens; releasing my pain into the song. Every bitter emotion I held locked inside flowing from me as I sang to the heavens; my plea for a friend that would stay with me. A friend that would help me through this hell my life had become and more so, the emotional mess I had become.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<em>

_Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>Call my name and save me from the dark  
>Bid my blood to run<br>Before I come undone  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

I glide my hands across my bare chest. The blood on my right hand smearing on my chest as I bring it down my chest and clench it into a fist once again at my side. I fall from my knees to all fours and pound my fist into the concrete roof.

_Bring me to life  
>Bring me to life<em>

_Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life<em>

I roll onto my back, the shattered glass piercing my bare flesh. I stare up into the clear night sky, the stars twinkling against the inky blackness.

_Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>Call my name and save me from the dark  
>Bit my blood to run<br>Before I come undone  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life  
>Bring me to life<em>

I cover my face with my hands; the blood smearing against my cheeks. I hear the door to the rooftop open in the distance and footsteps approach me.

"Yami?"

I peer through the cracks between my fingers, "Seto?"

"Ra, Yami. What happened? What did you do?" He asked pulling me to my feet.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine, Seto. I'm fine."

"No, Yami! I need to get you to the hospital. You are covered in blood." He took his long jacket off and wrapped it around my blood bare shoulders. "Come on." He started pulling me towards the door.

"No, Seto! Listen. I know what to do. I have an idea of what can fix everything! I know what to do now!" I tugged at his arm like a child trying to get their parent's attention. He glanced at me, his eyes wide in astonishment. Did I really look that bad that he has to stare at me like I am an escaped animal?

"Sure, Yami. We can talk about your idea after we get you fixed up. Let's get to the hospital," He nodded carefully.

"Fuck," I rip my arm away from him, "You think I'm crazy! Seto, I'm not crazy! Please listen to me!"

"I will after you go to the hospital and then get some rest to sober up," he made a move to grab my arm again.

I pulled it away, "I'm not going to the hospital. You can call a doctor to come to my room and 'fix me up' if you want. I am not going to the hospital."

"Okay, Yami, I will make you a deal. Come downstairs and clean yourself off. I will call a doctor to come and stitch up your wounds. After that, I want you to get some sleep. I promise if you do that, I will listen to your idea tomorrow," he held out his hand for me to shake.

I clutched his jacket around me as a chill ran down my spine after a gust of wind whipped at the jacket and nipped at my exposed skin. I hesitantly shook his hand agreeing to his deal. "Fine. You have a deal."

**A/N: The Yen amount is the current equivalent to $1,000 USD using the current exchange rate of when the chapter was written.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Plan B

**A/N: Oh my gosh...Business Strategy..no fun. I have been itching to post a chapter for days now. I wish I could go back to my normal schedule of posting on a daily basis. I really miss that. Anywho...Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**There are several song lyrics in this chapter. The first one is "Live my Life" by Bon Jovi. The second is "Everyday" also by Bon Jovi, and the third is "Bounce" by..you guessed it..Bon Jovi :)**

**Anywho, here it is! *huggles***

Despite the headache that feels like my head is about to split in two and the nausea that makes me want to toss my cookies every single time I move, I woke up obscenely early this morning. In case you are wondering, 8 am is considered obscenely early in my book.

I just had to get up early today. It is an important day that will hopefully resolve many issues. I have already showered and dressed in my "disguise." Sure the group knows who I am now, but the rest of Domino has no clue. I hear a resounding knock at the hotel door. Seto stepped through the door the moment I opened it. His cold cerulean eyes scanning my form judgmentally. What a dick.

"How is your hand?" he lifted my bandaged hand and turned it around between his hands; examining the bandage. I wiggled my fingers.

"A little sore, but it will be fine in time for the concert," I responded taking my hand back from his grasp.

"Good. I promised you last night that I would hear you out. So here I am," he sat down in one of the arm chairs crossing his legs. He pressed his fingertips together in front of him. I handed him a small folded piece of paper before taking a few steps backwards. I watched as my manager open the folded paper and read it. "Yami what is this?" He let out a frustrated sigh turning it over and showing the document to me.

"It's an address, Seto," I folded my arms over my chest as I narrowed my eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Smartass. I know that. Why are you giving me this address? What is there?"

I smirked. Yami: 6 Seto: 3. "Just be there at 11:00 am this morning."

"Why?" He asked flatly.

"You will see," the smirk on my face growing wider as I grabbed my black beany and shoved it on my head. "I will see you there," I winked at him before taking my leave from the hotel room; leaving my manager behind.

\/\/\/

I climbed out of the taxi and paid the man the owed amount of Yen. Music poured out of the already open garage door. I stepped into the garage, the band not taking notice of me just yet. They were all lost in their own world. Allowing the music to carry them away. Yugi had his eyes closed as he sang into the microphone. I felt my face heat up when I realized, it was one of mine.

The amount of passion behind his singing sent chills down my spine. I smiled as I walked up to the microphone; placing myself next to Yugi. I took a few breathes before joining Yugi in singing the song.

_My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said<br>I did it my way  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<br>It's my life_

Yugi's violet orb cracked open as I sang next to him. I felt a warmth wash over me as I watched the corners of his lips turn upward in a smile. He did not pause to say anything. We just continued singing.

_It's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>(It's my life)<br>My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said<br>I did it my way  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<br>It's my life_

The harmonization! It was beautiful and amazing! I felt a thrill race through my body as the song ended. I glanced at Yugi again before I looked around at the others.

"Hey Yami!" Malik wrapped me in a strong hug that had me gasping for breath.

I chuckled, "Hey, Malik." I nodded and smiled to everyone.

"What happened to your hand?" Yugi asked, concern filling his voice as he noticed my bandaged hand.

I bit my lip nervously. I did not exactly what to say 'hey I got shit faced last night and crushed a glass in my hand.' Yea..no. That is not going to happen. So what do I say?

"Oh, nothing. It was just a silly accident," I laughed hoping they would just leave it at that without asking any more questions.

"Will you be okay to play your concert in two days?" Ryou asked; his head tilting to the side eyeing the bandage.

"I should be. It is just a little sore," I answered, "Don't' worry about it." A large silly grin covered my face as I mistakenly clapped my hands together. I winced at the sharp stinging sensations that prickled at my tender hand. That move was just stupid. Nice going, Yami. The band just watched me with a mixture of concern and curiosity in their eyes. "So, how about we play another song?" I ask them.

"Yes!" Marik hollered, "Let's do it! What song do you want, Yami?"

"Just pick one. If I know it, I will join in," I smiled. I watched as they glanced at each other; giving a silent nod before Yugi backed up from the microphone to make room for me. They started playing another song. I knew this one too. It was another one of mine.

_I used to be the kinda guy  
>Who never let you look inside<br>I'd smile when I was crying_

_I had nothing but a lot to lose  
>Thought I had a lot to prove<br>Lived my life there's no denying_

_Goodbye to all my yesterdays  
>Goodbye so long<br>I'm on my way_

_I've had enough of crying  
>Bleeding Sweating dieing<br>Hear me when I say  
>Gonna live my life<br>Everyday_

I saw the long black stretch limo pull up to the curb and park. Seto's here. Another smile crossed my lips as I watch the limo driver open the door for Seto. My manager's long legs appearing first as he stepped out of the limo. He raised an eyebrow as he looked around at the neighborhood. He took a few steps towards the garage. I smiled at him as I sung the next verse.

_Change everybody's feeling strange  
>Never gonna be the same<br>Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning_

_Life, learning how to live my life  
>Learning how to pick my fights<br>Take my shots while I'm still burning_

My eyebrows furrowed as I watch him fold his arms in frustration over his chest and turn to leave. What the hell! He can't leave yet!

_Goodbye to all those rainy nights  
>Goodby so long<br>I'm moving on_

After that line, I turned to the violet eyed guitarist, "Yugi, take over." He nodded stepping forward. I ran after my manager. He can't leave yet! No! This would ruin everything! "Seto!" He didn't respond to me. He sidestepped the driver and pulled the limo door open on his own. "Seto!" I call again; grabbing onto his bicep and turning him to face me.

"What, Yami? What do you want? Why did you have me come here? Do you want me to take on another client? I have news for you. With your attitude and your alcoholism, you are enough to keep ten managers busy!" He snapped at me. Okay. I admit it. I deserved that.

My eyes locked on his, "They are good, Seto! Please stay and listen to them!"

"No, Yami. I am not taking on another client," he hissed at me.

"No. You don't understand. Please let me explain," I pulled on his arm trying to get him to follow me back to the garage. I heard the song coming to an end. "Please."

Seto looked thoughtful for a few moments before shaking his head, "No, Yami." He climbed into the limo. I watched with my mouth gaping open as the driver ran to the other side of the limo and climbed in. He started the engine and drove off. My mouth continued to hang open a few moments before I growled.

"Fine. You want to play that way? Time for Plan B, my dear Seto. And I guarantee, you will not like it."

"Yami?" I heard Yugi call my name. I turn to face the petite rock angel. "Is everything okay?"

I smiled, "It is great. Do you guys have a van or some kind of vehicle to transport your instruments?"

Yugi looked surprised. He blinked a few times at me, "Of course we do."

"Good," another smirk painted its way onto my lips, "Pack up your instruments. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Bakura asked showing up next to Yugi.

"You'll see," I approach them to help them load the instruments into their van.

\/\/\/

"Wow! So this is what it feels like to be up on a large stage!" Malik's grin could not have gotten any wider if he had tried. "Heeelllooooooooooo!" he hollered into the empty theater; his voice echoing with the help of the wonderful acoustics.

"Yep. This is the stage I will be singing on," I walked across the large stage eying the size of the theater. It was not huge, but it was still a good size. From what I had heard, the concert sold out within minutes of the tickets going on sale.

"We tried to get tickets, but…" Yugi started; his violet orbs glancing downward as his small fingers caressed the body of his guitar.

"But they were sold out by the time we got to the ticket booth," Ryou finished for him.

"So why did you want us to bring our instruments?" Marik asked; his dark lilac orbs still glancing around the stage, the theater, and the lighting structures.

"You all are going to help me do the sound checks," I smiled.

"Really?" Yugi squeaked. I couldn't help but smile. The guy is seriously too adorable. I nodded.

"Set up! Let's get started," I walked off stage to grab a microphone and stand.

\/\/\/

I was back stage bouncing on the balls of my feet and swinging my arms around. I had already done my vocal warm ups. The concert starts in a matter of minutes. I had my trademark leather pants, boots, and spiked belt. I wore a silk button up black shirt that was completely unbuttoned displaying my chest and abdomen. I had a spiked collar around my neck and the leather wrist band that Jaden gave me found its way onto my left wrist. No need to hide my tattoo tonight.

"Ready?" Seto walked up to me, a smile on his face. We hadn't talked much in the last few days, but he seemed to have gotten over our little tiff. He was at least being cordial tonight.

I nodded, "I was born ready."

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day, Yami," he added quietly. I raised my eyebrow. I'm not use to receiving apologize for **the **Seto Kaiba. Honestly, the only thing I'm frustrated about is the fact that he didn't hear me out; however, if you consider my behavior over the past year…with it getting worse in the past few months, I honestly can't fully blame him.

"It is alright," I smile at him patting his shoulder. True, I can't blame him, but I can't let this go. I am still going through with Plan B.

I hear my music begin to play. Seto returned my smile, "Good luck, Yami."

"Thanks!" I wave at him before I ran out onto the stage. The theater packed; each seat filled with a screaming fan. I waved as I took my place in front of the microphone. I saw a few fans give me a confused look. They were probably wandering where my guitar was. No…it was not my hand. My hand is perfectly fine. I smile, boy are they in for a surprise. I take a deep breath as I begin to sing the first song.

_I been knocked down so many times  
>Counted out 6, 7, 8, 9<br>Written off like some bad deal  
>If you're breathing you know how it feels<br>Call it karma, call it luck  
>Me, I just don't give a<em>

_Bounce, Bounce Nothing's gonna keep me down  
>Bounce, Bounce Stand up, shout it out<br>Bounce, Bounce I play hard, I play to win  
>Count me out, count me in<br>I'll be bouncing back again_

I hear the crowed cheer and scream. Their voices growing louder as they sang along with me. It felt strange not to have my guitar with me. I felt naked up on stage without it. I pushed the feeling aside in favor of singing and enjoying the night.

_This ain't no game, I play it hard  
>Kicked around, cut, stitched and scarred<br>I'll take the hit but not the fall  
>I know no fear, still standing tall<br>You can call it karma, call it luck  
>Me, I just don't give a<em>

_Bounce, Bounce Nothing's gonna keep me down  
>Bounce, Bounce, Stand up, shout it out<br>Bounce, Bounce I play hard, I play to win  
>Count me out, count me in<br>I'll be bouncing back again_

_Bounce!_

This was an instrumental section. I smirked. It's time. "Good evening, Domino! It's good to be here! I have a treat for you tonight. It is my honor and pleasure to introduce you to the band that will be playing tonight's concert!" On cue, the curtain behind me raised revealing the band. "On lead guitar, is Yugi!" The petite rocker played a few fancy notes before taking a brief bow and then continued playing. "On keyboard is Malik!" The smallest sun kissed blonde waved like a maniac to the audience. "On drums is Marik!" The maniac twirled the drumsticks in his palms. Tossing them up in the air and catching them with ease. I smiled, "On bass guitar, Bakura!" The tall albino smirked as he continued playing. "Last but certainly not least, on the other set of keyboards is Ryou!" I heard the crowed cheer at the band. I chanced a glance over at Seto. Yup..he's pissed. I returned to face the audience and finish the song.

_Bring it on, I like it rough  
>In your face, I call your bluff<br>It ain't karma, it ain't luck  
>Me, I just don't' give a<em>

_Bounce, Bounce Nothing's gonna keep me down  
>Bounce, Bounce Stand up, shout it out<br>Bounce, Bounce I play hard, I play to win  
>Count me out, count me in<br>I'll be bouncing back again_

_Bounce, bounce  
>Nothing's gonna keep me down<br>Bounce, Bounce Stand up, shout it out  
>Bounce, Bounce I play hard, I play to win<br>Count me out, count me in  
>I'll be bouncing back again<em>

The crowd roared. Several whistles could be heard. I smiled and bowed, "Thank you! Please give a warm round of applause to the band!" I myself turned and clapped at them as well. I watched a bright blush pain each of their cheeks. "I am going to leave them to entertain you momentarily. I shall return!" I bowed and blew a kiss at the audience. I turned on my heel and started walking off stage.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered, his violet orbs wide.

"Just keep playing. Show them what you can do. I know you will do wonderful!" I winked at him and jogged the rest of the way over to Seto.

"Yami, what the hell!" He screeched at me.

I shrugged, "You wouldn't give them a chance."

"Fuck, Yami!" He ran a hand through his thick brunet hair. I raised my chin and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want me to do? I can't take on another client."

"How about a merger?" I smirked.

"A merger? As in, they would join you and become your band?" he raised an eyebrow at me. He catches up fast. I chuckle.

"Yes. Let's ask them if they want to do it. If they do, let them be my band."

I heard the music blasting on stage. They were playing a song that I enjoy called "Humans Being" by Van Halen. It sounded like Marik and Bakura were singing.

"Please give them a chance, Seto. Just watch them through the show tonight. We can talk more about this after the concert," I sigh; praying that he will at least give them a chance and listen to what they can really do. Their song died down and it was my turn to go back to the stage. I crossed my fingers and prayed this would work. Please let it work.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ask Them

**A/N: Oh man has this week gone by so fast. It feels like five minutes ago was last Sunday night. When I first thought of this story, I thought I would end it at the concert..but..I don't want to do that now. *grins* So here's to letting the creativity run wild again! I hope you like the chapter. Thank you for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed. **

I bowed and blew a kiss to the roaring crowed. The audience seem to really love the band. I only hope that Seto did too. I took a few steps backwards; aligning myself with my guest band. Yugi's gorgeous amethyst eyes were alight with excitement. The sparkle that danced within them much brighter than the real amethyst gem. I felt my heart flutter as I watched him glow as he took in the success of their performance.

"Take a bow," I smile at him and at the others, "This applause is for you as well." The band hesitated momentarily; each glancing at the others before each of them bowed. The crowd's applause grew louder; their roaring screams becoming deafening. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Once more, I give you Yugi, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou!" I holler into the microphone and watch a faint blush dance across Yugi's cheeks.

Hell. Any amount of anger and insult that Seto can throw at me after this will be well worth it. I simply don't care. This band deserves success and I plan to do everything I can to help them achieve it. I bow once more to the crowed before turning and running off stage. Allowing the crowd to continue their adoration of the band.

Seto stood just off stage. His arms crossed and his face completely emotionless and unreadable. He is so difficult to figure out at times. Dick.

"What did you think?" I ask him; an anxious and excited smile crossing my lips. His only response to me was a grunt. I rolled my eyes. Dick. Yami: 6 Seto: 4. "Come on, Seto. Admit it, they are good!"

"They…" he started before stopping and glancing around; his eyes narrowing at the individuals cleaning up backstage.

"Spit out out, Seto! Shit, I'm going to grow old and die waiting for your answer" I growl, "What did you think of them?"

"Ask them," he sighed unfolding his arms.

"Ask them? They aren't going to know what you thought of them." I ask looking at him with a confused expression. Wait..ask them. He said ask them. Could he possibly be referring to...No. Way! "Wait..you liked them!"

Seto slowly nodded, "Yes. I do. Ask them if they want to join you. If they do, I will draw up the contract for them to sign tonight…tomorrow morning at the latest."

I jumped at Seto wrapping my arms around his firm shoulders. A surprised look crossed his features before he gently pushed me away.

"Thank you, Seto! I know this will mean the world to them!" I grinned. I heard the band talking excitedly as they exited the stage and approached me. I bit back my smile, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"That was amazing, Atemu! Thank you for letting us play your concert!" Malik exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me. Now it was my turn to wear the surprised expression.

"Indeed. Thank you, Atemu," Ryou smiled; holding out his hand out for me to shake.

"You are welcome. Thank you for joining me tonight," bite your tongue, Yami..not yet. Bite your tongue. Now is not the time. I literally had to stick my tongue in between my teeth and clamp down to prevent myself from saying any more.

I stumbled backwards; losing my balance when something hit me head on. I fell flat on my rear. I closed my eyes as I desperately gasped for the breath that was just knocked out of me. I felt an added weight on top of me that made breathing difficult.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And did I mention, thank you?!"

I cracked my eyes open slowly. My vision was at first met with black and violet hair. I felt Yugi wrap his arms around my upper chest, his head resting on my shoulder. A few strands of his hair tickled at my nose. Mmm…he smells like fresh rain and honeysuckle. I closed my eyes again as I breathed in his scent deeply before an uninvited sneeze broke the moment.

"Bless you."

I opened my eyes and this time my vision fell into two large beautiful glimmering amethyst pools of color. I could drown in those eyes and be happy in the process of doing so. If he is this excited about just playing a concert, what is his reaction going to be after I ask them to join me. I realize I had been staring at the petite guitarist. I felt my face begin to heat up while I forced my gaze away from his face.

"Yugi, you're crushing the poor guy," Malik chuckled. I watched Marik pull Yugi off of me and Bakura offered a hand to help me up. I graciously accepted it. He pulled me to a standing position and gave my hand another quick squeeze before releasing his grip on me.

"Thank you, Atemu," Bakura stated; his voice quiet and clear.

"You are welcome. I am glad you had fun," I finally responded after catching my breath and forcing my eyes to keep off of Yugi for longer than five seconds. He had tight leather pants that hugged his curves and a tight leather sleeveless shirt that had three belts strapped across it. He also wore boots, a leather studded belt, leather spiked wrist bands, and a spiked collar. His vibrant eyes were lined with dark black eyeliner which only made his eyes stand out even more. I'm starting again aren't I? Shit.

"I guess we better get going," Ryou stated calmly.

Do something! Don't let them go yet! I cleared my throat, "Would you all like to come back to my hotel room and celebrate your first concert?"

Yugi's eyes lit up, "What do you say guys?"

"Sure," Bakura gave a nonchalant shrug.

"That will be fun!" Malik said bouncing around. I blinked at the hyperactive sun kissed blonde. Jeeze, how much caffeine has Malik had today?

"Okay," Ryou smiled; his warm milk chocolate orbs shinned with residual excitement.

"Do you have anything fun at your hotel room?" Marik asked putting an arm around Malik's shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out," I smirk.

"Oooooooo. Really?" Marik wiggled his brows. Oh. I walked right into that one didn't I? Well shit again. A bright blush turned my face pink again.

I chuckled, "No, Marik! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"But if Marik's mind didn't live in the gutter, it would be homeless," Bakura smirked.

"Shut up, Bakura. You're one to talk," Marik shot at the taller albino. Bakura merely chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist.

"Okay, Atemu, lead the way," Marik nodded at me. I returned the nod and led them back to the hotel.

\/\/\/

I used my key card to enter my hotel room and held the door open for my guests. They walked in, their eyes widening as they took in their surroundings.

"This is really nice, Atemu," Ryou's hand delicately traced a crystal candle holder.

"Thank you," I respond, "There are some drinks in the mini refrigerator. You are welcome to them and you are also welcome to order form room service. I don't mind picking up the tab."

Marik blinked at me, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Go ahead. If you are hungry, order away."

"At least Joey isn't hear. He would eat the hotel out of business," Malik chuckled.

"That is the truth!" Yugi giggled in agreement.

I waited for Marik to order room service for everyone and hang up before I glanced around at them. They were all looking at me. Oh…kay…here goes nothing. "So I have another reason why I wanted you all to come here tonight." Bakura arched a slim silver eyebrow as Ryou voiced the question that I am sure was on their minds.

"Oh? What is that, Atemu?" He sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. I paced back and forth for a few minutes. What if they say no? What if they don't want to join me? I could feel all of them watching me pace the length of the hotel room. I blushed again. Best to just ask them I guess.

"Part of the reason I wanted you to play the concert tonight was to get my manager to see you perform. I wanted Seto Kaiba to see how good you are. After the concert I spoke with him and he agrees with me," I paused, my eyes locking on each of them individually.

"Well spit it out already, Atemu!" Bakura snapped.

"Seto and I both would like to know if you would be interested in joining me…" I paused once again, "If you would be interested in going on tour with me. Becoming my band." I see a mixture of shock and disbelief flashing in their eyes. Great. They don't' believe me.

"Are you..serious?" Yugi asked playing with the bottom of his leather shirt.

I nod solemnly once again meeting each of their stares head on, "Yes. I am serious. If you want to tour with me and join me, I would love to have each and every one of you by my side." I felt my heart pound incessantly in my chest. Any louder and I was afraid the group would hear it. I honestly do not know what was harder, getting Seto to give them a chance or asking them to join me.

"Can we..think this over?" Ryou asked. I nodded again remaining silent. I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. This is a life changing decision.

"How long do we have?" Bakura asked.

I glance over at the tallest albino, "Seto and I leave early afternoon tomorrow. You have until tomorrow morning to decide. I know this is a big decision and I am so sorry to give you so little time to think about it. If you decide to come, the contracts need to be signed tomorrow morning before we leave."

I hazard a glance over at Yugi who was sitting on the bed. His large amethyst orbs studying the pattern on the comforter. My heart sank as I watched Yugi. I thought that they would be more excited about this opportunity. I thought Yugi would be ecstatic about this opportunity. I heard movement off to the side, but could not take my eyes off of the petite guitarist.

"We will discuss this and let you know in the morning what our decision is," Bakura approached me. I nodded, finally prying my eyes off of Yugi. I shook Bakura's hand without meeting his eyes. I didn't want my eyes to betray my emotions to them. I don't want to go back to being alone. I plastered a fake smile on my face as each of them bid me goodnight. Yugi was the last one to approach me.

He exhaled a large heavy sigh, "Thank you for the opportunity, Atemu. It is a big decision and I wouldn't feel right about making any decisions without discussing it with the group first. We will see you in the morning."

I watched Yugi's back retreat from my hotel room. No. Please no. Please for the love of Ra, no. I am begging you to tell me they say yes. I throw the door to the mini refrigerator open and pull out the newly stocked alcohol stash. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I opened the bottle of vodka. I don't want to be alone any longer. I just can't do this anymore.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Decision

**A/N: Okay one more chapter this weekend and then it's back to homework and such. Grrrrrr. Darn school getting in the way of my fun. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ra, I wish this pounding would stop! I bury my head under my pillow in an attempt to shroud myself in darkness and silence in order to get the pounding in my head to stop. It was only then while my head was smashed between the pillow and the mattress that I realized the pounding was not coming from inside my head, but the door. Ugh..what time is it? I cracked an eye open and peered out from underneath my pillow at the digital clock on the nightstand. It displayed 4:20. It has to be AM or Seto would have come to pull my ass out of bed long time ago for our flight. Who the hell could be at the door at this time of morning?

"Come in!" I hollered from under my pillow cave. The pounding continued, "Come in!" I yelled louder in annoyance. Oh. Right. Hotel room. They can't come in unless I let them in. Well shit. I roll out of bed and fall ungracefully to the floor in a pile of tangled blankets and limps. I knocked he empty bottle of vodka and it rolled away from where I dropped it next to the bed a few hours earlier.

I scrambled to a standing position as the banging persisted, "I'm coming!" I growl out. My hand encircles the cool metal doorknob and pulled the door open; the light of the hallway temporarily blinding me. I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"Um..hello," said a soft and gentle voice.

"Yugi?" I squinted through the blur at the petite guitarist standing in the doorway, "please come in."

"Thanks," Yugi smiled before his delicate black eyebrow arched, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I let go of the door allowing it to close and plunge the hotel room back into darkness. I stumbled back to the bed and flopped down on my stomach face down into the pillow.

"Would you mind if I turned a light on?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Mophlkjeo," I mumble into the pillow before realizing that there is no way in hell he will understand that gibberish. I shifted, "Go ahead."

The hallway light near the door flickered on. Thankfully he used that one and not the overbearing and bright light in the center of the room. I heard his quiet footsteps come closer to the bed before I felt a weight pulling the mattress down next to me. He must have sat down. I feel him shift and hear him pick up the bottle. Crap. I should have shoved that thing under the bed or something.

"Atemu?" he whispered.

"Hmmm?" I slightly roll over to look at him. His large amethyst eyes tracing my features.

"Are you hungover?" he waved the empty bottle slightly.

"Mmm," was my response to him. I heard him sigh. He reached for the phone and pushed a few numbers on the keypad.

"What are you doing?" I mumble shielding my eyes from the light with my arm.

"Ordering some supplies," he responded with a gentle and friendly tone.

"For what?" I lift my arm just enough for Yugi's form to come into view. His large amethyst pools winked at me.

"To help you," he stood from the bed and took a few steps away from me. He ordered a full list of random ingredients from what I assumed to be room service. He replaced the receiver and disappeared into the bathroom with the empty vodka bottle. The bottle clinked as he threw it into the trashcan. There was a soft knock at the door which he answered. He thanked the individual delivering the random ingredients. I lifted my arm to watch him set a cream colored tray onto the table. He mixed several ingredients into a cup. When he turned, the liquid in the glass looked like…literally, it looked like shit. It was brown, runny, and overall vile looking. I pulled the covers over my head. Nope not going to drink that.

"Come on Atemu," Yugi gently pulled at the blankets.

"No, I'm not drinking that," I growled.

I heard Yugi set the glass down before I heard his soft footsteps leave the side of the bed. I peered out from underneath the blankets. I didn't' see him anywhere. Before I realized it, the blankets were ripped off of me; Yugi tossed them onto the floor at the foot of the bed. Damn it! Yugi approached the side of the bed and pulled at my arm.

"Come on, Atemu," he repeated still pulling on my arm. I finally gave in and sat up. Apparently that was not good enough because the petite rock angel kept pulling at me.

"What do you want me to do?" I sighed throwing my resolve to the wind and holding up my proverbial white flag.

"You need to get to the bathroom," he stated calmly.

"But why?" I asked, one of my eyebrows finding its way to my hairline.

"Because this stuff will make you throw up. But after it does, the next part of the remedy will have you feeling as good as normal," he smiled still pulling me towards the bathroom.

But my normal wasn't anything special. I guess it was better than how I feel right now though. He pushed me into the bathroom and shoved the vile brown liquid into my hand.

"Drink up fast and be prepared to worship the toilet," he closed the door to give me some privacy. I eyed the contents within the glass. I really don't want to do this. Just give me another bottle of vodka or better yet, a bottle of Jack Daniels. I sniffed at the beverage. Big mistake! The smell alone almost made me gag. I groaned as I sat next to the toilet. I eyed the brown liquid, blaming it for my current predicament. With one last sigh, I plugged my nose with one hand and gulped the thick brown liquid. That did it. I won't divulge the gruesome details. I know you're not interested. Let's just say, everything came up and I do mean everything.

My body trembled violently afterwards. I crawled to the sink and used the counter to pull myself up and to lean against while I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. Nothing worse than leaving that flavor in your mouth.

I heard a gentle knocking at the bathroom door, "Atemu?" I reached a shaking hand over to unlock it and lost the little balance I had. I fell to the cold hard tiled floor and shivered as the cold floor made contact with my overheated skin. I reached up to unlock the door. He opened it gently and glanced at my sympathetically.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Secret family recipe for hangovers. Handed down for many generations," he smiled at me, his petite form kneeling over me and started to pull me up. I struggled to remain standing and leaned against this petite being. He helped me back over to the bed.

"You said there were two parts?" I asked almost afraid of what the next step would be.

"Yup!" he grinned turning towards the tray again. He handed the tray to me. It contained a plate with peanut butter and honey toast, a cup of orange juice, and two pain killers. "There is technically three, but I'm not sure you will want the last part," He blushed.

"Now this I have to hear," I downed the two pain killers with the orange juice and took a bite of the toast. I had to admit, I already felt worlds better. I swallowed the bite of toast and asked, "What is the last part?"

He bit his lip, "A head massage to help with the headache."

"Sounds good to me," I force my blush back as I took another bite of toast. Yugi's hands on me, giving me a massage. Just the thought had chills of excitement and anticipation racing through my body.

After I finished my toast, Yugi took the plate from me and climbed up towards the headboard of the bed. He pulled my head into his lap where it lay on his crossed legs. His small delicate fingers massaged different parts of my scalp, my forehead, and neck. Needless to say I was in heaven. How long has he been giving massages? He seems like he is a professional at this. Oh. That reminds me..what is Yugi doing here anyway at this early in the morning?

My eyes looked up into that beautiful flawless silken face of his, "What are you doing here so early, Yugi?"

He smiled down at me, the sparkle in his eyes brightening tenfold, "the band has been up all night discussing your proposition. We haven't slept all night," he giggled.

"Oh?" Well that is good news. That means they did not immediately decline the opportunity. At least they considered. It, "And what was the decision?"

"It was unanimous," he began, his fingers continuing to work at my temples. A moan escaped my throat as I closed my eyes. Enjoying his touch and awaiting his response.

"We all agree that…" he gulped.

"What? Yugi! Come on little one, you are going to kill me by keeping me in suspense!" I sat up slowly and watched him.

He giggled again, "We all agreed that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and we would be bat shit crazy if we declined it. We want to join you," his smile grew. His beautiful snow white teeth on full display. I felt wave after wave of excitement crash into me. Yes! They said yes! I made a sound that was very unlike me while I launched myself at his petite form; enclosing him in a warm hug. I couldn't believe it, but I actually squeaked. I didn't even know I could squeak. Another giggle escaped Yugi's lips as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so happy you all decided to join me," I pulled away from the embrace reluctantly. "How come you came over so early though?"

His cheeks turned a soft pastel pink color, "I was too excited to wait. The others wanted to sleep a little bit before they sign the contract and before we pack everything up to leave. I just couldn't wait."

I shit eating grin plastered my face, "Thank you for letting me know. Let's go wake up Seto!" Yugi looked hesitantly at me.

"I don't know, Atemu. I don't know him. I don't want to start out on the wrong foot with him since he is going to be our manager," Yugi eyed me.

"Okay, you can stand out in the hallway while I wake him up," I scoffed, "The stiff is probably already up anyway." I jump off the bed and head for the door.

"Um..Atemu?" Yugi blushed again as he said my name. At least I'm not the only one blushing a lot recently.

"Hmm?" I turn to him. He pointed downward. I glanced at my body and realized I was only in my boxers. I paled. Shit.

"You may at least want to put pants on," he giggled. I turned in circles frantically searching for my pants. I wish I had realized I was only in my boxers a little bit earlier. I do not even remember taking my pants and shirt off. I heard a small whistle from the bed. Yugi held a wad of black in his hands before tossing it at me. The fabric landing on my face.

"Thanks," I pulled the pants off of my head and shoved my legs through them, "where were they?"

"Shoved under the bed," he smirked.

"Okay, let's go," I pulled him through the door and down the hall towards Seto's room. I pounded on the door. I heard swearing and grumbling on the other side of the door. I honestly couldn't blame him. It was still unimaginably early right now. He pulled the door open looking at me with a glare that could kill. I shivered momentarily before shoving him back into his room. Yugi waved to Seto before allowing the door to close on himself.

"What is Yugi doing here so early and why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Seto asked me.

"The band agreed. They want to join us and sign the contract this morning!" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes in frustration, "And you couldn't wait until a reasonable hour to tell me this?"

I snicker. Yami: 7 Seto: 4, "Nope. Too excited to have a band to wait."

"We can't even draw up the contracts without the rest of the band members. Where are they?" Seto asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Um..still asleep. I think," I respond.

He sighed again, "Yami."

I did a mock sigh in return, "Seto."

"Fine, I will start working on the contracts. Bring the band by in a few hours to sign them," He walked over to his briefcase and hoisted the sleek black object onto the table. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Is there anything else, Yami?"

"No," I smiled at him before turning to leave. Finally, things were going to turn around. I wasn't going to be alone and a band that deserved success is going to get it.


	10. Chapter 10 - Passing Time

**A/N:Hello all! Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those who have left reviews. You make me very happy! You all do. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

To say the morning was busy and chaotic would be a vast understatement. The morning was downright nuts. Each band member had to be given the specific details of the contracts, read the contract, and sign it. Then the band members needed to return home, pack their belongings and their instruments to prepare for traveling. Yes, it was hectic; to say the very least. Our road crew loaded their many instruments into the van and the limousine driver loaded their luggage into the trunk. They each climbed into the stretch limousine; their eyes wide as they looked around the interior.

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe this is really happening to us," Malik smiled as he ran his fingers over the black leather covering the seats. Yugi stretched his petite legs out next to me; the interior lights of the limousine reflecting in his large amethyst orbs making them shine even more so than before. I couldn't help staring at the petite guitarist.

Seto cleared his throat, "We have a lot to do in a very short amount of time." Each pair of eyes moved to lock him in their gaze. He had his digital planner out and was jotting down what I assume to be a 'to do list.'

"Like what?" Marik asked as he lounged back into his seat.

"In addition to joining Yami's tour, you will need to rehearse together constantly and we will need to release a press statement before the next concert. Furthermore, I need to schedule a photo shoot." Seto jotted down a few notes on his planner as a silence fell over the group.

"When is the next concert?" Ryou asked leaning forward in the seat; his milk chocolate orbs betraying his split concentration.

"We only have two days to do the press release and photo shoot. There will be one day after that for concert rehearsal. I am glad that Yami has performed with you before the concert and during the concert in Domino. At least you all already have a feel for how Yami performs. Am I correct in assuming your group has been together for years?"

"Yes, we formed the band six years ago," Bakura responded appearing disinterested in the conversation topic.

"Good, so you know each other quite well as well as knowing each other's strengths. Yami," his cerulean orbs locked on mine, "I will have your public relations team come up with the press release from the details I provide and I will schedule the photo shoot for tomorrow morning."

"Fantastic," I sigh, "This is going to be exhausting."

"Excuse me, Yami. Check your altitude at the door and stop being a spoiled child. You just got a new band. You should be thrilled," Seto snapped at me.

I narrowed my eyes at my manager; my cheeks burned with embarrassment and frustration. I do not believe I have mentioned how much of a dick Seto is recently. Dick. I glanced away from his cold and calculating eyes to stare out the window. The limo was shrouded in an awkward silence. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat and ended up elbowing Yugi. The petite guitarist let out a squeak while rubbing the place on his chest where my elbow made contact. Well crap this isn't a good start. Someone give me a drink damn it. I feel my face heat up again as I glance at him sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to elbow you," I bite my lip watching his amethyst orbs soften. His rose petal lips pulled tightly across his face into a smile.

"It's okay. It was an accident," Yugi responded patting me gently on the thigh before taking his hand back and placing it in his lap. My eyes wandered over his small form. Tracing his delicate features. I became lost in my own head not realizing the limo come to a gradual stop. I felt something come into contact with my face. I blinked; my eyes coming back into focus; looking around for what hit me in the face. A small piece of crumpled up paper rested on the floor at my feet. When my eyes rose from the floor, I noticed Marik snickering.

"Welcome back," he winked at me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

The driver opened the door for us and Seto climbed out of the limousine first; followed shortly after by Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yugi, and then myself. The group waited by the trunk of the limousine for their luggage. Seto smirked at them.

"No need to wait for your belongings. Our road crew will ensure everything is loaded onto the jet," Seto reassured them.

"A jet!" Malik's grin widened as his glanced over at me, "you have your own jet?!" I nodded. Yes, I do actually have my own jet. One of the up sides of being a highly demanded and highly paid musician.

"That is awesome!" Yugi smiled up at me.

Seto motioned for us to follow him, "Yes, yes. It is great that we have our own jet. Now all aboard."

I watched as the group each entered the jet; eyes wide, and jaws gaping open; save for Bakura. The taller silver haired albino merely smirked as he found a seat next to Ryou. I took my usual seat near the window in the middle of the jet. I must say I was pleasantly surprised when Yugi decided to sit next to me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. What kind of question was that? Of course they must all be excited, scared, nervous, any mixture of emotions. Their lives had just changed. Yugi looked pensive after my question.

"A little bit. I am mostly excited thought. We always thought we could make it; we just did not expect it to be this soon," the petite guitarist smiled at me; his pearl white teeth glistening in the sunlight that shone through he windows.

Most of the first part of the flight was in silence. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. Seto had not put his personal planner down for a millisecond. I swear, that device must be glued to his hand. I rolled my eyes at his inability to relax for even one little minute. Ugh, even when we are not talking my dick manager gets to me. Yami: 7. Seto: 5.

"I'm bored," Malik pouted. The smaller blonde stretched himself out across two seats and placed his head in Marik's lap. Marik's tan fingers found their way to Malik's hair. Malik visually relaxing after only a few seconds of Marik running his fingers through his hair.

"Yami, don't you have anything to do on this jet? A board game? A card game? Alcohol? Anything?" Malik's large lilac orbs met my gaze.

I smiled at the blonde, "I do have a few things and yes there is alcohol as well." I watched the blonde's eyes light up.

"Drinking game!" Malik sat up rapidly nearly head-butting Marik in the process. I arched an eyebrow; a smirk snaking its way onto my lips.

"What kind of drinking game do you have in mind?" I ask him while chancing a glance over at my manager. Seto had stopped whatever he was working on in favor of listening in on our conversation.

"Let's do flip, sip, or strip!" Marik responded. Malik's head turned so quickly to face Marik; I swear the blonde had to have whiplash after that.

"Yes! I love that game!" Malik shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out a coin, "What drinks do you have?"

"Uuhm, we have tequila, vodka, whiskey.." I trailed off thinking of what else was in the back.

"Vodka!" Bakura smirked. The tall slender albino stood and made his way towards the back to look for the alcohol, "Found it!" He held up the full glistening bottle and tossed shot glasses towards each of us.

"Sooo…" I started staring at the shot glass in my hand, "How do we play this game?"

"It is so much fun," Malik glowed with excitement, "We all sit in a circle and.."

"Sing Kumbaya?" Bakura smirked.

"Kura," Ryou playfully punched the taller albino.

"Shut up, Bakura," Malik chuckled, "Okay! So, we sit in a circle. You flip a coin and call it while it is still in the air. If you guess is right, the coin is passed to the person on your right. If you are wrong, you pass it to your left and then you have a choice to make. You either take a shot or take an article of clothing off. Items that come in pairs count as one item. Oh! And you can't do the same thing more than two times in a row. So if you decide to take a shot for two turns, you can't do it a third. You have to strip."

Oh, this should be fun. I smirked at the group. I saw Seto tense in his seat before standing. He leaned against the armrests of my chair; his face only inches from mine.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Yami?" He hissed at me in a low tone.

I gently shoved him away, "Its fine. Will you relax for once? Please! For the love of Ra!"

He rolled his eyes as he straightened up, "This time I will. We need to have a little talk later."

I smirked, Yami: 8 Seto: 5. I'm still winning not that Seto even knows of this little competition in the first place. "Fine," I eventually respond. The rest of the group had already formed a partial circle on the floor of the jet. They each glanced around; I assume in an attempt to avoid the awkward situation. Seto returned to his seat with a frown firmly etched onto his face. The band had left an empty spot between Yugi and Malik for me. On my right was Malik, then Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and lastly there was Yugi on my left. The bottle of the clear alcohol was placed in the center of our circle; our shot glasses rested in front of us.

"I will start," Malik smiled. He flipped the coin. The silver item spun in the air; catching the sunlight as it turned and flipped in the air, "Tails," the blonde called out. He allowed the coin to fall to the ground. We all leaned forward to see how it had landed. "It's tails!" Malik handed the coin to Marik.

The taller blonde smirked, "Thank you." He tossed the coin in the air also calling out "tails." The group burst out laughing as the coined landed heads up.

"So what do you want, Marik? Shot or strip?" Bakura smirked.

"Shot!" Marik reached over to the bottle and poured the clear liquid into his shot glass. He tossed his head back; downing the vodka in one fluid motion.

Marik passed the coin to the left; handing the small shining object back to Malik. The blonde, in turn, tossed the coin in the air, "Heads," he smiled. The coin landed heads up, "Nuts. I wanted a shot," Malik chuckled handing the coin once again to Marik.

"Tails," the tall blonde called out while the coin flipped about in the air. A large grin gracing his strong sun-kissed features, "It's heads." Marik took another shot of vodka and passed the coin back to Malik.

"You guys get to have all the fun," Bakura pouted watching the coin go back and forth between Malik and Marik.

"Awww jealous kitten?" Malik giggled winking at Bakura.

"Don't fucking call me that," Bakura's dark chocolate orbs narrowed at the smaller blonde.

"Fine fine. Heads," Malik called out. The coin landed on tails. Malik smirked as he downed the shot and handed the coin to me. I stared at the small item in my hand. The coin was warm to the touch; I assume from it passing hands so much within the past few minutes.

I cleared my throat and tossed the coin in the air, "Tails," I called out. It landed on heads. I smirked, I could definitely use a good drink. I swiped the bottle from the center and poured me a shot. I tilted my head back allowing the liquid to slide down my throat. It burned on the way down and I winced slightly as I handed the coin to Yugi.

The petite guitarist tossed the coin in the air and called, "Heads." His large amethyst orbs blinked at the coin when it landed. Tails. Yugi bit his lip pondering his choices. He reached for the bottle and poured the shot into his glass. Yugi winced as the liquid entered his mouth. He waved his hand in front of his face and coughed a few times. "Ew, that is nasty!"

"Poor Yugi," Bakura smirked, "You could strip too you know." We all watched a deep blush appear on the pale guitarist's cheeks. Yugi handed the coin to Bakura not fully meeting the taller albino's gaze.

Bakura tossed the small shiny coin into the air and called his guess, "Heads." I chuckled as a pout crossed Bakura's lips, "It's heads." He handed the coin back to Yugi.

Yugi sighed, "Heads." The amethyst orbs shined, "It's heads!" Yugi handed the coin back to me.

I glanced down at the coin for a few seconds before tossing it in the air, "Tails," I call out. It landed on heads. Hmm. Take a shot or strip. I'm going for the shot! I pour myself the second shot and knock it back without flinching this time. I then hand the coin back to Yugi.

He took the coin, "Please dear god let it be heads," his amethyst orbs locked on the spinning coin. He smirked as it landed on heads. He turned to me and dropped the coin into my palm. The coin seems to be monopolized by my section of the circle.

"Tails," I holler as I toss the coin and watch it in anticipation. I would have to strip this time if it landed on heads. I sigh in relief, "It's tails," I announce as I hand the coin to Malik.

The smaller of the two blondes accepts the coin excitedly and flips it high into the air, "Tails." The coin landed on heads. He did a small cheer before reaching for the vodka and taking his second shot. He smirked at me and handed the coin back to me. A bright blush already began to creep into the blonde's cheeks. He must be a lightweight if he's already getting buzzed off of only two shots. Also, what in the name of Ra is with this coin? Does it have some kind of infatuation with me that it can't go over to Bakura and Ryou?

I sigh and call out, "Tails." Shit. It's heads. The group snickered.

"Time to strip Atemu!" Malik leaned into me a suggestive purr lacing his tone. I pull off my boots and set them off to the side.

"Party poop," Marik smirked at me. I winked at the drummer before sending the coin to the left and back into Yugi's hands.

"Heads," the petite guitarist called out. He smirked as he handed the coin back to me. It had been heads. Seriously! I think this coin is in love with me or something! At least I can take a shot this time if I get it wrong.

"Tails," I smirk while flipping the coin. It was heads. Holy shit. I chuckle as I tossed back my third short and handed the coin back to Yugi.

"The coin really seems to like you two," Bakura pouted crossing his arms.

"I know. It's funny," Marik laughed heartily.

Yugi flipped the coin calling out, "Heads." He giggled glancing to me again, "I think this coin really likes you, Atemu." It had landed on heads. He was right again. He handed the coin back to me.

"Tails," I call out while the coin flipped through the air. "Oh, Ra," I chuckle, "It's heads." I take what is to be my fourth shot of the game. I feel the familiar tingling sensation coursing through my body. I sighed in sheer relaxation before glancing over to Yugi. The petite guitarist flipped the coin and called his guess.

"Heads," Yugi smiled tossing the coin in the air. Yugi fell to his right landing against my shoulder in fits of giggles. You would have that he was the one who had just taken four shots. He smirked, "It's heads and it is your turn again, Atemu!" I stared at the small shiny object that he had placed in my hand before throwing the little item up into the air.

"Heads," I call out. No. Fucking. Way. I blink unbelieving at the coin, "It's tails." I can't take another shot this turn. I have to strip. I glance down at my attire and decide the belt would be the next best thing to go. I unbuckle my studded belt and toss it behind me. I then hand the coin back to the petite amethyst eyed guitarist.

"As entertaining as this is, it would be better if the rest of us could play," Bakura smirked.

"I'm sorry, Bakura. It's just chance and luck," Yugi tossed the coin in the air and called, "Tails." Yugi sighed, "It's heads." He looked hesitantly at the vodka in the center of our circle before pulling off his belt as well. "I'm not huge on vodka," he smiled while setting his studded belt next to him. He handed the coin to Bakura.

"Finally, I get a turn!" Bakura smirked, "Heads," the tallest albino guessed. He pouted, "Sorry, Ryou, looks like you still have to wait. It's heads." Bakura handed the coin back to Yugi.

"That's okay, I'm not very big on drinking. It is fun to watch," Ryou responded.

"We should pin you down and pour a few shots down your throat anyway," Malik giggled as he reached across Marik to poke Ryou. The smaller silver haired albino giggled and squirmed away from Malik's onslaught.

"Heads," Yugi called while the coin still flipped and turned in the air. Yugi's beautiful amethyst orbs widened, "It's tails. Um, are we counting accessories such as my neck belt as one item?" Yugi asked.

"That doesn't even count for an item," Malik smirked.

"Ugh, fine," Yugi removed his accessories before sliding off his boots. He handed the coin back to Bakura.

"Tails," Bakura called; his dark chocolate orbs holding the coin within their gaze, "It's heads!" Bakura reached for the vodka without hesitation and downed his shot without any difficulties such as flinching nor coughing. He handed the coin to Ryou who hesitantly accepted the item.

"Tails," Ryou called as he flipped the coin. Ryou bit his lip while he waited for the coin to land," It's heads." He sighed before removing his tennis shoes and put them off to the side. Ryou then turned to his left and handed the coin to Marik.

"Heads," the taller blonde called his guess out. Marik pouted slight, "It's heads. Sorry Malik," he winked at the smaller blonde as he handed the coin back to Ryou.

"Tails," Ryou's soft English accent called out. He smirked. It had landed on tails. He turned and handed the coin to Bakura.

"Heads," Bakura sneered while throwing the coin up into the air. He laughed, "It's tails!" Bakura had taken two shots and was unable to take a shot this round. He had to strip. Without any hesitation, Bakura's long slim digits grasped the hem of his shirt as he lifted it up and over his head exposing his pale, creamy, and muscular torso. Ryou stared unblinking as Bakura removed his shirt. It was tempting to toss a napkin at him for the little bit of drool that threatened to escape his parted lips. The dark chocolate orbs winked at Ryou as Bakura handed him the coin.

Ryou shook his head; his vision coming back into focus "Tails." He pouted when he glanced down and realized it was heads. He sighed as he pulled of his shirt as well. His skin just as pale and creamy as Bakura's; however, his torso appeared more delicate than Bakura's muscular chest. A blush painted Ryou's cheeks as he handed the coin to Marik.

"Tails," Marik smirked tossing the coin high above and cheered when he saw that his guest had been wrong. "It's heads!" Marik stripped off his large black boots and placed them behind him. He handed the coin to Malik.

The smaller blonde smiled widely as he accepted the coin and tossed it above him calling out, "Heads." The coin landed heads side up. He pouted handing it back to Marik.

"Oh that is enough of this silly game! We aren't drinking near enough!" Marik hollered pocketing the coin and grabbing at the vodka bottle. He pinned Malik and poured the liquid down his throat. Bakura smirked at the two blondes while Ryou, Yugi, and I glanced away.

"Atemu!" Marik called to me. I hardly had the time to react when the tallest blonde tossed the open bottle of vodka to me. I caught it by the neck only to have it slide out of my buzzed and clumsy grip. I wince awaiting for the sound of breaking glass to meet my ears, but it never came. I cracked an eye open to see Yugi holding the bottle in front of me. He poured a shot into my mouth before handing the bottle to Bakura.

At least this is going to help make the four hour plane ride from Japan to Hong Kong, China go by much faster. It is nice to have people other than Seto flying with me towards the next destination.


	11. Chapter 11 - Photo Shoot

**A/N:Hey guys! Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to everyone who has left reviews. You are all amazing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

I groaned raising my hand to my pounding forehead. How much did I drink and when did I fall asleep. I shifted feeling something soft next to me. Where am I? I cracked my eyes open realizing that I am still on the jet, but I am not in my seat. I am leaning up against Yugi with my legs stretched across a dozing Malik and Marik. When did we get back in the circle we had formed for the game? And fuck my head hurts. Wait. A blush crept across my cheeks. I am leaning against Yugi. I shifted to look up at him my eyes drowning in deep amethyst pools. He smiled at me.

"Hello. How did you sleep?" Yugi asked.

"Mm..Good. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you," I grunted trying to sit up all the while not elbowing Yugi or kicking Malik and Marik.

"It's okay. I'm use to becoming the human pillow for the guys. I've been told I make quite a soft and comfortable pillow to sleep on," he giggled.

I smiled around my yawn, "Yes, you do make quite the comfortable pillow."

"Yami," Seto appeared standing over me. I arched my eyebrow at him.

"What?" I ask; sounding a little bit more irritated than I had intended.

"No time to rest right now. As soon as we land in Hong Kong, you six are to go straight to the photo shoot. The photographer will not arrive for another few hours, but the crew will be there to help with your hair and makeup."

"Makeup?" the lines of Bakura's lips pulling downward to form a pout.

"Yes, Bakura, makeup. Don't worry, this photographer's crew is very good. You will not look foolish whatsoever," Seto responded.

"Wait! The photo shoot is right after the flight?" I snapped at my manger. I tried to sit up and realized that I had sat up too quickly; my entire world turned upside-down and spun out of control. I groaned falling backwards into Yugi's chest. He let out a little "mmph" as my head made contact with his torso. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay," Yugi whispered. I closed my eyes momentarily to try and get this spinning to stop. I let out a deep breathe of air as I lay there and just listened. His voice was so soft and gentle. Almost like a comforting purring that rattled deep within his chest. I could also hear his heart beat. His chest rose and fell with each silent breath he took.

"Yami?" Seto stated with an exasperated sigh.

I cracked an eye open to glare at him for interrupting the moment, "What?"

"You have to get in your seat. We are landing in less than ten minutes," he offered his hand to me. I rolled my eyes and accepted his hand. Yami: 8 Seto: 6. He pulled me to my feet and helped me to my seat. The others took their seats as well; Yugi buckled himself into the seat next to me. I felt the steady decent of the jet as it prepared to land.

\/\/\/

Oh the joys of photo shoots. I had one person tugging at my hair, trying to force it to stand up in a way that made me look…tougher... I guess you could say. They pulled and teased at my hair until it was wild and completely out of control. They rubbed a bronzer and an oil onto my skin. They said it helps 'enhance the glow of my skin and give me a sexy sleek sweaty look.' I don't know. I just let them put whatever crap they want to on me. Then they lined my eyes with charcoal. Now it was time to change.

I slid my legs into the black leather pants that were so tight, they clung to me like a second skin. I pulled my leather boots on and wrapped the studded belt around my waist. I was then adored with my usual leather wrist bands and belt choker. They did not see it fit to provide me with a shirt so apparently, I was spending this photo shoot shirtless. At least it was warm in this building.

"Are you ready, Yami?" I heard Seto's voice on the other side of the tiny dressing room.

I cracked the door open and slid out, "Yes."

"At least you clean up real nice," Seto smirked. I scoffed. Dick. I shifted the leather wristbands slightly; adjusting them to a better place on my wrists. I glanced up just in time to see Yugi appear out of his dressing room. My mouth dropped clear to the ground at the sight.

Yugi was in tight sleek black leather pants. The pants hugged his curves so well, they reminded me of latex. His shirt was sleeveless and made of the same tight sleek material. The knee high studded boots came up over the tight pants and had belts and buckles all over them. He had leather straps and buckles around one of his biceps. His amethyst orbs outlined with dark black charcoal and his hair was teased in much of the same manner mine was.

From the looks of it, every one of the band members was wearing black leather pants. Malik wore a tight lavender vest with nothing underneath it. The vest's collar dipped down to in between his pectorals revealing a smooth chiseled mocha colored chest. The vest was short; coming up just above his navel. His sun-kissed skin stretched tightly across his abdomen.

Marik wore a long purple cloak that fasted with a golden clasp that rested on his collar bone. The long fabric flowed behind him gracefully with each prideful stride. His muscles could be seen rippling under the tight black fabric of his shirt.

Bakura wore tight leather black pants just like the rest of us. He wore a long black trench coat with nothing else underneath it. The black a magnificent contrast to the well-toned alabaster flesh beneath. Ryou on the other hand wore tight black leather pants and loose white shirt. He wore a tight black jacket with two coattails that went down to the backs of his knees and swayed as he walked.

I must admit, they all looked mouthwateringly delicious. We each made our way where they had the instruments set up. Our instructions were to act like we were in the middle of playing a concert. I grabbed my guitar and took my place in front of the microphone. Yugi took his place at my right hand side, Bakura took his place to my left. Ryou was placed on the other side of Bakura with his violin. Malik was on the other side of Yugi behind the keyboard. Malik stood behind the drum set in the back holding up the drumstick in one hand. A smirk crossed my lips; a mischievous glint appearing in my eyes. We took several pictures with the instruments; each with different positions.

The next set of photos centered on a large red velvet couch. We alternated among us who would be sitting or lounging on the couch and leaning against it. In one of the photos, Yugi had stuck his tongue out; resting the appendage on his upper lip seductively. I only saw this action out of the corner of my eye, but I am telling you, it made a chill shoot up my spine. I stifled a moan, turning my attention back to the photo shoot.

In the next series of photos, the photographer wanted to take pictures of each individual band member on our own. I stifled a chuckle watching the photographer unsuccessfully try to get Bakura to smile. The silver haired male would only scowl eliciting a growl from the photographer himself.

"Aww come on, Kura, a smile won't kill you," Ryou purred into Bakura's ear.

"Yes, it would," the taller albino remarked.

"Mmmm.." Ryou hummed as he backed up from Bakura; wrapping his slim long pale digits around the neck of the violin. He nestled the violet on his shoulder and rested his chin against it. His warm milk-chocolate orbs slowly closing as he dragged the bow across the strings filling the air with music. His body swayed, twisted, and moved in time with the beautiful music he was creating. He bowed low his long silver hair falling over his face. As raised his torso, he arched his back and his hair flew over his head and came to rest on his back. I felt my jaw hit the floor. I had never seen any this good at playing the violin and I had never seen anyone play with this amount of raw passion. I felt more than saw Yugi come up to stand next to me.

"Wow," I breathed out silently, "He is so good."

"He is just getting started," Yugi responded quietly to me, "Wait until you see him when he really gets going." Yugi began to back up from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Shh. Just watch, Atemu," Yugi winked at me as he signaled the others to take their places behind the dancing Ryou who had been completely lost to the music. His hips swaying to in fro with the rhythm he created. He was oblivious to the world.

Yugi held his hand up, three fingers sticking up. He lowered one. Timing it perfectly, Yugi lowered the last one and nodded. The group falling easily in line with Ryou. I saw the warm chocolate orbs crack open momentarily; realizing that the others had joined him. He spun on the spot, his knee raised at a delicate angle before coming to a stop still facing the photography crew. I watched the photographer snap into instant action, taking as many pictures as he could while the band played. Catching each of them in the midst of true unbridled passion that came out in their music.

Yugi danced around with his guitar; oh how I wanted to join them. Unfortunately, I did not know the song they played. It may be an original that they wrote on their own. The petite guitarist smirked as he handed me a piece of paper and winked at me. I glanced at him confused before looking down at the piece of paper he had handed me. It was the musical notes they were playing! It was the song they were playing! I picked up my guitar without hesitation, sat the document somewhere I could see it and counted myself into their little impromptu performance.

Applause erupted through the studio when the song ended. The photographer raised his camera, a large grin spread widely across his face, "That is a wrap! Wonderful job everyone!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Spying

**A/N: Six hours of nothing but homework..holy crap I need a break. So here I am! Typing the next chapter. This was such a nice relaxing change. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you everyone for reading and a special thanks to those who have been reviewing. **

**Also, I do not own the song in this chapter either. As much as I would love to be able to write songs, I am just not a song writer haha! The lyrics in this chapter are from the song ****_Mother Earth and Father Time_**** from the 1973 version of ****_Charlotte's Web_****.**

Exhausting. If I had to describe the events of today in one word, I would absolutely go with the word exhausting to describe today. First the band joined so contracts had to be drawn up and signed, then the flight from Domino, Japan to Hong Kong, China, and lastly the photo shoot. It was 3:30 am by the time we were checked into the hotel. As the band joined us at such short notice, the hotel was unable to accommodate all of us with our own rooms. Bakura and Ryou shared a room, Marik and Malik, shared a room, and Yugi shared a room with me.

I used the keycard to unlock the door to our room and held it open for the overly exhausted little guitarist. Poor Yugi had not slept at all the night before. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was completely disheveled. The amethyst eyed guitarist tripped over his luggage while attempting to make his way over to the bed. He stumbled forward a few steps in an attempt to catch himself from falling. I released the door and wrapped my arms around Yugi's waist. I felt the small form sway forward before it came to rest against my chest. I heard a small muffled comment escape Yugi, but did not catch what he said.

"What was that?" I whispered to him.

Yugi shifted slightly to glance up at me, the exhaustion so prominent in his amethyst pools, "I said thank you," he responded. He attempted to take another step and stumbled before finding himself leaning against my chest once again with a little 'mmmph' sound.

"Sorry," he whispered out around his yawn.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Yugi. Let me help you to your bed." I lifted him into my arms and carried him over to one of the beds. He groaned as he cuddled up with the pillow; his beautiful eyes drooping the moment his head hit the pillow and closing only seconds later. I removed his boots off of his small feet and placed them off to the side. I pulled the blankets over his petite form before stepping back. I'm forgetting something aren't I? What am I forgetting? Oh! Right. My bag. I left it out in the hallway when I went to help Yugi.

I pulled the door open and there it was. My black luggage along with..oh shit..my guitar case is out here as well. Fortunately, it was just too early in the morning for anyone to be out in the halls. I lucked out with that fact. My fingers wrapped around the handles as I carried the two items into the room. I placed Yugi's bag next to his bed and my luggage next to the bed I was about to pass out on.

I removed my shirt and leather pants; leaving me in just my boxers. I tossed the articles of clothing onto the closest chair before diving face first into the large comfortable pillow top mattress. These types of mattresses are my favorite. It feels like you are sleeping on a cloud. Sleep sang its sweet lullaby, bidding me to join it in the unconscious world of dreams. It did not take long for me to comply. One last stretch; one last yawn, before sleep overtook me and dragged me away.

\/\/\/

I awoke to the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. It was a soft gentle humming. How long did I sleep for? Am I even awake? There is no way this voice could exist outside of the dream world; therefore, I must be dreaming. I moved my right hand towards my left bicep and pinched. Hard. I jumped when I felt a sharp sting accompanied by a brief pain that shot through my arm. Son..of a bitch that hurt. Holy shit. I am awake. I can't believe it. The voice is real. I slowly pull the blankets down uncovering my head just to the point of allowing me to look around.

Yugi stood in front of the mirror; a towel was wrapped loosely around his hips and water dripped from his hair onto his bare shoulders before it cascaded down his back leaving trails of moisture in its wake. He swayed slowly in time with his singing.

_He turns the seasons around  
>And so She changes her gown<br>But they always look in their prime_

Yugi reached down to his hips and released the white towel; allowing the fabric to fall to the floor. Yugi still had not noticed I was awake. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I really shouldn't be watching this. I should have the decency to give him the privacy he deserves, but if you saw his body, you wouldn't be able to look away either. His skin was as pure as cream and looked just as soft. He had delicate curves which were enhanced by the little bit of muscle tone present just under that pale skin. He had the sexiest round little ass ever on a human being. It should be illegal how sexy this man is.

_They go on dancing their dancing  
>Of everlasting romance<br>Mother Earth and Father Time_

Yugi pulled on his boxer-briefs which were a rich and dark purple color. His leather pants were the next article of clothing to adorn that sexy body before he plopped back down on his bed; all the while continuing to hum the song. I know I am going to hell for spying on this little rock angel. But honestly, I could care less. It was worth it. I will gladly accept a front row seat…fuck! I will even drive the bus down there if it means I get to see that sight again!

I felt a smile etch its way onto my lips at that thought. I struggled to prevent myself from laughing. I did not want Yugi to know I had been awake this whole time. I felt my control slip. How am I going to explain this? How could I explain this random outburst of laughter when I'm supposed to be sleeping. I felt my heart begin to race as the laughter that threatened to break free clawed its way up my throat. To my horror and dismay, I started to laugh; quickly I turned the laugh into a coughing fit. Hopefully, he didn't hear the laughter at the beginning and only took notice of the coughing.

"Atemu? Are you okay?" Yugi asked while placing his humming on hold for the time being. I chose not to respond just yet and to just continue the forced coughing fit. After a few seconds, the blankets were lifted off of my face. Yugi stood by the side of the bed, my blankets in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here, Atemu," he offered the glass of water to me. I graciously accepted the water and began to drink; hiding my smirk behind the glass itself. After several large gulps, I glanced back at Yugi.

"Thank you," I responded as I placed the glass onto the nightstand.

He nodded, "Do you know what we will need to do today?"

"No clue," I chuckled, "What time is it?"

"Just after 1 pm," Yugi responded.

I scoffed, "I'm surprised Seto has not been here yet telling me to get my ass up."

"Oh he came by about 45 minutes ago. I told him I would wake you up before 1:30," Yugi sat on the edge of the bed next to me, "Looks like I don't have to wake you up."

"I should get dressed and figure out what the itinerary is for the day," I sigh throwing the remaining blankets off of me. I stretched and headed for the bathroom.

"Would you like me to order you something from room service?" I heard Yugi holler just before I closed the bathroom door.

I peer my head around the corner to look at him, "Coffee. I am in desperate need of coffee."

He giggled, "Okay."

"Give me a few minutes to shower first though. As much as I need coffee, I need a shower much more," I smirked.

"You got it!" he winked at me.

I closed the bathroom door and started the water for the shower turning the knob all the way over…scalding hot. Just how I like it. I strip my boxers off and step into the steam filled shower stall. I inhale the steam deeply, allowing it to fill my senses and sooth my muscles. I was surprisingly sore after yesterday's photo shoot and the hot water felt amazing against my tender muscles. I leaned against the shower wall allowing the hot water to massage my scalp before flowing down my back.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around me before opening the door. I was met with a slew of whistles and catcalls from Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

"Take it off!" Marik hollered.

I blushed, "Hello everyone. How are you?" Yes, I know. Pathetic attempt at changing the topic. But if it works, then great. If it doesn't, I am no worse off than I am right now.

A sneer crossed Bakura's lips, "Well actually. How about you?"

"Just dandy," I smirk as I cross the room all the while attempting to act like I could care less about the eyes surveying my exposed skin.

"What are we doing today, Atemu?" Ryou asked.

"That has yet to be decided. I have to talk to Seto. Knowing him, he will probably have us rehearsing today," I respond grabbing my clothes out of my bag and heading back into the bathroom.

"Sounds good," Malik smiled, "I can't wait to perform another concert. The adrenalin from performing on stage in front of such a large audience is such a rush!"

"I'm glad to hear you like it because that is part of your life now," I wink at him before disappearing into the bathroom to change. This was probably going to be a very long day, but I will not know for sure until Seto showed up again to inform us of the itinerary.

**A/N: Oh, btw, I listen to a lot of music while I'm writing. I use music often for inspiration. I even tend to create playlists to help get me in the mindset for the story I am working on. If you are ever interested in receiving a list of songs that I have in my playlist for a specific story, let me know and I will tell you :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Special Event

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own the song in here. It is Have A Nice Day by Bon Jovi!**

Seto arrived at the hotel room only 10 minutes later. What a cheerful sod he was this morning. Er..afternoon…I mean. But then again, he was never really what one would call a 'happy' or 'cheerful' being. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair while glancing around the room to see the rest of the band already there.

The band sat in various places around the hotel room. Yugi and I sat on the bed that he slept in. Marik and Bakura sat on the bed I had slept in. Ryou and Malik occupied the only two chairs in the room. Seto opted not to sit, but to pace instead.

"Is something wrong, Seto?" I asked, my eyes tracking his movements as he paced the length of the hotel room.

"No, Yami, there isn't," the tall brunet responded; his cold cerulean eyes flickering to me before going back to his handheld planner, "I am tired of sitting. That's all."

"Glad to hear nothing is wrong. So, what is on the agenda for today?" I stretched myself out on the bed next to Yugi; my eyes continued to track Seto's movements.

"The press release and a few photos that were taken last night at the photo shoot have been released to the media. The reaction overall has been positive. Your fans are very curious about the new band. There were a handful of your fans that bitched and complained. They said joining up with a band will change your style," Seto regarded me with a smirk. He and I both knew that comment was ludicrous. I'm too stubborn to allow anyone to influence me. It changes when I am good and ready for it to change. But then again, I've never met anyone like Yugi and his friends. Only time will tell how this merger plays out.

"Interesting," I smiled in response to Seto's report of the fan feedback.

"As we were able to get the photo shoot done early, you have time to do a special event this evening," Seto raised his eyes to meet mine.

"What special event? Is it a wealthy couple's wedding? A spoiled brat's sweet sixteen? An opening of a mega mall? A guest appearance on the local news channel?" I listed only a few items of what could be considered 'a special event.'

"You are partially right. It is a special event done by the local news station for a not-for-profit foundation," Seto answered continuing to tamper with his planner. I swear someday I am going to rip that thing out of his hands and throw it out the hotel window and into the swimming pull below.

"Which not-for-profit organization?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It is one that is focused on stopping child abuse. They also help children who have fallen victim to such abuse. They provide a safe place for them to stay, medical attention, and an on call therapist," Seto finally shoved his planner into his pocket.

"And this event is today?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well shit, Seto! That doesn't give us much time to prepare. Hell, that doesn't give us any time to rehearse whatsoever!" I pinch the bridge of my nose; a weak attempt at fighting off the oncoming headache, "What time is the performance?"

"If you agree to it, you will need to be at the studio by 7:00 tonight," Seto crossed his arms over his chest, "So, what do you think? Are you all up for it?"

This was no longer my decision alone. We are a band. We all have to agree. I glanced around and noticed that all five of them had their eyes on me. I assume they were waiting for my decision. I shrugged, "It's not my choice guys. It is yours too. Do you want to do the event?" They glanced at each other. I saw smiles slowly begin to form on their faces. I take it that means they want to do it.

"So what is your decision? I needed to know five minutes ago," Seto growled.

I rolled my eyes at his impatience. My manager is such a dick. I sighed. Yami: 8 Seto: 7, "Would you relax? We could not have informed you of our decision five minutes ago because you just told us two minutes ago about this event," I snapped at him essentially shutting him up. He glared at me with such intensity that I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"We want to do it, if it is okay with you, Atemu," Ryou smiled at me.

"Of course! I don't mind doing events. The decision to perform them is your decision as well. If you feel confident enough and want to do this event, I am happy to join in," I smiled at them. I watched their faces light up one by one.

"We should probably use one of your songs. You don't know any of the ones we have written and we do know yours," Marik commented while tracing his chin with his index finger and his thumb.

"Do you have a preference?" I asked; meeting each of their gazes in turn.

"You need two songs at least. It would be a good idea to have three prepared though," Seto added dryly as he reached into his pocket for his planner again. I felt my fingers twitch. I swear, someday, that thing will find itself in some form of liquid.

"Don't worry about it, Seto. We will be ready," I stood and started gently shoving him out the door.

"Do you need anything, Yami?" he asked before fully taking his leave.

"Yes! Coffee! Yugi was about to order coffee for us when you arrived. I would love some coffee," I smirked. I watched his cold cerulean orbs circle in the sockets. Yami: 9 Seto: 7.

"Fine, but don't expect me to do this every time. I'm not your gofer, Yami. I am your manager," he growled.

"I know," I winked and blew him a mocking kiss, "See you in a little bit with the coffee." Seto glared at me once again as I closed the door. I turned on my heel to face the group. They were buzzing and excited for the performance.

Yugi jumped up off the bed and clapped his hands together, "Come on guys. Get up. We have a lot of work to do!"

\/\/\/

We walked out onto the pitch dark stage. Part of the life of a performer, adapting to walking on stage with little or no light and finding where you need to be without knocking anything over or without falling on your face. The local news channel was on a commercial break. We were to perform once the break ended. I picked up my guitar and positioned myself in front of the microphone. I could hear the others around me getting situated. We heard the countdown for the show to come back from commercial break. Three..Two…One.

The backlights behind us came on first. They were shining near our feet and with the first few notes played they rose higher; shinning on our legs, then our backs, lastly on our heads before the backlights went off and the stage lights came on.

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
>Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?<br>Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.  
>Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?<br>My daddy lived the lie, that just the price that he paid  
>Sacrifice his life, just slavin' away.<em>

I glanced down next to me to see Yugi had come up to the microphone and was sharing it with me. We both swayed in time to the music and both leaned into the microphone to sing; our voices harmonizing each note.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
>That gets me through the night.<br>I ain't gonna do what I don't want to.  
>I'm gonna live my life<br>Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
>Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.<br>When the world gets in my face,_

I turn to face Yugi and he turns to face me. A smirk crosses our lips as we sing the next lyrics.

_I say, Have A Nice Day.  
>Have A Nice Day<em>

We look back to face the audience. I see the little baskets being passed around for donations to the organization. I shift my guitar to rest against my back; allowing the band to fully take over the music. Yugi's head tilted upward; his eyes shining with a glint of excitement. I grasped the microphone with my left hand and ensured not to block Yugi's access to it with my right hand.

_Take a look around you, nothing's what it seems  
>Whe're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,<br>Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.  
>Anybody brave enough to take a stand,<br>I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,,  
>Looking for forgiveness,<br>What's left to believe?_

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
>That gets me through the night.<br>I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
>I'm gonna live my life.<br>Shinning like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
>Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.<br>When the world gets in my face,  
>I say, Have A Nice Day.<br>Have A Nice Day._

I stepped backwards and away from the microphone. Yugi stepped forward even more to play what is one of my favorite parts to play on guitar. His brilliant amethyst orbs closed, listening to each note and getting completely lost in the moment. Allowing the music to carry him away. The crowed was on its feet in seconds; applauding the petite guitarist and cheering him on. I smiled as I stepped forward again towards the microphone. Yugi stepped back next to me and in front of the microphone.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
>That gets me through the night.<br>I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
>I'm gonna live my life.<br>Shinning like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
>Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.<br>When the world gets in my face,  
>I say,…<em>

I picked the microphone up off the stand and held it up to the audience. They roared "_Have A Nice Day."_ I punch the air and nod my head before bringing the microphone back down onto the stand and continue singing.

_Have A Nice Day.  
>Have A Nice Day.<br>Have A Nice Day.  
>Have A Nice Day.<em>

_When the world keeps trying, to drag me down,  
>I gotta raise my hands, I'm gonna stand my ground.<br>Well I say, Have A Nice Day.  
>Have A Nice Day.<br>Have A Nice Day._

The crowd finished off the song with us; singing the lyrics along with us. I absolutely love when they do that. Hearing them sing the lyrics of my song to me; knowing that they like the music I play well enough to remember it gives me a chill. We take a bow before the newscasters came over to us.

"Yami! Yami. Yami! What a band you have here. Would you mind introducing us to them?" The newscaster asked me. I bit my lip to hold back my laugh. The man look ridiculous. He had a spray tan that was obviously fake. It made him look orange. His hair was bleached blonde. I nodded to him.

"Of course. The guitarist is Yugi, the two on keyboard are Malik and Ryou, the drummer is Marik, and on bass guitar is Bakura," I nodded to each of my band members in turn.

"Wonderful! So what made you decide to have them join you?" the newscaster asked.

I raised an eyebrow. He was essentially asking why I wanted to join up with an unknown band. Jerk. He just saw them perform. He knows why. They are good. I plastered my best smile on my face before responding, "I guess you can say they dazzled me. I just had to have them."

"So, Yami, what is the name of this newly formed band?" he asked before shoving the microphone practically in my mouth. I took a small and unnoticeable step backwards.

I glanced at the band; each of them watching me with utmost curiosity. I returned my gaze to the newscaster, "The name is still a work in progress. We have not fully decided on that yet." I respond.

"Well get going on that, Yami! Inquiring minds want to know!" the newscaster slugged me playfully. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. I really don't like this guy. Please for the love of Ra just don't touch me.

"Don't worry," I say with a fake smile, "You will be one of the first to know."

"Excellent! Thank you, Yami, for that performance and thank you all for showing up," he motioned to the band. I nodded before turning on my heel and taking my leave from the stage. Followed shortly after by the others.


	14. Chapter 14 - Les Play a Game

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'm trying to post as often as I can. I just saw the syllabus for my advanced law class. Holy Ra...I thought I had limited free time now. When that class starts in March, my free time will be nonexistent. Le sigh. So trying to get as far as I can in this one while I still have an itty bitty bit of free time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Atemuuuuuuuuu," Malik wined clinging to my bicep and pulling at my arm.

I chuckled and mimicked his winey tone, "Whaaaaaaat?"

"Come dance with us! Please!" Malik continued pulling at my arm.

"I'm okay here for now with my drink," I nodded towards the tumbler full of whiskey. I watched a pout dance across the dusky lips of the sun-kissed blonde before he turned and went back to dance with Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi.

The band decided to go out to a club after performing at the fundraising event at the local news station. I don't blame them. Who knows when we will be able to go out again after this. Tomorrow we will be rehearsing all day for the concert that is the day after. The club was in a very large building with two floors. The first floor was a dance club and bar for anyone and everyone to enjoy. The second floor was the upscale club and bar for celebrities, A-listers, and other VIPs. The second floor also contained little individual spaces along the walls for groups to hang out in. Each space could be closed off from the rest of the club for added privacy by drawing the large flowing curtains.

I lounged on an overly large couch and watched the rest of the band members dancing together. My eyes continued to travel back to Yugi no matter what else I tried to look at. The club had professional dancers stationed on pedestals all around the room. As sexy as the professional dancers were, I could not resist the temptation to keep watching Yugi. I brought the drink to my lips and downed the full glass of whisky. I licked my lips to remove any remnants of the whisky from them.

A voice broke through the cloudy haze that filled my thoughts. I glanced around to locate where the voice came from. My eyes fell on a petite redhead with curly hair and blue eyes. She wore a tight leather skirt and a black corset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said," I responded staring blankly at her.

"I just asked if you would like a refill on your drink," she pointed at my empty glass.

"That would be great," I smiled at her. She nodded as she held the whisky bottle over the glass; the dark liquid flowing out of the container and into my glass.

"Just let me know if you need anything else. My name is Kailey," she winked at me turned to leave.

"Leave the bottle please," I leaned forward; picking up the glass and swirled the liquid around in the tumbler.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Leave the.."

"Bottle. Yes, please," I nodded and handed her the payment for the full bottle. She blinked at me surprised while handing me the full bottle of whisky. "Thank you," I smirked. She nodded and walked away.

I finished off the whisky in the glass prior to beginning on the bottle that rested in my lap. One of my favorite past times is to sit back with a good whisky and people watch. A scoff escaped my lips, no wonder I'm always alone. I shrug as I bring the bottle to my lips and pour a good amount of the liquid down my throat. The comforting and the familiarity of alcohol coursing through my bloodstream crept up on me. Before I knew it, my thoughts became fuzzy and I felt the warm tingly feeling of drunkenness swoop down on me. I stood from my place on the couch and climbed up on the table to dance around. I swung the bottle around me as if it were my dance partner. The music blasting through the club seduced me; controlling each movement of my body.

I heard whistles and vulgar shouts coming from just outside the curtain. I turned around a little bit too fast and almost fell off the table. The band laughed as they approached me. Bakura wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me off the table. I sat back down and downed another gulp of whisky.

"Les," I hiccupped. Well that didn't work. Gonna try that again, "Les play a game," I slurred out.

"What game?" Yugi asked. His eyes lighting up.

"Les play spin the bottle. Issa fun game," another hiccup. What? Why are they looking at me like that? I shrug and took another gulp before continuing, "Wha? Issa fun game. Have you evah played it?" I turned to whoever was sitting on my left. The figure was completely blurry. I blinked several times to try and clear my vision. Ryou's soft milk chocolate orbs came into focus. A bright blush painted his alabaster cheeks.

"Uhh," I raised a delicate silver eyebrow at me.

"Wha? You doan wanna play? It's fun," I repeated.

"Let's play a different game, Atemu," Bakura smirked at me.

"Wha game?" I slowly turned my head over to the taller silver haired albino. I felt my body begin to sway slightly. Time for another gulp. I took a long chug of the whisky bottle before bringing it down and resting it in the center of my crossed legs.

"Holy shit he can drink!" Marik laughed.

"Let's play a guessing game. Let's play, 'How much has Atemu had to drink?'" Bakura snickered.

I pondered the game for several minutes. The band members each looking at me expectantly. I finally shook my head, "No. That game doesn't sound fun at all. Les play spin the bottle," I suggested again.

"Who do you want to kiss, Atemu?" Ryou's question caught me off guard. I felt my face heat up; whether from embarrassment or the alcohol, I'm not entirely sure. I decided to postpone my answer to his question by taking another drink of whisky.

"Whaoh, whoah, whoah! Atemu, slow down!" Malik grabbed the bottle from me.

Yugi's large amethyst orbs appeared in my line of sight and blocked all other things from my sight. Not that I'm complaining. I would love to just fall into those deep amethyst pools and drown in them. I felt Yugi gently tilt my head upwards and move it first to the left and then to the right. Or was it the right and then to the left? I don't know.

"Atemu, how much have you had?" Yugi asked me; concern lacing his gentle voice.

"Uuuum," I glanced down at my hands and tried to count using my fingers. I stared at my fingers for the longest time. They looked so strange. Just these things sticking out of my palms. I wiggled them and let out a chuckle. I noticed the little feet and petite legs shift in front of me. I glanced up at Yugi again. His eyebrows furrowed. Oh right. I was supposed to answer his question but for the life of me, I couldn't recall what he had asked me. "What's the question again?"

The band members laughed, "Shhh! This isn't funny," Yugi waved at the group to try and get them to stop laughing. At least I think that is what he was doing. He looked silly waving his arms around like that. I giggled as I watched him. He turned to face me again, "How much have you had?"

"Um, I glanced up at the ceiling. You know, I just don't know," I laughed and went to take another drink of whisky. My hand got all the way to my face. I glanced at my empty hand confused, "Hey! Which whan of ya took my drink?" I swayed as I pointed at them.

"I think we need to take him back to the hotel," Yugi stood up, his eyes still watching me intently. He then turned to look at Bakura and Marik.

"Oh no. No no no. I am not carrying him!" Bakura snapped crossing his arms.

"Come on, Bakura, he can't even sit up straight let alone walk right now," Yugi pointed at me. What was he talking about? I was sitting up straight. At least I think I was. I glanced down at my body and realized I was leaning against Ryou. Oops. I shifted to try and prove I could sit up only to fall over into Malik's lap. Well shit.

"Fine, I will carry him," I felt strong arms wrap around my torso. I was lifted up onto a very tall individual and was placed across his muscular shoulders. I glanced down at the arm and noticed the sun-kissed skin. Mmm. This must be Marik. I pinched the man's sides. He jerked to the side; shifting away from my grasp and almost lost his grip on me. "Damn it, Atemu. Keep that up if you want to fall face first into the concrete," he snapped at me. I felt him turn slightly, "And if he throws up on me, you are going to clean me and him up."

Who was he talking to? I raised my head, fuck! My bangs were blocking my vision. I blew the hair out of my eyes and saw Yugi standing in front of him and nodding.

"So we aren't gonna to play spin the bottle?" I asked.

"Not tonight. You need some sleep," I could hardly hear Ryou's soft English accent with the music blasting.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to play a game," I begin to wiggle and try to get down from Marik's shoulders.

"I mean it, Atemu, stop squirming and stop poking me. I will not hesitate to drop your ass," Marik shifted and tightened his grip on me, "Okay. As long as he stops his squirming, I've got him. Let's go."

I grunt and decided to just go along for the ride. I watched the ground pass underneath his long legs and large combat boots. The trip to the hotel seemed to take forever. It was not the most comfortable trip either. Being slung across Marik's shoulders was not comfortable in the slightest. We reached the door to our hotel room.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I don't have my keycard. I think I left it in the room," He pouted, "I hope Atemu has our room key." I felt someone groping at me and going through my pockets.

"Hey! Hey! Right front pocket in my wallet," I slur out. I see a muscular alabaster arm reach around Marik's neck toward my pocket.

"Found it," I hear Bakura say as he shoves my wallet back into my pocket. I hear the door lock click open and then the heavy hotel door swing open.

"Which one is his bed?" Marik asked a slight pant in his voice. Am I really that heavy?

"That one," Yugi responded. I felt myself be tossed onto the bed. As much as I don't want to sleep, I must admit, this bed is so comfortable. I sink into the pillow top mattress; my eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

"You need help taking care of him?" Ryou's soft voice asked.

"No, thank you though," Yugi responded, "Have a good night. Thanks again for carrying him, Marik."

"Good night and good luck with him!" Bakura snickered. I groaned and tried to flip off Bakura. Although, I do not believe I was successful in doing so as all I heard was a fit of laughter. Whatever. I yawned and curled up to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - Impromptu Competition

**A/N: Hai! Hai Hai Hai Hai! I've had some sugar *giggles* Anywho, thanks for reading and for reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Rehearsals are no fun with a hangover. Yugi didn't have the time to go through his hangover remedy this morning since I woke up too late. I hardly had enough time to throw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my boots. Don't even get me started about my hair. It was a chaotic mess that would make any rat proud to call it home.

Sound checks, lighting checks, and singing combined had me running for the restroom to empty my sensitive stomach all throughout the day. The band threw me sympathetic glances during practice. I don't need sympathy. I need a fucking drink. I should have brought a bottle with me. I rested my elbow on a speaker and propped my chin in my palm. I watched Seto discuss concert details with the band.

"Want to go out again after rehearsal, Atemu?" Marik smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow. Of course I do. Out equals alcohol!

I return his smile, "I would love to."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You are still pretty hungover from last night," Yugi appeared at my side; concern still etched into his angelic features.

I pursed my lips, "True, but what better solution than to drink some more?" I winked at him.

"The concert is tomorrow," Yugi pouted, "Please don't drink too much tonight if we go out." Oh that pout. Son of a bitch that pout. The sad look in the large amethyst gems that were his eyes and the lower rose petal pink lip pushed out.

"I won't," I commented.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Malik jumped into Marik's arms cheering. I covered my ears with my hands. I should probably check with Seto to make sure we are done with the rehearsal. From the looks of it, we are all set, but better to be safe than sorry. I walked over to the tall brunet. He glanced up momentarily from the document he was signing. He handed the sheet of paper to the raven haired gentleman who thanked him and left.

"What do you what, Yami?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are we done here?" I asked.

"Why?" Seto snapped, "So you can go and drink more? You barely made it through rehearsals."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I made it through just fine," I scowl at him.

Seto rolls his icy cerulean orbs. Yami: 10 Seto: 7. "Running to the bathroom to throw up after every two or three songs does not count for rehearsing. You are lucky the band knows your music so well," he growled at me.

"Don't give me that guilt trip bull shit. Are we done here or not?" I snap.

"Yes, we are done. Don't drink too much tonight. You have a concert tomorrow evening," he threw me another glare before walking away. Dick. I don't think I've mentioned that yet today. I really must be going soft. Fuck, Seto is such a dick.

"Okay, let's go," I glance over at the band; waving them over while I take my leave.

\/\/\/

We had gone to the same night club that we had visited just last night. A group of people had gathered around a man in the center of the room. We walked over to the crowd of people; the sound of a violin filled the air. A youth with emerald green eyes and raven black hair tied in a ponytail stood on one of the professional dancer pedestals near the center of the room. He dragged his bow across the violin; his head tilting to the side as he closed his eyes. The crowd screamed as they watched him play. You could tell he put his entire soul into playing that violin and he was amazing at it. When the song ended, his emerald orbs opened and locked on me.

"Ah! Yami! Isn't this a pleasant surprise!" he hopped down off of his pedestal. You know, he does look familiar, but I just can't place where I've seen him from.

"How about a little musical battle?" He asked me sneering, "Oh right! You don't play violin, just your pathetic excuse for a guitar! So you can't accept my challenge anyway. Too bad," he sneered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"For you," a soft confident voice filled the air.

"What did you say?" the raven haired man glanced behind me.

"I said too bad for you. Yami may not play, violin. But I do, and I accept your challenge on his behalf," Ryou stepped forward.

"Who might you be?" the man's green eyes scanned over Ryou's form as he licked his lips. I smirked, he better watch himself. Bakura seems like the jealous type that wouldn't even let someone touch a hair on Ryou's delicate head.

Ryou tilted his chin upward, "Ryou."

"Alright, Ryou, you've got yourself a match! My name is, Duke! Remember it for you will be worshiping my name later!" Ryou scoffed as he turned and mounted one of the dancer pedestals. Ryou wore black skinny jeans and a dark grey trench coat that went down to his upper thighs. Bakura handed him his violin, his bow, and…something else. What was that? Oh well. It's not important.

Duke tapped his heel; his voice rising above the roaring of the crowed, "Three, two, one!" He dragged his bow across the violet, a challenging screeching filled the club. Duke continued to tap his heel in time to the beat. After about thirty seconds, he nodded to Ryou, indicating it was his turn. Ryou nodded back and took a competitive stance with his legs partially spread and his knees bent.

The first notes he played had a good portion of the crowd cheering and applauding him. He swayed his hips, the trench coat swaying around his hips. He performed a few small dance moves such as twirling and a high kick while playing. After about thirty to forty seconds he pulled his bow across the violin and then pointed it at Duke; passing the turn to him.

Duke did the splits before jumping back up and beginning to play his turn. The crowd was pretty well divided at this point. All eyes were on the two violinists. Duke leaned backwards as far as he could go while playing the violin. He looked like he was laying on air.

I glanced over at Ryou while Duke continued to play. Ryou had put his hair back into a low ponytail and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a black glove from his pocket and shoved it onto his right hand. He stretched his fingers out before picking up the violin again. He stood and awaited for Duke's turn to finish. The very second Duke motioned for Ryou to take his turn, the silver haired albino held his bow high in the air while tapping his heel. After a slight shift in his grip the bow caught fire. Red flames blazing off of the bow. He played the violin with the burning bow; the flames dancing with each sharp and fluid movement of his bow. The crowed stared in awe at the silver haired violinist.

He took a few seconds to tap the bow against the bottom of his boot causing the flame to change from red to blue. The crowd roared; each and every single one of them cheering for Ryou. Duke stared wide eyed at the individual he had just underestimated. A smirk crossed my face as Ryou finished playing and turned the fire off of his bow. Holy shit that was amazing!

Bakura helped Ryou down from the pedestal. The crowed surrounded him congratulating him on the victory.

"Wow, I am impressed," Duke smiled holding out his hand to Ryou.

"Thank you. That was fun," Ryou nodded, a bright pink blush painting his cheeks. After dancing around and playing a violin with a flaming bow, I honestly am surprised he is not dripping sweat.

"That was fun! I haven't had a challenge quite like that in a while. Let me buy you all round of drinks," Duke opened his arms to us.

"That would be awesome!" Malik and Marik shout together.

"Alright! Let's go to the bar!" Duke hollered after he put his violin in its case.

"I apologize, Duke. You seem to know me, but I do not recall you," I feel my cheeks heat up upon my admission. The raven haired man grinned.

"I figured you didn't remember me. We met at a party several years back. I was trying to get you to let me join you and you said you weren't interested in having a band no matter how small it was," Duke raised an eyebrow. "From what I hear, that has changed," he nodded his head in the direction of Yugi, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura.

"I'm sorry, Duke. I honestly didn't want a band until I met them. The just seemed to fit. Chemistry I guess," I shrugged.

"Nah, don't apologize. It just wasn't meant to be. I am glad you found a band though. It makes travelling a lot better," Duke answered as he sat on one of the tall stool in front of the bar.

"What about you? Are you with a group now?" I ask him.

He nodded, "I am. We are starting our first tour next month."

"Good for you," I grin. Two shots appeared in front of us. When had he ordered? I didn't even notice him order anything. Ah, well. I took my shot glass and watched him pick up his.

"To success and our bands," he lifts his shot glass and awaited my response.

I chuckle, "Yes! To success and to our bands!" Our shot glasses clinked before we poured the liquid into our mouths. I watched the others down their drinks too save for Yugi and Ryou who opted to drink some kind of carbonated soft drink. Meh. I'll pass on the soft drinks. Just give me some alcohol and I'll be happy.


	16. Chapter 16 - Unexpected Detour

**A/N: Hello all! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own the song in this chapter. It is "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. I used the Within Temptation cover of "Radioactive" for additional inspiration for this chapter. **

I rolled out of bed with a pounding headache. Whoever decided to take a jackhammer to my head needs to be shot, tarred, and then feathered. What time is it anyway? I glanced over at the digital clock flashing on the nightstand. Big mistake. The bright green digital numbers made me cringe and shield my eyes. Son of a bitch I have to pee. I stumbled over one of the beds; stubbing my toe on one of the legs of the bed. Fuck. This is seriously not my morning..evening..afternoon. Whatever. I cradle my aching toe for a few minutes as I glare daggers at the leg of the bed. I swear, the thing just jumped out of nowhere. I began my trek over to the bathroom again; this time successfully reaching the bathroom.

I'm still not use to sharing a hotel room with someone. I really should have knocked. The sight that met my eyes has imprinted in my brain forever much to my utter delight and humiliation. Yugi stood in the shower; steam enveloping him and water racing down his lithe form. The water had already been turned off. He stood wringing his hair out; causing more water to go rushing down his back. I shutter as I stare at him utterly hypnotized.

"Atemu!" Yugi squeaked while trying to grab a towel.

"I'm…I'm..I'm….Yugi, I'm so sorry!" I cover my eyes and exit the bathroom. I felt my heart pounding rapidly in my chest; threatening to pound itself out of my ribcage with each beat. I go back over to my bed and plop down; eternally grateful for the loose boxer shorts that gripped my hips. I thanked every deity in existence for giving me a few minutes to gather myself before Yugi returned to the room. A dark crimson blush painting his alabaster cherubic features. Oh Ra. He glanced over at me before averting his gaze to his bag where he dropping his pajamas.

"It's alright," he finally spoke, "you don't look like you're fully awake anyway. It was only an accident."

I swallowed hard. Change the topic. Need a desperate change of topic, "So.." Genius Yami, pure genius. All your time in front of cameras and being called 'eloquent' and 'charming,' this is the best you can come up with? A heavy sigh escaped my lungs. I felt my heart start to slow down a little bit. Still beating incredibly hard, but at least it didn't feel like it was going to beat out of my chest anymore.

"Sooo?" he countered turning to smile at me.

"So.." I began again. Okay. This is just ridiculous! Just spit something out, Yami! "So, are you ready for the concert tonight?" I asked him. I mentally facepalmed. What the fuck was that?

His face lit up, "I can't wait! By the way, you should really start getting ready. The concert is in only four hours."

"Four hours?! Is it really 2 pm already?" I raised an eyebrow. Yugi nodded. "Shit!" I stood and headed back into the bathroom to get ready; Yugi's giggles filling my ears as I slammed the door to the bathroom to get ready.

\/\/\/

The concert was a raging success. The band was phenomenal and the fans adored them. Their stage presence was astounding. I couldn't believe how well they did for their second time up on such a big stage.

Seto's cold cerulean eyes met us the moment we got off stage, "Let's go!" he motioned for us to hurry after him.

"What? Where are we going?" Yugi asked thoroughly confused. Seto paused before turning around to face us again.

"Cambodia," Seto responded dryly.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. That is strange. Our next concert is in Malaysia three days away. We usually do not leave right after the concert to take a side trip somewhere.

"Do we have a concert there?" Ryou asked twirling his bow around in his right hand.

"No, the next concert is in Malaysia," I answer Ryou's question before Seto could blink, "What is in Cambodia?"

"We are filming a music video there between this concert and the one in three days," Seto tilted his head up, "Now come on. We have to take the jet there and get started as soon as possible. They will be doing your makeup and costuming on the way."

"Which music video are we making?" Malik asked; his lilac eyes bright and shining. The sun kissed blonde practically bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"We are doing "Radioactive," Seto answered, "Now let's go!"

"Radioactive! Are they following the concept we discussed a few months ago?" my eyes widening, not budging from my spot until Seto answered me.

Seto twirled around to face us again; annoyance apparent on his face. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, Yami."

I smirked. Yami: 11 Seto: 7. My smirk fell off of my face the moment I put the puzzle pieces together. Holy shit. The concept for this music video was very makeup and costume intensive. The amount of work that will need to go into this music video to get it done is going to be insane. Let's just say, none of us will be sleeping for the next three or four days. Son of a bitch!

"Yami! Move it! We have to get on the jet and start the makeup! Come on!" Seto scolded as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the jet.

"Wait. What about our luggage?" Marik asked.

"It has already been packed and loaded onto the jet," was the raspy response we received from the tall annoyed brunet.

"Well that's good," Yugi giggled, "Come on all, let's go!" He started jogging past Seto before he paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Um. I have no clue where we are headed. I don't know in which direction the jet is. Perhaps you should lead."

"Good call," Seto smirked. I glared at the man. Dick. Why does he have to be such a dick for? Is it really that necessary? Ugh.

\/\/\/

I'm not joking. The entire 2 hour jet ride from Hong Kong, China to Cambodia was spent in hair and makeup and they STILL weren't done. Nowhere near done in fact. We arrived on location at 1 am. There were spot lights set up illuminating the area. Mountains of large stones littered the ruins. Dirt, vines, and other roughage present as far as the eye can see.

They made us all look very tan and dirty. Smudged with ash, charcoal, and dirt. The costuming was dark and ragged. Each of us wearing variations of grey, browns, blacks, and dark cream colors. I wore dark brown pants that clung greedily to my hips. The make-up team made my entire right arm from the top of my shoulder down to the tip of my fingers look like it was replaced by a robotic arm. Wires entwined around the gleaming metal. The robotic hand looked large with daunting claws. Once my arm was completed, they helped me pull on a dark cream colored button up shirt. The left sleeve jagged and the right sleeve completely missing; exposing the full robotic arm. They finished off the appearance by adding eye drops to my eyes which would catch the light a certain way and make it look like my eyes glowed.

They had Yugi all dirtied up as well; his hair a mass of unmanageable spikes. Black pants rested low on his hips and a black button up shirt hung loosely on his small frame. The overly large black button up hung off of one shoulder revealing a glimpse of metal, wire, and light mingling with his creamy skin. I wonder what they all did with his costuming. My eyes fell on Bakura. Holy shit. They really did an amazing job with him.

They stained his skin to be a dark tanned color with a large jagged scar down the right side of his face. They put chucks of black lowlights into his hair and added even more spikes than what he had originally had. He had one red contact to give him one crimson eye and one dark espresso colored eye. He wore black leather pants without a shirt. The make-up crew made it look like parts of his skin had been scorched off revealing the metal and robotic part underneath his skin.

Ryou's skin was given a soft copper tone; not as dark as the one given to Bakura. He wore jagged light brown pants and also was not given a shirt. He had metal and wires resting across the full length of his shoulders. His entire back appeared to be constructed by machinery. Two large metal wings jutted out of his back.

Marik's was a very interesting appearance for sure. They messed around with his naturally spiking hair making it look almost demonic which only added to the effect the black contacts gave him. His eyes were dark, cold, and soulless. I felt a shiver race down my spine when his gaze met mine. He smirked giving him a maniacal look. Remind me never to get on his bad side. He wore dark brown pants that did not have a left on them. The left leg was replaced by the mechanical metal and wires that wound up his leg; clawed at his hip, and rested on his muscular stomach. The metal leg had sharp talons to replace his foot. He cracked his neck while they added some finishing touches to his makeup.

Malik was dressed in jagged black pants and a faded golden shirt. Both of his hands were replaced by overly large robotic hands that had claws as large as my robotic hand had. The shirt was cut up; several jagged pieces of fabric twisted and danced in the evening breeze. A grin etched its way onto his dusky lips while he opened and closed the metallic claws. I guess it is safe to say that we will not be playing instruments during this music video.

As dawn approached, they ushered me over to an area of the ruins that was almost strictly dirt. They started controlled fires near me causing black smoke to loom upwards around me. The props team rained what I assume was supposed to be ash from overhead. A large fan was turned directly on me, my bangs ripped around my face and my shirt clung to my sides. I raised my hand over my head as I sang.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

I lowered my hand; the camera following my movement and zooming into my face. I narrowed my eyes; looking directly into the camera.

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
>I'm breathing in the chemicals<em>

I took a deep visible breath in and released it; closing my eyes. As I opened my eyes, I smirked into the camera.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up  
>Then checking out on the prison bus<em>

I raised my robotic arm and glanced down at it before I dragged it down my dark cream colored shirt; shredding the front of it even more revealing my abdomen.

_This is it, the apocalypse  
>Whoa<em>

They placed Ryou and Bakura on top of one of the few buildings that still stood within the ruin. The camera was angled to look up on them; making them both appear strong and menacing. I never thought anyone could make Ryou menacing…but they did it. Don't ask me how…but they did it. Ryou knelt to one knee initially while Bakura stood tall and still by his side, both beginning to sing.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<em>

Ryou rose to his feet; raising his chin in the process. His milk chocolate orbs and Bakura's red and espresso colored eyes meeting the camera as they pointed to it.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

Ryou let his arm fall before he raised them both to his sides; his muscles visibly stiffening.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

To my astonishment, the metal wings opened to their full length. Ryou's eyebrows furrowed. He flapped the metal wings in time with the music. Bakura sneered as he peeled fake burnt flesh from his chest revealing even more metal and wires.

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, Whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

Next the filmed Yugi walking up a pile of rubble within the ruin. He reached the top and thrust his hand up in the air.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
>It's a revolution, I suppose<br>We'll paint it red to fit right in  
>Whoa<em>

He gripped the collar of his shirt and with one fluid movement ripped the buttons completely off; the shirt falling from his shoulders; the wind picking up the shirt and carrying it away.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up  
>Then checking out on the prison bus<br>This is it, the apocalypse  
>Whoa<em>

Marik and Malik were poised on top of a larger pile of smoking rubble. Woah, I had not noticed they gave Marik a mechanical tale. Ha. The two sun-kissed blondes sneered at the camera.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<em>

Malik shredded the little remainder of his faded golden shirt with the claws he was provided.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

Marik crawled forward on the overly large pile of rubble, the mechanical tale swaying behind him.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

His dark black eyes focusing on the camera; reaching into the very soul of any who dared watch the music video. A large grin crossed over my lips. Their performances are amazing. This group has it all.

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Malik straddled Marik's back. He grabbed the mechanical tale and licked the tip of it before smirking into the camera and singing.

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

They brought the camera full circle around back to me. I walked next to the only standing rubble building made of rock. I dragged the metal claws against the rock sending sparks flying everywhere.

_All systems go, sun hasn't died  
>Deep in my bones, straight from inside<em>

They put the full band together in the center of the ruins to film the remainder of the song. Each of us smirking, sneering, or glaring at the camera.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Woah, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Woah, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

The crew burst into applause upon the completion of the video. We had filmed throughout the whole day and eventually finished around 4 am the next day when we were cleaned up and shoved back onto the jet for our hour and a half flight from Cambodia to Malaysia. Dead tired does not come close to describing us.


	17. Chapter 17 - What Were You Thinking?

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Enjoy the chapter! 3**

We did not land in Malaysia until the wee morning hours and we did not officially get checked into the hotel until almost 7 am. We've been awake for almost 48 hours straight. The little bit of sleep I did get on the jet was not exactly restful. Marik snores like no other. I wonder how Malik puts up with it.

Due to the lack of sleep, my vision was blurred, my eyes stung, and my eyelids drooped with the heavy weight of exhaustion. We all trudged up to the rooms we were assigned. The group seemed to be perfectly content sharing rooms; so we all agreed to continue to share the rooms instead of each getting our own room. Seto did not have any problems with this whatsoever as it dramatically decreased our expenses.

Yugi lifted his luggage onto the bed he claimed for our stay in Malaysia; his tired amethyst orbs glancing over at me, "I'm going to Bakura and Ryou's room for a little while. I want to talk to Ryou about something."

What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until after we've slept? I must be so transparent; my face giving away my thoughts because Yugi smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. There is just something I really need to talk to Ryou about. I'll be back in a bit," he grabbed his keycard from the wooden dresser and shoved the plastic rectangle into his pocket. He completely read me like an open book just now. I'm not use to someone being able to read me that well. It must be because I am so tired. I sighed as I watched Yugi open the door and exit the room.

"Fuck," I mutter out to the empty room. This place better have a good minibar. I flung the door open to the mini fridge to see a Portuguese Port with 22% alcohol content. A grin spread across my lips as I reached into the mini fridge to grab the bottle. I opened the port in one fluid motion; downing the first few gulps within a matter of seconds. I felt the comforting and familiar sensation of the alcohol hitting my blood stream. My body relaxed just slightly as I took another sip.

Why wasn't I invited to this little pow-wow with Ryou? A pout pulled the corners of my lips down. I shuffled into the bathroom; bumping into a wall on the way in. Damn wall just jumped out at me completely out of nowhere.

The soft yellow glow of the bathroom light filled the bathroom. I glanced around the room taking in the beautiful bathroom fixtures and decorations. I must admit, Malaysia has style. My eyes eventually landed on the large Jacuzzi tub. Now that looks inviting. I turned the nozzle sending a steaming flow of hot water into the tub. I closed the plug to the drain before taking another few gulps of my port wine. I watched the water slowly fill the tub for a few moments longer.

I placed the bottle on the edge of the tub and stripped my jeans and t-shirt from my sore and overly tired body. I hissed when I stepped into the water. It was almost too hot for comfort. Almost. And considering I'm the one saying this, that truly means something as I love hot showers. Typically, the hotter the better.

I slowly lowered myself into the tub; a sigh escaping my lips as the water covered my legs, then rose to my hips, gliding over my stomach and up to my chest. This tub is absurdly deep; which is a very nice change to some of the other tubs I have seen. I never understood when hotels have those really tiny bathtubs that hardly reach the height of your navel. What is the point in that anyway? At that rate, you might as well just leave out the tub and only include a shower. No normal person could fit into such a small tub..well, unless you count a child, but that is just beyond the point.

I took another gulp of port before leaning against the back of the tub. I felt sweat beads form on my brow and slide down the side of my face. The bathroom quickly taking on the feel of a steam sauna. I tilted my head back and poured more of the port wine down my throat. The bottle was almost gone. I felt my grasp loosen on the bottle as my body relax into a drunken stupor. I lowered myself further into the bathtub; the water coming up to my shoulders now. A deep breathe in. Hold it. Slow and relaxing exhale out.

\/\/\/

My eyes shot open. Fuck! I hurt **everywhere**. I coughed and coughed. Water came spewing up from my lungs and out of my mouth. Large worried amethyst orbs met my eyes. Yugi? What happened? Why is he so worried? Where am I? And for the love of Ra, why am I so lightheaded. I see a large crystalline tear escape Yugi's large eyes. My eyes fall on his mouth. His lips were moving. I can tell he was saying something to me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I had a devil of a time stopping the coughing fit. My chest hurt like hell and my lungs burned with each breath I took. I glanced around and realized I was still in the bathroom. No. I'm not only just in the bathroom, I am still in the tub. Yugi is in the tub with me cradling my head in his arms. His clothes were soaking wet. I blinked at him confused as to why he was in the bathtub with me and why he was crying. I forced myself to focus on him and what he was saying. Finally, I was able to understand the words coming out of his sweet mouth.

"Damnit, Atemu! Why did you do that? Are you suicidal?" He screamed at me. What did I do? My face must have given me away again as he just shook his head.

"I…" my voice was more of a croak than anything else.

"Why would you do that?!" Yugi screeched again his arms tightening around my shoulders.

"Wha..t. Happened?" I whispered. Yugi's eyes widened again. He visible gasped at the question.

"What…happened?!" He gapped at me. "What happened?!" He stood up, water poured off of his petite form when he stood out of the bath water. "Atemu! You got drunk and fell asleep in the tub! Are you suicidal? Seriously! Are you suicidal?" his amethyst orbs searching my features for the answer to his looming question.

Suicidal? Me? My jaw dropped, "No, Yugi. I'm not." I tried to stand and stumbled forward; falling flush against Yugi's chest. A crimson blush that had to have matched the color of my eyes appeared on my cheeks.

Yes. I am standing. In a bathtub. Naked. In Yugi's arms. Things could not get any worse. I felt one of Yugi's arms circle around my waist while the other reached for a towel. He wrapped the towel around my waist and helped me climb out of the tub.

His arm remained around my waist until I was sitting on the bed. He handed me a glass of water and disappeared from the hotel room; returning only a few minutes later with a glossy eyes and worried looking manager. Well shit. This is going to be fun.

"Yami," Seto took my cheeks in his hand and turned my head gently to the left and then to the right.

"Seto," I rasped out.

"What. The. Ever. Living. Fuck..was that? What were you thinking?" he asked pulling at my eyelids and examining my dilated pupils.

"I was relaxing," I shivered realizing how cold I was just sitting there with a damp towel wrapped around my waist.

"Relaxing," Seto gapped at me. He doesn't believe me. He narrowed those cold calculating cerulean orbs, "Do you honestly think I am stupid enough to believe that. Were you trying to kill yourself?"

I glanced over at Yugi who was busy worrying on his lower lip; the poor appendage swelling with the pressure of his teeth. My gaze slowly met Seto's glare, "No."

"Oh?" Seto prompted.

"No, I was not trying to commit suicide. I swear." I growl at him. I watch him stand up to his full height.

"That may be true, Yami, but if that is the case you have a serious problem. Worse than what I had initially thought and it needs to be resolved," he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at me. What? What in the world is he talking about? What problem? I chanced a glance over at the amethyst eyed rock angel still standing off to the side. Yugi's eyes were full of sympathy. He nodded slowly at me.

"What problem?" I shiver again. Yugi slowly approached me. He pealed the blankets back from the bed and wrapped them around me. I nuzzled into the warmth and comfort the blanket offered.

"You honestly don't know?" Seto sighed his arms falling to his sides. I shook my head. "You are an alcoholic, Yami. You drink way too much. You need to quit right now or I will put you in rehab."

"What? Don't be absurd, Seto. I'm fine. I am not an alcoholic," I spat out; venom lacing my every word.

"You are, Atemu," Yugi responded softly coming to sit next to me after he finished wrapping me in blankets.

I stood, continuing to clutch the blankets close to me, "Oh, so now you are on his side!" I snapped at the petite guitarist.

"I'm not taking sides. I want you to be okay. I want you to be healthy and happy," Yugi answered without hesitation; tears dancing in his beautiful amethyst orbs.

Am I really that bad? I mean honestly? Am I really as bad as what they say? I thought long and hard, pacing the floor while two pairs of eyes watched my every movement. I guess I do drink quite a bit. I don't want to lose everything I do have. I just got a band. I finally have friends. I don't want to lose my friends and I sure as hell do not want to lose Yugi. "What can I do? I don't want to go to rehab," I finally commented. I felt so cold, shaky, and weak.

"You can't have any more to drink. We will all need to watch out for you to prevent you from drinking and to offer support when you experience withdrawal symptoms. We will also need to monitor you constantly for any more serious withdrawal symptoms. You cannot be alone for a while," he responded before glancing at Yugi, "Why don't you get some sleep? I will take the first watch."

"No, it's okay. I will stay up to watch him," Yugi glanced down at his jeans, tracing the creases in them with his fingers.

"Yugi, you just made a music video with the rest of the band. You have been up for 48 hours straight. You need to get some sleep. The concert is tomorrow and you need to be well rested," Seto sighed taking a seat in one of the arm chairs. Yugi arched a delicately shaped ebony eyebrow. "Get some sleep. You both need it. I will watch over Yami for a while."

Something tells me this is going to be heaps of fun. Can't wait. I swallow hard and climb into the bed without changing. Fuck clothes. I don't want to be bothered with them right now. They would only complicate matters. I tossed the damp towel at Seto and watched Yugi's face turn crimson as I stood before them in my birthday suit. I pulled the covers onto myself and melted into the soft mattress; allowing sleep to drag me away.


	18. Chapter 18 - 36 Hours

**A/N: Hello all! I can't believe the weekend is almost over. Monday needs to get the idea that it is not a welcome day and quit coming around. Anywho, there are two songs in this chapter. I do not own either of them! I did not write them. The first song is part of "Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden and the second song is "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. Thank you for reading and please please please review! Thank you for those who do leave reviews. You really bring a smile to my face and make my day so much brighter. And now without further ado, on to the chapter.**

It has been about 36 hours since I have had anything to drink and I am telling you, it has been the longest 36 hours of my life. I slept through some of it, but the bit of sleep I did get was nowhere close to restful. My body assaulted by waves of nausea, shakiness, and a splitting headache. I was constantly covered in sweat; soaking through the sheets of the hotel bed in a matter of hours. Yugi and Seto took turns to clean me up and call housekeeping for new bed sheets each time my sweat laden body doused the sheets.

I know I always call Seto a dick. And it is usually true, but I have a newfound respect for him. Don't even get me started on my feelings for Yugi. When it was his turn to watch over me, he sat against the headboard of the bed near my head. His petite fingers tracing my face. A soft and beautiful hum drifting from his lips to help relax me. He spoke soothing and encouraging words each time I woke up in a fit.

It took everything I had to pull myself together enough to perform the concert tonight. So, that's where we are now, on stage and performing in front of thousands of screaming fans. My body fought me. I clutched at the microphone to hide my hands. I did not want them giving away how shaky I am. Sweat poured down my body matting my black t-shirt to my chest. Thankfully, the sweat could be explained away by the bright stage lighting which could practically substitute for a small sun in its own right. Sweat dripped into my eyes causing them to burn. I blinked back the burning sensation and continued to sing.

_Black hole sun  
>Won't you come<br>And wash away the rain_

I felt my stomach turn flip flops and lurch. Shit..no. Not now! Shit! Shit! **Shit! **I close my eyes to concentrate on fighting it.

_Black hole sun  
>Won't you come<br>Won't you come  
>Won't you come<em>

My stomach flipped about violently. I spun on the spot, attempting to make my movement look planned, calculated, and like part of the performance. My eyes locked on Yugi's worried amethyst orbs. I turned my mic off.

"Take over!" I whisper to him in the most urgent tone I could manage. His eyebrows furrowed curiously. Oh great, he didn't understand me. I walk past him and mutter a little louder, "Take over! Please!" Without missing a beat, Yugi stepped forward, taking center stage and sang the next part.

_Stuttering, cold and damp  
>Steal the warm wind tired friend<em>

I rushed off stage and located the closest trashcan. I thrust my head deep into the can; ridding my stomach of the little bit of sustenance currently there. I could hear the stagehands behind me stop their work to stare. Just fucking perfect. They can watch my suffering. They can go fuck themselves and each other sideways with a stick.

I felt a hand come to rest on my back. I slowly lifted my head out of the trashcan; my eyes were glossy and both my face and hair were drenched in sweat. I glance over my shoulder to see Seto's usually cold cerulean orbs take on a softer edge to them. He handed me a napkin.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to have the band finish the concert?" he asked as I took the napkin from him and wiped at my mouth. I shook my head. "Here," he handed a small travel size mouthwash to me when he was sure I was done throwing up. I must admit, the man is prepared. I dumped the full travel size mouthwash into my mouth; fresh mint washing over my taste buds. I swirled the blue liquid around in my mouth before spitting it into the trashcan.

"What was the headshake for? No, you are not okay or no, you do not want the band to take over for the remainder of the concert?" Seto inquired.

Honestly, after throwing up, I actually feel a bit better. I smile at him, "I am fine. I can keep going." He arched his eyebrow. "Really, Seto! I'm okay for now." I pat him on the back and jog back onto the stage. The crowd roared their approval and excitement at my reentrance.

I caught Yugi's eyes in passing. He was worried. I smiled and nodded to him; the worry on his face dissipating completely; replaced by pure joy and excitement. I grabbed the microphone off of its stand and walked to the front of the stage. I rose the microphone to my mouth as the band began to play the next song.

_All our times have come  
>Here but now they're gone<br>Seasons don't' fear the reappear  
>Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain…we can be like they are<br>Come on baby…don't fear the reaper_

I knelt in front of a girl who stood just in front of the stage. The concert was packed to the point of being standing room only. The green eyed blonde girl's face lit up when my eyes fell on her. A bright blush highlighted her face. She had to be in her mid-teens; no older than fifteen or sixteen. She reached out to me, begging for my attention for just a little bit longer. I smiled and complied; reaching out to her as well. I took her hand in my own.

_Baby take my hand…don't fear the reaper  
>We'll be able to fly…don't fear the reaper<br>Baby I'm your man…._

_La la la la la_

She screeched and jumped up and down. When I released her hand, she held it close to her; her face glowing as her friends surrounded her. I stood to my full height and walked across the front of the stage a few steps. The fangirls reaching out to try and touch my legs or my shoes.

_Valentine is done  
>Here but now they're gone<br>Romeo and Juliet  
>Are together in eternity… Romeo and Juliet<em>

I turn and head back to where the band stood in the center of the stage. I smirked at Yugi. He took off his guitar and tossed it to me. In exchange, I tossed him the microphone. He caught it and brought it to those rose pink lips.

_40,000 men and women everyday… Like Romeo and Juliet  
>40,000 men and women everyday… Redefine happiness<br>Another 40,000 coming everyday… We can be like they are  
>Come on baby… don't fear the reaper<em>

I close my eyes as my fingers danced across the guitar strings, listening to the mixture of music and Yugi's voice. I opened them a few seconds later to watch the petite guitarist. He held his hand out, beckoning to an unseen entity.

_Baby take my hand… don't fear the reaper  
>We'll be able to fly… don't fear the reaper<br>Baby I'm your man…_

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la<em>

Yugi lowered himself to his knees and crawled forward towards the crowd, his eyes meeting those of various fans located throughout the crowd.

_Love of two is one_

Yugi traced his left hand down his chest enticingly. He purred into the microphone.

_Here but now they're gone  
>Came the last night of sadness<em>

Yugi stood. His pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. He titled his head to the side, his blonde bangs falling over his face. His petite legs carrying him closer to the audience. Boy, if you think the fangirls went nuts when I came close to them, you should see them as Yugi stepped closer.

_And it was clear she couldn't go on  
>Then the door was open and the wind appeared<br>The candles blew then disappeared  
>The curtains flew then he appeared… saying don't be afraid<br>Come on baby… and she had no fear  
>And she ran to him… then they started to fly<em>

Yugi turned away from the audience and strode back to the microphone stand. He smiled at the crowed when he turned to face them again.

_They looked backward and said goodbye… she had become like they are  
>She had taken his hand… she had become like they are<br>Come on baby… don't fear the reaper_

His eyes gleaming as he rested the microphone back onto the stand. Another outburst and roar of applause came from the audience. We each bowed. Yugi, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and I blew a kiss to the audience. To the astonishment of the crowd, Bakura flipped them off before bursting out in a fit of laughter. After several seconds of stunned silence, the crowd erupted into a mixture of laughter and applause. Well..I'm glad to see they seem to enjoy Bakura's craziness.

We head off of the stage and back to the hotel. Apparently my guardians for the night were Ryou and Bakura. They swapped rooms with Yugi for the night in order to do so. I honestly don't remember signing up for a game of musical hotel rooms. I want Yugi. I pout as I watch Ryou hold the door open for Yugi. Bakura plopped down on the bed Yugi had claimed the night before.

"Kura, you can sleep, I will stay up first," Ryou smiled first at Bakura and then at me. Bakura shook his head sending his spiked silver hair swaying about his slim facial features.

"I got it this time," Bakura grunted. His dark chocolate eyes landed on me. A mischievous smirk playing on his lips, "Be good, Atemu. I will sit on you if I have to."

"Ha. That will not be necessary," I comment back tossing a pillow at the tall silver haired albino. Bakura caught it easily and stood from his position on the bed. He scowled at me; squaring his shoulders as he approached me. An expression of utmost seriousness plaguing his face. Did...I... miss something? I allow my curiosity to display on my face as he came to stand next to my bed.

"You are probably right," he began, "It may not be necessary, but I will do it if I have to. Also, I have two words for you," the smile presiding over his face caused a chill to race down my spine.

I'm almost afraid to ask, but curiosity beat me to it, "And what would those two words be?"

"En garde!"

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused. I honestly did not see it coming. Before I knew it, I tumbled backwards, my heels flying over my head as I ended up doing a back flip off of the bed after Bakura had smacked me in the head with the pillow. Oooooo.. he's gonna get it now! I jumped back up onto the bed and grabbed the other pillow.

"En garde!" I call out taking my first swing at Bakura.


	19. Chapter 19 - Seeking Comfort

**A/N:Okay, so I apparently overwrote this chapter at one point and had a duplicate chapter in it's place which kinda sucks because this was a sweet chapter. Sooo I'm putting it back in**. **I don't own the song in this chapter. It is "If We Hold on Together" by Diana Ross.**

"Wha…" I grunt, "What are you doing? Get off of me!" my eyes flutter open after receiving quite the surprising wake up call. I squirm under the added weight of Bakura sitting on my stomach and Ryou pinning my wrists over my head. What am I missing here? Why the hell am I on the floor?

"Good morning sunshine," Ryou winked down at me from his position kneeling by my head.

"It's about time you woke up! You almost gave Ryou a black eye," Bakura hissed.

"What?" I asked glancing over at Ryou. The chocolate eyed albino nodded and released his grip around my wrists.

"You tried to kick me a few times too," Bakura's eyes narrowed at me from his position on top of me.

"What? Why would I do that?" I asked while still trying to squirm out from underneath Bakura.

"You were sleep walking, Atemu," Ryou answered.

"I…I…what?" That just didn't make any sense. I never sleep walk. What the hell is with that? Bakura shifted on my stomach and ended up kneeing me in the side. I let out a groan, "Get off of me."

Bakura sneered, "Make me."

Mhmm. Fine. He wants to play that game. Why not? I'll bite. I brace my feet on the carpeted floor and tense my muscles. Bakura arches his eyebrow; observing each and every single movement I make. In one fluid motion, I lift my pelvis off the ground and shift to the side causing Bakura's balance to hinder. In the microsecond before Bakura could regain his balance, I buck my hips further upwards and send Bakura flying over my head. He landed on top of Ryou; the two albinos a mess of silver hair and alabaster limbs. I chuckle at the scowl etched onto Bakura's lips.

"Foul play," he growled.

"Uh huh. I really don't think so. You told me to make you move. So I did," I shrug with a smirk.

"Smart ass," he shook his head.

"Me? A Smart ass? Never.." I stand and offer my hand to help the two albinos off the floor. "So what exactly happened anyway?" I glanced over to Ryou. Honestly a little nervous to find out what I had done to warrant me laying on the floor and being pinned by both of them.

"Well, you got up about fifteen minutes ago and started walking towards the mini refrigerator. You were not quiet at all about it either I might add," he chuckled softly before continuing, "You ended up tripping on your bag and falling on top of Bakura."

"How do you know I was going for the mini refrigerator?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Well…as soon as Bakura pinned you, you said 'get the fuck off of me I want a drink," Ryou recited.

Ugh. Well, that is embarrassing. I burry my face in my hands. "I'm really sorry," I mumbled.

"It is okay, Atemu. This is going to take time. How are you feeling by the way?" Bakura asked lounging on the bed next to Ryou.

"Not terrible…at least not yet. Who knows how I will be five minutes from now; so ask me again a little later," I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"When the next concert? Do you have any time to rest in between this last one and the next one?" Ryou asked, his long slim fingers lost in Bakura's thick mane of silver hair.

"Mmm… From what I can recall, It is a week away in India," I respond, "At least Seto gave me a little bit of breathing room in between a few of these concerts which will help with this…issue… and it will be a bit easier on you all as well. It gives you time to rest in between concerts and get use to this lifestyle."

Ryou nodded, "Do you know when our flight is?"

"Nope, no idea. I should probably ask Seto to provide us with the complete touring schedule. I never asked before because I never really cared," I explained. We glance up when a barely audible knock resounded. I walk over to open the door, expecting to see cold cerulean eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see bright shining amethyst.

"Good morning, Atemu!" Yugi playfully pinched my sides. I squirmed trying to back away from his assault.

"Morning," I mutter out while stepping aside to let him in. I couldn't help but run my eyes over his petite lithe form. Tight dark blue jeans that hugged his small form were held up by a studded black belt. He wore a black leather sleeveless shirt that had three belts going across it. He also wore a matching leather studded choker and bracelets. I wet my desert dry lips as I watch him walk in. I begin to close the door when a loud thump hit the door and it went flying open.

"You aren't going to lock us out here now are ya, Atemu?" Marik grabbed ahold of me and positioned me in a headlock. Oh for crying out loud. This group really seems to love confining me. I hear Yugi giggle off to the side.

"A little help here please?" I ask smirking up at him from underneath my bangs.

"Mmm…" Yugi raised a finger to his lips; a thoughtful expression crossing his face, "I don't think so."

"Come on, Yugi! You can't let him keep me like this," I squirm and tug at Marik's arm.

Yugi leaned forward to meet me eye to eye. He tilted his head; his eyes shining like the gems they resembled; and giggled, "Why not? This is funny."

I heard another giggle come from behind Marik. I felt hands at my sides gripping, poking, and tickling me. I felt my body tremble; beads of sweat broke out on my forehead and my stomach lurched. Oh damn it. Not again. I bit my lip; forcing the nausea back.

"Atemu?" Yugi's voice turning concerned when I stopped struggling against Marik's grip. I felt the tall sun-kissed blonde shift his position to glance down at me.

"You okay?" Marik loosened his grip on me. The very second I felt his grip relax I bolted for the bathroom; leaving a stunned Yugi, Marik, and Malik standing in the hallway of the hotel room slamming the door behind me.

I can't believe how often I find myself kneeling before the damn toilet. I felt the bile burn my throat on the way up and leave a disgusting taste in my mouth. I watched my sweat covered and shaking hand reach for the handle to flush the toilet. I watched the dumbfounded as the water swirled around the bowl and was replaced by clean water. I rested my head against the cool toilet seat and closed my eyes. Just for a second..just…for…a…second…

I opened my eyes wondering how I had gone from the bathroom to a bed in the microsecond that I had closed my eyes. My entire body was stiff and ached. My head hurt so bad it felt like a circus had set up tent inside with all of the animals, the acrobats, and even the mother fucking clowns.

I slowly moved the comforter off of me. A very dim glow lit up part of the room. Several small tea light candles were lit and placed on the table. Yugi sat in the chair next to the table; his head resting in his palm and his eyes closed.

I licked my dry lips realizing exactly how thirsty I am. My whole body screamed at me to give in and just give it a damn drink. If I am quiet, I may be able to get something out of the fridge without waking Yugi. I stand up; feeling my body sway and tremble. It took all of my energy to remain standing. I shuffled over to the fridge and pulled the door open. It let out a squeak of protest. Shit!

I chance a glance over at Yugi. He shifted his position in the chair without opening his eyes. Small snores rumbled out of his throat. The snores make Yugi sound like he is purring. I smile at him before reaching into the mini refrigerator. I salivate when I pull out a bottle of Jack Daniels. I begin unscrewing the cap.

"Don't do it," I hear from behind me. Shit..he woke up. I grumble ignoring the soft voice and continue to fully remove the lid. "No, Atemu. Please don't. Don't give in!" I could hear Yugi stand; his clothing shuffling with each movement. I swallowed hard as I stared down at the bottle. I know I should listen. I know I should put it down. I just can't help it. I want a drink so bad. I rose the bottle to my lips getting ready to tilt it upwards and pour the contents into my mouth.

I felt a sudden added weight on my back. Yugi had jumped up on my back; wrapping his arms around me. His legs finding their way around my hip. I drop the bottle as I stumble forward onto my knees with the added weight; my body just not able to hold both of us up. Meer seconds later, I am laying flush on the ground and Yugi's small form is still clinging desperately to me.

"Fight it! Don't give in! Don't give up! Please Atemu!" Yugi encourage in my ear.

"Get off of me damn it!" I growl a little bit harsher than I had meant to, "I want a fucking drink! Just give me a sip! That is all I want. I will be happy with just a sip!" I growl out.

"No you wouldn't," Yugi's grip tightens around my shoulders pinning my arms down. His legs still wrapped around my hips and holding my torso down, "Try not to think about it."

"Easy for you to say," I growl out.

I heard a small hum from him as he rested his chin against my shoulder. I felt his hot breath caressing my ear and my cheek. I heard him lick his lips as he started humming a gentle tune. I felt his chest raise and press against my back when he took a deep breath in. His soft humming turning into singing.

_Don't lose your way  
>With each passing day<br>You've come so far  
>Don't throw it away<br>Live believing  
>Dreams are for weaving<br>Wonders are waiting to start_

How in the world does he always know how to relax me? I feel my body melt into his. My head tilting back against his shoulder. Positioning his mouth directly at my ear. His breath ghosting over my skin with each word sending small pleasurable chills throughout my body.

_Live your story  
>Faith, hope, and glory<br>Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by, for you and I<em>

I feel Yugi's grip on me ease up. His small hands going up to brush one of my blonde bangs out of my face and behind my ear. The fingers trace the shell of my ear, down my neck and rest on my shoulder.

_Souls in the winds  
>Must learn how to bend<br>Seek out a star  
>Hold to the end<em>

_Valley…Mountain  
>There is a fountain<br>Washes our tears all away  
>Words are swaying<br>Someone is praying  
>Please let us come home to stay<em>

Fuck drinking. I want this. I want this to be my addiction. I want to be held by Yugi. To be loved by Yugi and to always be with this petite amethyst eyed rocker.

_If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by<br>For you and I_

I shift on the floor and turn to face him. Our bodies were so close that our noses could touch. I felt the heat radiating off of his petite form. His fingers caressed my face as I began drowning in those deep beautiful pools of amethyst. Eyes that are so full of innocence and concern.

_When we are out there in the dark  
>We'll dream about the sun<br>In the dark we'll feel the light  
>Warm our hearts…everyone<em>

_If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>As high as souls can fly<br>The clouds roll by  
>For you and I<em>

He held the last note for several seconds; his voice slowly fading with each second eventually leaving the room in silence save for our breathing.

"Thank you, Yugi," I wrap my arms around his petite body in a hug.

"You are welcome," Yugi responded with a smile. "You have been doing well. I know it is rough, but I know you can overcome this and we will be with you the whole way," he paused, "I will be with you the whole way."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I wish this moment would never end.


	20. Chapter 20 - Street Gig

**A/N: Awwww! I totally feel the love today. Thank you everyone. Happy Valentines Day! I hope you all receive plenty of hugs, flowers, and chocolates. Thank you everyone for reading and for the wonderful reviews. Talk about an ego boost! ;)**

**Also, as always, I do not own the song in this chapter! I didn't write it! It is "We Weren't Born To Follow," by Bon Jovi. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

A groan rose from the depths of my throat as I try to pull myself out of the fog of grogginess clouding my consciousness. I decided to keep my eyes closed for the time being. You never know. I may be able to go back to sleep.

I felt my body tremble slightly but not as bad as it did before. Hopefully, this means things are getting easier. How long does withdrawal usually last? I really hope it will not be much longer because this really sucks.

A gentle breeze dances across my cheek. I eventually open my eyes and drink in the most amazing sight. Yugi was nestled next to me sound asleep. His long thick black lashes kissed his alabaster cheeks. His head was pressed up against mine, his arm draped around my waist, one of my arms rested around his upper torso near his ribs, and one of his legs wrapped around one of mine. How in the world did we end up like this? I really don't remember much of the night before after Yugi started singing. Ah well. What matters now is that I am in his arms and I am loving every microsecond of it. My heart fluttered. Dare I chance it? … Fuck it. I lean closer to him and place a very small kiss on the corner of his mouth; not directly on the lips. I want him to make that decision. His skin felt like silk against my lips. I didn't want to pull away, but if I remained with my lips pressed against his face, he was bound to wake up soon. I pout slightly as I pull away and resign to watching him sleep.

"Awww, how sweet," I hear a sneer at the foot of the bed. What the hell? I jolted into a sitting position startling Yugi awake and earning me a punch in the ribs.

"I'm sorry, Atemu. I didn't mean to punch you," he frowned.

I hid the wince that threatened to display itself on my face. He didn't mean to punch me so why should I make him feel worse than what he probably already feels right now? I finally remember what had started me into a sitting position. I glanced towards the end of the bed and saw Malik leaning against Marik. The taller sun-kissed blonde had his arm draped around Malik's shoulders.

"How did you get in here?" I scowled at them for interrupting us.

"Seto gave us all keys to your room to help watch over you; although, it looks like Yugi has you pretty well under control," Marik's lips twisted upward. I glanced over at Yugi whose face was so red, it matched the tips of my hair.

"Shut up," Yugi growled at them while he stood and straighten out his clothes.

"We miss anything?" Bakura's voice drifted in when the door opened.

"Just Yugi and Atemu cuddling and sleeping in the same bed," Malik giggled.

"What?! Way to go, Yugi!" Bakura let out a hearty laugh. I didn't think it was possible, but Yugi's face turned an even brighter red. I could practically feel the heat coming off of his face. He hid the blush behind his hand as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh good, you are all here," I hear Seto's voice drift into the room. He took several strides towards the center of the room; his eyes eventually landing on me, "How are you feeling?"

I sighed, "Right now..fine."

"Good. Get up and get dressed. You guys have a gig to do," He smirked picking up my leather pants from the nearby chair and throwing them at my face. I caught them and smirked.

"What if I want to perform in my boxers?" I ask forcing myself to sound like it was a serious question.

Seto rolled his eyes, "You know what..I don't care. Just…get dressed and meet me downstairs." I chuckle as I watch him walk out the door. Yami: 12 Seto: 7.

"Was that Seto?" Yugi's head popped out of the bathroom, the door mostly closed as he leaned on it. My eyes travel down his lithe form and realize he was only wearing a towel again.

I lick my lips, "Yea. He said we have a gig."

"So if you are going to take a shower, get your ass in there and hurry up!" Marik smirked. In one swift movement, Marik removed Yugi's towel from his waist revealing Yugi's nude petite form. I saw Yugi's face darken again as he slammed the door and locked it. Bakura, Marik, and Malik burst out laughing. I just gawked at the closed door. This little one is going to be the end of me. One way or another.

\/\/\/

Apparently the gig is a street concert put on by a large radio station in the area. They had the central cross streets blocked off and a stage set up in the middle. The surrounding streets were packed full of people screaming and cheering. It was murder trying to get through them to the stage. The additional body guards that Seto hired for us surrounded us and prevented anyone from getting too close to us. The fans scream louder as we walk up on stage, the MC announcing our arrival.

I positioned my guitar as did Yugi and Bakura. Malik and Ryou walked over to the two keyboard sets placed on stage for them; and Marik made his way over to the drums. I adjusted the microphone to my height. I swear, I should just start carrying my own microphone stand when we do gigs like this. I'm always either much shorter than the announcer or ...in rare cases taller. Whatever, they tend to be easy to adjust anyway and now is not the time to worry about it. It's time to perform!

I lean in towards the microphone as we start playing the song.

_This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles  
>This one goes out to the ones in need<br>This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical  
>This ain't about no apology<br>This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry_

I hear the fans join in and sing along. A smirk crosses my face. I lower my head slightly to peer at them underneath the shadow cast by my bangs and eyelashes.

_This road was paved by the homeless and the hungry  
>This road was paved by the winds of change<br>Walking beside the guilty and the innocent  
>How will you raise your hand when they call your name?<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Yugi arrived at the microphone next to me. I shift to the left making room for him to share the microphone with me.

_We weren't born to follow  
>Come on and get up off your knees<em>

I raise my arms over my head; enticing them all to jump up and down; cheering. I flexed the muscles in my arms; feeling the muscles shifting under my skin.

_When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<br>Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow_

I grabbed the microphone from the stand and stepped towards the audience holding it out to them, "Come on! I want to hear you sing!" I holler.

_And that your saints and sinners bleed_

I bring the microphone back to my lips momentarily, "I can't hear you! Sing louder!" I shoved the microphone in the air towards the crowd. The singing grew louder, filling the streets of the city with empowerment with the next few lines.

_We weren't born to follow  
>You gotta stand up for what you believe<br>Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

I smirk at the crowd, "Excellent everyone!" I took the microphone back to the stand and continued sharing it with Yugi.

_This one's about anyone who does it differently  
>This one's about the one who cusses and spits<br>This ain't about our livin in a fantasy  
>This ain't about given' up or givin' in<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah_

I walk back over to the front of the stage and I glance at the front few rows of people standing before me. I glance at the front few rows of people standing before the stage. My eyes land on a small preteen boy who was being shoved roughly by boy twice his size. Little bastard should pick on someone his own size.

_We weren't born to follow  
>Come on and get up off your knees<em>

I shifted my guitar to rest against my back, grabbed the microphone once again, and jump down off the stage; the fans instantly making room for me and moving out of the way as I make my way over to the boy.

_When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<em>

I smile at the smaller boy and offer him my hand. He stared out me, his mouth hanging open.

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
>And that your saints and sinners bleed<em>

He accepted my hand and I led him back to the stage. Bakura stopped playing momentarily to lift first the boy onto the stage and then to help me back up onto it. I spun to face the crowd, my hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

_We weren't born to follow_

I knelt next to the boy.

_Let me hear you say yeah_

I shifted the microphone to his lips. He leaned forward and sang.

_Yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

A large grin crossed my face

_Let me hear you say yeah_

I held the microphone up to him again

_Yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

I positioned the microphone in between the boy and myself and nodded to him reassuring him that it is okay to sing more. Together, we sang the remainder of the song.

_We weren't born to follow  
>Come on and get up off your knees<br>When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<br>Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
>And that your saints and sinners bleed<br>We weren't born to follow  
>You gotta stand up for what you believe<br>Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah  
>Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah<em>

The boy was freely jumping around and singing as loudly as he could with us.

_We weren't born to follow – oh yeah  
>We weren't born to follow- oh yeah<em>

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles. The boy smiled at me, his eyes glistening in the sunlight. He mouthed the words 'thank you' to me before Bakura helped him back off of the stage. The announcer thanked us for our performance just as Seto and the body guards ushered us back to the limousine.

"Good work on that performance everyone," Seto smiled; his eyes on his handheld digital planner. I wonder if he would go insane if it was to go missing. I may need to test that theory at some point. Not sure how though. He always has it on his person.

"Thank you!" Yugi and Ryou responded excitedly. The others just nodded their thanks to him. I ignored him completely choosing not to respond.

I want a drink so bad I can almost taste the alcohol on my taste buds. My salivary glands kick into overdrive and I do my best to prevent the others from seeing the small string of drool that escaped my lips by quickly hiding my mouth behind on hand and reaching for a napkin with the other. I quickly wiped away the excess drool from my lips and chin before discarding the napkin.

The band members were immersed in idle chatter with Seto. We were suddenly jolted forward when the limousine driver slammed on the breaks. I glance down as Yugi's small form came crashing into my chest. His cheeks as well as mine were dusted pink with a bright blush. His bright alarmed amethyst eyes met my eyes for a few moments before looking away.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before shifting his weight off of my chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask him with a reassuring smile. He nodded; not looking at me this time. He chose to keep his head low and glance at his fingers which were tracing the creases in his pants.

I glanced around the limousine to see if anyone else had been jolted out of their seat and noticed Malik struggling against Marik. Malik had fallen across Marik's lap and Marik refused to let him up. I chuckle as I watch the two playfully fight with each other before moving my gaze onward to Ryou and Bakura. These two didn't seemed phased in the slightest with the driver's sudden and harsh application of the break. Ryou was immersed into a book; his milk chocolate orbs moving swiftly across the page as he drank in every word. Bakura winked at me; a hint of knowing behind his eyes. A large grin present on his face that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. I hummed quietly in thought. What could he possibly be grinning and winking about?

I shrugged before turning my attention to my manager. Seto was busy scolding the limousine driver for his careless and reckless driving.

I role my eyes. Yami: 12 Seto: 8. "Seto, relax. It was probably something completely beyond his control," I comment with a sigh. Seto scoffed as he pulled out his digital planner.

"Oh! When is our flight to India?" Ryou asked removing his eyes from his book momentarily.

"Your flight is tomorrow afternoon," Seto answered. Ryou nodded returning to his book. That will give us a few days to get set up and prepare for the concert there. So much to do in so little time. All I want to do right now is spend time with the little rock angel sitting next to me. Is that honestly too much to ask for?


	21. Chapter 21 - A Night of Needles

**A/N: Hello all! All of my readers and reviewers are amazing! I love ya to the moon and back! *hugs* I really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"So, how did you get into this industry in the first place?" Yugi asked me. We were relaxing in the hotel room after the street gig earlier today. I was stretched out on my bed, my back resting against the headboard and looking over at Yugi. The petite guitarist was laying on his stomach, a pillow under his upper chest used to help prop him up. The way his back arched at that angle sent certain thoughts racing through my head. I bit my lip and pushed the thoughts aside. Now is not the time to think dirty.

Yugi tilted his head to the side and bent his knees; his small bare feet raised up into the air. He kicked them idly, "Atemu?"

I realized I had been staring and completely forgot to answer his question. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, "Sorry, Yugi."

"Were you..thinking about," Yugi paused, "drinking?"

"No, actually," I smiled at him, "Not this time." I dare not tell him what I was truly thinking about and thankfully, he did not pry further. "My mother and father were socialites. They were always away at parties, yacht trips, and everything else related to A-list exclusive events. One of the connections they made were Seto's parents. They constantly sent me over to spend time with Seto and his parents did the same to him. They sent him to my house to spend time with me."

"You two became close friends then?" Yugi asked purely interested in my past.

"Not exactly. My relationship with him is complex. The best way I can describe it is our connection is a very love / hate relationship. It was that way from the very beginning. We annoy the shit out of each other but we both know the other has our backs when needed."

"That explains a bit," Yugi giggled.

I nodded, "Seto always had a knack for music, business, and technology. When he discovered my musical prowess, he became my manager and the rest just fell into place."

"Did you ever get to go to any events with your parents?" Yugi asked, his small feet continuing their idle kicking.

"Not often. They usually left me with my nannies. The events were usually dull. The ones I did go to had me bored out of my mind. Since they left so often without me, I didn't get to see them much," I answered.

"I'm sorry. That sounds like a lonely life growing up," his ebony brows furrowed in thought.

"It was. Even with the hired help, the nannies, and even Seto, it was lonely," I responded with a shrug. The past is past. No use in dwelling on it now.

I hear the lock on the door click and the door swing open, "Good evening tri-colored twins!" Malik exclaimed running in and jumping on Yugi's bed sending the guitarist's petite form bouncing slightly on the mattress.

"Hello," I chuckled as I greeted both Malik and Marik.

"Ready, Yugi?" Marik asked.

"Ready? For what?" I asked glancing between the three of them.

"It's our turn to look after you, Atemu. Yugi needs to get some sleep," Malik winked at me.

"You two are my roommates for tonight?" I asked, my mouth falling open.

"Mhm," Marik responded a maniacal grin splitting his lips.

"Oh dear Ra please help me!" I slide down the headboard, my back now fully resting against the mattress instead of the headboard. I pull the pillow out from underneath me and cover my face with it.

"It will be okay, Atemu," Yugi giggled, "You will have fun with Marik and Malik."

I peered out from underneath the pillow at the amethyst eyed guitarist, "I'm sure. Can't this wait for another night?"

"Nope," Malik jumped with ease from Yugi's bed to mine. He pinched at my legs. I kicked them away from the tanned pinching fingers; all the while being careful not to actually kick and harm Malik.

"He'll be okay, Yugi. Get going," Marik remarked as he reached in his own pocket and handed a plastic thing to Yugi, "Here is our room key." I watched Yugi pocket the key and grab his bag. I honestly don't want him to go. He always makes me feel so relaxed. His gentle presence calming my frazzled nerves whenever I have a withdrawal episode. I feel the corners of my mouth pull down in a blatant frown as I watch his small lithe form head for the door.

"Be good you three!" Yugi narrowed his eyes playfully at us before taking his leave. Once the door closed, I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me. Oh this night was going to be loads of fun. A small almost inaudible groan passed over my lips.

"What do you want to do, Atemu?" I could hear the smirk in Marik's voice as he asked his question, "Besides, Yugi."

Shit. Was it that obvious? I picked up my pillow and lobbed it at the blonde, "Shut up, Marik!" I hollered. A maniacal laugh filled the room as he dodged the pillow.

"Yugi..li.." Marik started out.

"Marik!" Malik gaped at the taller blonde who responded by glancing over at him in confusion. Malik shook his head. Marik's dark lilac eyes widened in realization. He clamped his lips closed; his gaze returning to me. Malik gave me a quick awkward smile before he stretched out across my bed. Well. That was thoroughly strange. Did I miss something here?

After several long minutes of silence, Marik plopped backwards onto Yugi's bed, "I'm so bored!"

I tossed the remote control over towards Yugi's bed. The small black device landed next to him, "Watch whatever you want," I rolled over and closed my eyes. Yugi's not here, so I might as well get some sleep and try to stay out of trouble.

I felt a strong body climb over mine; their face merely a few inches away from mine. What the hell! I opened my eyes to see two large pools of light lilac staring back at me. I shifted trying to put some space between me and the sun-kissed blonde.

"Malik, what do you want?" I sighed.

"Let's go get piercings!" He smirked. I arched an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Marik exclaimed sitting up, "Let's do it!"

"Spontaneous much? Did you even give any thought to what you want pierced?" I asked.

"Of course! We are crazy, but not stupid, Atemu. We've both been thinking about getting piercings for a while now. What else would you do tonight? Sleep? Come on, Ate! You can get one too," Malik stood removing his body weight from me and pulled at my arm.

"But I don't want to be pierced," I commented.

"Then get another tattoo," Marik smirked joining Malik in pulling at my arms.

"Fine," I resign allowing them to pull me into a standing position. I'll go with them. Not sure if I'm going to get another tattoo or not. I have a few ideas that I have been rolling around in my head. I am just not sure if I'm ready to do them yet which usually means I'm not ready for another. We will just have to see. I can at least go with them for..support I guess.

\/\/\/

We entered a small building with neon lights flashing in the windows. The interior appeared clean with its sleek black tile floor, rich hardwood tattoo stations and a room in the back for..I assume piercings or the tattoos that required the removal of certain articles of clothing. Several of the tattoo artists were busy working on patrons. I noticed each of them wore gloves. There were two others that stood next to the girl working the front desk. Marik and Malik were already talking with the three at the desk; informing them what they wanted to have done.

Marik stated he wanted his nipples pierced and Malik wanted his tongue pierced. Seto would kill me if I was to get my tongue pierced. Although, that would be a fun reason to get it done in the first place. I pictured his darkened expression if I were to do it and chuckled. As funny as it would be, I still don't want to do it.

"What about you, Yami?" she smirked; winking one of her vibrant blue eyes at me. I stare down at my left wrist. I have the ankh on my right wrist and I have been thinking of getting something on my left, but what? "Yami?" she brought me out of my thoughts.

A smile crosses my face, I know the perfect thing, "I would like the left Eye of Horus on my wrist," I held up my left wrist to her. She nodded and handed me a form to fill out.

Marik came strolling out of the back; a large grin on his face and his shirt completely unbuttoned. I had not even notice Marik and Malik disappear into the back. Marik's shirt swayed open slightly as he walked and I saw a glimpse of metal going through both of his nipples. I shuttered, you couldn't pay enough me to pierce my nipples.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him. Wow...that was a dumb question. I'm sure it did.

He shook his head, "No, not bad at all."

"Maniac," I chuckled at him as I turned back to the form in front of me. I finished filling it out, signed it, and handed it back to her.

"Keith," she glanced over her shoulder at the tall blonde who wore an American flag bandana tied around his head and sunglasses. He is going to take those off when doing the tattoo isn't he? "Yami wants a left Eye of Horus. You want to take care of him?"

"Sure, follow this way shorty," he led me over to his tattoo station. He sat down and instantly removed his sunglasses before pulling the gloves on. He took out a package containing a cheap disposable razor and watched me as approached the chair in front of him. I sat and rested my arm across the armrest; exposing the skin for him. He sanitized and shaved the underside of my wrist. The location I pointed out as the desired place for my new tattoo. I noticed that he didn't have that paper thing that tattoo artists usually use to transfer the image onto the skin.

"Don't you need a stencil of some sort?" I asked him.

"Nope, I'm going to draw it directly onto your skin," he twirled a blue marker around in his fingers for a few seconds and then placed the marker against my skin. He paused and met my eyes, "Is that okay or would you prefer me to use a stencil?"

At least he asked. If he is drawing it first with the marker, I can at least tell him if it is what I want. If not, marker is easy enough to remove. I am just glad that he isn't free handing it the tattoo with the machine. I smile, "It's fine. As long as it looks good, that is all that matters."

"Don't' worry, it will," he responded and started his sketch.

After only a few minutes, he looked up at me, "Okay, done. Go check it out at the mirror. Let me know if the size and positioning are good for you."

I stood and walked over to the mirror, "That looks awesome Ate!" Malik appeared next to me with a large grin spread across his lips. I wish he wouldn't call me Ate. I glance over at him. Did he decide he didn't want to get his tongue pierced?

"Did you change your mind about your tongue?" my gaze returns back to the mirror and turn my wrist this way and that. I smiled. The size and positioning were perfect.

"Nope!" Malik stuck his tongue out at me. A metal bar with a ball at each end went straight through his tongue. He brought his tongue back into his mouth, "You like it?"

"On you, yes. I don't want one though," I responded as I turn back to Keith, "Looks good. Let's do it!"

"Alright! Have a seat and let's get started," Keith smiled, turned the tattoo machine on, and placed the needle to my wrist. I bit my lip as I watched him draw the first line.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Spins

**A/N:Oh man what a weekend. I had to have a root canal yesterday morning. Yup, this authoress was not a happy person. Thankfully, it helped a lot with the pain already. I'm sore right now, but for the most part, I am feeling much better. Anywho, thank you for reading and special thanks to my reviewers. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Okay…why am I upside-down and staring at someone's legs and ass? I blink several times in an attempt to figure out if I am dreaming this or if I really am flung across someone's shoulder. I try to lift my head and receive an overwhelming wave of dizziness and nausea. I groan and grab a hold of the person's slim waist in a desperate attempt to get my world to stop spinning in circles around me.

"He's waking up," I hear Marik voice out. The individual carrying me stopped walking. Moments later, light lavender orbs came into my vision.

"How are you feeling?" Malik asked with a little bit of a lisp. I raised an eyebrow. His tongue must be swollen from the piercing. And honestly..was it really necessary to carry me? "Do you think you can stand?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Malik. His grip around my waist is like a vice," I heard the hint of a wince in Marik's voice.

"Oops, I'm sorry," I muttered releasing my grip on the taller blonde; allowing my arms to fall limply around my head. "What happened?" Do I really want to know the answer to that question?

"You blacked out after your tattoo. Marik carried you from the tattoo and piercing parlor to the hotel. We are almost to your room," Malik answered. I felt my face heat up. Ra, how embarrassing. I passed out near the end of my tattoo. I do not recall the pain being that bad. It was probably a bad idea, but I struggled to get off of Marik's shoulder anyway.

"Hang on there turbo," Marik grabbed my waist and held me firmly in place, "Are you sure you are okay to walk? I don't mind carrying you the rest of the way. It is just down the hall a bit."

"Put me down," I snapped. Ugh. They didn't deserve that. They were just trying to help me. I sighed and in a calmer voice tried again, "I'm sorry. Please put me down. I should be okay." Aaaaand that was a lie. I felt so dizzy, but I did not want to be a burden on them any more than I already was. They gave up their room to watch over me for the night.

"If you say so," Marik commented wearily as he gently slid my body off of his shoulder and placed me on my feet in front of him. I stared up at his face and swayed forward a little. I tensed my muscles to regain control as I turned and took a shaky step forward towards my room. Malik positioned himself on my right side and Marik was on my left. They must expect me to pass out or fall over. Heh. They were right. I wobbled for a few steps and fell ungracefully to the side directly into Malik's arms.

He giggled, "Hold still, Atemu. We are still a ways from your room. We will not make it very far at this rate. Please let Marik carry you."

I grunted pushing my ego aside and gave a small nod. I felt my body be lifted off the ground and placed across Marik's strong shoulders again. I sighed resigning myself to staring at his ass for the rest of the trip to my room. At least it was a good looking ass to stare at.

"Malik! Marik! What happened to him?" I hear a frantic voice holler from down the hall as footsteps ran towards us.

"Yugi," Malik began before he was interrupted.

"He didn't get drunk did he? How could you let him get drunk! You two were supposed to watch him!" Yugi continued.

"Yugi!" Marik chuckled trying to get the guitarist's attention unsuccessfully.

"And what happened to his wrist!" I hear Yugi's voice go up a notch with each statement he made.

"Yugi!" Marik and Malik both shouted over Yugi's hysterics.

"What?" he snapped at them. His voice giving away the betrayal he felt. My heart broke at that sound.

"Relax, Yugi. He didn't get drunk. He didn't even have a drop of alcohol. As for his wrist, he has a new tattoo. He did not try to commit suicide or anything like that," Malik explained.

"A..tattoo," Yugi repeated. I saw his small feet approach Marik and step around him. He took my left wrist in his hand and peeled the bandage off, "The left Eye of Horus." I could hear the relief wash over him.

"He blacked out after the tattoo," Marik explained further.

Yugi knelt; I slowly raised my head and my eyes to meet Yugi's. He smiled warmly at me, "I like your new tattoo."

"Thanks," I return his smile.

"Feeling a little lightheaded are we?" he giggled tilting my head upward using his thumb and index finger to raise my chin.

"Mmm," I hum out feeling a blush creep across my cheeks.

"Where were you headed, Yugi?" Malik inquired.

"To grab a cup of tea and a snack. Plus I was bored and wanted to see if anyone was awake," his smile lit up the dim hallway. Those amethyst orbs bringing the cosmos down to earth. "I still want to grab a cup of tea at least. Want me to come by afterwards?" he arched his eyebrow at me.

Yes! Dear Ra yes! Okay. Calm down and get a grip,Yami. You don't want to seem too excited about this. I gulped and slowly nodded my head, "I would like that."

"I will see you in a few minutes then," he smiled and waved at us as he turned to disappear down the hallway.

I felt Marik's form vibrate with his chuckle, "Alright, Atemu. Let's get you to bed. You may be petite and slim, but you are getting heavy to carry around." He shifted my position on his shoulder; I groaned as his shoulder dug into my hip. "Sorry," he patted the back of my thigh.

"It's alright," I sigh, "just get to the room. This is quite humiliating." I felt Marik nod his head as he took several long strides towards the room. I watched my arms sway and flop about with each step he took. I felt like a ragdoll.

"Malik do you have the keycard?" Marik asked shifting me again. I really really really really wish he would stop shifting me. My nausea has gone away; so I no longer feel like I'm going to throw up on him. However the shifting is not helping the spinning sensation at all.

"I thought you had it," Malik responded surprised. I heard Malik shifting through his pockets furiously searching. "Shit! I don't have it. Please tell me you do." Marik wrapped his arm around me and used his other to search his first pocket. When that pocket turned out to be empty, Malik started digging through Marik's other pockets. "Well shit," Malik repeated.

"Mm..I.." I flopped my arm around trying to grab at my pockets.

"I hope you have a key, Atemu," Marik sighed. I felt Marik shift me around as Malik checked my pockets. I was dizzy not plastered. I could have checked my own damn pockets. I gave an exasperated sigh as Malik dug through the back pockets, feeling around for the plastic card.

"You know, I think you are enjoying this whole groping my ass thing a little bit too much," I sigh as I wiggle myself off of Marik's shoulder and reach into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet which contained the keycard.

"Why didn't I think of looking there?" Malik smirked. I gently shook my head while sliding the magnetic strip through the lock. The door clicked open. Completely forgetting the reason I was being carried, I took several steps into the room to find myself facedown on the carpet. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Really? I can't even walk three steps without the dizziness pulling me down tonight? I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and hoist me up onto the bed.

"Thank you," I muttered through clenched teeth. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything this band is doing for me, it is just so embarrassing to rely on them this heavily so early on. Marik disappeared when a soft rapt at the door interrupted my self-pity party. Yugi appeared clutching four Styrofoam cups.

"You must really like tea to grab that many cups, Yugi," Marik smirked.

"Shut up," Yugi giggled, "I grabbed coffee for you, Marik, hot chocolate for Malik, and tea for Atemu," he gave me that sugary sweet smile of his that left me reeling and craving for more of it. Craving to indulge my sweet tooth by tasting those lips. No. No! Just stop thinking about that.

"Thank you," I mutter just before pouring the tea into my mouth. Chamomile. Perfect choice for the wee morning hours like this. Yugi nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes. He took a sip of his beverage before setting it down. His small hands pulled and tugged at my boots. What in the world?

"What are you doing?" Malik appeared next to Yugi and watched his graceful and delicate movements.

"Tucking him in," he smiled as he removed my second boot.

"Oh, really?" Marik smirked crossing his arms over his chest; the most devious look present on his face. I shuttered; watching the two sun-kissed blondes exchange glances with the petite guitarist. Is…Yugi blushing? Yugi narrowed his eyes before he shifted and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed to pulled it up to my chin; all the while being mindful to not spill my tea.

"Goodnight, Atemu. Sleep well," he smiled at me before bidding his farewell to the other two. I can definitely get used to being tucked in by this little rock angel.


	23. Chapter 23 - Hair Gel and Soda Bottles

**A/N: Okay the chapter title sucks but whatever lol. Thank you all for reading, for reviewing and thank you to those who have recently favorited and followed this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. *smirks***

Nothing even remotely fun or interesting happened today. Marik and Malik slept most of the day since they did not get any sleep watching over me last night. In all fairness, this whole ordeal is getting a little easier with each passing day. I hope that they will consider me well enough to allow everyone to stop staying up all night long to watch me. I feel horrible that they are giving so much time away from their personal lives to watch over me.

Anyway, I digress. As I mentioned before, Marik and Malik slept most of the day. Ryou had a nice relaxing day of reading while Bakura spent the day trying to gain Ryou's attention. Okay, I lied before. The various things Bakura tried to obtain Ryou's attention was fairly entertaining. He first started by just talking to him and asking him questions to which the smallest albino completely ignored. Bakura then went to tossing things such as paper wads at him. Ryou responded to this by picking up whatever item was thrown at him and tossing it off to the side. Bakura tried to tickle his bare feet, his knees, and his sides. Ryou merely exhaled and continued reading without paying any mind to Bakura. The taller albino finally obtained Ryou's attention when he dropped ice down the back of Ryou's jeans. Ryou jumped up with a squeak. He shook his legs around forcing the cube of ice to fall out one of his pant legs. He then proceeded to punch Bakura in the shoulder. Ah yes, that entire scene was quite entertaining.

Yugi spent the day going back and forth between some kind of black notebook and a violet notebook. He would get a vacant look in his eyes when working in the violet notebook. Seto spent the day on his day planner and his cell phone organizing..whatever the hell he was organizing. Needless to say, it was a pretty laid back day.

Bakura and Ryou headed off to their room around 11 pm and Seto kicked Yugi out to take his room tonight since it was his turn to watch over me. A night… alone with Seto. Ra, I beg of you to preserve the little bit of my sanity that I have left. Yugi flashed me a sweet smile before leaving me alone with my dick of a manager. Oh right. I wanted to work on being nicer to him.

I stretch myself across the bed and turn the television on. I flipped through the channels three times. There is seriously nothing to watch. I sigh and toss the remote control off to the side.

"Seto, you really do not have to stay up with me. I will behave," I gave him my most reassuring smiles.

"Uh huh. No, I don't think so, Yami," he responded without glancing up at me.

I rolled my eyes at the jerk. Yami: 12, Seto: 9. The dick is catching up to me again. I should resolve that, "You need your beauty sleep, Seto. Ra knows you could use ever bit you can get to help that ugly face of yours." His cerulean eyes snapped up to meet mine; clearly I had annoyed him. But not enough.

"Don't worry about it. I can sleep on the plane," he responded returning his gaze to the planner. What was he doing on that thing anyway?

I sighed, "No, you won't. We both know you won't sleep on the plane trip to India tomorrow," I point out.

He rolled his eyes, "No, I probably won't. I can survive easily enough without one night of sleep." I smirked. Yami: 13, Seto: 9. He is saying that now, but I know full well he gets very crabby when he doesn't sleep. Well…he gets crabbier.

"Can we get a copy of the travel and concert schedule?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Why? You never cared before. I organize everything and tell you where to go. That is how it always is," he arched a slim brown eyebrow.

"What? Are you afraid we will get rid of you if you tell us the schedule?" I tease him.

"No," he answered a little too quickly. So..he actually is worried about that? Why should he be? He is too good at his job for me to even consider replacing him. Artists all over the world fight to have him and I am the one who hired him.

My expression softened, "Don't worry about that, Seto. I would never replace you." I actually looked relieved.

"Thank you. Go ahead and sleep, Yami. I've got a lot of work to do. I will try to sleep on the plane tomorrow," he opened his laptop and began typing furiously. I shake my head and pull the blankets over me; a yawn escaped my lips. "Oh one more thing, Yami," I cracked an eye open to glance over at him.

"Hmm?"

"You and the rest of the band need to come up with a name and soon," he commented before turning back to his laptop.

"I know. We haven't really discussed that much yet. I will talk to them about it sometimes this week," I answer with a groan. I stretch my limbs out one last time to relax them.

"Soon, Yami. It needs to be done soon," he growled at me.

"Yes, yes. Fine. Soon," I wave a hand at him to shut up before turning over to find a more comfortable position. "Soon," I repeat as I close my eyes and await for sleep's imminent arrival.

\/\/\/

I can't believe it! I seriously cannot believe it! Seto is actually passed out! It only took him 20 minutes after the plane took off for him to doze off. A few strands of his normally well groomed hair sticking up. I catch's Marik's dark lilac eyes. I shudder at the mischievous look in his eyes. He winks at me before standing and pulling out his overnight back.

"What are you doing?" Bakura whispered to him.

"Shhhh. Just watch," Marik responded reaching into the dark purple bag. He took out a large bottle of hair gel. He's not…is he? I blink curiously at him and watch him silently creep over to Seto. He unscrewed the lid to the gel and grabbed a large amount into his palms. He then ran his fingers gently through Seto's hair; spiking each and every strand.

I choked back a chuckle as I watched him. Seto looked so different with his hair spiked, but I must admit, it is a good look on him. Marik wiped the excess gel off of his hands on a rag that he had placed on his shoulder previously. Bakura cackled; raising his camera and snapping a picture of our sleeping manager. Seto is going to skin Marik alive for this. He hates it when anyone touches his perfectly styled hair.

"Now that his hair is all spiked," Marik began.

"Oh no, you are not putting makeup on him and you are not going to draw anything on his face," I interrupted, "Especially if you plan on living long enough to see India."

I hear a giggle erupt out of Yugi. That sound is so infectious, intoxicating, and addicting. I want him to laugh and to giggle more. I want more of everything about this amethyst eyed being.

Marik tilted his head, "No. That is not what I was about to do or suggest."

"Then what?" Malik asked curiously.

"Let's play a little game," he smirked again; those mischievous lilac eyes landing on me. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

"What kind of game?" Ryou asked, his coral pink lips curling into a smile.

Marik reached into his bag and pulled out a glass soda bottle, "Spin the bottle." Oh no. No. No. No. No.

Bakura grinned. He glanced at me and then back to Marik, "Let's do it."

"I'm in!" Malik chimed.

"How about you three? Ryou? Yugi? Atemu?" Marik met my gaze. Well shit. They all seem to know about my…um… little infatuation. I wonder if Yugi knows. I glance over at him. His amethyst orbs did not look at me. He blushed and nodded slowly.

"I'm in," he whispered.

"Me too," Ryou answered.

"And you, Atemu? You in?" Bakura winked at me. Oh Ra! Just take me now. Smite me down so I do not have to deal with this humiliation at the hands of my band members.

"Atemu? Are you okay?" Yugi was now glancing at me. I fell into the middle of his large amethyst orbs.

"I'm fine," I answered; although, I think I sounded a bit hollow.

"Well then?" Malik giggled.

"I'm in too," I finally respond; resigning myself to whatever humiliation this will bring. We all gather around in a circle similar to what we were in when we plaid the drinking game on the way to China. This time, Bakura sat to the right of me, Yugi sat to the right of Bakura, Marik sat to the right of Yugi, Ryou sat to the right of Marik, Malik sat to the right of Ryou, and I was to the right of Malik.

Marik placed the bottle in the center of the circle. We all stared at it for a few moments before Bakura broke the silence, "I'll go first." He reached for the bottle and gave it a good spin. I honestly can't believe I was talked into this. The slim bottle neck was pointed towards Marik. The maniac cackled loudly before Yugi clasped his hand over Marik's mouth.

"Shush. You don't want to wake Seto," he chided before removing his hand from Marik's dusky lips. Bakura's eyes darkened as he licked his lips and crawled over to Marik. Bakura wrapped his long pale fingers in Marik's long spiky blonde hair and roughly pulled Marik's face to his; crushing their lips together. The blonde groaned when Bakura bit his lip demanding entrance. A faint spec of blood appeared on Marik's dusky lips. Bakura's pink tongue darted out to remove the blood from Marik's lip as it forced its way into Marik's mouth; their tongues battling for dominance. Ryou glanced away, a bright blush painted his pale cheeks. When I glanced over to Malik, the smaller blonde almost needed a napkin for all of his drool.

Bakura pulled away licking his lips, "Yummy," he purred, "You're turn Marik."

The tallest blonde blinked a few times before reaching for the bottle and giving it a spin. OH SHIT! My eyes glanced down in horror; the bottle pointing directly to me. Well shit. Before I could blink, Marik had me pinned on my back; his rough lips firmly pressed to mine. I will not give up control that easily! I push him off of me all the while not breaking the kiss. Our tongues met just outside our lips and waged a war for control in a heated open mouthed kiss. Fuck this man can kiss. Part of me is curious if they all can kiss this good. Marik pulled away, both of us breathless and panting.

"That was hot," Malik whispered. "Your turn to spin, Atemu."

I felt my mouth go dry; hoping and praying to every deity that the bottle pointed to my petite rock angel. I reached for the bottle and sent it spinning madly around in circles. I paled the very second it stopped. My heart pounded so loud, I'm sure everyone in the plane could hear it. The bottle..pointed to Yugi. The large amethyst orbs rose to meet my eyes. His lips were parted and already slightly moist. They looked so inviting. The group fell silent as I moved toward Yugi, our eyes locked intently on each other. I saw a bright blush pass across his cherubic features.

I leaned in and captured the lips that I have been obsessing over since the very first time I saw him. They were every bit as sweet as I had thought they would be. They were soft and silky smooth; moving and melding to my own. I felt his mouth open slowly; his hot breath ghosting over my lips. I didn't let that invitation go for longer than a microsecond without action. I slowly plunged my tongue into his hot sweet mouth. He tasted just like honey and fresh strawberries. His mouth is even sweeter than I could ever have imagined. I explored his small mouth before returning my tongue to caress his tongue. Did I just imagine it or did he just moan. Oh Ra! I caressed the underside of his tongue with the tip of mine and heard the most addicting sound in the world. He moaned again into my mouth. I felt my pants become increasingly tight.

Yugi was panting as was I. We both need air and I need to stop the kiss before I pin him down and take him in front of everyone. I reluctantly pull away; my eyes searching his face for any emotion. His eyes were half lidded; his lips were plump and kiss bruised. His tongue darted out to lick his lips before smiling at me. More. I want more.

"You're turn, Yugi," Bakura pushed the bottle a little bit closer to the panting rock angel.

He reached a shaky hand out and enclosed his fingers around the bottle; giving it a gentle spin. The bottle landed on Ryou. A bright pink blush once again lacing the albino's cheeks. Yugi crawled across the circle to sit in Ryou's lap. He wrapped his arms around Ryou and brushed their lips together. The albino wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim waist and pulled Yugi closer to him. Ryou squeaked when Yugi nibble his lip; gently tugging at the appendage. Yugi smiled; taking advantage of Ryou's still open mouth to assault the milk chocolate eyed albino. Their kiss was very gentle although not lacking in passion. I felt myself bite my own lip wishing I could be the one Yugi was kissing.

Yugi pulled away from Ryou, "You're turn," he whispered.

Ryou nodded and waited for Yugi to climb off of his lap and make his way across to where he was sitting before. Ryou reached for the bottle and spun it. What are the odds in that? The bottle landed on the only one who has not been kissed, Malik.

A large smirk crossed Malik's lips as he pounced Ryou, pinning the youth down. Malik straddled the albino's stomach and pinned his arms over his head. I'm honestly surprised they were able to get themselves into that position since we are in the middle of a jet.

Marik crushed his lips to Ryou's. Ryou grunted and moaned as he mouth was thoroughly assaulted by the sun-kissed blonde. Looks like I was right, they are each very good at kissing. At least it looks that way. Malik wrapped his fingers in Ryou's thick silver mane and pulled his hair. Ryou gasped; breaking the kiss as his head was forced backwards. Malik attacking the long delicate skin located on the albino's neck.

"I will throw you off of this jet if you put a hickey on him," Bakura growled.

Malik chuckled pulling away, "Alright, alright. I'm stopping." Malik's lilac orbs glanced over to me, "Do you feel better now, Atemu?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ugh, you are hopeless!" Malik through his arms into the air and climbed off of Ryou.

"What did I do?" I asked pouting.

"Nothing! That is the problem. You and a certain someone need to talk, desperately…." He sighed. A certain someone? I glance slowly over to Yugi, does that mean Yugi and I should talk? About what? We talk all the time. Is there something specific I'm supposed to talk to him about?


	24. Chapter 24 - Cold Metal Circles

**A/N: Ahahaha! Those have got to be some of the best reviews! Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

I fought back a chuckle as I watched Seto stir. We would be landing in a matter of minutes. I smirked hearing the landing gear on the jet come into place. It wouldn't be long now. Seto's head swayed to the side; a string of drool escaping his mouth. I have to get a picture of this for future blackmail. Seto…with his hair spiked…asleep, and drooling. I couldn't ask for a better blackmail opportunity than this. I took my phone out and snapped a picture of him in that state.

The jet jerked with the landing startling Seto out of his unconsciousness. He jumped as he cracked his cerulean eyes. He groaned and wiped the drool from his chin.

"So much for not falling asleep on the jet," I smiled at him.

"Shut up, Yami," he retorted. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"We have arrived in India by the way," I continue smirking.

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you, I had no idea that was where we landed." Yami: 14 Seto: 9. I know I shouldn't be such a dick to him, but he is a dick too. He deserves it.

We each gathered our baggage and stepped out of the jet. I adjusted the placement of my bag on my shoulder; making it much easier to carry. Yugi blushed lightly as he glanced over at me; adverting his gaze a split second later. I wonder what's wrong with him.

I feel a cold metal object encircle my wrist and heard a clicking noise, "What the hell?" I heard a second click just as I made the comment.

"Hey!" Yugi squeaked. We glanced down at our wrists. We had been handcuffed together. Holy shit! I'm handcuffed to Yugi! The cold metal was enclosed around my right wrist and Yugi's left. I spun around to yell at Marik and Bakura. My movement jerked the petite rock angel directly into my chest. Yugi grunted as he repositioned himself to stand on the other side of me.

"What the hell you two?" I snap at them, "Why would you do that?" Bakura, Marik, and Malik practically fell over laughing. Ryou stood behind them gaping at the scene in front of him.

"Oh come on. You two **need** to talk!" Malik choked out between his fits of giggles.

"Why?" I demanded; arching an eyebrow at them.

"It is so painfully obvious what is going on between the two of you to everyone except you two!" Marik waved at Yugi and I like a maniac. What in the world is he talking about? I know I care about Yugi. I want to be with him, but I don't know what he wants. I don't want to push him to do something he doesn't want to do. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Where's the key?" Yugi snapped. My head whipped around to stare at him. He looked livid. I've never seen him so mad.

"Nope, you are not getting the key until you two talk," Bakura crossed his arms.

"Damn it, Bakura! I need to take a piss!" I growled, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"I have four words for you, Atemu," Bakura narrowed his espresso colored orbs at me.

"What?"

"Sucks. To. Be. You," he grinned, "Have fun taking a piss attached to Yugi." I felt my face heat up. Oh this is not happening! "Once you two have talked and make a very important discovery, we will give you the key." Marik burst out laughing even harder, clutching at his sides. He fell to his knees as he worked to wipe the tears streaming down his sun-kissed cheeks.

"What's going on?" I hear Seto grunt out as he came to stand next to Ryou.

The smallest silver haired albino glanced over at Seto and responded, "Marik and Bakura handcuffed Atemu and Yugi together."

"Why?" Seto asked dryly. I have a feeling he could care less about the reason.

"Those two need to make a discovery," he smiled at Seto.

"Whatever. I honestly do not care. Grab your bags and let's go get checked into the hotel," Seto let out an exasperated sigh. He pulled his day planner out of his pocket and started working. I'm surprised he can work and walk at the same time. Such skill this man has.

\/\/\/

Yugi and I helped each other with the bags and the door to our room. I stared longingly at the bathroom door while Yugi took his boots off.

"I'm sorry this happened," I heard Yugi's soft voice pierce the silence.

"It's not your fault," I smiled reassuring him that I'm not angry with him.

"If you want to use the restroom, I can always turn my back to give you some privacy," a bright blush painted his cheeks giving him the most beautiful glow. I bit my lip and pondered his suggestion. Regardless of the fact we are handcuffed together, the problem remains that I have to go to the bathroom. I sigh and nod.

"Okay," I mutter; my blush matching that of Yugi's He bit his lip and awkwardly pointed at the restroom door.

"Sha…sh…" he cleared his throat, "Shall we?"

"I guess so," I nodded again. We both walked over to the bathroom. I flicked the light on; washing the room in a soft golden glow. I stared at the toilet. The most foreboding feeling sinking to the pit of my stomach. Yugi waited for me to move closer to the toilet before he turned around and relaxed his arm allowing the slim limb to move about freely as I moved. I can't believe this is happening.

I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants; feeling Yugi's hand brush my thigh as I moved my hand around. I gulped as I removed my manhood from my pants and aimed for the toilet. I swallowed my pride and let it flow; relief washing over me. I had been holding it for a while. Why I didn't use the facilities on the jet..don't ask me. I have no clue. I really should of and then I wouldn't be in this situation. I chanced a glance over at Yugi. His head was bowed and his brilliant amethyst eyes were closed. I bit my lip as I finished peeing. I shoved myself back into my pants and fastened the button and zipper.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," I inform him. I watch as those magnificent orbs flutter open. I lead us over to the sink to wash my hands; Yugi's arm remaining limp to allow me a little bit more freedom.

"Do you feel better?" he smiled.

"I do," I chuckled.

"Sooooo," he started.

"Sooooo…what do you want to do?" I continue for him.

A nervous giggle escaped his silken lips, "I don't know. I was about to ask you the same question." A booming knock broke the tension between us.

"I guess we should," I bit my lip again; feeling it swell from the continued abuse I keep torturing it with.

"Get the door. Yea. That would be good," he nodded. We made our way over to the door and opened it. Seto came bursting into the room looking as mad as a hornet.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Who the fuck did this to my hair," he spun to face both Yugi and I; both of us still standing at the door. Hah. I had forgotten about that.

"Uuuhm," Yugi hid his giggle behind his hand.

"Damn it! Did one of you do this to me?" He barked.

"Calm down, Seto. You look like a rabid dog," I tease him.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Yami. Just make fun of me when I'm having a hair crisis!" He snapped at me. I could see the steam rolling off of his skin. Wow, he really is furious.

"It's just hair. At least you weren't shaved bald. All you have to do is wash the hair gel out and restyle it," I comment with a shrug.

He rolled his cerulean eyes at me, "Do you know how much time it takes to style it!" Score! Yami: 15: Seto: 9. I watched as his slim form paced back and forth across the room fuming.

"Seto, you really should calm down. Please don't make toss you in the shower and douse you," Yugi giggled; continuing to hide his enormous grin behind his hand.

"You two are seriously hopeless!" Seto flung his arms up and stormed out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Yugi and I collapsed onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Is he always that anal about his hair?" Yugi asked in between his giggle fits.

"Yes, sometimes he's worse," I respond. My eyes glided over Yugi's slim form which shook with laughter. He lay next to me, his head resting on one pillow, mine on the other. It dawned on me that we would have to sleep together in the same bed since we are cuffed together. We could shove the other bed next to this one, but that would be so much work. More work than it was worth.

Yugi's giggle fit died down. We lay next to each other in silence. I found myself lost in his eyes once again. Swimming in the deep amethyst orbs. Yugi reached his hand up and caressed the side of my face. His touch was so gentle and yet so electric at the same time. I moaned as I leaned into his touch. I could never get enough of it.

I took a deep breath, "Do you have any clue what Malik was talking about earlier?"

"When he said we need to talk?" Yugi asked, his eyebrows furrowing. I nodded. "I'm not 100% sure. I have a general guess, but I don't know if I am right. I hope I am…"

"What's your guess?" I tilt my head as much as I could with it being on the pillow. His blush tainted cheeks turning an even brighter pink. He bit his lip and met my eyes.

"Well…" he began, his eyes adverting away from mine for a few seconds before continuing his statement.

**A/N: Please don't hurt me lol! I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as I can.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Without a Trace

**A/N: Hello all! Hope you are all well. Thank you for reading and for all of the wonderful reviews. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless. I will try to make the next one a bit longer.**

Oh for the love of Ra! I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes; an intense stinging sensation forcing me to close them again. I also have the worst headache ever. I know what you are thinking and I swear I didn't have a drop to drink. Honest. I didn't. This is no hangover. I heard an incessant pounding at the door. That must have been what woke me up. What time is it anyway?

"I'm coming," I croaked out; my voice sounding absolutely nothing like what it normally sounds like. My throat was raw and burned something terrible. It felt like I had swallowed gravel and sand paper followed with a chaser consisting of glass shards. Since this is not a hangover, why do I feel so bad? The banging on the door continued; growing louder with each passing second.

"I said, I'm coming! Son of a bitch give me a second to get up!" I do my best to snap; my raw throat turning the statement into a croaking noise. I flung the blankets off of me and tumble off the bed. Great. This is such a great way to wake up. Burning eyes, raging headache, and the worst sore throat I have ever had. Why not add a bruise to the mix? I stumbled over to the door and flung it open. Seto stood on the other side looking like someone had gotten his panties in a twist.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He growled at me. I blinked at him.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway," I let out a yawn.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon! Not one of the band members have heard from Yugi or you all morning!" Seto glared at me; his eyes locking on mine. Wait..Yugi…where is Yugi? I shrug, he must be in the bathroom or went to get something to eat.

"What's the matter with you, Yami? Are you hung-over?"I really wish Seto would quit snapping at me. It is not helping my headache. Each time he opens his mouth to snap at me, I feel my stomach lurch about; threatening to empty itself all over my manager.

"No, this time I am not, Seto. I'm not sure what's wrong with me," I answer in all honesty, "I just woke up and I have no clue why I feel like shit. I do not want to know what I look like."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked, "At this rate, you would give shit a bad name."

"Fuck you," I growled rolling my eyes. Yami: 15 Seto: 10.

"Atemu!" I turn my head towards the direction I heard my name being called. Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura were running down the hall towards the door.

"Hey guys," I give them a small wave.

"Where is Yugi?" Malik asked around his panting. He stared at me with his mouth hanging open. Seriously..what am I missing this time?

"I don't know. He may have gone down to get something to eat," I respond with a yawn.

"Atemu, he was handcuffed to you! How did you guys get out of those handcuffs?" Bakura approached me and grabbed my right wrist. He twirled it around in his long slim alabaster fingers; tracing the skin. "It wasn't forced. Your skin is perfectly fine. Did you pick the lock?" his dark espresso colored eyes met mine. I could tell he was searching for answers. Answers..that I honestly didn't have. Now that I think of it, I don't remember anything about last night. I remember getting off the plane and getting handcuffed to Yugi. I remember the embarrassing bathroom escapade with Yugi. I even remember his hand brushing my thigh while I used the restroom. The next thing I remember was Yugi and I laying on the bed talking. He was about to tell me what his theory was on why the band handcuffed us together. Everything was blurry from that point onward. I honestly don't remember anything after that. What in the name of Ra happened last night?

"No," I finally respond, "I don't know how to pick locks."

"Yugi sure as hell doesn't know how either. We have been trying to call him all morning. He hasn't answered his phone. That is not like Yugi," Marik folded his arms over his chest, "How did you get out?"

"I honestly don't know!" I turned from the door and beckoned them to follow me into the room. The hallway did not seem to be the best place to have this conversation with the way it was rapidly heading.

"How do you not know?" Bakura asked skeptically.

"Everything about last night is a blank. I remember getting to the hotel room. Yugi and I were laying on the bed and talking..and then…" I stared off into space, trying to remember anything!

"And then what?" Seto prompted.

"And that's it! That is all I remember! Everything after that is blank!" Fuck I feel like I'm going crazy! I began pacing across the room. Where could Yugi have gone? How did he get out of the handcuffs? Why would he leave? Question after question flooded my head. I growled in frustration at my inability to answer any of them.

"Atemu."

I began retracing our steps from the moment Yugi and I walked into the door; trying to jog my memory about what may have happened the night before without success.

"Atemu!" Ryou's called to me. I turned to face him; arching an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask; trying to hide the shakiness in my voice. I had a very bad feeling about this entire situation.

"Did you see that?" Ryou asked.

"Did I see what?" my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"That," he pointed at something leaning up against the lamp on the night stand.

"Nope, never saw it before," I walked over and grabbed the item. It was an envelope with my name written on it. I gulped as I began to read:

_Good morning Yami!_

_Or afternoon. Whichever it may be when you find this letter. I sure hope your head doesn't hurt too bad! Rest assure, it was a necessity. _

_By now you must be feeling pretty dazed and very confused. That is to be expected considering the gas we used on you in addition to the little fact that a specific band member is now missing without a trace; save for this letter._

_You know, I have been watching you for a while now. You have become famous in your endeavors. You use to look very sad and lonely. Not anymore. You have grown very attached to your new band. Especially little Yugi. And to answer the question that I am sure is buzzing around in that little tri-colored noggin of yours; yes, I have taken Yugi._

_You should have signed a contract with me instead of Kaiba you spiteful prick. You see, it is your fault that Yugi is gone now. If you would have signed with me, we both would have been happy and rich. You've turned me into nothing but a has-been! No one will sign with me!  
><em>

_Now because of you, Yugi will suffer. Unless, you bring a small fortune to the Port of Mumbai tomorrow. The small fortune of course will be the compensation for the money I lost out on because of you! Because you decided you were going to sign with Kaiba. _

_I will contact you again with more details later. I hope you have the same email address as when we first met._

_Also, do not even think about alerting authorities. If I find out that you so much have dropped a hint to them regarding this matter, I will slit Yugi's throat._

_Sincerely,_

_P_

The letter was written in delicate script and had a pink cartoon bunny in the signature field next to the "P". I felt my heart sink. Kidnapped. Yugi had been kidnapped.

"What does it say?" Bakura asked approaching me. The initial shock brought me to my knees. I mindlessly handed the letter to Bakura. He read it aloud for the other to hear. I heard gasps and angry noises coming from each one of them and rightfully so. A member of our band and someone they have known for years was taken from us and held captive for some childish vendetta against me.

"What the hell is this Atemu?" Bakura growled, "Who is this "P" person?!" he snapped angrily.

I rose to my feet; feeling my body tremble with my growing anger. This fucker would NOT get away with this! I ripped the letter from Bakura's hand and crumpled it in my shaking fist. The color red clouded my vision. I spun around and punched a hole in the wall.

"Atemu, what are we going to do?" Ryou whispered.

"We have to get Yugi back," Malik drummed his fingertips against the table in a determined rhythm.

"Are you going to give him money?" Marik questioned.

"Fuck no!" I shouted, "The only thing this asshole is getting is my boot up his ass!"

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Ryou asked; his head tilting to the side.

"I have a pretty good idea," I growl, "and he will pay for what he has done."


	26. Chapter 26 - Port of Mumbai

**A/N:Hello all! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Lots of luv *hugs***

"Uh…what…are you doing?" Malik leaned over my shoulder as I turned on my laptop and navigated to my email.

"The letter mentioned that information would be sent to my email. The letter was written most likely over 12 hours ago. It is possible there is an email already there," I comment while typing in my username and password. I was right. The very first email was from an unknown sender. When I opened it, a pink cartoon bunny went dancing across my screen. He drew a square on my screen which turned black the moment it was drawn. The ridiculous rabbit stepped off to the side of the square and wiggled its eyebrows at me pointing to the play button in the box. I sighed. He has not changed at all. I bit my lip and pushed the play button. My eyes grow wide and I felt my blood boil as a dim light penetrated the darkness of the room. The camera zoomed in on a figure across the room from it. I recognize that tri-colored hair anywhere. It was Yugi.

His head was bowed, his blonde bangs hiding most of his face. His skin was dirty and laden with bruises. What the fuck had they done to him? He was in a partially standing position and was leaning against the wall. His arms were chained above his head; his wrists bent limply at the metal shackles. Judging from the tautness of the chains, they were the primary reason Yugi was still on his feet. A small trickle of blood emerged from under the shackle on his left wrist and ran down his arm.

"Yugi," I whispered. This man has gone way too far. He can fuck with me all he likes, but he made a grave mistake when he took Yugi and a lethal mistake when he did this to him. I slammed the laptop closed feeling sick to my stomach.

"Was it from him, Atemu?" Ryou appeared at my side. I nodded.

"What did the message say?" Malik asked before continuing to gnaw on his lower lip.

"Nothing useful," I growled out.

"What did it say then?" Marik prompted me to continue. I couldn't tell them what I had saw. I need someone to remain focused and calm enough to prevent me from committing murder. Good luck to them with that by the way. I stood from my seat at the desk; ignoring Marik's question. I took several deep breaths, my brain working in overdrive to come up with a plan. I turn and head for the door.

"Wait, Atemu! Where are you going?" Ryou asked grabbing my arm. He gasped when I turned to face him. Rage must be prominent on my face as he released his grip on me instantly and backed up, "What did you see?" he whispered.

"I saw Yugi," that is all I'm going to give them.

"And?" Bakura snapped.

"And I'm going to go find him," I responded through my teeth.

"How? You said this "P" person didn't send you any useful information. How are you going to go find him without the details?" Malik inquired.

"The letter mentioned the Port of Mumbai. I am going to start there. Most likely he will have Yugi somewhere near the ransom location," I answer Malik's question before turning and wrapping my fingers around the cold metal of the doorknob.

"How can you be so sure?" Marik arched an eyebrow.

"This asshole is predictable. It's the most likely place to start and I can't just stay here and wait for the next communication from him. For all we know, he may not send another message until at some point tomorrow before I am 'supposed' to meet him and give him the ransom money," I growl, "I won't wait and force Yugi to stay there any longer than he has to."

"I'm coming with you then," Bakura pushed passed me and walked out of the room.

"Me too," Marik commented following Bakura's lead. They didn't give me much choice on the matter. It may be helpful to not do this alone so I kept my mouth shut not arguing the matter.

\/\/\/

It was overcast and chilly at the harbor. A storm is coming in. The waves in the harbor growing in size with each passing minute. The wind whipped my bangs across my cheeks and into my eyes. I pulled my bangs aside as I glanced around. The port was remarkably busy considering the dark rumbling skies overhead. This area of the port is just too busy for what the kidnapper hand in mind.

Marik, Bakura, and I walked around the large port for over one hour before we came across an abandoned building in a more secluded part of the port. I tilt my head as I eye the building. I need a way in that will not attract too much attention. Ah! That's it. The fire escape. A black iron staircase leading up to the roof. The challenge...pulling the first set of stairs down to me.

I walk over to it and jump at the bottom rung of the staircase. Needless to say, I missed. I was not even close. I growl and take several steps backwards. I run and launch myself at the bottom step. I missed again.

"Allow me," Marik took several steps backwards and ran at the fire escape. His fingers latched onto the bottom step and pulled it down to me.

"Do you really think he is in here?" Bakura nodded his head at the building. The wind tugged at his long silver hair; making it perform a dance full of chaos and mystery. I mentally slapped myself. There were many more important things to think of right now than Bakura's hair.

"I think this might be it. Wait here for me please," I ask them while beginning my ascend up the fire escape.

"Fine," Marik wined, "Let us know if you need help."

"Mhm. I will," I found a shattered window near the top floor. Well half of it was shattered. The other half of it was jagged and covered in dust and sea salt. I climbed through the window; feeling one of the glass shards pierce my side and drag it's sharp claws downward splitting the flesh. I eventually wiggled my way through the broken window; a few scratches here and there, but nothing fatal. Nothing I cannot handle.

I glide silently towards the door located on the other side of the dark room. I placed my ear to the door to listen for any sound whatsoever. I heard nothing. I cracked the door open; the pitch blackness of the hallway rushing up to meet me. This is going to be tricky.

I slid out of the room and moved slowly down the hall. I carefully felt around with my feet before taking the steps forward. Thankfully, the hallway was remarkably clear considering it was an abandoned building. I crept to the end of the hallway and was met with another flight of stairs. I descended what must have been seven or eight stories before entering what looked like a lobby at one point. There was a desk in the center of the room covered in dust and facing where the door use to be. The main entrance and the windows were all shut up tight with large planks of wood. The air was stale and heavy making it difficult to breathe. I heard a rustle of chains off to the side. I held my breath and bit the inside of my lip while I approached the direction the noise had come from.

"Yugi?" I whispered. A faint groan responded to my query. I rushed forward nearly tripping over him. He groaned; his head falling forward even more. I cupped his face in my hands and raised his head for me to see his face. He looked worse than what I had originally thought. His lip was busted; blood clotted on the swollen appendage. He had scrapes and bruises all over his face and a bright purple black eye. I growled. The fucker is really going to pay for this.

Yugi didn't stir as I moved his head around; his eyes remained closed. I gently lower his head back to the position it had been I reached over his head and began fumbling with the shackles attached to his wrists. They were thick and made from a metal that was impossible to break. Shit. How am I going to get him out of this?

I cupped his face once more and shook him gently, "Yugi."

"Mmmm," he moaned.

"Yugi, please wake up," I trace the side of his face with my fingers.

"Mmm.." I muttered again.

"Where's the key? I can't get you out of these shackles without it," I ask him hoping that he will be conscious enough to understand.

"Mmmmhmhm," he groaned a little louder; his head lifting on its own momentarily before dropping back into my grasp, " ….a…ra," he whispered.

"What was that?" I ask leaning my ear closer to his mouth.

"Ba…kur..a.." he repeated, "B…a..ku…r.a.. knows…how..to," his talking ceased; filling the room with ear piercing silence.

I nuzzles his face and whisper into his ear, "Bakura knows how to…"

"Pick locks," his voice came out cracked and strained but audible enough to hear and understand. I had to go back upstairs and get Bakura.

"Okay. I will return with him. Hang in there, Yugi," I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and turned to head back upstairs. I moved as quickly as I could without making any noise until I came to what I thought was door to the room with the broken window.

I held my breath as I pushed the door open and released it in a puff of relief when I saw the familiar window. Some of my blood still stuck on the glass. I strode over to the window and stuck my head out.

"Bakura," I hissed down the fire escape.

"What's up?" the silver haired albino glanced up at me.

"He's here. I need your help to pick the locks," I comment. No time to go into details. He nodded curtly and waited for Marik to pull the fire escape down for him as well. The albino glided swiftly up the side of the building and climbed easily through the jagged window without a scratch. How in the hell does he move like that?

"Where is he?" Bakura arched his eyebrow at me.

"This way," I motioned for him to follow me. I seriously can't believe this rescue is going to be this easy. There is just no way. Bakura and I make our way down the hallway and back down the flights of stairs to the main lobby of the building.

"He's.." I begin only to be interrupted by Bakura.

"I see him," he hissed, "And I am going to cut off the balls of the fucker who did this to him and use them as marbles."

"Good luck with that. You would be better off using a grain of sand as a marble than this man's balls," I comment with a sneer.

"And how would you know this?" he arched an eyebrow at me as we made our way over to Yugi.

"It's what I've heard," I smirked. Bakura will need to get in line to punish the kidnapper. I plan to skin him alive and then kill him.

The albino reached into his back pocket to pull out a small set of lock picking tools. After several minutes of maneuvering one of the tools around in the lock, I heard a click. Yugi's body fell forward into my arms. He didn't even have the strength to stand on his own.

"Well…well…well… Isn't this a pleasant surprise. You are a tad early, Yami Boy!" a sinister and annoying voice filled the room. The sound made my skin crawl. I clutched Yugi close to me, I will die before I let this man touch another hair on Yugi's head. It's time for some payback.


	27. Chapter 27 - Don't Make Me Do This

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! Thank you and welcome to the new followers and those who have just favorited the story! Thank you to those who have written reviews! I love them so much! I love when you feed the authoress! *hugs* I really hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**UUUUUUUUGH! Okay... So for those of you just starting to read this story, please go back and reread Chapter 19. At some point, I accidentally overwrote it with Chapter 22. That has been fixed. So if the Seeking Comfort Chapter 19 did not have a Diana Ross song in it when you read it, please go back and reread. It has some lovely fluffs in it. **

I narrowed my eyes at the brown eyed silver haired mine. He took a few steps down the stairs Bakura and I just came down. I see he still loves the color red as much as ever. His entire suit is red.

He made a tsking sound with his tongue as he shook his finger at me, "You should have waited for my email and instructions. I did not get the chance to tell you how much you owe me."

"I owe you nothing, Pegasus!" I snap out at the man. I shift slightly and lift Yugi into my arms.

"You ruined my career you spoiled brat!" he took a few more steps until he was on the ground floor. A tall stiff looking man with sunglasses, oddly pointed dark brown hair, and a black suit followed each of Pegasus' steps like his shadow. This must be his new pet. I shifted once again gently handing Yugi's unconscious form to Bakura who wrapped his arms protectively around the petite body.

"Why don't you try accepting responsibility for your own failure? It is not my fault you are a horrible manager," I scoff running my fingers through my long blonde bangs.

"My career was on the rise until you rejected me and went to Seto Kaiba thus the downward spiral is directly related to you," Pegasus bit out at me while he strode over to the large desk in the center of the lobby. He hoisted himself up onto the desk and sat down; crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap. How could he be so relaxed? I'm about to skin him alive.

"Wrong! If you were as good as you claim to be, you would not need me! Musicians would have lined up to sign with you instead of slamming the door in your face. You are pathetic, Pegasus," I growled taking a slow and determined step towards the slender silver haired man. His maniacal laugh filled the abandoned building. The man is truly nuts. He has to be.

"Regardless, I lost money due to you and I do not see my payment anywhere," he glanced around the room; making a big production of his movements, "Oh, Yami Boy, you truly should have waited for my email so I could tell you how much you owed me."

"You ridiculous twit! You are not getting anything from me except an ass kicking!" I bark out continuing to approach Pegasus.

He laughed once again, "Oh Yami, don't tell me you have already forgotten. I am a lover, not a fighter. It is my pleasure to introduce you to Kemo," he pointed at the stiff looking man who stood next to him. Kemo did not make any movements. He merely stood stiff as a board next to the silver haired bastard.

"Leave Kemo to me, Atemu. You get Pegasus," Bakura whispered to me.

"No, I will take Kemo and Pegasus," I comment sternly to him over my shoulder; ensuring that my voice was too low for the two dickwads to hear.

"Gee thanks. Just leave me out of all of the fun," Bakura pouted.

"Please watch over, Yugi. If one of them comes near him, gut them." I growl.

Bakura grinned and nodded. He took several steps back and leaned Yugi against the wall. Once his arms were free, he pulled a sharp knife from a holster on his belt and took a defensive stance directly in front of Yugi.

"So be it. I will take him down first and then come after you, Pegasus," my voice came out as a deep rumble.

"Kemo. Dispose of them," Pegasus snapped his fingers before leaning backwards into a relaxed position on the desk. The suited brunet nodded as he positioned himself between Pegasus and I. My muscles tensed in preparation for the attack.

Kemo launched himself at me. I sidestepped and punched him in the center of the back. He grunted as he turned to face me. In a speed that no man of Kemo's size should ever have been able to achieve, he kicked my legs out from underneath me. I landed on my back; seeing stars when my head hit the hard floor. I gasped frantically for the breath that was just knocked out of me. Before I could react, Kemo positioned himself on my stomach and forced my hands above my head to pin me down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bakura take a step closer to me. I whip my head around to face him.

"No! Stay with Yugi!" I grunt out. I kneed Kemo in the back while my torso struggled to twist under his weight. He is too tall. Too strong. I need to fight smarter; not harder. If I rely on my strength, I will not survive this fight. I need to rely more on my speed, agility, and cunning. So here goes nothing.

My eyes lock on Kemo as I tense the muscles in my core for stability. I swing my legs up and latch them around the back of his shoulders; eventually positioning them in a tight circle around his neck.

"Oh such flexibility, Yami Boy. You should have told me you were so flexible. We could have had fun with that," Pegasus purred suggestively. I felt my stomach lurch at the idea of fucking that psycho. I shove the thought out of my head. I cannot afford to lose concentration right now. I tighten my legs around Kemo's throat. He coughed as he fell to the side which turned me onto my side as well.

I loosen the grip my legs have around his neck and knee him as hard as I could in the back. Unsteady from the oxygen deprivation, his large form toppled forward on top of me. I roll us over and position myself on his chest.

Kemo grunted as he used all of his weight to shove me off of him and into the wall. The impact had me struggling to get to my feet and remain standing. His fist met the corner of my mouth. I bit down hard on my tongue; biting a chunk of it off. A metallic flavor assaulted my taste buds as blood pooled in my mouth. I spit the blood off to the side and dodged his right hook. I spun past him a split second before his next swing was launched which would have absolutely landed on my right temple.

I rolled a few feet past him and reached for a large wooden beam. I only had one shot at this. As he turned to face the direction I had just rolled in, I swung the beam as fast and as hard as I could. It collided with the side of his face and knocked him unconscious. I'm honestly not sure how long he will stay that way. So not taking my chances and not wasting any time, I sprinted towards Pegasus. My shoulder colliding with his torso and knocking him clear off the desk to the floor. He grunted on impact. I positioned my thumbs over his eyes with every intention of gouging his eyes out rending the asshole blind.

A searing pain raced down my side where the glass had cut me before. It felt like someone had shoved a red-hot poker in my side. I hiss and glance over my shoulder. Kemo had scratched me; his enormous hands wrapping around my hips to pull me off of Pegasus.

I kicked and squirmed while he lifted me clear off the ground. I sneer as one of my boots made contact with Pegasus' cheek. Kemo shoved me to my knees and restraining my wrists in his hands behind my back. I hiss at the pain surging through my shoulders while in this unconformable position.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I hear Bakura ask; a hint of worry etched into his tone.

"No! I'm fine! Stay with Yugi!" I respond. A gasp escapes my lips as Pegasus roughly pulled my head back by my hair. I was looking straight up into his cold brown eyes.

"This really doesn't need to be so complicated and painful, Yami Boy. I will call Kemo off. All you have to do is pay me," Pegasus purred into my ear. I spit saliva and blood into his face as he pulled away, "Was that really necessary?"

A scream escaped my lips as I felt a knife penetrate my lower back near my right hip. Fuck that hurts! I hear a loud thud and breathed a sigh of relief when my arms were released. I glanced off to the side and grinned. Marik had Kemo pinned to the ground and was punching his face and upper torso. His punches flying one right after the other in rapid succession. Marik growled like a wild animal as he reached for a heavy rock and slammed against the side of Kemo's temple so hard it knocked him out cold. Hopefully this time he will stay down. Marik is a bit stronger than I am so he should be out for a while longer. I smirked watching his flexed muscles rippled under his sun-kissed skin.

Marik let out a large sigh in an attempt to catch his breath before punching Pegasus in the eye. The silver haired man wobbled for a few seconds. I could tell he was struggling to maintain his balance. I shove him to his knees and position myself behind him. I place right hand near the top of his head and my left hand near his chin.

"Don't make me do this, Pegasus," I growl out, "Swear on your wife's grave that you will leave us alone!"

"I…I…I can't do that," he whimpered.

"I can and will snap you fucking neck! I am asking you to not make me out to be a murderer! Swear you will leave us and never return." I tightened my grip on his head and adjust my position; preparing to snap his neck.

"No! Puh…Please don't kill me," he begged.

"You know what I am asking for!" I spat at him, "It is really not much."

"I swear! I swear! I swear! I swear!" He screamed.

"What?! What do you swear?" I hiss into his ear. I heard Kemo groan off to the side. Marik kicked him in the head rendering him unconscious once again.

"I swear I will leave you alone!" I could feel Pegasus trembling in my grasp.

"No. You need to leave all of us lone. Not just me," I growl.

"I will. I swear I will leave you and your band alone," a tear slid down his face. I shoved him the rest of the way down onto the ground. He lowered his forehead to rest against the cold floor. Small clouds of dust kicked up with each shaky breath he took.

"Then leave. Go your way and we will go ours," I kick him in the ribs before taking a few steps past him towards Yugi and Bakura. The adrenalin started to die down revealing the true amount of pain my body had endured. My world spun relentlessly around me. I grabbed onto the nearest solid object I could get my hands on to steady me. I think it might be Bakura..or Marik. I'm…..really..not…sure. My brain became foggy as I fell spiraling out of control into unconsciousness.


	28. Chapter 28 - Duet by Moonlight

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! So much love goes out to you all! I truly hope you enjoy the chapter. I do not own the song in this chapter. It is "Titanium" by David Guetta.**

I shifted my position in an attempt to get comfortable in turn I receive a nasty reminder of the stab wound present on my lower back. I cracked my eyes open and growled. My entire body throbbed. The scrape where the glass cut me stung and itched on my left side and the knife wound burned like someone had lit a fire just underneath my skin on my lower right back.

I glance around the room; pleasantly surprised to find myself in the hotel room instead of the hospital. Seto knows how much I despise hospitals and I am eternally grateful that they did not put me in one. I glance upward to see an IV bag hooked up to my arm. I lift the covers and see that the wounds on my chest, sides, and back have been cleaned and dressed. I lower the blankets and continue scanning the room for any signs of life. I am alone. My lower lip juts out in a prominent pout. Where is everyone?

I closed my eyes and sank into the mattress; forcing my aching muscles to relax. It was only then that I heard a muffled voice coming from the other side of the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. The curtains were drawn so it was impossible to see who it was. I lifted the blankets away; wincing at the new pain brought on with each movement. I slowly rest my feet on the carpet and rose to a standing position. My body quaked; my legs threatening to give out with every step.

I narrowed my eyes at the curtains concealing the sliding glass door. The mumbled words became clearer. It was not talking, but singing. Who could be singing on the balcony? I pulled the curtain aside to see Yugi sitting on the thick stone wall of the balcony. His left leg dangled over the side of it; he clutched his right leg to his chest. His alabaster skin glowing in the silver moonlight. His hair and pajama pants both played with the teasing night air. He stole my heart all over again in that moment. I silently slide the glass door open and step out onto the balcony.

Yugi's chest rose with his breath and slowly fell as he sang the lyrics to the song.

_Cut me down_  
><em>But it's you who'll have further to fall<em>  
><em>Ghost town and haunted love<em>  
><em>Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em>I'm talking loud not saying much<em>

I take a small step towards Yugi. He closed his eyes as the breeze caressed his skin and played in his hair. I opened my mouth to join him in singing the song.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

The large amethyst orbs shot open and Yugi spun to face me a little too quickly. His petite form wobbled on the stone wall. I reached out to steady him; my hands clutched firmly at his sides.

_Fire away, fire away_

The most beautiful smile danced across his rose petal lips. I felt a chill rush down my spine as we sang together.

_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
><em>Fire away, fire away<em>

My hands slide down his small torso to rest on his hips; holding him firmly in place. I brought my face close to his and leaned my forehead against his. Our eyes meeting instantly. My eyes drank in every detail of his beautiful eyes. The royal amethyst color with specks of dark blue and light purple. His long ebony black lashes jetting out from his eyelid. His eyes glimmered in the silver moonlight proving to me further that a piece of heaven resides within his eyes. We continued to sing together.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
><em>I am titanium<em>

His hands glide up my forearms; ghosting over my skin until those nimble fingers wrapped around my biceps. I felt a gentle pull; bringing me closer to him.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
><em>I am titanium<em>

He pulled me close enough to stand in between his thighs. I felt his thighs tighten around my hips.

_I am titanium_  
><em>I am titanium<em>

Yugi licked his lips; my eyes locked instantly at the newly moistened pink lips. My right hand ventured up his chest and his neck coming to rest at his jaw. My thumb gently tracing his lips.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
><em>Firing at the ones who run<em>  
><em>Stone-hard as bulletproof glass<em>

I closed my eyes as I closed the distance between us. My lips lightly caressing his. Testing the waters to see if this was something he wanted. He didn't push me away. If anything, he leaned into it. I felt my heart flutter and skip a beat. Could he possibly care for me too?

I took a deep breath and crushed our lips together; the flesh melding together. Yugi moaned as he opened his mouth; an open invitation for me to explore which I gratefully accept. I plunge my tongue into that sweet mouth of his. The taste of honey and fresh strawberries assaulting my senses. I groan into his mouth as I wind my fingers into his hair and bring him closer; deepening the kiss. I felt his hands explore my chest; making their way around to my back. His fingers kneading greedily at my flesh before pulling me even closer to him. There is no possible way for us to be closer this very moment without making love. His tongue engaged mine in an erotic dance of passion, heat, and desire. We reluctantly parted out of the pure necessity to breathe. Trust me. If I could make Yugi my oxygen, I would.

He breathed a heavy breath out and whispered.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

I swallow hard and lick my lips before joining in to finish the song.

_I am titanium_  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall<em>  
><em>I am titanium<em>  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall<em>  
><em>I am titanium<em>  
><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall<em>  
><em>I am titanium<em>  
><em>I am titanium<em>

Silence fell around us when our voices sang the last notes of the song. He glanced down at my chest; his fingers tracing the bandages on my sides and chest.

"Thank you for coming after me," he whispered.

"No need to thank me. I am sorry you ended up in the middle of that bullshit," my hands caress his neck and shoulders. A thick and heavy silence engulfed us; separating us from the world around.

"Atemu, I…" he began his eyes raising to meet mine. He paused before trying again, "I. Atemu, I," his eyes lowered with frustration. I could tell he wanted to say something important to me and was having trouble. Maybe if I share something with him, it will help him open up to me. It is worth a try.

"It is okay, Yugi," I purr nuzzling his cheek, "I have something I want to tell you. If feel more comfortable to tell me what you were trying to say after, I am happy to listen."

"Okay," he nodded; a bright blush painting his cheeks.

"Yugi, I am very sorry about what happened to you and it made me realize I cannot take you for granted. I do not want you to go another day without knowing something that you deserve to know," I bite my lip; my eyes locking him in my gaze.

"What is it?" he tilted his head to the side; his eyes searching my face curiously. I entwine my fingers with his.

"I am in love with you. You have stolen my heart, Yugi, and I want you to keep it," I rose his hands to my lips and kiss his fingers. After kissing each one, I lower them back down to his lap. My heart raced. Yugi had not made any sounds and had not responded to my declaration of love. I felt my body begin to tremble as I awaited his response. I watched his throat move as he swallowed.

He took a deep breath, "That is what I was trying to tell you. I am in love with you too."

I felt my heart falter and a tear roll down my cheek. He…..he loves me! He said he loves me! I wrap my arms tightly around his torso and place gentle kisses on the soft succulent column of flesh that was his neck. He moaned; tilting his head back; allowing me full access to his neck. I took full advantage of the free access he granted me to the delicate flesh before returning to his lips for another heated passionate soul shattering kiss.


	29. Chapter 29 - Music Montage

**A/N:Ooooh I hope you like this one. I don't any ANY of the songs in this chapter. I am going to do something a little different with it and post the names of the songs in order of appearance at the end of the chapter. *Hugs and gives cookies***

"Yugi," Seto glanced over at the petite guitarist before turning his gaze to me, "The concert is tomorrow. Do you feel well enough to continue the performance?" Yugi and I exchanged a look before nodding. Yugi leaned against the armrest of the chair in our room; his fingers entwined with mine. Every so often, his index finger would curl in between our clasped hands to caress my palm. I am beyond addicted to his touch, his presence. Hell. I'm addicted to Yugi. There I said it.

Seto arched an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Oh! Yes, we can perform tomorrow," I comment smiling at my manager.

The rest of the band were also present in our hotel room. Ryou sat in the other arm chair; his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap as he paid close attention to Seto. Bakura sat on the arm of the chair; attentively playing with Ryou's long silver hair. Someday, I will have to touch that silver mane. It had a glossy shine to it. I would put money down his hair feels like silk. Anyway, I digress. My eyes move over to Marik and Malik. The smallest sun-kissed blonde lay on one of the beds; his head propped up with the pillow. Marik opted to lay on Malik; essentially squishing him. Malik batted at his taller look-a-like for several minutes. This only served to produce a low rumbling laughter from Marik. The taller blonde smirked when Malik gave up and allowed Marik to use him as a body pillow.

"How about today? Can you perform today?" Seto asked.

"I wasn't aware that we had anything going on today," I furrowed my brows, "Is this something new or did you tell me and I am just going crazy?"

"Not if we are all going crazy. I don't recall him mentioning a performance today. But then again, at least 50% of this band is crazy, so I guess the phrase 'you are who you hang with' applies to you, Atemu," Bakura grinned and winked at me.

Wait..did he just call me crazy? I arched an eyebrow at him; watching his grin spread wider across his face. He did. He just called me crazy.

Seto covered his face with his palm and sighed, "No, it is something new."

"What the heck!?" Malik squeaked and shoved Marik off of him.

"Hey!" the tallest blonde grumbled as he fell ungracefully off of the bed.

"Sorry," Malik shot a small quick apology to his look-a-like before gaping at me.

"What?" I shrug and stare back at him.

"Quit gaping and close your mouth, Malik. You look like a fish," Yugi giggled.

"You two are holding hands!" Malik pointed at our joined fingers.

"Holy shit!" Marik squealed in excitement from his position on the floor. He jumped up and ran over to us to get a better view at how we were positioned. Yugi was leaning partially on the left side of the chair and mostly on me. My left arm was wrapped around his waist and my right hand was locked with his right.

"Oh Ra!" Malik jumped up and headed over to us.

"When did this happen?" Ryou stood and approached us as well. Okay. I am starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

"Perhaps if you all..I don't know… sat the fuck down they may tell us," Bakura remarked shortly with a shrug, "Just a thought."

"Oh you are no fun," Malik puched Bakura playfully before heading back to the bed followed by Marik.

"To answer your question which is honestly none of your business," Yugi began, "Last night."

"Did you guys fuck?" Marik had the most shit eating grin plastered across his face as he asked that. I felt my face heat up and Yugi squirmed uncomfortably at my side.

"How is that your business either?" I snapped.

"It's not, but it's fun to watch you two squirm," Marik chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at the blonde. Of course we didn't have sex. We just got together.

Seto cleared his throat bringing the attention back to him to my utter relief, "This is something new. Are you able to perform today?"

I glanced at Yugi and he nodded his head; sending his blonde bangs swaying. I smiled and nodded to Seto, "Yes." My muscles are still very sore from the fight and my wounds still hurt like crazy, but I can handle it. "What are we doing then?"

"A street fair. They have some of their top talent performing on the stage along with doing interviews and other fun musical things. The fair chairman contacted me this morning and asked if you all can attend and perform. I told him I would ask you first," Seto inclined his head to us.

"What do you say guys?" I ask looking around the room.

"We'll do it on one condition…" Malik began earning him a confused look from the rest of the band.

"What condition is that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yugi climbs into your lap and then…I don't know. Do something loving," Malik remarked watching the petite guitarist expectantly. I sighed in relief. Well, that request wasn't near as bad as he could have done. Yugi turned to face me; raising his leg and bringing his knee down to rest between the side of the chair and my leg. He shifted putting his weight on his knee as he rose his other leg and nestled it between my other leg and that side of the chair. He lowered himself fully onto my lap; essentially straddling me. I felt my face heat up and my leather pants grow uncomfortably tight. I really hope Yugi can't feel that between his thighs. A blush crept across his face as he giggled. A look of horror etched its way onto my face. Shit, he can totally feel my erection. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. It was a brief kiss which ended in a tender nibble of my lip before he withdrew.

Yugi spun around to face Malik, "Satisfied?"

"Yup," the blonde smirked, "So when do we go, Seto?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "right now." Ugh. I can't take credit for that one. It was Malik's doing.

\/\/\/

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome everyone to the Mumbai Street Fair! Give a warm round of applause to our special guests Yami and…. What is the name of your new band anyway Yami?" the MC shoved the microphone in my face. The man had long slick black hair and dark brown eyes. His sun-kissed skin darker than that of Marik's and Malik's mocha toned skin. I painted my most charming smile onto my lips before responding to him.

"Clash of Gray," I smirk glancing at the others; each of them mirroring my smirk.

"Oh? Interesting. What does it mean?" the MC asked into the microphone before holding it up to me.

"We chose it for personal reasons which we are not sure when or if we will divulge to our fans," I batted my lashes to the audience when they groaned, "I'm sorry." I purred at them. They cheered when I winked at them.

"Oh we do love a good mystery!" the MC chuckled, "Now are you ready for your assigned performance?"

Assigned performance? Interesting. Seto failed to mention that to us. I arched an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Your challenge is to perform a music montage! Each of you will take turns to sing a little part of a song of your choice," the MC explains.

"Sounds easy enough," Marik commented folding his arms over his chest and smirking at the announcer.

"Ah, but there is a catch," a dark brown eye winked at us.

"Oh?" Bakura hissed. Eh heh…I'm going to have to talk to him about his stage presence. Either that or he can build his reputation as the band bad boy or band dick. I chuckle internally; momentarily forgetting I should be paying attention to the announcer as he explained the rules.

"The last word of the lyrics sung by the individual who sang before you must be in the first few lyrics of the next person's turn and you each have to go twice," the MC smiled at us each individually. Well shit. This just got a bit harder. Everything is going to have to be off the cuff. "Do you understand?" the MC asked us.

I glanced around at the band, "We do," I returned the MC's grin.

"Fabulous! Who wants to go first?" he asked holding out the microphone.

"Me!" Malik jumped forward and grabbed the mic before anyone else could blink.

I chuckle and bow my head, "Alright, Malik! Kick us off!"

Malik licked his lips as he positioned himself in the center of the stage. He raised the microphone to his lips and sang.

_It ain't a good look without me in your corner_  
><em>You can rock with him but he'll never fill my space<em>

Malik shifted the microphone to his left hand while he pointed to a brunet girl near the center of the second row. He wiggled his finger at her. A bright blush painted her cheeks.

_One look at him tells me that he ain't the right one for you_  
><em>I don't understand why you settle being here in second place<em>

_Why waste time when you know I got it_

Malik ran his hand down his shoulder and chest to rest on his hip.

_C'mon girl you know you want it_

Malik took a few sauntering steps to the front of the stage; swaying his hips suggestively with each step. The women and some of them men called out his name.

_You know it's impossible to get what you're looking for_  
><em>From him he can't do it<em>  
><em>Like me I'm goin' prove it I gotta question can you help me out<em>

_How many people can do it like me ZERO_

Malik rose his hand from his hip; touching his thumb and middle finger together forming an "0" shape.

_Keep it so cool like me ZERO_

Malik winked at the audience as he fanned himself with his hand

_Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody_  
><em>Else that can make it so hot like me ZERO<em>

Malik closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The sun causing his mocha toned skin to glow. He parted his legs taking a strong and confident stance. He pointed to the sky.

_Take it to the top like me ZERO_  
><em>Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody ZERO<em>

Ryou nabbed the microphone from Malik and took center stage. Malik winked and bowed returning to the back of the stage.

_Year zero, another hero  
><em>

Ryou pointed towards the left side of the crowd and swept his arm from left to right.

_Is anybody alive here across the line?_

He waved his hand across his face temporarily covering his gentle features. He mimed putting on a mask.

_Buy a new face_  
><em>Start a new race<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter it's all just to save your faith<em>  
><em>It's all just to save you<em>  
><em>It's all just to save your faith<em>  
><em>It's all just to save you<em>

Ryou swayed; his movements fluid and mesmerizing.

_We'll never fade away_  
><em>We'll never fade away<em>

_I will stand my own ground_

Oh! Oh! I know one! I jump forward and nab the microphone from Ryou. I licked my lips adopting a firm and determined expression.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_  
><em>No more denying, I've got to face it<em>  
><em>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside<em>  
><em>If I don't make it, someone else will<em>  
><em>Stand my ground<em>

I close my eyes and pour all of my determination into the song. I will not be a victim to anything or anyone ever again.

_It's all around_  
><em>Getting stronger, coming closer<em>  
><em>Into my world<em>

I gasp as Yugi appeared at my side and held his hand out for the microphone. Hmm. I wonder what he's got up his sleeve. I smile and surrender the microphone to him.

"Now we are heading down a depressing road, Yami! I'm changing the pace," he winked at me and purred the first lyrics into the microphone.

_Come, come, come into my world_  
><em>Won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love<em>

Yugi performed small and seductive body rolls his fingers tracing his thigh with his free hand.

_Na na na na_

Yugi traced his petal pink lips. His tongue darted out to lick his finger quickly before singing the next line.

_Take these lips that were made for kissing_

His hand moved down to cover his chest.

_And this heart that will see you through_  
><em>And these hands that were made to touch and feel you<em>

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Yugi to watch the crowd. I fought to bite back a laugh. They were hypnotized by his movements, his sensual movements, and the seductive hint to his voice. Some of them were drooling.

_So free your love_

Marik strode forward and hovered over Yugi's shoulder; breathing into the microphone.

_Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_

Oh jeeze, not this song. I bite my lip to hold back my laughter. Yugi spun to face Marik and passed the microphone to him. Without missing a beat, Marik continued to sing.

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt,_  
><em>Only God knows where we stuck it hieroglyphics<em>  
><em>Let me be Pacific,<em>

Marik hand ventured down his lower abdomen and grabbed his package before thrusting his hips forward. Screams and moan rippled through the crowd.

_I want to be down in your South Seas_  
><em>But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean<em>

Bakura appeared behind him and snuck the microphone out of his grip. Marik growled at him playfully as the silver haired albino rose the microphone to his pale lips. He slowly tapped his heel creating the beat of the song.

_We have to go 1000 oceans wide_  
><em>1000 dark years when time has died<em>  
><em>1000 stars are passing by<em>  
><em>We have to go 1000 oceans wide<em>  
><em>1000 times against an endless tide<em>  
><em>We'll be free to live our life<em>

_I know somewhere_  
><em>We'll find a little place<em>  
><em>For you and me<em>  
><em>It all turned out<em>  
><em>A different way<em>

_Can't feel the pulse_  
><em>In our veins<em>  
><em>So weak today<em>  
><em>We'll let our heartbeat<em>  
><em>Guide us through the dark<em>

Bakura didn't move around much, but with the lyrics and his voice, he really didn't have to. The song was haunting and beautiful. Malik tapped Bakura on the shoulder. The albino passed the microphone over to the sun-kissed blonde.

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
><em>Are you ready for, ready for<em>  
><em>A perfect storm, perfect storm<em>

Malik grabbed a woman's with raven black hair in the front row and pulled her up onto the stage. He circled her, eyeing her up and down like a hungry predator.

_Cause once you're mine, once your mine_  
><em>There's no going back<em>

He purred into the microphone and into the woman's ear; shivers cascading down her slender form.

_Mark my words_  
><em>This love will make you levitate<em>

Malik spread her arms wide to her sides and wrapped his arm around her waist. I tell you, for being homosexual, this band can sure play like they are straight.

_Like a bird_  
><em>Like a bird without a cage<em>  
><em>But down to earth<em>  
><em>If you choose to walk away, don't' walk away<em>

Malik moved his hips; the woman moving hers along with him; their bodies melding together. Jealousy running rampant on countless faces in the crowd. Many fans would pay to be in this woman's shoes.

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
><em>It's a yes or no, no maybe<em>  
><em>So just be sure before you give it all to me<em>  
><em>All to me, give it all to me<em>

Yugi skipped forward and danced around to the front of the woman swaying his hips with hers and Malik's. He had sandwiched her between himself and Malik. The blonde handed the microphone to our petite guitarist.

_I'm feeling Yummy head to toe (you see me)_  
><em>Ain't got to patience so let's go (you see me)<em>

Malik backed up to stand next to me. He winked at me as we both watched Yugi.

_Look, I'm diet drama_

Yugi grabbed the woman's hand and spun her into him before spinning her out; her dress twirling and flowing around her tan legs.

_Wanna spend the night? Don't bring pajamas_

Yugi traced his fingers down the center of his button up white shirt; the buttons falling off revealing the soft creaming skin.

_Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes (you see me)_

_Walk in, the place_  
><em>They know, my face<em>

The woman pointed to the crowed and glanced at Yugi. He nodded and helped her off the stage while continuing to sing.

_Encore, sophomore_  
><em>Only one solo, I swore<em>  
><em>Big mouth, applause<em>  
><em>Oh please, one more<em>

Yugi nodded at Ryou who came forward to retrieve the microphone from the amethyst eyed guitarist. Ryou's head gently swayed to one side before making its way to the other side.

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_  
><em>Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me<em>  
><em>Cos I'd already know<em>

Ryou rested his hand on his heart and licked his lips.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
><em>More than words to show you feel<em>  
><em>That your love for me is real<em>  
><em>What would you say if I took those words away<em>  
><em>Then you couldn't make things new<em>

This band sure did not lack emotion and passion when they sing. Marik hugged Ryou and squeezed his sides; tickling the smaller albino. Ryou squirmed and handed over the microphone.

_Talkin' all about the new crowd_  
><em>Try and tell me of an old dream<em>  
><em>A new version of the old scene<em>  
><em>Speak easy on the grape vine<em>  
><em>Keep shufflin' in a shoe shine<em>  
><em>Old tin lizzy do it till you're dizzy<em>

Marik pointed to his head and made a big circle with his finger; his head moving rapidly from side to side like he was dizzy.

_Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery_

_Rag Doll livin' in a movie_  
><em>Hot tramp Daddy's little cutie<em>  
><em>You're so fine they'll never see ya leavin' by the back door, mam<em>  
><em>Hot time get it while it's easy<em>

Marik made a come hither motion with his finger towards the crowd as he swayed his hips in time with the song.

_Don't mind come on up and see me_  
><em>Rag Doll baby won't you do me like you done before<em>

"Okay, seriously," Bakura blurted out. Marik turned towards him and arched an eyebrow. "Fuck the rules," the albino strode over and took the microphone from Marik. I couldn't hold back my laughter this time. Definitely the band's bad boy or the band dick. He positioned himself in center stage with his head down and one hand off to the side. He tapped his foot to create a rhythm.

"I know what he wants to do," Yugi whispered to me. He jogged off stage and returned moments later with his guitar. He started playing the song Bakura was about to sing. The albino glanced at him in surprise before nodding his appreciation. He opened his mouth and sang.

_They told him don't you ever come around here_  
><em>Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear<em>

Bakura made a 'shooing" motion with a maniacal and cocky smirk on his face.

_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_  
><em>So Beat It, Just Beat It<em>

_You better run, better do what you can_  
><em>Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man<em>

Marik appeared next to Bakura; his stance tense and competitive. He didn't make a move for the microphone. Instead, Bakura and Marik had their own dance off while Bakura sang.

_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_  
><em>So Beat It, But you wanna be bad<em>

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
><em>No one wants to be defeated<em>  
><em>Showin' how funky strong is your fight<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

Eh, I think I'm going to take a page out of Bakura's book for my last turn. Fuck the rules. I stepped forward catching Bakura's attention instantly. He tossed me the microphone and spun off to the side and away from the center of the state. I strode to the center and sang.

_Grab that bottle (what), twist that cap (what), hold it in the air and tip it back_  
><em>I'm crunk as hell (what), I'm all Patron (what), I really don't dance, but I'm in the zone<em>  
><em>Move bitch get out of the way, I'm running over niggas like a runaway train,<em>

I grabbed a bottle full of carbonated liquid from one of the gentlemen in the audience.

_I grab my beer, you do the same,_

I place my thumb over to opening at the top and shake the shit out of it. Oh yes. I remove my thumb and spray the liquid all over the audience in the first few rows.

_Shake that shit and make it rain!_

They screamed and cheered; screaming and chanting my name.

_I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck, FUCK IT!_  
><em>I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck, FUCK IT!<em>  
><em>I don't give a fuck, I don't' give a fuck, FUCK IT!<em>  
><em>LET'S FUCKING LOSE IT!<em>

I waved my arms to signal the completion of our performance and take a bow. I beckon the others to join me. Yugi locked hands with me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Ryou locked hands Yugi and Bakura. On my other side were Malik and Marik. We bowed together before exciting the stage.

**A/N: Holy crap! I really really hope you enjoyed the above chapter. Okay as promised here is the full list of songs in order:**

**"Zero" by Varsity Fanclub**  
><strong>"Year Zero" by 30 Seconds to Mars<strong>**"Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation**  
><strong>"Come Into My World" by Kylie Minogue<strong>  
><strong>"The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang<strong>  
><strong>"1000 Oceans" by Tokie Hotel<strong>  
><strong>"Dark Horse" by Katy Perry<strong>  
><strong>"Yummy" by Gwen Stefani<strong>  
><strong>"More Than Words" by Extreme<strong>  
><strong>"Rag Doll" by Aerosmith<strong>  
><strong>"Beat It" Michael Jackson<strong>  
><strong>"Get Outta Your Mind" by Lil Jon Ft LMFAO<strong>


	30. Chapter 30 - Raw

**A/N: Ello ello my lovelies! I don't own the song in this one. It is "You Give Love a Bad Name," by Bon Jovi. Hope you like it! Please feed the authoress! I love when you do *hugs***

My body is so sore. This morning has to be worse than yesterday, but then again, we did perform yesterday. I guess I should actually open my eyes and get out of bed. I attempted to stretch my stiff limbs and was prevented by a warm and solid form next to me. I crack my eye open and look down to see Yugi cuddled up to me. I am on my back with my arm wrapped around him. His head lay on my shoulder; his large amethyst orbs still closed. I could feel his breath caress my bare skin. One of his arms was wrapped around my stomach and clutched my side.

I wonder when he climbed into bed with me. Not that it matters. I am enjoying this. My addiction to Yugi is far more pleasurable than my addiction with alcohol. Honestly, I don't really miss drinking anymore. Not since I have friends and someone that I love dearly. I heard the lock click and the door creaked as it swung open. For crying out loud.

"Good morning, Yami! It is time to wake up," Seto paused at the foot of the bed, his eyes taking in the sight.

"Three questions for you," I snap at him, "Who are you? What have you done with my cranky and serious manager? And can't you knock?" I grow at him as quietly as I could to not wake Yugi.

He blushed a bright shade of pink and turned away from us, "I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." What? Yugi's sleeping. What is he talking….oh. I glance down at Yugi and realize only our bare shoulders could be seen. The sheet and comforter covered the rest of us.

"No, Seto. We are dressed. He is just sleeping," I whisper to my manager. He slowly turns to face us obviously relieved to hear that we were not naked under the blanket. Trust me, I would like to be. Especially with this little rock angel.

"You have to wake him up soon. You all have a busy day today," Seto remarked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Yami: 15 Seto: 10.

"What do we all have today besides the concert this evening?" I ask. I feel Yugi shift next to me and bury his head in the nape of my neck. Chills ran rampant throughout my body as a soft gasp escaped my lips before I could pull it back. This is so awkward. I wish Seto would leave.

"The fair yesterday took up a little more time than what I had originally thought it would," Seto began, "We still have to do sound checks and the band needs to rehears for the concert tonight."

"Oh shit!" I raised my hand to my forehead, "I completely forgot we did not do the checks yet." I growled. I heard a squeak come from the petite form at my side. When I looked down, my eyes locked on confused amethyst. "I'm sorry I woke you, Yugi."

"Oh good, he's awake now. Get up and get ready," Seto turned to leave the room. I heard the door open and then close. I looked down at Yugi before my eyes were redirected to Seto as his head reappeared from around the corner.

"Ugh! What now?" I snap at him.

"The flight to our next location is tonight after the concert. You may want to pack your bags," he smirked at me. I picked my pillow up and threw it at him.

"Seto, you bastard! Will you please let us know when we are leaving..I don't know…a bit earlier than the day of!" I hiss at him. Seto chuckled and waved before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We have a busy day ahead of us. We have to prepare for the concert and then of course perform the concert tonight. Right after the concert, we hop the jet to our next location," I answer his question.

"Wow," he whispered around his yawn, "Oh," a blush crept across his pale cheeks, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind me joining you. I had a nightmare."

I smiled, "Not at all." He beamed at me. One of my new goals in life is to see him smile as often as possible.

"Where is our next location?" he asked while he sat up. The comforter fell from his torso; the dim hall light that Seto left on cast a glow across his soft skin. I bite my lip and glance away. I want to cover his skin with my lips and my tongue. It looks like cream and feels like silk. Just the thought of giving Yugi a little tongue bath had me growing hard. I stifle a groan.

I returned my gaze to him recalling that he did ask me a question which I was previously distracted from answering, "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed." He asked me placing his hand against my heated cheek. I bite my lip. I'm just peachy. I just have a growing problem that the comforter is hiding.

"I'm fine," I respond with a smile, "What was your question?"

"Where is our next location?" he repeated.

"Egypt," I smirk.

"I can't wait! I love Egypt!" Yugi squeaked.

I tilted my head to the side, "Have you ever been?"

"Mhm. My grandfather is an archaeologist and he has taken me on a few digs," he responded, "It is so beautiful there."

"It is," I agree with a nod.

"I guess we should get up and get ready?" Yugi arched his eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," I respond with a wink, "Let's go."

\/\/\/

The day flew by so fast. We had so much to do to get ready for this concert. I should have known better than to wait until the day of the concert to set up. The stage crew set up as much as they could without us, but what they are able to do on their own is limited.

We are nearing the end of the concert and my vocal cords are raw. Every additional note I sing sends shooting pain coursing through my throat. Let's just say the songs we perform are not the easiest to sing even on a good day. I just happen to love the challenge of a difficult musical arrangement. I just hope my voice holds out until the end of the concert. One more song to go. Just one more. The crowd roared as we finished the previous song and prepared to start the next one. I sang the first two lines without the help of the band.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
>Darlin' you give love a bad name<em>

The band started to play; providing the music for the song. Yugi and I on electric guitar, Marik on the drums, and Malik and Ryou on the two keyboards. Each of the band members joined me in singing the song which is something they didn't do much of during rehearsals since I am the lead vocalist. I am thankful they are singing with me now during the concert. Hopefully our combined voices will be strong enough to hide any possible cracks that slip through in my singing.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_  
><em>You promise me heaven then put me through hell<em>  
><em>Chains of love got a hold on me<em>  
><em>When passion's a prison you can't break free<em>

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yea_  
><em>Oh! There's nowhere to run<em>  
><em>No one can save me<em>  
><em>The damage is done<em>

Yugi sauntered over to stand next to me. We turn our backs to each other and lean against one another as our bodies sway to the beat. I could feel the muscles of Yugi's back moving against mine as he played his guitar.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
>You give love a bad name<br>(Bad name)  
>I play my part and you play your game<br>You give love a bad name  
>(Bad name)<br>Hey, you give love a bad name_

My voice cracked slightly in the last verse. Shit. Just a little bit longer. I don't think the crowd noticed. They were busy swaying their lighters above their heads and singing along with us.

_Paint your smile on your lips  
>Blood red nails on your fingertips<br>A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
>Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye<em>

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
>Whoa! There's nowhere to run<br>No one can save me  
>The damage is done<em>

Yugi shifted next to me and whispered, "Are you okay?" I give him a very subtle nod before returning to singing.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
>You give love a bad name<br>(Bad name)  
>I play my part and you play your game<br>You give love a bad name  
>(Bad name)<br>You give love, oh!_

_Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
>You give love a bad name<br>I play my part and you play your game  
>You give love a bad name<br>(Bad name)_

I turn from the microphone and coughed a few times in an attempt to clear the rather prominent frog growing in my throat. My voice is starting to come out jagged and raspy.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
>You give love a bad name<br>(Bad name)  
>I play my part and you play your game<br>You give love a bad name  
>(Bad name)<em>

And it's gone. Son of a bitch! The band continued singing without me. I grab the microphone and hold it out to the audience. Enticing them to sing even louder than what they were. I mouth the lyrics; hiding the fact that I have no voice.

_You give love  
>You give love<br>(Bad name)  
>You give love oh oh oh oh oh<br>You give love  
>(Bad name)<em>

_You give love  
>You give love<br>(Bad name)  
>You give love<br>You give love_

I join the band in a line across the stage as we bow together. We waved at them and ran off stage. I flip the microphone off and sigh. At least I have a few days to rest my voice and get it back. I rarely lose my voice, but I also rarely do set up, prep, checks, and rehearsals all in the same day of the concert.

"What happened out there?" Ryou asked me; worry evident in his English accent. I shrug and pointed at the luggage waiting next to the door.

"Come on! Let's go! We have to hop the jet and get going!" Seto rushed us out the door. He jogged behind us carrying his luggage. What the huge hurry was to get to Egypt tonight, heh, you got me. I'm sure he will tell us if it is something important.

We board the jet and plop ourselves into the seats. Yugi sat in the window seat next to me. I smiled at him. I wanted to tell him that he did wonderfully on stage. He always does. They all do. I really lucked out with this band.

"Where we going this time, Atem," Bakura glanced at me curiously.

Yugi squeaked from beside me, "We're going to Egypt!"

"Awesome!" Malik and Marik exclaim, "We are going home!" They give each other a high five. I didn't know those two were Egyptians. Men after my own heart.

"Have you ever been to Egypt, Atem?" Malik asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Did you like it?" Marik asked. I nodded enthusiastically. Fuck. I feel like a bobblehead.

Ryou arched a silver eyebrow, "You lost your voice. Didn't you?"

I frown and mime at Seto for pen and paper. He rolled his eyes and tossed me the pen from his suit pocket and a notepad. Yes! Yami: 16 Seto: 10! I wrote a little note on the bad and showed the band.

_Lost voice. Reward if found. _

"Hah. Cute," Bakura sneered at me. I have a feeling he's enjoying my torment a little too much.

Ryou tilted his head upward as he looked past me at Yugi, "You should have made him that one tea." My gaze turned to Yugi; my eyebrow arched in question.

"When we first started performing on the small stages like bars and at coffee shops, we constantly lost our voices. I've perfected an herbal tea of peppermint, cloves, and a few other herbs to sooth our vocal cords after each rehearsal and performance," he smiled at me.

"It is amazing. It has this cooling and soothing sensation as you drink it. Do you have any prepared?" Marik asked Yugi.

"I prepared a few teabags after the street fair yesterday. I have them in my guitar case," he grinned, "I just need a cup and hot water."

I glance over at Seto. Wait. What happened to our flight attendant that we use to have. Where did she go? I scribble the question on the notepad and toss it back to Seto. I watch the his cerulean orbs read the question and then raise to meet my eyes.

"She quit," he commented answering my question, "We are working on finding a new one." You know what? I don't even want to know why she quit. Seto stood without another word. He handed the notepad back to me and walked past me towards the back of the Jet. He reappeared a few minutes later with a glass mug full of steaming hot water. He handed it to Yugi and returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Seto!" Yugi smiled. Seto nodded while he pulled out his pocket planner. Yugi shifted in his seat to reach his guitar case. He flicked the metal clasps open and located a teabag. He deposited the bag into the hot water. He handed me the mug as he hummed in thought. His eyebrows furrowing. Next he did something I did not expect. He removed his shirt and shook it out. What is he doing.

"Yugi, what in the world?" Ryou giggled.

"Well, his voice is already gone. It would be beneficial if he inhaled the steam. It is much easier to confine the steam when there is a cloth draped over one's head; preferably a towel. Since we don't have one handy, he can use my shirt," Yugi explained. My eyes devoured his chest. The delicately toned muscle structure, the pert pink nipples. Oh Ra. He smiled at me as he covered my head with his shirt; enclosing me and my hot tea under the shirt. Oh Ra. The shirt smells like him. I inhaled a deep breath of the tea steam and the smell of Yugi combined. I. Am. In. Heaven.

**A/N: Soooooooooo. In the next two...maybe three chapters, I am going to have to rely heavily on lyrics and many different songs similar to what I did in Chapter 29. I hope you all do not mind that. I also have a nice little treat that will be coming up here in the next chapter or two. Okay, I will give you a hint. It is something that has been requested a few times in reviews. *smiles* That's the only hint you get.**


	31. Chapter 31 - You Win!

**A/N: Ho...ly...crap..is all I've got to say. The longest chapter I've written to date. True there are a lot of lyrics in this one, but it was still a lot of work! I do not own ANY of the songs in this chapter. I will post the song names and singers at the end. Thank you for reading and I truly hope you like it. *bites lip* Oh...and one more thing. I'm changing the rating to M. With how this story is going..I'm going to need it rated M.**

"Atemu," I hear a soft voice drift into my dreams. Mmmm…So tired. Don't want to wake up.

"I'm going to tickle you," I could hear the smirk in Marik's voice as he said that; even with my eyes closed.

"That's not necessary," I grumble out, "I'm awake." I crack my eyes open, "What's going on?"

"We're in Egypt," Malik squeaked.

"Oh! That was fast," I chuckle softly. I glance over to my left to see Yugi fast asleep on my shoulder.

"You seem to have become his new favorite pillow," Ryou whispered. He reached a pale arm across me to wake Yugi.

"No, don't wake him. I'll carry him if one of you will please carry our bags," I ask the four in front of us.

"Nope, carry him and the bags," Bakura smirked. Ryou lightly punched Bakura in the chest; the taller albino chuckled, "Ow. What was that for?"

"Of course we will help," Ryou responded to me while glaring at Bakura who merely shrugged. The four picked up our guitar cases and our overnight bags along with their own luggage. I turned and unbuckled Yugi's seat belt. Hmmm. How best to carry him? Bridal style or…

"I will help put him on your back if that would be easier," Marik put the bags down in the seat behind him and foldded his arms over his chest; staring expectantly at me. It would probably be easier to carry him that way. I nod to Marik who easily picked Yugi up into his arms. I turned my back to him and waited. I felt Yugi's body be lowered onto my back; his arms resting on my shoulders and his head resting next to mine. Marik wrap Yugi's legs around my hips which helped me get a good hold of his thighs.

"That okay?" Marik asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes. Thank you," I smiled, "Let's get to the hotel. I'm dead tired."

\/\/\/

"Get up, Yami!"

I feel the blankets be ripped off of me. Son of a bitch. Really? We just got to the hotel three hours ago. My eyes burned as I forced them to open.

"What in the name of Ra are you doing, Seto?" I growl utterly furious, "I thought we had today off."

"Nope," an exhausted looking Malik yawned as he walked into the room still wrapped in a sheet. He was followed shortly after by Marik, Ryou, and then a very cranky looking Bakura. Malik popped down at the foot of the bed and curled up with his sheet. I groaned shifting to shake Yugi awake. The petite rocker was out cold cuddled up next to me. I was too tired to fight with putting him in the other bed so I figured he wouldn't mind sleeping with me again.

"Wha? Wha? What's happened?" he looked around startled.

"Nothing. It is time to get up," Seto smirked. Okay, I know I said I would try to be nicer to him but he is just being such a dick.

"Okay, we are all awake Mr. Asshole. What do we have going on that is so important that we couldn't sleep a few more hours?" I ask. Six pairs of eyes turned expectantly to Seto.

"Your fans enjoyed your montage." He smirked.

"Wonderful. I'm glad they liked it. Now can we go back to sleep? Pleeeeease!" I wined. I can't believe I've been reduced to begging and wining. What happened to me?

"No. Sorry. They liked it so much it went viral and now they want to see you do a competition similar to your montage with another band," if Seto's shit eating grin could get any bigger, it would split his head in half.

"Oh? What band and when are we doing this competition?" My mouth dropped open in realization. Noooo….noooooo. He wouldn't set it up for today would he? Blatant horror flashed across my face.

"Today," he folded his arms.

"FUCK SETO!" I rose to my feet and stomped over to him, "That leaves us with zero time to prepare for this!"

"The other band doesn't have any time to prepare either. This is completely off the cuff. Just how the fans wanted it," I was wrong. His grin grew even wider. He almost looked sadistic.

"We've had less than three hours of sleep. When does this shit start?" I ask afraid to hear the answer, "And who are we competing against?"

"The completion begins in two hours. Just enough time for you to get dressed and warm up those vocal cords. I recommend you drink another cup of Yugi's tea. At least it brought your voice back quickly and stronger than ever. You are going to need it while we are here," Seto's head rose proudly.

Remind me while I haven't fired this asshole. I glared at him, "Who. Is. The. Other. Band?" I growl out between my teeth.

"Pink Poison," Seto finally answered.

"Well shit," I plop down on the bed resting my head in my hands. The rest of the band remained silent. Most likely either too tired or too shocked to respond. Or a combination of both.

I heard Seto approach me. He tapped my thigh, "Come on. Get ready."

I glared at him, "You are such an asshole."

He chuckled, "I know." He waved to us before he took his leave.

I sighed, "Aright, let's get this over with."

\/\/\/

We walked into the studio where there was a MC already there and talking to the crowd. Apparently this was going to be performed and filmed in front of a live audience. Something else Seto neglected to mention to us. Although, I did have a feeling he would pull this so I told everyone they should dress like they would be performing a concert.

I wore my signature leather pants, a tight black sleeveless shirt with zippers and leather straps on it. I wore a spiked collar and black eyeliner. Yugi wore his black latex pants that he wore for the photoshoot and a black mesh t-shirt. He borrowed my studded leather wristbands to wear black eyeliner encircled those beautiful amethyst orbs. Both Marik and Malik wore leather pants as well. You could see the sides of Malik's tan legs through the holes that ran the full length of the pants. It looks like a chunk of the sides had been removed and the pants were held together with a few periodic leather buckles. I tilt my head while I stared at the pants. I may need to borrow those from him at some point.

Okay, I am getting off track. Malik wore his tight lilac vest with nothing under it. He had a tie around his neck that was tucked into the vest. Marik wore a button up sheer dark gold shirt. Bakura wore dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve trench coat and nothing under the coat. The trench coat was very tight on his torso and flared out at his hips; going down all the way to his ankles. The coattail was split in two down the center; each of them swaying with every step. Ryou wore light blue jeans and a white button up shirt. I think we all look pretty damn good. I smirk as we were called out onto the stage.

"Welcome Clash of Gray!" the MC rose his arm and waved it in the direction where we were entering the stage. "I must say, we are all excited to see how this little competition ends up!"

"So are we," Marik commented.

"Are you ready to meet the other band?" the MC glanced at each of us. We nodded. I've heard of them. I know they are good. I've even worked with one of them many many many years ago.

"We are! We are looking forward to whipping their asses in this challenge!" Yugi smirked; his head tilted upward; confidence radiating off of him. Pardon me while I wipe the drool from the side of my mouth.

"Oh! The competition is heating up already and it has not even started yet!" the MC chuckled, "It is my honor to welcome Pink Poison to the stage!"

The ladies entered from the opposite side of the stage. There were four girls in the band. Mai is the one I've worked with before. She is tall, blonde, with violet eyes, and a beautiful figure. If I were straight, I absolutely would want to chase after her. But the fact is I'm not. I smirk to myself as I realize I was lost in my own thoughts again. Mai wore a short tight black skirt, a lilac corset, and black high heeled boots that went up to her knees.

My eyes drift to Mai's left. There was a confident looking girl with blue eyes and brunet hair cut in a short bob. She wore a short pink skirt and a button up white shirt with a blue necktie.

To Mai's right and slightly in front of her was a short blonde girl with teal colored eyes. She wore a short pleated dark blue skirt, a white button up shirt which the top three and bottom two buttons were undone revealing her small cleavage and her navel. Ra, how old is this one? She looks like she might be 13. I must have been staring because Yugi leaned in close to me and whispered.

"That's Rebecca. She's an old friend of my family's. She's actually much older than what she looks," he explained.

"How old is she exactly?" I ask.

"She's 18," he answered.

"Shit. She doesn't look it," I struggled to prevent my mouth from hanging open.

"I know," Yugi giggled quietly. "Also, don't underestimate her. She is a phenomenal singer, full of surprises."

I nodded as my eyes drifted to the fourth girl. A shy sweet looking girl with warm brown eyes and long light brown almost an auburn color hair. I've never seen this girl before. She wore an expensive brand of blue jeans and a pink tank top.

"I know her too," Yugi whispered.

"Oh?" I arched my eyebrow, "Who is she?"

"That's Serenity. Joey's little sister," Yugi responded. I stared blankly at him for a moment. He tilted his head and smiled warmly at me, "Joey. The bartender from the bar in Domino," he explained. Oh! Right. I remember him. Nice guy.

I glanced back at Mai. She was looking at me; her eyes traveling up and down my form. She smiled and nodded at me, "Yami."

I returned her greeting, "Mai."

"And for those of you who live under a rock and do not know who these two bands are, I will introduce them to you!" The MC hollered. He waved the ladies first, "Pink Poison consists of Mai, Anzu, Rebecca, and Serenity!" The crowd burst into applause, cheers, whistles, and catcalls. "Clash of Gray consists of Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik!" The crowd cheered just as loud for us. Well that is a good sign. I chuckle to myself.

The MC waited for the crowd's cheers to die down before continuing, "So let's get this little competition started! As there are only four of you," he glanced at the girls, "Would you prefer two of the gentlemen to sit out each round?"

"We don't need any special treatment. Let them all play," Rebecca commented winking at….one of us. Who was she winking at?

"There will be three themes that you will follow when selecting your songs," the MC continued to explain the rules. "The group that wins two out of the three rounds wins the competition. One person per group steps up to sing at a time, you can interrupt the other team's song at any point. The first group to either forget the lyrics to the song they are singing or is unable to come up with a song will lose the round."

"We would like to add another rule if we may," Mai commented; her violet eyes capturing the announcer in her gaze.

"What rule is that?" the MC asked curiously.

"They just did a music montage the other day. They are not allowed to use any of the songs they used in that montage or they lose the round," she arched a blonde eyebrow.

"That sounds fair," the announced commented, "What say you gentlemen?"

I glanced at the others. Marik, Malik, and Bakura shrugged; indifferent to the requested rule. Yugi and Ryou nodded. I returned my gaze to the girls, "Deal."

"Alright! Get ready to rumble! The first theme is 'Night at the Club.' Good luck!" the MC commented and backed up. The stage hands handed each of us a microphone.

I rose mine to my lips, "Ladies first."

"Thank you, Yami. Still the gentlemen I see," Mai purred.

"I'll start," Anzu walked forward placing her microphone to her mouth. She thrust her arm up before lowering it and thrusting it to the side.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Imma fight_

She made a fist and immediately released it wiggling her fingers above her

_'Til we see the sunlight  
>Tik Tok, on the clock<br>But the party don't stop no_

She wiggled her hips as she lowered herself a few inches before returning to her standing position.

_Whoa-oh oh oh  
>Whoa-oh oh oh<em>

Yugi smiled; walking up to Anzu. He rose the microphone and cut her off as he sang.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Yugi smirked and waved goodbye to Anzu. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she went back into the line with the rest of her band members. Yugi pointed at the audience before his hand came to rest on his chest.

_You captured my heart, you're the key to my life  
>A vision of our love that made me survive<em>

Yugi wiggled his hips moving to one side.

_Regaining the mood, that we're in, is so real_

He swapped and moved to his other side; moving his hips in time with music he sang.

_It's time to move up, and to face what I feel, ohh_

_This is your night  
>Dancing free until the morning light<br>Together forever 'cause, this is your night  
>And everything is gonna be alright<em>

The smallest of the Pink Poison band jumped into the center next to Yugi. Rebecca tracked her finger down the front of Yugi's chest and purred into her microphone.

_Who owns my heart?  
>Is it love?<br>Or is it art?_

Yugi bowed his head to her and backed up to stand next to me. I must admit, she really can sing. Yugi mentioned she is full of surprises. I wonder what else he meant. Her blonde ponytail swung with each small movement of her body.

_Cause the way you got your body movin's  
>Got me confused<br>I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
>(Oh)<em>

She turned to the audience; her small body moving with the beat in her head. Her hand rose to rest on her chest.

_Who owns my heart?  
>Is it love?<br>Or is art?  
>Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe<br>That we're a masterpiece  
>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<br>Who owns my heart_

Well shit! I can't think of one. None of the other guys are moving either. I glance at them questioningly. They shrug. Yugi's shrug was more of a "come on guys!" type of shrug. When we didn't make any movements to continue this round the MC returned to the center of the stage.

"Congratulations ladies! Pink Poison takes this round! The next round iiiiiiiiiiiisssss," he paused. Of course he would pause. Suspense and all. Hopefully this next theme is something a bit easier. "The 90's!" Hah. This will be easy, but that must have been what Yugi thought in the last round.

Mai nodded to us, "You can go first if you like."

"Go ahead," Marik waved an arm at her.

"I'll start again if you don't mind," Anzu glanced at Mai.

She shook her head, "By all means. Go for it."

"Thank you," Anzu cooed at Mai once again taking the center stage. She took a few swaying steps to the front.

_How was I supposed to know  
>That something wasn't right here<em>

She rose her arm upwards; encircling her head.

_Oh baby baby  
>I shouldn't have let you go<em>

She thrust her arm forward and across her body swaying her torso first left than right.

_And now you're out of sight, yea  
>Show me, how you want to be<em>

She brought her arm towards her before twisting it behind her; her body twisting at first away from the crowd.

_Tell me baby  
>'Cause I need to know now what we've got<em>

She twisted back towards the audience. She took three bouncy steps towards them; her skirt swaying as she walked.

_My loneliness is killing me  
>I must confess, I still believe<br>When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
>Give me a sign<br>Hit me baby one more time_

Malik stepped forward; taking a dominating and commanding stance. He purred into the microphone more than singing into it. It almost looked like he was making out with it.

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel_

Malik patted his chest with his right hand before holding his hand out to the audience. He rubbed his thumb together with his index and middle finger like he was holding money.

_She took my heart and took my money_  
><em>She must've slipped me a sleeping pill<em>  
><em>She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne<em>

Malik licked hips lips seductively.

_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same_  
><em>Yeah, she'll make you go insane.<em>

Malik did a one handed backflip.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

He ran his free hand through his hair and shook his hair; giving him a sexy and messy appearance; the blonde locks falling over his eyes. He jerked his head to the side; the hair moving just enough to reveal his eyes.

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_  
><em>her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha<em>

Rebecca walked sassily up to Malik; raising the microphone to her small pink lips.

_I don't envy you  
>I'm a little bit of everything<em>

She held her arm up first to us and then to the audience.

_All rolled into one_

Her face contorted to display a snarl

_I'm a bitch, _

Her appearance immediately softened as she batted her eyelashes.

_I'm a lover_

She took on a sweet and innocent look.

_I'm a child, _

She dropped the innocent look adopting an appearance at least twenty times more mature.

_I'm a mother  
>I'm a sinner, I'm a saint<br>I do not feel ashamed_

She lashed her hand out; showing her long sharp nails.

_I'm your hell,_

Her hand relaxed and floated down her side. Her face turning mysterious and slightly seductive. Holy crap. Yugi wasn't kidding. This girl is good.

_I'm your dream  
>I'm nothing in between<br>You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_So take me as I am_

Bakura sauntered forward, his eyes narrowing at the short blonde. He jumped the last two feet startling the poor girl. I stifle a chuckle. He flipped the audience off with his free hand.

_Can I get a FUCK YOU_

He pointed at us and shook his finger in a 'no' motion.

_to these bitches from all the niggaz  
>Who don't love hoes, they get no dough<em>

I smirked. I'm a little insulted. Ah hell. Who am I kidding? I'm not insulted at all.

_Can I get a WOOP WOOP  
>to these niggaz from all of my bitches<br>Who don't got love for niggaz without dubs?_

_Can I get a FUCK YOU!_

Mai approached Bakura and swayed her hips rubbing her ass against his crotch as she rose the microphone to her red lips.

_Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go  
>Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no<em>

She winked over her shoulder at Bakura and pushed her ass against him harder forcing him to back up to stand next to the rest of us.

_If you wanna be with me  
>Baby there's a price to pay<em>

She purred into the microphone, her eyes half lidded.

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

She turned to the side and rubbed one of her hips.

_You gotta rub me the right way_

Her hand drifted down from her hip, past her thigh and seductively caressed her inner thigh. I watched the men and some of the women in the room drool. She hasn't lost her touch. If anything, she's gotten better.

_If you wannabe with me  
>I can make your wish come true<em>

She thrust her chest out; arching her back. She rolled her torso forward.

_You gotta make a big impression (Oh yea)  
>Gotta like what you do<em>

Marik appeared behind her and thrust his arm over her shoulder capturing the attention of both her and the audience.

_So everybody, everywhere_

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder; adopting a sadistic look in his eyes.

_Don't be afraid, don't have no fear_

His arm traced down her arm; gently caressing the skin. He grabbed her arm and twirled her outwards and back to her position next to the other girls.

_I'm gonna tell the world, Make you understand  
>As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin back again<em>

Marik made small eerie movements. Never losing the sadistic look in his eyes.

_Everybody, yeah  
>Rock your body, yea<br>Everybody  
>Rock your body right<br>Backstreet's back  
>Everybody<br>Yeah  
>Rock your body<br>Yeah_

I smirked looking at the girls. Each of them slightly pouting. Serenity lost in thought. When they made no movement to counter and take a turn, the MC appeared.

"Oooh! Wonderful finish, Marik! The guys win this round!" he announced. The audience cheered and whistled for us. "The next theme is," he wiggled his eyebrows, "Sex!" Oh Ra, help me. This MC obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with. I have learned very quickly that this group is a bunch of perverted horny pranksters. Save for Ryou. He seems to be the only one with any dignity and innocence left in this group. Even Yugi has some sauciness to him.

"I would like to go first," Serenity smiled sweetly. We nodded to her. The other girls of Pink Poison nodded as well. She walked so gracefully to the center of the stage it looked like she was floating. She tilted her head down; peering at the audience through her bangs.

_Kiss me on my salty lips, I bet you feel a little crazy  
>But for me, we'll be famous on TV<em>

Her hand rose to seductively touch her neck before gliding down over her breast and resting on her stomach.

_Would it be my fault if I could turn you on?  
>Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?<em>

She blinked innocently at the audience before her tongue darted out slowly wetting her lips.

_When I kiss your mouth, I want to taste it  
>And turn you upside down, don't want to waste it<em>

_I jump on you, you jump on me, you push me out_

My turn! I saunter forward swaying my hips. I lean closer to Serenity as I begin to sing.

_I'm so addicted to  
>All the things you do<em>

Serenity smiled at me and walked back over to stand next to Rebecca. I glide my hand down to my leather clad crotch and grab myself. I normally try to steer clear from being so vulgar in a performance, but…I want to win this competition. So it's time to play dirty.

_When you're going down on me  
>In between the sheets<em>

I move my hips in slow thrusting motions, my hand gliding up my side; purposefully catching the hem of my shirt on my thumb. I drag it up revealing my abs before releasing the shirt and allowing it to fall back down.

_Oh the sounds you make  
>With every breath you take<br>It's unlike anything  
>When you're loving me<em>

_Yeah_

Anzu approached me; she hooked her fingers around my belt loop and pulled me flush against her body; meeting my gaze straight on.

_Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<em>

When she released my belt loop I backed up to stand next to Yugi. She sucked on her for a few seconds. It emerged from her mouth and traced her saliva coated finger gliding down her throat and down between her breast.

_The addiction of the feeling  
>Leave me wanting more<em>

She wiggled her hips all the way into a seated position. She opened her legs giving the audience a quick peek-a-boo of the lace underwear she wore.

_Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>

She closed her legs and fell to her knees crawling towards the crowd arching her back with each movement towards the crowd she made.

_Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me_

I arched an eyebrow as I watched the quiet, polite, sweet, and innocent Ryou step forward. A mysterious look in his eye. I wonder what our little English albino has in store for us. He caressed Anzu's chin; licking his lips before he started to sing.

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
>I'll let you lick the lollipop<em>

My jaw hit the ground…he's…rapping and well for that matter! This song and his voice combined sent chills straight down my spine. I bit my lip as I bit back a groan. He's not as innocent as he appears. I glanced over at Bakukra and almost hit the floor laughing. Bakrua's jaw was hanging open and drool came gliding out of his mouth. I turned my attention back to Ryou.

_Go' head girl, don't you stop  
>Keep going 'till you hit the spot (woah)<em>

His hand danced around the waistband of his jeans before…Oh Ra…disappearing down into his jeans for a few seconds before returning to caress his lower abdomen.

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
>One taste of what I got<br>I'll have you spending all you got  
>Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)<em>

_You can have it your way, how do you want it_

He wiggled his finger and pointed to his crotch

_you gon' back that thing up_

He thrust his hips sharply forward.

_or should I push up on it_

Okay...I glance over at Bakura again to see him about to pass out. I chuckle. Ryou held his finger up to his lips and licked the full length of his finger.

_Temperature rising, okay let's go to the next level_

Rebecca smirked at Ryou. Her teal eyes running the full length of his body while she walked up to him and began to sing or…rap more like.

_Sex me so good I say blah-blah-blah_

She approached Ryou…Oh Ra..don't touch him or you will have a very angry Bakura to deal with. She spun; her pleated skirt flying up to her hips. Ryou backed up before she could reach him. I watched Bakura snake his arm possessively around Ryou's waist.

_Work it, I need a glass of water  
>Boh, oh boy, it's good to know you<em>

_Is it worth it, let me work it_

She dropped to her knees and leaned back onto one of her elbows; her body leaning at an angel; her hips swaying up and down from that position. Holy Fuck! What has this competition turned into?

_I put my thing down, flip it and revers it  
>if you got a big ***, let me search you<br>And find out how hard I gotta work you_

She leaned forward from her position, doing the splits before swinging her leg around and doing a back flip into a standing position.

_I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it_

Malik walked to the center; he glanced over his shoulder and winked at Marik.

_Like the legend of the Phoenix  
>All ends with beginnings<em>

He kissed his palm and slapped his ass. A grin crossed my lips. Rebecca scowled at him and returned to standing next to Mai. Malik's dance moves were slow and slick; pure fluid poetry written by his movements.

_What keeps the planets spinning  
>The force from the beginning<em>

_We've come too far to give up who we are_  
><em>So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars<em>

_She's up all night to the sun_  
><em>I'm up all night to get some<em>  
><em>She's up all night for good fun<em>  
><em>I'm up all night to get lucky<em>

Mai swayed her hips as she walked up to Malik. Her eyes drinking in his appearance; devouring and raping him on the spot.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch<em>

My jaw hit the floor the…I've lost count…when she reached out and grabbed Malik's leather clad penis. I heard Marik growl from somewhere next to me. Malik backed away from her touch; coming to stand next to an angry looking Marik.

_I'm a peace out if you don't give me_

She made a motion with her hands like she was giving a handjob.

_The pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What your hidin' underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock<br>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

She bent forward at her hips; her hand tracing the full length of her leg.

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

She arched her back and rolled back up to her standing position. She bent one of her knees and tossed her head back giving a side glance to the audience.

_Come on baby let me see  
>What you're hidin' underneath.<em>

Yugi lowered his head and stepped forward. He breathed into the microphone; singing in a raspy and seductive voice.

_Taking more than her share  
>Had me fighting for air<em>

He threw his head back; the light dancing across his alabaster skin. I lick my lips fighting the urge to go and ravage him on the stage.

_She told me to come but I was already there  
>Cause the wall start shaking<br>The earth was quaking_

He ran his fingers through his hair; his body going through small convusions like he was actually having little orgasm. Yeah….I'm…I'm….fuck I don't know.

_My mind was aching  
>And we were making it<br>And you shook me all night long  
>Yea you shook me all night long<em>

_I'm working double time on the seduction line  
>She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine<em>

Serenity ran up to Yugi and slid across the floor in front of him; raising her microphone.

_Hey!  
>C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up<br>Break the bubble, and break it up_

She stretched out on the ground in front of Yugi who blushed a bright shade of pink before returning to stand next to us. Serenity rose her leg straight up in the air, her hand caressing the exposed skin.

_Pour some sugar on me_

She slowly lowered her leg and arched her back off of the ground to sit up and glance over her shoulder at the crowd.

_Ooh, in the name of love  
>Pour some sugar on me<br>C'mon, fire me up  
>Pour your sugar on me<br>Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
>From my head to my feet, yeah<em>

Okay. Time to seal this bitch. I've had enough. I strut to the center of the stage.

_Can you be my doctor?  
>Can you fix me up?<em>

I run my hand down my chest wrapping my fingers around the hem.

_Can you wipe me down?  
>So I can lick you up<em>

I sway my hips raising the hem of the shirt to the middle of my abdomen. I motion for Serenity to come over to me. She gives me a confused look before approaching me.

_Make you give it up, Give it up  
>Til you say my name<em>

I hold the hem of my shirt out to her. She tilts her head to the side as she grabs the hem with both of her hands and pulls it over my head. She ran her fingers down my chest before returning to stand next to Rebecca.

_Like a jersey, jersey  
>shittin' down the game<br>Be my head coach_

I jump to the ground into a one handed push-up position. I roll my hips forward slowly mimicking thrusting into someone below me. I hear gasps from the audience. I flex the muscles of me back and torso for them.

_So you can put me in  
>And never take me off<br>Til you can taste the win_

I lick my lips again as I roll back onto my haunches bucking my hips up to the left then back down to the center, up to the right then down to the center.

_Do it again and again  
>Til you say my name<br>And by the way I'm so glad that you came_

I stand and saunter towards the girls first; adopting my most seductive gaze; burning it into each of them. I hear Mai gasp when I met her gaze. I internally smirk. That's right, watch me and forget about the competition. I turn from the girls and turn to the audience.

_Tell me baby are you wet  
>I'm gonna get you wet<br>Tell tell me baby are you wet  
>I just wanna get you wet wet<em>

I must admit, I was surprised when Anzu approached; albeit somewhat timidly.

_One, two, three,  
>Not only you and me.<br>Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between  
>Countin' one, two, three…<br>Peter, Paul, and Mary.  
>….<em>

She hesitated. She tried to stare me down and found herself blushing and licking her lips; looking around nervously.

The MC roared; drowning out the applause, "Congratulations Clash of Gray! You win!"

**A/N: *Pass out* Like I said. Holy crap! Okay so as promised here are the songs in order:**

**"Tik Tok" by Ke$ha**  
><strong> "This is Your Night" by Amber<strong>  
><strong>"Who Owns My Heart" by Miley Cirus<strong>  
><strong>"Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears<strong>  
><strong>"Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin<strong>  
><strong>"Bitch" by Meredith Brooks<strong>  
><strong>"Can I Get A..." by Jay-Z Feat. Ja-Rule &amp; Amil<strong>  
><strong>"Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera<strong>  
><strong>"Backstreet's Back" by Backstreet Boys<strong>  
><strong>"Mouth" by Merril Bainbridge<strong>  
><strong>"Addicted" by Saving Abel<strong>  
><strong>"S&amp;M" by Rihanna<strong>  
><strong>"Candy Shop" 50 Cent<strong>  
><strong>"Work It" by Missy Elliot<strong>  
><strong>"Get Lucky" by Daft Punk Feat. Pharrell Williams<strong>  
><strong>"Peacock" by Katy Perry<strong>  
><strong>"You Shook me All Night Long" by ACDC**  
><strong>"Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard<strong>  
><strong>"Wet" By Snoop Dogg<strong>  
><strong>"3" by Britney Spears<strong>


	32. Chapter 32 - Merger

**A/N: Ello Ello all! Hope you like the chapter!**

"Ra! That competition was actually fun," Malik giggled, "You really shut them down Atemu." I looked down a bright blush covering my face. Like I mentioned before, I'm try to avoid being that vulgar in my performances; however, it was a completion and I wanted to win.

After the competition, Seto ushered us into one of the conference rooms at the hotel. Apparently he has some 'important' news to convey to us. The conference room was large and easily able to accommodate at least 50 people. I took a seat at the table and leaned my head back against the back of the chair. My eyes drooped. Oh, how I would pay for a nap right now.

"You look so exhausted," I hear Yugi's sweet voice float towards me as the chair beside me creaked with the weight of its new occupant.

"A little bit," I raised my head; forcing myself to stay awake. Ah. Hell. I can sleep later. The other band members each took a random seat around the table while they continued their conversation about the competition and how we were far superior to the girls.

Seto flung the door open as he entered the room, "Congratulations on your victory."

"Can the pleasantries. We know it's not your style. What did you want to tell us?" I ask him.

He blinked at me for a few seconds before responding, "What do you think of Pink Poison?"

I arched an eyebrow, "They are good. Why?"

"What about the rest of you?" Seto glanced around at the other band members ignoring my question.

Bakura shrugged, "They are fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because the concerts tomorrow night have been merged," he slid a document down the table towards me.

"What?" I growl. I scanned the one page document stating the location where the girls were to perform tomorrow night had an electrical fire earlier today. It was closed for at least a few weeks. The only other available venue is where we are performing tomorrow night. I narrowed my eyes at my manager. What the actual fuck?

"Aren't you supposed to get our feedback on this kind of arrangement BEFORE you do it?" I snap.

"Stop being such a baby, Yami. It is one concert," Seto rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. Yami: 17 Seto: 10.

"I don't play well with others," Bakura growled, "I don't want to perform with them.

"Too bad," Seto glared at him, "sometimes in this industry, you have to do things you really do not want to do and perform with people you do not want to perform with. It is one concert. So grow up and figure out a way to work with them. They will be coming by soon to work out the details with you." Seto spun on his heel and left the conference room.

A thick silence surrounded us. Ryou cleared his throat, "It won't be too bad, I'm sure." He tried his best to lighten the mood and was unsuccessful in doing so.

"No, Ryou. We are in for a very long night ahead of us," I rest my elbows onto the table and rub my temples. Last minute changes like this always meant extra work for everyone; especially the performers. It is true that I had worked with Mai before. We even made a few songs together several years back which I know will come in handy for the concert tomorrow, but the entire concert will have to be changed. We have to change it to accommodate them.

"How so?" Malik asked innocently. I reminded myself that they are new to the professional music industry and did not know the consequences of such changes so close to a concert. I let out a deep sigh before I explained.

"With them performing with us tomorrow, we have to use different songs than what we have been using and what we were planning to use. I did record a few with Mai a few years back that we will probably use and will help in the long run. However, we are still in for a late night of rehearsals to make this work." I explain. I glance at each of them in turn. They look frustrated. I don't blame them. They have every right to be. I am grateful they did not fight me on it.

I began to list the songs that I had recorded with Mai and to my surprise and utter relief, they knew them. That will lessen the amount of work that will need to be done.

Less than one hour later Seto returned with Pink Poison at his heels. They each took a seat at the table; Mai sitting in the other empty chair next to me.

"Very nicely done today, Yami," she cooed.

I smiled, "Thank you. You all did well too."

Rebecca claimed the chair on the other side of Yugi. She immediately struck up a n excited conversation with Yugi. Didn't he mention she was an old family friend? I purse my lips while watching them for a few moments.

"You look good, Yami. Better than I have seen you look in a very long time," Mai purred in my ear. I arch an eyebrow as I turn to face her.

"Thank you," Did I really look that bad before?

"What do you say we find a nice private room," she bit her lip as she eyed me up and down, "to catch up."

I smile, "I'm still gay Mai. Sorry," I chuckle.

"That's unfortunate. From watching those moves you did on stage, I'm sure you could rock any lover's world," she giggled. I felt my face heat up all the way to my ears.

I cleared my throat, "So our concerts were merged together."

She nodded, "I hope you are okay with that. We did not want to cancel and our tour schedule would not allow us to return to Egypt for another few years."

I shrug, "It is what it is. We can make it work." It's not her fault we are in this situation.

"I was thinking we can use the songs we recorded a while back. What do you think?" She asked tilting her head to the side; her blonde hair shifting to fall over her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you? If you are not part of the band you need to get out," I hear Seto's voice run ice cold. I glance over towards the door where he acted as a human barrier between us and the individual standing on the other side of him.

"I'm wit them," I see a long arm point in the general direction of all of us.

"Right. I haven't heard that line before," Seto snarled, "Get lost pup."

"I'm not a pup you pompous bastard! Serenity is my sistah," the voice snarled back at Seto. I arched and eyebrow as I stood. I looked across the table where Serenity rose to her feet as well.

"Wait, Seto," her soft voice floated through the air as she approached him.

As I approached the two, I saw a ragmop of blonde hair attached to a tall slim man with honey brown eyes. Oh, it is the bartender from Domino.

"Seto, it's alright. Let him by," I touch my manager's shoulder, "Relax."

He turned to me first and then to Serenity, "Is he really your brother?"

"Yes. That's Joey," she beamed at her brother.

"See," Joey smirked at Seto. My manager rolled his cold cerulean eyes and stepped aside to let Joey by. Serenity ran over to him and wrapped him in a warm hug.

"What took you so long? Did you get lost looking for the hotel?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry sis," he returned her hug, "I'm here now. Oh!" He glanced over at me, "I remember you. How are you?" he held out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking, Joey," I smiled at him.

"Thank you for giving these guys the break they needed to get into this business," he smiled at me.

"They were too good to let go," I smirked before turning and walking back to the table. Mai had vacated the seat next to mine, Yugi and Rebecca were talking off to the side. Anzu and Ryou were talking on the other side of the room. The others remained at the table. From the sounds of it, they were discussing the upcoming concert. Good. So things are slowly starting to come together. We still have so much work ahead of us to get ready for tomorrow night.

What makes this difficult is how divided my attention is. My mind keeps drifting back to Yugi. I find myself staring at him, my eyes undressing him before I shake the thought away. Maybe it would help to talk to someone about it. I growl as I took the seat next to Marik.

"Do you speak Arabic?" I ask him; biting my lip and awaiting his response. He and Malik are from Egypt so most likely they do.

I arched an eyebrow amused at me, "Yes. Why?"

I swapped to speaking in Arabic, "I just wanted to talk to someone about something."

"Oh?" he smiled and responded also switching to Arabic, "go ahead."

"Our little guitarist is driving me crazy!" I continue in Arabic and allow my head to fall into my hands, "I can't stop thinking about him. I want to make love to him!" Marik smirked at me and glanced behind me. What the hell is he looking at anyway?

"Have you told him yet?" Marik asked me.

"No," I responded shaking my head.

His smirk grew wider, "You just did."

Wait! What?! My eyes grow wide as I look at Marik in horror, "What?"

"Yugi is fluent in Arabic," the tall blonde responded to me, "Most of us are. Malik, Bakura, and Yugi are all fluent. Ryou is learning."

I spun to look at Yugi, my face so hot you could fry an egg on it. The petit guitarist blushed and glanced at me through those long thick black eyelashes of his. He had heard! Oh fuck me!


	33. Chapter 33 - Two Bands, One Concert

**A/N: OH RA! *Pass out* Another chapter that is very heavy on lyrics and other fun things *wiggles brows* I do not own the songs in this chapter. I didn't write them. I will post the name of the songs and the artists at the end of the chapter. For any names mentioned in the songs, I removed them to help the song fit a bit better into the story. I really really really really really really really really hope you like it.**

Zero sleep. That's right. It took all night to get the details of the concert figured out with Pink Poison. The style is going to be quite a bit different than our usual concert, but that is to be expected when such a drastic change is thrust upon us with such little warning. Here's to hoping everything goes well.

Oh, I hate Seto. His idea for the opening number makes me want to shove my foot up his ass just before I fire him. I can't believe he decided this would be a good way to start the concert. Once the girls were on board with it, there was no changing their minds. So here we are, standing behind the curtain awaiting for the girls to do the opening number. Each of us is dressed in long black trench coats with black leather pants and black boots.

A growl of frustration rumbles from the depths of my throat as I help Yugi equip his handsfree microphone. A little 'gift' Seto bestowed on us. Okay, I admit, that has been something I've been wanting for a while, but at what price? Only the last sliver of dignity I have left after the competition. Fuck it. I'm not just going to shove my boot up Seto's ass, I'm going to tar and feather him after running over him with a military tank.

"Calm down," Yugi cooed in my ear, "Everything will be okay. We just have to get through one concert and then we can go back to performing music that is more our genre."

I smiled, "Yes, just one concert."

"Are you boys ready?" Serenity asked as the girls made their way to the stage. They were wearing black slacks, a white button up, and….a black bra underneath? What the? What is this concert? Office hoes and CEOs?

"We are ready," Malik commented dryly as he adjusting his trench coat.

"Good, the show starts in a few minutes," Mai smiled at us as the girls approached the curtain. The idea was to have them go out first and start singing and then… well. Just wait and see.

The music boomed through the theater; cheers and screams from the fans mingled with the music. Mai adjusted her handsfree microphone closer to her mouth and grabbed the curtain. She took a step out onto the stage followed by Anzu, Serenity, and Rebecca. The voices of Pink Poison crashed through the theater; drowning out the screams.

_Humidity's rising, barometer's getting' low  
>According to all sources the street's the place to go<br>Tonight for the first time just about half past ten  
>For the first time in history it's gonna start raining men<em>

I despise this idea.

_It's raining men, Halleluja, it's raining men Amen  
>I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get absolutely soaking wet<em>

I despise Seto right now. A sigh escapes my lips as I await for the curtain to rise. I glance to my right; my eyes landing on Yugi. He shook his shoulders and his arms; loosening his muscles one last time.

_It's raining men, Halleluja it's raining men, every specimen_

The curtain begins to rise. The spot lights were still on the girls. A flash of stage lighting to replicate a flash of lightning and a crash of fake thunder illuminate the stage for a microsecond revealing us standing behind the girls. The fans erupted into fits of cheering. I watch my dignity soar out the window and mentally wave farewell to it.

_Tall_

A spot light lands on Bakura and remains there. He spins in place before coming to a stop; shooting his arm in the air.

_Blonde_

Another light shines on Malik. He does the splits and jumps back up.

_Dark_

The light shines on me. I'm going to kill Seto for this. I swallow my pride and run my hands down my torso towards my hips as I lower my head and smirk at the audience.

_ And Lean_

Two spotlights land on Yugi and Ryou. Yugi blew a kiss to the audience and Ryou bowed gracefully before winking to the audience.

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

The last spotlight lands on Marik. He popped the collar up before he narrowed his large lilac orbs at the audience.

_God bless mother nature  
>She's a single woman too<br>She took for the Heaven  
>And she did what she had to do<em>

The girls shot their arms in the air pointing towards the sky. They created large circular formations with their arms.

_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
>So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy<em>

We began a choreographed dance; the trench coats swaying around our ankles with every movement.

_It's raining men, Halleluja, it's raining men, Amen  
>It's raining men, Halleluja, it's raining men, Amen<br>It's raining, it's raining, oh it's stormy_

The lights dimmed; a few flashes of fake lightning and then…we were drenched. They had set up a sprinkler type system above the stage to simulate rain. The water slide down our faces and the rest of our bodies; drenching the coats. A quick glimpse at the girls revealed very revealing wet button up shirts. Ah.. I get why they used white button up shirts and black bras.

_I feel stormy weather moving in  
>About to being about to begin<br>With the thunder don't you loose your head  
>Rip off the roof and stay in bed<em>

_God bless mother nature  
>She's a single woman too<br>She took for the Heaven  
>And she did what she had to do<br>She tought every angel to rearrange the sky  
>So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy<br>Oh it's raining men, yeah_

A loud crash of stage thunder; we ripped the trench coats off revealing our unclothed chests. The water continued to fall; gliding down our bare chests. Whistles, catcalls, cheering, you name it, the fans were doing it. We strut forward; closer to the edge of the stage. We each toss our trench coats into the audience. The females almost beating each other to get to the coats.

_Humidity's rising, barometer's getting' low  
>According to all sources the street's the place to go<br>Tonight for the first time just about half past ten  
>For the first time in history it's gonna start raining men<em>

We spun in place; sending water droplets flying off of our drenched bodies. The girls approached us, their hands dancing across our pectorals and stomachs. I'm going to kill Seto.

_It's raining men, Halleluja, it's raining men, Amen  
>It's raining men, Halleluja, it's raining men, Amen<br>It's raining men, Halleluja, it's raining men Amen_

The girls bowed as did we. The lights dimmed as we all ran off the stage. Time to dry; and in a hurry. Poor Ryou didn't have time to dry off. He shook his long silver hair sending water droplets all over. Seto growled as he was splashed. Haha. Bastard. Serves him right for drenching us. It might not have been so bad if he actually would have told us that detail was part of the concert.

Ryou and Anzu were up next. The chocolate eyed albino shoved a light blue shirt over his head and grabbed his glove, violin and bow. In the few seconds we were all backstage, the stagehands were busy mopping the water off the stage… in the dark. Ah, the price of working in the entertainment industry.

Anzu walked out onto the stage followed by Ryou. She took center stage and began to sing.

_I pirouette in the dark  
>I see the stars through a mirror<em>

Ryou rose his violin and bow to begin to play. Anzu made small arm movements while she danced.

_Tired mechanical heart  
>Beats 'til the song disappears<em>

_Somebody shine a light  
>I'm frozen by the fear in me<br>Somebody make me feel alive  
>And shatter me<br>So cut me from the line  
>Dizzy, spinning endlessly<br>Somebody make me feel alive  
>And shatter me<em>

Anzu took a few steps back while Ryou took a few steps forward; pouring everything he had into playing the violin. He closed his eyes; letting the music pulse through him and control him. He swayed his body in time with his playing; alternating his weight between his feet.

_Shatter_ me!

Anzu thrust her arms out and to the side

_If only the clockwork could speak  
>I wouldn't be so alone<br>We'd burn every magnet and spring  
>And spiral into the unknown<em>

Ryou raised the bow into the air; making the same movement as he did in his violin completion against Duke. Hi lit the bow on fire. A large brilliant blue flame danced across the bow as he dragged the bow across the violin strings.

_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive<em>

Oh Ra! Ryou didn't put his hair back. It fell limply around his face; still slightly water logged. I really hope his hair doesn't singe or catch fire. I bit my lip while I watched him play and watched the fire come dangerously close to his face and his hair.

_I'm scared of change and the days stay the same  
>The world is spinning but only in gray<br>If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive<br>I'm scared of change and the days stay the same  
>the world is spinning but only in gray<em>

Ryou finally opened his large milk chocolate eyes. They were glossy and full of excitement. I glanced out towards the audience. They were all in awe.

_Me…!  
>Shatter me!<br>Somebody make me feel alive  
>And shatter me!<em>

Ryou turned the fire off before he and Anzu held hands to bow. They both jogged off the stage for Serenity and I.

We had a little bit more time to dry than Ryou and Anzu. My hair still stood up at awkward points. It looks more like how Marik's hair normally is. Maybe I will be lucky and it will just look like I had intended it to be this way. I pulled a tight leather black sleeveless vest on and zipped it up. It was cut short and showed my lower abdomen. The V neck of the vest dipped down between my pectorals. I adorned my studded belt and spiked collar to finish off the outfit.

Serenity wore a long pastel pink dress with a slit all the way up to her hip. She wore black fishnet stockings and black combat boots under her dress. Her hair was curled and fell in ringlets around her face and her shoulders.

The lights dim while we move to our positions on stage. This stage is a little bit different than the ones we usually play on. This one has two raised landings; one on the right side of the stage and the other to the left. Serenity ran over to the one on the left and climbed up. I ran to the one on the right and climbed the ladder to take my place. The stage was very dark, the audience cheered in excitement and anticipation. A single light came on; illuminating the area around me.

_Ask for money, and get advice  
>Ask for advice, get money twice<br>I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
>You'll call it a moment,<em>

I smirked and tapped my chest.

_I call it life_

The light that illuminated me dimmed fully; replaced by a light that lit the stage around Serenity. There was a fan blowing on her causing her hair to dance around her shoulders. She clasped her hands in front of her chest.

_One day while my light is glowing  
>I'll be in my castle golden<em>

She unclasped her hands and stretched her arms out behind her; leaning forward over the iron railing.

But until the _gates_ are open

Serenity closed her eyes and brought her hands up once more to her chest before slowly stretching one palm out towards the audience.

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
>I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)<em>

She raised both of her arms above her head at an angle; flexing her small biceps. She titled her head backwards closing her eyes.

_I just wanna feel this moment_

The light dimmed on Serenity and came back up on me. I leaned against the pole behind me, jutting my hips outwards.

_Mr. Worldwide  
>Oye mamita, come on, darling, que la costa esta rica<em>

The spotlight on me once again darkened; the one on Serenity shining brighter than ever. She winked at the audience sweetly as she pointed at them.

_Feel this moment…_

The light dimmed on her just as the music picked up. All of the spotlights over the stage alternated. First coming on and dimming immediately after; flashing and running across the stage in time to the beat.

The spotlight came back on me as the light show slowed; eventually stopping. I jumped a few feet in the air grabbing at the pole next to me. I sung around it, bending my legs to get a faster spin. My spinning momentum slowed until I placed my feet firmly on the ground.

_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
>Long way from them hallways<br>Filled with "So"s and "Oh, yea"s  
>Dade county always, 305 all day<br>Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.  
>She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups<br>I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
>Meet and greet, nice to meet ya.<em>

_But time is money  
>Only difference is I own it,<br>Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

The light around me went black. I watched as Serenity's side of the stage was engulfed in the bright stage lighting once again. She leaned even further over the edge of the railing; one of her hands holding onto of the bars off to the side.

_One day while my light is glowing  
>I'll be in my castle golden<em>

Her grip on the bar tightened as she stepped up onto the railing. She elegantly swung one of her legs over the railing. Wait…..what the fuck is she doing? She stood on the very top bar of the railing.

_But until the gates are open  
>I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)<em>

Her head swayed gently from one side to the other.

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
>I just wanna feel this moment<em>

My mouth hung open. She wouldn't…. she wouldn't let go would she? She wouldn't actually try to commit suicide during this concert? All I could do from my position was watch in horror.

_Come on, feel this moment…._

Ra! Fuck! She let go of the railing and leaned into the fall; allowing her body to be pulled down by gravity. My heart fell right along with her. Wait..is she smiling? Her fall was stopped. She was floating in midair. What. The. Fuck? I narrow my eyes at her; examining her dress and her slim figure while she danced around doing twists and flips in mid-air. Oh! It's a harness. There is pastel pink belt around her waist that is acting as her harness. I breathe a sigh of relief as the light over my part of the stage comes on.

_I see the future but live for the moment_

I grab a hold of the bar next to me; wrapping my legs around it loosely; I slide down to the stage.

_Make sense, don't it? Ha.  
>Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius I mean brilliance<em>

The nearly invisible ropes attached to Serenity shifted to allow her to land safely on the stage. She subtly unhooked herself from the harness. We both crossed the stage at the same time. I moved to the left side and she moved to the right. We gave each other a high five on the way across. I move closer to the audience as I strut to the other side of the stage. They reach out in an attempt to touch me. A few people with long arms were able to graze my pants.

_This streets is what schooled 'em  
>And made 'em slicker than Slick Ricker The Ruler<br>I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
>But I'm still undefeated like Shula<br>I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
>Baby we can travel the world<br>And I can give you all you can see_

_Time is money  
>Only difference is I own it,<br>Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, darling_

Serenity positioned herself near the center of the stage. She glanced over at me and blinked her large brown eyes as she started to sing.

_One day while my light is glowing  
>I'll be in my castle golden<em>

She reached her hand out towards me, her palm up.

_But until the gates are open  
>I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)<em>

I walk over to her and take her hand, winking first at the audience and then at her. A large smile crossing my lips.

_I just wanna feel this moment (Ohhh)_

I pull her towards me. She spun into my chest. I dipped her, her back arching and her head tilted backwards. She smiled at the audience in her upside-down position.

_I just wanna feel this moment_

I pulled her up out of the dip and clutch her waist. I lift her over my head. She sung her legs first to my left and then my right. I hope this does not look too awkward. She is much taller than I am, but I do have the strength enough to easily lift her for a few swing dance moves.

_Come on, feel this moment…_

_(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment  
>(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment<em>

I set her on her feet. We both turn to face the audience and bow before moving off stage.

"I really wish you would have told me you had a harness on," I commented to her the moment we were off stage and our microphones were turned off.

She giggled. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" she asked.

I nodded, "A little bit. I didn't want you to get hurt." I didn't want to flat out say, 'I thought you were going to commit suicide on stage. No..that would be stupid.

"I am sorry, Yami," she repeated when she hugged me.

"It's okay," I pat her back a few times before pulling away from the hug. I glance behind my shoulder where Malik and Bakura were getting ready to for their turn to perform. What idiot decided it was a good idea to have Malik and Bakura perform on stage alone without the rest of the group? What genius thought of that idea?...Oh right. That was me. I face palm and sigh. Ra save us.

Malik has changed into his usual leather pants and tight lavender shirt. His hair was for the most part dry; it swayed in wisps around his tan face. He wore golden armbands and wristbands. He almost looked like Egyptian royalty. Heh. Almost.

Bakura's hair was only half dry. The mixture of dampness in his hair caused it to frizz making him look like some kind of ferocious kitten. He pulled his dark blue jeans and navy blue shirt on before running a brush through his hair. He tossed the brush to me and ran out on stage followed by Malik dragging a chair. Hmmm. What is with the chair? Wait. Do I honestly want to know the answer to that question? I sighed. No. Not really, but curiosity has me hooked so I continue to watch.

Malik picked the chair up to silence the scraping noise and placed it down in the center of the stage prior to the lights coming on. Malik shifted the chair so the back of it was facing the audience. He sat down in the chair; one leg on each side of it; his arms resting on top of the back rest. The music started to play, a spot light lit the stage around Bakura. The albino began to sing.

_So Listen up…_

_Ooh La La La  
>Let her go….<br>If your girl wanna play, Let her go, so let her go (La la la)  
>If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la)<br>If your girl wanna play, let her girl, so let her go (La la la)  
>If your girl wanna play, let her go<em>

The full stage lights came on; illuminating the entire stage. Malik smirked; his lips curling upward as he leaned a little bit closer to the back of the chair. Malik began to sing his part.

_Hey baby girl what you doein tonight  
>I wanna see what you got in store<em>

Malik stood and kicked the chair around, turning it 180 degrees to face the audience. He sat back down in it for a moment before he leaned back into it, raising his hips and arching his back.

_Hey baby – givin it your all when you're dancing on me_

He ran his hand down the center of his chest stopping on his well-toned abdomen.

_I wanna see you give me some more_

He came to a full seated position once again leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Bakura arrived behind the chair and swayed his hips in time with the beat. He tossed his head back and forth; his head a mess of sexy silver hair.

_Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
>and we can pump this jam however you want<br>Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down  
>or we can pump it from the back to the front<br>Hey baby_

Bakura strut out from behind the chair towards the audience. Malik stood and followed Bakura. The silver haired albino sang his next section in a low seductive voice.

_Ooh baby baby, La la la la la la la (aaah)_

Bakura glanced at Malik once who nodded. Oh no. What in the name of Ra do they have planned? Bakura reached his hand out to a young woman with teal hair and grey eyes located in the second row. She blinked surprised at him.

_Ohh baby baby, La la la la la la la (aaah)_

She then glanced at Malik who nodded and held his hand out to her as well. She reached both of her hands out to them and was instantly pulled up onto the stage.

_Ooh baby baby, La la la la la la la (aah)_

Bakura led her to the chair and gently shoved her into a sitting position. He went to stand behind the chair once again; his eyes locking on Malik's momentarily. Malik grinned; a predatory appearance crossing his face. Bakura leaned close to hear ear and sung.

_Ooh baby baby, La la la la la la la… (Hey baby)_

Malik slowly lowered himself onto his hands and knees. He leaned back on his haunches.

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it  
>Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say<br>Don't stop it – I want you tonight_

Malik leaned forward and crawled towards the startled and blushing girl. Her face was pure crimson; matching my eyes. Bakura came out from behind the chair and spun around her a few times and sang his next lyrics.

_I'm a Dade county,  
>Self paid, self made millionaire<br>I used to play around the world,  
>now I'm around the world – getting paid<em>

He leaned close to her; almost nose to nose. Her eyes grew wide as he straddled the chair and her lap. She bit her lip eyeing his long slim muscular figure. I could practically see her fingers twitching; wanting to touch his skin. I have a feeling if she actually was to touch him, she would pull back a stump. Not very pleasant I know, but not many people can get away with touching Bakura.

_Girl problems, no problems  
>doin anything that won't solve em<br>I wanna get witcha mami  
>now let me see what the lord split cha<em>

He lifted his leg high and spun to move away from her and to the side of the chair. Malik moved towards the front of the chair. He smirked at her before kicking the underside of the chair tipping it backwards. I held my breath, afraid that a fan was about to be dropped on her head. At the last second Bakura caught the back of the chair and held it in place. I released my breath. Ra this concert is going to kill me and if it doesn't, I'm going to kill Seto. Malik straddled the chair around her waist while Bakura continued to hold the back of the chair up. Malik moved his hips in time with the beat as he sang his part. Ra, I really hope we don't get sued for this...

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it  
>Yea you can shake some more, Make me wanna say it<br>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say it  
>Don't stop it – I want you tonight<em>

Malik then sung his leg over the girl and helped Bakura push the chair up until it was in the correct position. Both Malik and Bakura offered her their hands. She accepted them and was led off stage. They lowered her gently back into the audience. Bakura began to sing his next section.

_Make money, make money  
>this chico right here gotta eat, baby<br>You scared money – don't make money,  
>That's how it goes in the street baby<br>But when you remember about the nonsense,  
>Baby girl take a shot in your conscience<br>Not a good or a goblin, but I'm a monster  
>Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world, gangster<br>Ohh baby, baby, La la la la la la la (x4)_

To my utter astonishment, both Malik and Bakura reached out to shake the hands of a few people in the audience. Malik purred into his microphone, finishing off the song.

_Hey baby  
>Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it<br>Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it  
>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say<br>Don't stop it – I want you tonight_

The two bowed as the lights dimmed. They turned on their heels and ran off the stage. Marik and Mai were next. Mai wore a tight long black skirt that had two slits in it down the center of her legs. The slits went almost half way up her thighs. She wore a hot pink halter top and black spiked heels.

Marik wore black leather pants and a black button up shirt. The buttons were buttoned only half way up. He ran his fingers through his mess of blonde hair adding more chaos to it. He smirked as he and Mai walked out on the stage. Marik started to sing, the stage lights pulsing and flashing around them. Marik and Mai joined hands and began to dance together.

_Dance, yes  
>Love, next<br>Dance, yes  
>Love, next<em>

_Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam_  
><em>Shimmer yay<em>  
><em>I'm a ol' dirty dog all day<em>  
><em>No way Jose<em>  
><em>Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre<em>  
><em>You should check that out<em>  
><em>Maybe you ain't turn her out<em>  
><em>Maybe it's none of my business<em>  
><em>But for now work it out<em>  
><em>Let's get this, dale<em>

The pulsing of the lights slowed until a few of them stayed on and the others dimmed out completely. Marik picked Mai up and swung her around in a circle; her legs bent at an angle. Mai began to sing.

_Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside  
>I find it so stupid<br>So why should I hide  
>That I love to make love to you baby<br>(yeah make love to me)  
>So many ways wanna touch you tonight<br>I'm a big girl got no secrets this time  
>Yeah I love to make love to you baby<br>(yeah make love to me)_

Marik lifted Mai over his head; putting her on his shoulders. She stretched her body out putting her full body weight on his two hands before doing a summer sault off of his shoulders into his awaiting arms.

_If this would be a perfect world_  
><em>We'd be together then<em>  
><em>(let's do it do it do it)<em>  
><em>Only got just one life this I've learned<em>  
><em>Who cares what they're gonna say<em>  
><em>(let's do it do it do it)<em>

Mai wrapped one of her legs around Marik's hips and bucked into him. He tossed his head back. I've said it before and I will say it again. I swear, for a group of gay men, these guys know how to act straight. I bite back a chuckle while I watch their performance.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
>I wanna dance, and love, and dance again<em>

Mai jumped into the crowd as Marik purred into the microphone.

_Dance, yes  
>Love, next<br>Dance, yes  
>Love, next<em>

The crowd moved Mai bouncing her body up and down as they passed her. She lifted her leg straight up into the air; her nails caressing the bare skin of her leg. She sang the next lyrics.

_Baby your fire is lighting me up  
>The way that you move boy is reason enough<br>That I love to make love to you baby  
>(yeah make love to me)<em>

She stretched her arms above her head and behind her. She tilted her head back to look into the eyes of the fans. Her eyes were met with a strong red headed man's face. She smirked at him.

_I can't behave  
>Oh I want you so much<br>Your lips taste like heaven  
>So why should I stop?<br>Yeah I love to make love to you baby  
>(yeah make love to me)<em>

She moved her hands to land firmly on his shoulders. Honestly, If I wouldn't have seen this for myself, I would not have believed it. She pushed off of the crowd's hands and hoisted herself into a handstand on top of the man's shoulders. Her skirt fell to her thighs. The man's eyes grew wide as he glanced up straight into her face. She winked at him and continued to sing.

_If this would be a perfect world  
>We'd be together then<br>(let's do it do it do it)  
>Only got just one life this I've learned<br>Who cares what they're gonna say  
>(let's do it do it do it)<em>

She did the splits before straightening her legs above her again. She slowly lowered herself back down to the crowd. They supported her back, her legs, and her head. She pointed towards the stage.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
>I wanna dance, and love, and dance again<em>

Marik helped her back on stage. She wrapper herself in his arms, the two of them engaging in a sexy and steamy dance.

_(Let's do it loud, and make it last)  
>('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)<br>(Let's do it loud, and make it last)  
>('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)<em>

Marik placed himself behind Mai. He lifted her by the waist. He rose her over his head. She arched her back grabbing onto his shoulders before she did a backflip over his shoulders as he sang.

_Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman  
>Modern day Hugh Hef [Hugh Hefner] (uh, yes)<br>Playboy to the death (uh, yes)  
>Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)<br>Mami let me open your treasure chest  
>Play dates, we play mates<br>I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate  
>What you think?<br>It's a rumor  
>I'm really out of this world<br>Moon, luna  
>Make woman comfortable<br>Call me bloomer  
>Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya<br>But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'  
>So ahead of myself<br>Everyday's yesterday  
>Want the recipe? it's real simple<br>Little bit of Voli [Voli Vodka], and she'll open sesame_

_Now dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
><em>Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>Dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>

Her hands appeared from behind him; grasping at his chest before she spun around him and sang the last part of their song.

_If this would be a perfect world  
>We'd be together then<br>(let's do it do it do it)  
>Only got just one life this I've learned<br>Who cares what they're gonna say  
>(let's do it do it do it)<em>

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_  
><em>I wanna dance, and love, and dance again.<em>

They smiled and bowed to the crowd. One last song for the concert. Yugi and Rebecca's performance. Yugi wore his usual leather pants and tight leather shirt. This group has such a big thing for leather I chuckle as I watch Rebeca stretch. Her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a pleated black skirt with a pink button up shirt. Once again, the top few and the bottom few buttons were completely undone leaving very little to the imagination. She wore knee high black boots and a velvet choker.

Yugi and Rebecca walked out onto the stage. Yugi folded his arms over his chest and Rebecca stood directly behind his small form. As petite as Yugi is, Rebecca is even shorter still! Yugi's form could actually block her body from view. The lights came on overhead and the music began to play. Yugi lowered his head to stare at the audience through his long lashes and his blonde bangs. He began to sing; a smirk present on his lips.

_My first kiss went a little like this_

He puckered his lips and made a kissing noise. He then rose his hand and extended his pointer finger; turning it around in a circle.

_and twist_

Yugi tilted his head and closed his eyes making another kissing sound as he puckered his lips. I licked mine; watching those succulent pink lips.

_and twist_

Rebecca peered out to the audience from behind Yugi and sang.

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

Rebecca tilted her head and while standing on her tip toes placed a small kiss on Yugi's cheek.

_and twist_

She tilted her head over his other shoulders and placed two kisses on his other cheek.

_and twist_

Rebecca spun around to stand next to Yugi. The petite guitarist sang the next lyrics.

_I said no more teachers and no more books  
>I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked<br>Lips like licorice, _

Rebecca touched her lips momentarily before seductively running her tongue across her lips.

_tongue like candy_

Yugi wrapped his arm around her shoulder and eyes her up and down.

_Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_

Yugi shifted to stand behind Rebecca. He placed his hand on her upper back and slowly bent her over, her rear resting against his crotch. I bit my lip and held back a groan.

_In the back of the car  
>On the way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
>At the foot of the stairs<em>

He leaned over her slightly, running his hand through her hair and down her back.

_With my fingers in your hair, _

His hands traced down her sides and grabbed her hips. He smirked at the audience before thrusting his hips against her. She groaned into the microphone.

_baby this is it..._

_She won't ever get enough_  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>

Rebecca arched her back as she stood up; pushing back into Yugi.

_Ooooooooooooooh_  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>  
><em>She won't ever get enough<em>  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>

Rebecca danced around Yugi; swaying her hips to his voice. Her body rolling against his. I growled feeling the jealously well up inside me. The blonde sang her next line.

_My first kiss went a little like this..._

She went to kiss Yugi and he gracefully dodged her advance. I smirk. Take that! Yugi continued with his next lyrics.

_I said no more sailors and no more soldiers  
>With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders<br>Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk  
>And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue<em>

_In the back of the car_  
><em>On the way to the bar<em>  
><em>I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)<em>  
><em>At the foot of the stairs<em>  
><em>With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...<em>

_She won't ever get enough_  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>  
><em>She won't ever get enough<em>  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>

_My first kiss went a little like this_

Yugi blew a kiss to the audience.

_and twist_

He winked before blowing two more kisses out to the cheering fans.

_and twist_

Rebecca faced Yugi and placed her right arm on his shoulder; tilting her head to the side.

_Well my first kiss_

She placed her left arm on his other shoulder.

_went a little like _

She jumped into Yugi's arms; wrapping her legs around his hips.

_This_

She leaned in to kiss him. He blushed and turned his head forcing her to kiss his cheek instead.

_and twist_

She tilted her head to the side and tried to kiss him on the lips again. Yugi tilted his head to the other side forcing her to kiss the corner of his mouth instead of directly on his lips.

_and twist_

Rebecca scowled at him for a microsecond before relaxing her face. She did a backflip off of Yugi and landed on her feet in front of him. She spun around facing the audience.

_Yeah, she won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say...<em>

_Ooooooooooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>  
><em>She won't ever get enough<em>  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh<em>

_She won't ever get enough_  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say...<em>

Yugi blew one final kiss to the crowed. They roared; jumping up and down with applause and cheers. The rest of us walked onto the stage. We joined hands and bowed one last time. The day is over. I seriously can't wait for my head to hit the pillow. I am so tired.

\/\/\/

Yugi and I walked slowly towards the door to our hotel room. I fumbled in my pocket for the key.

"Atemu," Yugi cooed.

"Hmm?" I asked while struggling to get the key card out of my pocket.

"Atemu," he purred into my ear. I felt my blood heat at the close proximity. I turn to face him. He lowered his head and gazed at me hungrily. He bit his lip before jumping into my arms. I stumbled backwards a step, my back pressed against the door. Yugi crushed his lips to mine. His tongue darted out of his mouth to trace my lips; enticing my tongue to come out and play. I groaned into the kiss as I adjusted my hold on him. His legs were wrapped around my waist. I struggled to get the key card out of my pocket to open the door without breaking the kiss.

After several frustrating seconds, I pulled the key out and slid it through the door at an awkward angle. I did not want to let Yugi go and I sure as fuck did not want to drop him. I turned the knob and could not get the door open as fast as I would have liked.

I deposited Yugi on the bed. He lay back on his forearms and watched me; his eyes locking me in their gaze. I took my boots off before crawling onto the bed and closer to him; a predatory look in my eyes. I bit my lip before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on top of him for a heated kiss.

**A/N: As promised, here's the song list in order:**

**"It's Raining Men" - The Weather Girls**  
><strong>"Shatter Me" - Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale<strong>  
><strong>"Feel This Moment" - Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera<strong>  
><strong>"Hey Baby (Drop It To the Floor)" - Pitbull feat. T-Pain<strong>  
><strong>"Dance Again" - Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull<strong>  
><strong>"My First Kiss" - 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha<strong>

**The rest of the chapters probably won't rely this heavily on lyrics, but I'm not making any promises :)**


	34. Chapter 34 - Not Alone Any More

**A/N: Warning. This ENTIRE chapter is a lemon. If you are not comfortable with male / male intercourse do not read. Wait until I post the next chapter. You have been warned. **

**For those of you who do continue, I hope you like it *smiles.***

I moaned; Yugi's mouth absorbed the sounds as my tongue explored the sweet moist cavern. I felt Yugi's grip tighten on my shoulders before they left a burning trail down the front of my chest to the zipper on my vest. His fingers encircled the zipper and dragged it downward towards my navel. He slid his fingers under the fabric; tracing my muscles. A shutter ran through my body as his fingers caressed and explored my chest. He broke the kiss. I opened my eyes; drinking in the beautiful sight before me. Yugi was panting heavily and his lips were swollen from our kiss. I lifted my weight off of him while he pushed the vest off my shoulders and tossed it to the side.

My eyes zeroed in on his neck. I felt my heart beat quicken in anticipation. I have been wanting to make love with this petite rock angel for a while now. I lowered my body on top of his again. He tilted his head to the side; soft purrs and moans erupting from his throat. I kissed and nipped the delicate flesh of his neck. His skin is softer than silk. I need more contact! My hand caressed his lower abdomen; teasing the flesh there before I snaked my fingers under his shirt. I felt my pants become tighter with each moan and each purr that escaped his mouth. My fingers found their target; his pert left nipple. He gasped when I pinched it and rolled the sensitive nub in between my fingers.

Yugi tossed his head back even further inviting me to continue my assault on his neck. I left a trail of gentle bites as I moved from one side of his throat to the other. His torso rose; pushing itself against my chest before returning to its place on the mattress. I shifted my wait onto my haunches; reluctantly withdrawing from his neck to sit back. His large amethyst orbs blinks up at me curiously. A smirk crossed my lips as I pinched his nipple again. His eyes shot closed; a gasp escaping his lips. My other hand found its way under the shirt to rub his stomach. I took a few moments to rub and play with the flesh on his abdomen before lifting his shirt up; the material coming to rest just under his chin.

I pushed his knees to the sides; forcing him to open his legs wider. I nestled myself on top of him and between his legs. My head lowering to his chest; my breath ghosting over his torso. I saw goosebumps erupt all over the surface of his skin and felt his petite body tremble beneath me. I breathed hot moist air onto his left nipple while my hand went to work on his right.

He moaned my name sending added heat and fuel directly to my groin. I grunt as my leather pants become increasingly restrictive; almost to the point of painful. I encircle my teeth around his pink nipple earning me another gasp from Yugi. His hands found their way into my hair; encouraging me to continue. I increased the pressure of my bite around the sensitive nub before releasing it. My tongue caressed and soothed the abused bud.

I shifted my weight on him to hover over his right nipple. I felt shivers cascade through the lithe form underneath me. Ra…such a turn on. I gave his right nipple the same treatment as the other. I enclosed my lips around the hardened nipple before my teeth found their way nipping down on it. He groaned thrusting his chest closer to my mouth. I felt Yugi harden; his manhood pressed firmly against my stomach. Fuck! My pants are getting way too tight. Much too constricting. That will need be resolved soon!

My tongue flicked at his nipple as my hands danced up his quivering chest to his shirt. I pulled the article of clothing over his head without breaking my attachment to his nipple. Once the offending article was removed, my hands glided down his shoulders, to his sides, and eventually finding their mark. His pants.

My fingers nimbly unbuttoned and unzipped his tight leather pants. I sat back up on my haunches eyeing Yugi's pink face and kiss bruised lips. He bit his lip as he stared back up at me; his arms bent and raised slightly over his head; surrendering all control to me. I removed his boots before returning my fingers to his pants. I gripped the waistband of both his pants and his boxers. In one fluid motion I backed up and pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time. A bright blush coated his cheeks. My eyes lowered from his face to his chest which rose and fell rapidly with his panting. I felt my mouth salivate when my eyes landed on his erect member. It stood tall and proud. The muscle twitching with desire.

I locked Yugi in my gaze as I lowered my head between his legs. I kissed his inner thigh; feeling his leg twitch as a groan escaped his lips. I smirked as I made my way painfully slowly up his inner thigh to the point just next to his balls. My smirk widened as I shifted to give the other thigh to give it the same treatment. I heard him grunt in frustration.

"Atemuuuuu!" he wined.

"Hmm?" I arch my eyebrow and look up in the direction of his face. He raised his head to lock eyes with me.

"Stop teasing me! Pleeeeease!" his head fell back onto the pillow. Ra, I love this view. I can see his erect member; glistening with a sheen of precum at the tip. Past his member, I have a beautiful view of his torso and his face. I bit my lip before continuing to make my way slowly up his inner thigh to his balls. Hmmm.. suck on them a little or go straight for his member?

I pause for a moment to ponder the thought. Just long enough for Yugi to raise his head again and glance curiously at me. His eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw the predatory look in my eyes. I plan to devour him. I smirk and lean far down between his legs. My tongue darted out and pulled one of his balls into my mouth. Yugi arched off of the bed; a groan of pure pleasure erupting form his chest. I smile as my tongue played and caressed the soft flesh surrounding the orb.

"Oh Ra!" I hear Yugi pant. I glance upward; his erection leaking a steady stream of precum. I can't wait to taste that. I release his orb and take the other in my mouth. I watch Yugi raise his hands to his head; burying his face beneath his palms.

"MmmmmMmmmm," I hum around the flesh orb in my mouth. I felt a jolt shoot through Yugi's body at the added vibrations in my mouth. I reached my hands up to grab his wrists. I gently lower them to his sides. I release the orb from my mouth and raise my weight up slightly to look him in the eyes, "Don't hide your face. I want to see you. I want to watch your face as I pleasure you." I purr to him. His cheeks turned a very attractive pink as he nodded silently.

I locked him in my gaze as I lowered myself in between his legs again until I was eye level with his weeping member. I lick my lips while my eyes run up and down his length. He bit his lip; watching every move I made. The stream of precum flowed all the way down to the base. I think I will start there. I lower my head even further to where the white milky stream stopped. I grinned at him as I licked from that point all the way up to the tip; cleaning his member completely. Ra he tastes good. A mixture of vanilla and salt. He was more sweet than salty though. Not that I'm complaining. I love the way he tastes.

I twirl my tongue around his tip. I felt his petite body give a another small jolt; his head tossed back again. He released a long and steady moan. I felt my pants become impossibly tight. Oh fuck that hurts. I push the thought of my pain aside in favor of pleasuring Yugi.

I took the full tip into my mouth; my lips enclosing around it. My tongue darted briefly into his hole before twirling once again around the full tip. I felt Yugi shudder beneath me. His hands clutching and fisting the comforter. I smile as I take more of him into my mouth. I alternated between applying pressure and sucking him off. His body trembled; I could tell he was fighting his natural instincts to buck into my mouth. I placed my hands on his hips to pin him down. A sound that must have been a mixture of a grunt and moan combined rumbled through his chest.

I moved upward towards the tip again; sticking my tongue slightly out of my mouth to caress the underside of his erection on the way up. Once at the top, I lapped up the little bit of precum present on the tip. Ra! He tastes so fucking good! I lower my head further this time; taking more of Yugi into my mouth. I felt the veins of his erection pulse within my mouth. I bobbed my head up once again. I forced my throat to relax. I smiled around his erection when he glanced down at me. I felt his erection grow in size. Ah, so he likes watching me suck him off. Good. I'm glad he likes it.

I take Yugi into my mouth until I felt the tip of his erection brush the back of my throat. I force my throat to relax even more. His body jerked and his back arched off the bed when I took the rest of him into my mouth; his member gliding down my throat. My lips were around the base of his member tightened to apply added pressure to the base.

"Oh Fuck!" Yugi cried out, "Atemu!" He gasped when I applied pressure with my tongue to different points on his penis. I bobbed my head up and down around his stiff member; each time thrusting it into the depths of my throat. I hummed around him causing him to twitch and convulse below me. I felt his fingers entwine in my hair; grasping at my head firmly but not painfully.

"Aaa..a..Atem! I'm going….too…" he breathed out heavily unable to finish his sentence as he threw his head back. If that was a warning, fuck that. I want to drink everything he as to give. I increased the force of my suction; alternating between intense suction and humming to cause vibrations in my throat. I felt Yugi convulse. He was very close. I smile around his member giving one last hard suck. I felt him release into my mouth. His seed coating my taste buds and shooting down my throat. I drank every drop that he shot into my mouth; not allowing any of it to escape past my lips. I felt Yugi's body go limp beneath me. He was panting and covered in a sheer sheen of sweat. I allowed his softened member to fall from my mouth as I licked my lips savoring his flavor.

"You're not too tired are you?" I smirk at him. He arched an eyebrow at me, his breathing becoming more regulated. "I am just getting started." I purr at him in a sultry tone. I watch as his body had an instant reaction to my words. I watched his penis begin to harden again. Good.

I lay myself on top of him again; grinding my leather clad erection against his bare skin. He wrapped his legs around me; pulling me closer. Shit. Lube. I need lube. I know I have a bottle in my bag. I leave a trail of kisses up his stomach and chest towards his neck. I glance towards the chair next to the bed where my bag was settled. Yugi bucked his hips into me creating delicious friction against my painfully hard erection. I groaned in response to the friction.

I shifted my weight to roll closer to the bag. He glanced at me confused, "What are you doing?"

"We need lube, Yugi," I respond reaching for the bag. Oh no…oh…son of a bitch! I fall off the bed bringing Yugi with me as his limbs were still wrapped around me.

"If you wanted to make love on the floor, why didn't you just say so? I'm sure the bed would be more comfortable though," he giggled.

"Ha ha," he playfully narrow my eyes at him. I stand and lift him back into my arms before I place his naked form onto the bed. I turn and dig through the bag for the bottle of lube. I turn back to him and pause. Ra, he is gorgeous. I felt myself grow even harder as I glanced down at him. I didn't even think it was possible for me to be this hard, but I guess I was wrong. Yugi lay on the bed; his legs spread wide, his eyes half lidded with lust dancing in the deep amethyst orbs.

"You are overdressed, Atemu," he smiled up at me breaking me out of my thoughts of admiring his body. I glance down at my pants and grimace. I was very uncomfortably confined in these pants. I tossed the lube text to Yugi on the bed before unfastening my belt, unzipping and unbuttoning my pants. I slid them off before running my fingers underneath the waist band of my red silk boxers. I pulled one side of it down to show a glimpse of black pubic hair. Yugi bit his lip as he watched me. I swayed my hips dancing for him for a few seconds while slowly taking my boxers off; releasing my painfully hard erection.

Yugi's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "This is going to hurt. You are so big."

"I will prep you and go gentle. I promise to make this as painless as possible," I purred. He nodded watching me climb on top of him. I poured a generous amount of lube onto three of my fingers. I felt Yugi tremble under me. I need to distract him.

I capture his soft lips in a passionate kiss. My tongue gliding across his lips; beckoning his tongue to join me. He parted his lips; the pink wet muscle darted out and caressed mine in a heated open mouthed kiss. I closed the distance between our lips; luring his tongue into my mouth. While he was busy exploring, my hand made its way down to his entrance. I gently prodded at the tight ring of muscles around his entrance. Yugi tensed.

I broke the kiss momentarily, "Relax little one. This will be much easier and more pleasurable if you relax your body." He nodded and went back to kissing me. I slowly pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscles until my finger was inside Yugi up to my second knuckle. I paused it there for a few seconds before pushing it the rest of the way in. Yugi wrapped his arms around me. His fingers clutched and dug relentlessly into my back. He may draw blood with how hard he dug his nails into my skin. If it will help him with any pain that he may experience, it is a very small price to pay in order to show my love for him in the physical sense of the word.

I felt his walls unclamp around my finger and I began to slowly pump the one finger in and out of him. He moaned into my mouth. Good. He is getting used to it. I added the second lube coated finger. I felt Yugi's lithe form tense again momentarily. I stop the movement of my fingers until I felt him relax. He broke the kiss.

"Keep going," he breathed in a heavy voice, "it's not too bad."

I nodded and moved my two fingers in and out of him a few times before further stretching him by using a scissoring motion. I felt him buck into my fingers; pushing my fingers even further into himself. I smile. Time for the third. I remove the two fingers and gently pushed three into his body. He arched into my chest; gasping and moaning.

"Atemu, I need you. Now. I want to feel **you **inside me," he purred. Oh. Fuck. Me. I almost orgasmed right there just to the sultry sound of his voice in combination with what he had just said.

I sat backwards and grabbed the lube bottle again. I drizzled a generous amount onto my hand. I hissed as I rubbed the cold liquid onto my overheated and oversensitive erection. I tossed my head back; releasing a growl as I coated my entire length with the liquid. I felt Yugi's eyes run up and down my entire body; pausing as he watched me stroke myself a few times while applying the lube.

"You are such a tease. The way your muscles ripple under your skin while you touch yourself is such a turn on for me" he purred. I cracked a lustful red eye open and glanced at him. I smirked while tossing the lube bottle to the side.

I once again lower my weight on top of his body; holding myself up with my elbows to not fully crush the lithe body under me. I feel Yugi shift and spread his legs wider. His hand grasped at my biceps. He made eye contact with me while I position myself at his entrance. I pushed the tip of my member past the tight ring of muscle. He closed his eyes tight and tilted his head to the side. A nearly inaudible whimper escaped his lips. I stopped all movement to allow him time. Ra, you have no idea how difficult it was for me to stop. I have very little sanity left with all of my blood flow racing to my nether region. I'm surprised I have conscious and coherent thought at all.

I felt Yugi relax below me and pushed in a little bit further. I am ½ way inside of him now. I see a tear escape his closed eyes. My heart broke. I don't want to cause him any pain. I lick the tear from his cheek as I wrap an arm around his shoulders. I lower myself gently; whispering into his ear.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

"No! Don't stop. Just give me a minute," I could hear his voice quiver.

"I will give you as long as you need," I nuzzled the side of his face before placing tender kisses on his neck.

I felt his body begin to relax again. In one fast movement, I sheath myself entirely inside of Yugi. He cried out; his nails digging into my back. I grimaced as I felt the skin break. I halt my movements again to give him the time he needs. I wonder if he is a virgin. He is so tight, he feels like a virgin. My thoughts became cloudy as the heat and the constant pressure around me send chills of pleasure through my entire body; driving me closer to insanity.

I watch Yugi's face carefully for any signs at all. Any sign to continue; any sign to stop. Anything he wants. I will do it for him. I watch as his eyes slowly open to meet my eyes. He blinked a few times. The amount of tension he just released from his body had me struggling to maintain control and not slam into his body like a sex crazed animal.

He smiled up at me and thrust back against me. I deep moan escaped my lips as I lowered my head onto his shoulder. I felt tremors of pleasure crash over me with just that one thrust.

"Does this mean you want me to continue?" I ask huskily. His response was another thrust; plunging me deeper into his now relaxed and willing body. I shifted my hips and pulled out of Yugi's body until only the tip of my penis still remained within. I locked him in my gaze once more. Asking with my eyes if he was truly ready for this. He smiled and nodded. That was it. I snapped my hips forward; plunging myself deep into his willing pliant body. I moaned as I was surrounded by the heat and tightness of Yugi's walls. He mewled in pleasure each time I pulled out and plunged back in. Where the fuck is his prostate? I changed my angle a few times searching for it. I reached over to grab the pillow next to his head.

"Lift your hips," I whisper huskily.

"Why?" he asked blinking at me through his lust clouded vision.

"Trust me," I respond and raised my wait off of him just enough for him to lift his hips. He nodded and bucked his hips up. I tossed my head back with a loud moan. I brought my head down once more before I shoved the pillow under his hips. Okay, let's try this again. I pulled out almost all the way, angled my hips and thrust into him.

A pleasurable scream erupted form his lips as his eyes shot open, "Holy fucking Ra, Atemu!" Yugi's body convulsed a few times. He arched his body off the bed. I smile. There it is. I must have hit it hard too with that kind of reaction.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you liked that," I purred. I positioned myself to assault his prostate with each thrust. Yugi wrapped his legs around me and pulled me closer. I felt his body twitch with each thrust. Mewls and moans of pleasure poured from his mouth. The most erotic sounds I have ever heard. I will not last much longer with him making those sounds in combination with how tight and hot his body is.

"Oh Ra! Oh Ra! Oh Ra! Oh Ra! AaaaAtemuuu!" Yugi mewled out each time I struck his prostate. I positioned most of my weight onto one arm while reaching in between us to stroke his rock hard erection. He gasped and tightened his legs around me again. "Atemu," he purred out my name. Oh fuck! I growled as I slammed into his body. I felt his body convulse as he cried out, his seed splashed all over my chest and coated my hand. His walls constricted around me; pumping my erection with each convulsion. A few more thrusts and I groaned my release; spilling my seed into Yugi's tight passage. I felt my body go limp after tumbling over the cliff into completion. I struggled to hold myself up and off of Yugi. My body shook as I moved to the side next him. I collapsed partially on the bed and partially on Yugi.

"I love you, Atemu," he whispered, his hand tracing my face.

I smiled as I shifted to nuzzle his neck, "And I love you, Yugi." My eyes felt heavy. I didn't want to fight it any more. I want to sleep right here with Yugi. My body feels completely drained. I dropped all resolve and allowed sleep to carry me away.

**A/N: Ahahaha! I told you I needed to change the rating! *winks***


	35. Chapter 35 - Assistant & A Brokent Heart

**A/N:Oh wonderful. I'm so happy to hear those who read the lemon enjoyed it! Keep the reviews flowing. They give me ideas! This story is actually on track to be longer than "Dousing the Flame." And here I thought it would be only a few chapters. I really should quit trying to guess how many chapter a story is going to be when I begin writing it. I am always wrong. ;)**

Once again we encounter the dipshit manager barging into our room unannounced and without knocking, "Wake up, Yami and Yugi! We have to go."

I growled as I opened my eyes. Ra I hope we aren't still laying on top of the blankets. I shift around in the bed; feeling the sheet move around me. I don't recall pulling the sheet over us, so Yugi must have woken up and covered us at some point during the night. Thank Ra! I glared at Seto as Yugi buried his head closer to my chest. Seto's eyes were busy on his pocket planner not fully paying attention to our current predicament. The very second he glanced up, I saw a bright blush cover his cheeks.

"Oh," he whispered out.

"Yeah," I growled, "Not that it is any of your business, but this time we actually are naked under the blankets you asshole. I'm really getting tired of this whole barging in thing."

"I'm sorry, Yami," his blush deepened while he eyed us.

"There is a wonderful invention called a phone that you can try using instead," I gently shifted Yugi to lay on the pillow next to me and sat up. The sheet fell exposing my torso, "So what do you want?" I growl.

"Pink Poison requests for the band to join them at breakfast before they leave for their next location. Also, our flight to Italy is this afternoon," Seto explained.

"Fine. Now get out," I snap. He nodded before turning to leave. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at me, "I'm happy you found someone, Yami. I just hope falling for someone in the band does not bode ill for both of you."

"It won't," I narrow my eyes at him and sigh, "I will see you at breakfast. My manager nodded before taking his leave. I stretched out next to Yugi; laying my head next to his on the pillow. A smile etched its way across my lips. I love him so much. I gently caress the bridge of his nose with my finger. His eyebrows furrowed before sighing and snuggling closer to me. I chuckle quietly.

"Yugi," I purred in his ear while caressing the bridge of his nose.

"Mmm," he groaned out, "Want more sleep," he whispered.

"I know. We have to get up though. Pink Poison wants to have breakfast with all of us," I explain to him wrapping my arm around his waist and rubbing his back. His amethyst orbs blinked open and met my eyes instantly. The most beautiful smile danced across his pink lips.

"I would rather have breakfast in bed with you," he pressed his body against mine. I blush feeling the contact of his bare skin against mine. "Plus, Rebecca has a crush on me. I prefer if she didn't hang all over me," he continued.

"At least it is only breakfast. You won't be alone with her. Besides, they are leaving for their next location after breakfast. We leave this afternoon," I explain. I felt a sadness wash over me. We didn't get much time in Egypt. It is my home and with how busy we have been, I have not been able to go out and enjoy it. I'm not sure when we will be able to return either. Ra, when is the next concert? If it is three days or more away, I wonder if I can convince Seto to postpone the flight one or two days. It is starting to get frustrating not knowing the exact details of our tour schedule.

"Atemu?" Yugi's voice broke into my thoughts. I blink at him; my eyes going back into focus.

"Hmmm?" I hum. I rest my head on my palm propped up by my elbow.

He smiled, "I thought I lost you there for a few moments. What were you thinking about?"

I sighed, "Egypt." Yugi's eyebrow arched. He remained silent waiting for me to continue. "It is where I am from. We have been so busy that I have not had any time to go out and enjoy it." Yugi nodded; sadness flashing rapidly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Atemu," he purred comfortingly. His hand rose to caress my face. I lean into his touch and press my lips to his palm.

"It's okay," I smile at him, "let's go to breakfast." He nodded and flung the blankets off of us to go get ready.

\/\/\/

The other members of our band were already surrounding the table in the conference room. A large breakfast banquet spread out for us rested in the center of the table. Pink Poison had not arrived yet. I breathe a sigh of relief as I find a place to sit. Yugi pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. He stared blankly at the food; his eyes drooping. I couldn't help a small chuckle as I watch him yawn. He looked like he was about to pass out in his plate at any second.

"Morning you two!" Ryou smiled. He approached us carrying two cups of…something. I can't see what it is. He placed one in front of me and the other in front of Yugi. The one he placed in front of me was black with nothing mixed in. Just how I like it. The cup he placed in front of Yugi had cream. I wonder if he likes sugar in his coffee as well as cream. Come to think of it, if he likes creamer in his coffee, I can help him add some in. No! No! Bad Yami! Get your mind out of the gutter.

"Thank you, Ryou," Yugi yawned before taking a sip of his coffee.

I glance at the silver haired albino, "Ryou, how do you know how I like my coffee?"

"Yugi told me," he smiled as he turned to face Yugi. I saw Ryou falter; his eyes locking on a specific spot of Yugi's body. What's wrong? What is he looking at? The albino smiled at me. What! Seriously! What is he looking at?

"Ryou, what are you….." Bakura started his eyes on Ryou and paused as they traveled down to Yugi's form. A broad smirk appeared on his face. He glanced at me, "Way to go, Atemu."

"What am I missing?" I asked confused.

A hearty laugh erupted from Bakura while he pointed to the spot on Yugi. The petite guitarist glanced at me and shrugged. The second he turned his head, I saw what they were looking at. Fuck. There was a dark circular hickey present on his neck. I honestly don't recall giving him one. I blush burring my face in my hands.

"What is it?" Yugi asked starting to get a little worried, "Do I have a rash or something?" his hand drifted up to the spot on his neck where the others were looking.

"Not exactly," Ryou giggled.

"What is going on?" Malik asked while he and Marik stood to approach Yugi and Ryou. Oh no, not these two. If they see it, I will never hear the end of it. Ra, just open up the earth and let it swallow me before they see it.

Marik burst out laughing the very second he got to the other side of Yugi and saw the mark on his neck, "Nice work, Atemu!"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Yugi squeaked frustrated.

Malik laughed so hard he had to grab onto Marik for support as he informed the petite guitarist of what they were looking at, "Atemu gave you a hickey. It is about time you two had sex!"

"What?" Yugi glanced at me.

My blush brightened, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I honestly didn't realize I had marked you." My eyes met Malik's, "And just because he has a hickey does not mean we made love."

"No, but the blush on your faces does," Bakura smirked at us sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

Malik continued to laugh as he reached down, "Here. Pop your collar up. No one will notice," he glanced up at Marik. Oh I know that look. It's the 'oh everyone is going to see that thing' look. I wish I had my spiked collar to give my rock angel.

Ryou, Malik, and Marik went back to their seats. I felt my stomach growling. Seto had gone to get the ladies and informed us all to wait until they got here to eat. I took another sip of coffee before glancing over at Yugi.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him again.

He glanced over at me and smiled, "It's okay. Last night was worth it."

We each glanced towards the door when the sound of talking and laughing filtered in from the other side. Anzu was the first one to come through the door followed by Serenity, Rebecca, Mai, Seto, and lastly Joey.

"Enjoy ladies," he motioned stiffly towards the table as he walked past them to take a seat in the corner of the room with his laptop.

"Yugikins!" Rebecca squealed as she ran over to hug the petite guitarist next to me. Yugi….kins..? I arched an eyebrow at him a flare of jealously raging up within me. He blushed and gave me the most adorable 'help me please' look I have ever seen. Yugikins? I mouthed to him. He shrugged while trying to pull away from Rebecca's embrace.

"Becca, come sit and eat before you smother the poor guy," Mai chuckled. She winked at me as she grabbed a plate of fruit and took the other seat next to me. Rebecca pouted but heeded her words. She released Yugi from her vice like grip to grab a plate of waffles. Yugi picked up a huge plate of pancakes. I smirk as I watch him pour a mountain of syrup on top of the pancakes. I opted for a simple cheese omelet.

The chatter around the table was pleasant and surprisingly quiet. I expected it to be much louder with both bands eating together.

"Congratulations," Mai whispered in my ear. I glance at her, confusion written all over my face. She smiled and leaned closer, "You're in love with Yugi. I can see it in the way you two interact and the way you look at him," she responded to my unasked question.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled at her.

She nodded, "You look at Yugi like he is the most precious treasure in the world. It is rather touching to see the chemistry between you two. I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Mai," I respond. She nodded and returned to her fruit.

"Yugi, what is that?" I hear Rebecca ask. I glance over to look at the petite blonde. Crap. Is she talking about the hickey?

Yugi moved the collar of his shirt over to cover the mark, "It's nothing, Rebecca."

She grabbed his hand and held it away. She put her leg in his lap and leaned into him while she tried to move the collar. After several seconds of Yugi struggling against her, she successfully moved the collar to the side. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes glistened with the imminent oncoming of tears.

"Yugi," she squeaked, "Is….is…..that a hickey?" She looked so hurt. My heart actually went out to her. She narrowed her eyes at him, looking more angry now than anything else, "Who gave it to you?" she stood and wiped away the tear that had run down her cheek, "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

Yugi looked down at his pancakes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Rebecca."

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to us?" she shrieked before turning and running out of the room; her petite form shaking with her sobs. I heard Mai sigh next to me.

"I'll go talk to her," Serenity smiled apologetically to us before following the smallest member of their band.

Mai stood and approached Yugi. She watched him carefully for several minutes until she sat next to him. She turned his chair to face her, "Yugi, don't feel bad. You can't help whom you love. She will get over it." Yugi's large amethyst orbs rose to lock on Mai. She reached over and cupped his cheek, "I was just telling Yami how happy I am for the both of you. Celebrate your love and do not let anyone bring you down."

Yugi blinked at her several times, "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

She nodded, "Now, let's cover up that hickey." She reached into her purse and pulled out a few makeup items. After applying what looked like cover up and powder to Yugi's neck she leaned back, "There. Now you can't even see it." She retrieved a mirror from her purse and showed Yugi.

He turned his head and touched the spot where the mark had been, "Thank you!"

"My pleasure!" she spun in the seat to see Rebecca and Serenity walking through the door. Serenity smiled at us while she returned to her seat. Rebecca slowly approached Yugi. She stared at her shoes for a minute before her head lifted to look Yugi in the face.

"I'm sorry I acted that way, Yugi. Will you forgive me?" she sniffled.

"Of course, Rebecca! We are friends," Yugi responded. He stood up and wrapped Rebecca in a hug, "Don't worry about it." She nodded graciously to him and shooed Mai out of her seat.

"Ah come on! I didn't sight up for that!" Joey hollered. Oh dear Ra now what?

"You accepted the job. So go do it," Seto smirked.

What job? Okay, again…what the fuck am I missing? I swear I don't know ½ of the things going on within this band anymore.

Malik snickered behind his hand. He waved for us to lean closer, "Joey took a job as Seto's assistant."

"He's going to regret doing that," I laughed, "Wait. Does that mean he will be traveling with us?" Marik and Malik nodded excitedly.

"That is awesome! Joey is coming with us!" Yugi cheered; his face beaming with excitement at learning one of his closest friends would be touring with us.

"Go on, Pup. Get me some coffee," Seto smirked as he crossed his legs and continued typing on his laptop. Poor Joey. I fight back the snicker that threatened to climb out of my throat. I can't wait to see how this turns out. Knowing Seto, he will drive Joey absolutely bat shit crazy within a week. Hell…within a few hours…or maybe a few minutes. We'll see how long he can last.


	36. Chapter 36 - Akward Situation

**A/N:Ooooookay. I know I just did one, but I can't help it. I wanted to do another. This chapter has some more lemony goodness. So consider yourself warned!**

"Seto," I call after the tall brunet as he and Joey make their way out of the conference room where the breakfast banquet was set out for us. He stopped and turned to face me.

"What?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Will you please postpone the flight to Italy? Will you please make the flight tomorrow?" I inquire. Joey looked between Seto and I. You can tell from his face he is trying to figure out if he should stay and listen into this conversation or leave us be.

Seto narrowed his eyes at me, "No."

I growl, "Why not?"

"We have to set up for the concert that is only a few days away," he responded squaring his shoulders.

"Please, Seto! Egypt is my home. I want to stay one more night," I pleaded. I honestly do not beg much, but I am not ready to leave Egypt.

Seto sighed allowing his shoulders to fall, "I'm sorry, Yami. We just don't have the time for it."

"You said the concert is in a few days. We can cram rehearsals and the concert into one day just like we did in India," I argue further.

The cold cerulean eyes traveled around in there sockets. Yami: 18 Seto: 10, "And you remember how that turned out right? You lost your voice at the end of the concert before it was even over."

"Yugi can make that herbal tea of his," I counter his statement folding my arms across my chest. Joey glanced to the side; his eyes avoiding me and Seto.

"I'm sorry, but no," Seto said firmly, "And that is final."

I narrowed my eyes, "Egypt is Malik and Marik's home too. Please, Seto! I don't ask for this kind of thing very often. Please postpone the flight for one more day. That is all I am asking for. 24 hours," our eyes met. We stared at each other; neither of us willing to blink. Neither of us willing to give in or give up.

"What will one more day hurt, Kaiba?" Joey chimed in. I smiled warmly at him. I knew I liked this guy.

"Stay out of this pup! This does not concern you!" Seto scolded.

"Stop calling me pup!" Joey growled.

"No, it suits you," Seto smirked while his eyes scanned Joey's body before he returning his gaze to me, "I am sorry, Yami. My answer is no. Maybe we can come back after the tour is over." Seto turned; his white jacket flapped behind him as he took long and determined strides. Joey gaped after my manager before giving me an apologetic look. My head fell and my shoulders slumped. I could feel the familiar pull at my heart. The painful feeling caused by leaving one's home behind. I swallowed the lump that threatened to overtake my throat. I blink back the burning tears as I turn to walk away. Farewell Egypt. I hope to see you again soon.

\/\/\/

Our flight to Italy was uneventful. Malik and Marik both glued to the window until Egypt was no longer visible. Once we reached our hotel room, I pull an armchair next to the window and stare at the beautifully lit streets of Rome, Italy. I pull my knees up close to my chest and wrap my arms around them. A sigh escapes my lips as I rest my chin on my knees; allowing myself to get lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Yugi purred in my ear appearing next to me.

I blink; releasing another sigh, "I am just a little disappointed. I wanted to show you around Cairo. I was just not ready to leave my home."

Yugi smiled warmly at me, "It is okay, Atemu. We will go back." I nodded as I go back to staring out the window.

Yugi shifted my chair away from the window to face him; a smile playing on his pink lips, "I know how to cheer you up."

"Oh?" I ask raising my head and gazing curiously at my petite rock angel.

"Mhm," he purred and nodded as he climbed into my lap. I bit my lip as I watch his hips shift; grinding against my groin. Oh. Gods! I gasp my eyes growing wide. His arms wrapped firmly around my shoulders. He lowered his head to brush his lips against mine. He crushed our lips together and moaned; opening his mouth; inviting me to explore it. Of course I'm going to oblige! I dip my tongue into that sweet mouth of his. My tongue circling and performing an erotic dance with his tongue. I felt the heat building in my nether region. My member growing hard within my jeans. Such a delicious distraction.

Yugi bucked his hips sharply against me again. I broke the kiss with a gasp. The petite guitarist latched himself to my throat; sucking and biting at my pulse point. I felt a shiver race through me as I felt myself become even harder; my manhood pressing relentlessly against my tight black jeans. Yugi moved down my throat to nibble on my collar bone; his small hands gliding under my t-shirt to caress my chest. He pulled my shirt up and latched onto my left nipple. His fingers working diligently on my right; rolling it in between his thumb and index finger. I moaned dropping all resolve. I buck my hips up and against his groin. His moan echoed my own. His hot break ghosted against the sensitive nub that is my nipple.

He alternated his position; biting down on my right nipple this time. His fingers going to pinch and twist my sensitive left nipple. My breathing became ragged as Yugi circled his hot tongue around the sensitive bud. My head fell back against the armchair and I close my eyes; enjoying the pleasurable torture.

Yugi shifted on my lap; I feel his weight slowly move off of me. I open my eyes and watch him curiously. Oh gods…the look in his eyes. Love mixed with lust and seduction. I swallow hard as Yugi moved to a kneeling position in front of me. He captured my eyes within his gaze; his small fingers pulled and tugged at my pants. I lift my hips when his hands grasped the waistband of my pants and my belt. He tugged; removing the article of clothing. I blush when he licked his lips looking like a sex kitten demanding cream.

Yugi's large amethyst orbs did not budge from my eyes while he lowered his mouth to my erection. I felt his breath ghosting over my sensitive skin. Ra, he is such a tease. Yugi licked the tip; a shot of pleasure raced through me. I moan like a wanton slut. His smile grew wider. I watched the tip of my manhood disappear into the scalding hot wet cavern of Yugi's mouth. I grip the armrests of the chair and fight my desire to thrust into his throat. I can't do that to him.

His tongue circles the tip before he made a sucking noise and took more of me inside his mouth. The image of him sucking on me greedily caused me to harden even more. My eyes are half lidded and my breathing came out in ragged gasps. I am so painfully hard, I want to be buried inside him..wait..when did he take his pants off and where is his other hand. Oh fuck I'm going to lose it now! He is prepping himself! He smirked; noticing I had just realized what he was doing.

"Yugi!" I groan out. He slowly raised his head away from my swollen member. When he stood, my eyes locked instantly on his erection. He winked at me as he turned around and backed up. He straddled my legs and painfully slowly lowered himself onto my erection. He hissed; burring me inch by inch into himself. Oh gods! I moan and bite my lip; my hands finding their way to his hips. I fight the urge to thrust into him. My eyes glanced down to see his knuckles have turned white.

"Hey," I whisper to him, nuzzling the shell of his ear, "Are you okay?"

He whimpered, "Ye…yes. I just need a little bit of time to adjust."

I nibble his shoulder lovingly, "Okay."

I feel my heart pound in my chest. I draw comforting circles into his hips with my thumbs. He purred his appreciation for a few minutes before shifting again. Ra! Any little movement that he does sends waves of pleasure through my entire body. With a grunt, I thrust up into him; sheathing myself fully. Yugi's walls clamped around me. The heat and pleasure were so intense my toes curled.

I begin angling myself to assault his prostate. After only a few thrusts, I was able to locate it. Yugi screamed; throwing his head back in ecstasy. He collapsed into me; his back flush against my chest. His head fell onto my shoulder. He turned his head to kiss my jaw. I smile at him as I turn my head and lock my lips to his; melding our flesh together. I continue to thrust into him; while swallowing his muffled moans.

What the fuck was that?! That better not be what I think it is! Yugi stops riding me instantly; his eyes locked on the door. OH SHIT! Yugi leaned forward and grabbed the comforter off the bed. He had just enough time to wrapp it around our lower extremities when the door came flying open. Thankfully, our shirts are still on. That will make this a little easier, but not much.

I growl; staring daggers as the rest of the band members file into our room. I really have to fucking talk to Seto about giving everyone a key to our room and just waltzing in. This is unacceptable and unnecessary! I do not drink anymore! I do not need a mother fucking babysitter!

"Hey guys," Malik smiled at us before stopping and tilting his head to the side, "Awww, Marik, they are cuddling!" He waltzed over to us and gave Yugi a playful nuggie which shook Yugi's body; sending small vibrations through him and directly to me. Fuck. This is not good. Malik plopped down on the bed and rolled around on it. Marik nabbed the other arm chair and forced Bakura and Ryou to sit on the bed.

"Are you two okay? You look a little flushed," Ryou asked; his voice laced with concern.

"Ye…ye…ye…yes," Yugi stuttered. He closed his eyes, "We are fine."

"Okay," Ryou narrowed his eyes at us before turning to face Seto and Joey.

Fucker has the worst timing ever to call a band meeting. I feel my erection pulsing inside Yugi. The constant pressure causing waves of pleasure to crash over me. I fight the urge to moan. Ra, I hope this meeting doesn't last long. I want to finish ravaging this lithe body currently positioned on top of me. I wrap my arm around his waist; his entire body trembled. He glanced over his shoulder at me; eyes full of pleasure and frustration.

"So," I growl out, "What do you want, Seto?"

He arched an eyebrow at me, "I wanted to make the official announcement that Joey is my assistance." Ra! Is he fucking kidding me! We already knew this!

Yugi giggled and shifted by accident. I groaned; my head falling onto his shoulder hiding my face from the others. I heard him whimper and try to whisper something to me. His words were completely incoherent.

I lifted my head to look at him. Large tears welled up in his eyes as he mouthed, "You are pushing against my prostate." Oh fuck! I bit my lip and shifted slightly underneath him sending an immeasurable amount of pleasure coursing through my veins. Raw primal desire told me to just say 'fuck it' and just bend Yugi over the bed. Even with the rest of the band here. I groan again; not hearing a thing Seto was saying. He kept prattling on and on! There is no end in sight to this band meeting! Oh gods! I want to finish making love to Yugi!

I burry my head in Yugi's back again; focusing my attention on his heartbeat. I felt beads of sweat forming all over my body while I force myself to stay quiet as Yugi's muscles periodically clamped around me. When I glanced up again, I caught Ryou staring curiously at us; his inquisitive milk chocolate orbs wide and observant. A bright blush painted his cheeks. Great. He probably just figured it out.

"Uuuuhm, guys," Ryou called out softly still staring at us. Seto continued to ramble on. He might as well be speaking another language because I can't focus or understand a damn thing he was saying.

"Guys!" Ryou said a little bit louder. Seto stopped talking; a look of surprise crossed his face.

"What's up Ryou?" Joey asked from his perch on the desk; his legs kicking idly.

"I really don't think they feel well. We should let them get some rest for the night," Ryou bit his lip; the blush that painted his cheeks darkening.

Seto crossed the room and stared down at us, "Are you sick?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. For the love of Ra! Take Ryou's hint before you get to see something you really don't want to see! I'm desperate! I will throw Yugi onto that bed between Malik, Ryou, and Bakura and fuck him senseless with everyone watching.

Seto reached over and covered Yugi's forehead with the back of his hand. His eyes grew wide with what I assume was concern. He shifted his hand from Yugi's forehead to mine.

"You both are burning up! Yami, I know how you despise hospitals, but I really think I should take you both to the hospital to be looked at," He withdrew his hand from my forehead and crossed his arms. I glanced behind him at Ryou. He shrugged and shook his head, his warm chocolate orbs looking frantic.

I shifted my arm around Yugi's waist and accidentally brushed his erect penis. He whimpered; biting his lip. His head fell forward to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Guys, I really think we should just go and let them rest," Ryou stood and tried to pull Seto away.

"No, not if they are sick. Their safety is my responsibility," Seto stared down at us. Oh gods! Go away!

I felt Yugi's body convulse and tremble in my arms. Each of his little movements assaulted my senses with torturous pleasure.

"Fuck, Seto! Just go!" I growl.

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong," Seto squared his shoulders.

"I want to finish fucking Yugi you asshole! Now get out or you will bear witness to it. I can't keep this up for much longer. I need release!" I yell. Gasps and fits of laughter erupted throughout the room.

"Oh shit!" Malik giggled, "Sorry guys." He immediately stood and walked out of the room followed by a snickering Marik. Bakura winked at us as he left.

"I'm sorry guys, I tried to get them to go," Ryou pouted at us. He turned his back and left. Joey nearly fell off the desk from his fits of laughter. "Come on, Joey," Ryou came back into the room and pulled at the blonde's arm. "Let's leave them be."

Seto stood before us, his mouth gaping open, "I…I…I.." heh. Any other time, the fact that Seto is stuttering would be funny as hell. Not so much right now.

"I'm not joking, Seto. So unless you want to watch… Get. Out." I glare at him. Seto closed his gaping mouth. He turned on his heel and took his leave closing the door behind him. FINALLY!

I picked Yugi up and pinned him to the bed. A carnal growl erupted from deep within my chest. I positioned myself between his legs and pin his arms above his head. I thrust mercilessly into his petite body; one of my hands tracing down his lithe form. I felt his delicately sculpted muscles twitch under my touch. My hand encircled his engorged member and pumped it in time with my thrusts.

Yugi bucked his hips upward; meet each of my thrusts and plunging me deeper into his body. He cried out my name as I relentlessly assaulted his prostate.

"Oh gods, Atemu! I'm going to cum!" He cried. A few thrusts more found ropes of Yugi's pearlescent essence coating my stomach and chest as he screamed his release. His muscles clenched around me sent me plummeting over the edge.

"Yugi!" I scream his name as I empty my seed into his core. I collapsed on top of the petite guitarist panting heavily. Our bodies caked in sweat and semen. My eyelids grow heavy as sleep threatened to drag me to sleep. Need. To..move…off of Yugi. My little rock angel moaned as I pulled out of him and shift to the side. If anyone bothers us this time, I will skin them alive. This whole barging is over. I am done with it. There will be no more of it. No. More.


	37. Chapter 37 - Recording

**A/N: How I managed to get another chapter out in between reading articles for strategy..don't ask me. I hope you like it *smiles sleepily***

**Oh, also, I do not own the song in this chapter. It is "Monster" by Skillet. **

I paced the length of our room; occasionally throwing side glances at the band and at Seto. Enough is enough. I tossed my head back and shook my shoulders loosening my tense muscles. Yugi sat on the table behind me while everyone else sat in chairs in front of me.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Ryou asked; his soft English accent slightly soothing my frazzled nerves.

I stopped pacing, "Look everyone," I closed my eyes trying to think of the best way to say this, "I appreciate everything you have all done for me while I was experiencing the withdrawal symptoms. I appreciate your dedication to my health and my safety," I began.

"But," Malik urged.

"But I don't need to be looked after anymore. This entire deal with barging into our room without knocking and at random hours is not acceptable. I expect to be given the same amount of privacy and respect that I give each of you," I nod towards them.

"What if there are no good pornos on?" Marik smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I am not going to dignify that comment with a response. I'm sure someday it will be very funny. Right now I'm pissed. The invasion of privacy will end now. Marik coughed; the smile melting off of his face.

"You haven't relapsed in a while," Seto tilted his head; his cerulean eyes staring off into the distance. "I think we can provide you with the privacy you want." The grin that crossed my face went from one ear to the other. "There is a catch," Seto tilted his head upwards. Oh great.

"What's the catch?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

"If you relapse, we go back to watching you 24/7," he commented matter-of-factly. I don't think I have much choice right now.

"Deal," I agree with a nod. It is not the best, but it is a start, "Any time you need us, you call or knock on the door," I lowered my head and meet their eyes each individually. They nodded. I'm glad we have an understanding.

A knock at the door drew our attention away from the topic at hand. I turned and walked over and pulled the large wooden door open. Joey grinned at me as I stepped aside to let him in. That is more like it. Perhaps Seto can take lessons from Joey. I mentally scoff at that thought. Seto take lessons from his assistant. He would think I have lost my mind for allowing that though to traipse around in my head.

"Kaiba, your messages," Joey handed Seto several sheets of paper. We watched as his cerulean eyes scanned each sheet. He paused at one of them and glanced up to me.

"Please tell me you have a new song ready?" he arched his eyebrow at him; his tone condescending and snarky.

"Well yes. I have been working on something. It needs some finishing touches," I tilt my head awaiting his response.

"Finish it, the band is scheduled to start recording a new album. As you are on tour, you will all need to work together to come up with the new album and we will need to have you record it as we go," Seto crumpled up one of the sheets of paper and tossed it at Joey's head. The paper ball bounced off his head and landed on the ground. The blonde narrowed his eyes at Seto before reaching down to pick it up. I watched Seto smirk; his eyes never leaving the form of his new assistant.

"When do we record?" Bakura asked.

"Today," Seto responded shifting through and reviewing the next few messages.

"Ra, I wish you wouldn't do that," Malik sighed. His lilac orbs met my eyes, "How far along is that song of yours?"

"It is almost done," I turn to fish a notebook out of my bag and hand it to the smallest blonde Egyptian. The group gathered around him. Ryou hummed the notes while Marik began to sing the lyrics.

"I like it, Atemu," Marik glanced up at me.

"Me too," Yugi smiled reading the lyrics and music over Malik's shoulder.

I tilt my head up, a sense of pride washed over me, "Would you like to sing it Marik? As the lead?"

"Me?" Marik pointed to himself; his eyes wide in surprise.

I nodded, "Yes, you. I think your voice would be best to pull off that song,"

"I would love to," Marik ran his fingers over the notes on the paper, "Let's get started!"

\/\/\/

We walked into the studio late that afternoon. It took most of the day to put the finishing touches on the song and to rehears it. We were in for another very long night. We took our places within the enclosed recording area; Seto, Joey, and our sound technician all on the other side of the glass facing into the recording area.

The technician pushed a button and his voice filled the room, "Ready when you are." We nod and took our places. The plan was to let Marik sing most of it and have the rest of us sing backup. Marik took his position in front of the microphone. He took a sip of water before placing the bottle on the table. Malik took his place on the drums. Ryou was on the keyboard. Yugi, Bakura, and I were on the guitars.

"Yeah guys! Let's do it!" we hear Joey's voice come over the intercom into the recording studio before we heard Seto cut in.

"Stop touching things pup! Let the technician handle it. We wouldn't want you breaking anything," Seto sneered. Ra, he is such a jerk. I do have to give Joey kudos for lasting this long. He has lasted longer than any other assistant that Seto had brought on board. I heard Marik clear his throat; pulling me away from my thoughts. He took a deep breath while Bakura started to play the song first. The rest of us following a few counts later. Marik started to sing.

_The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>So stay away from me  
>The beast is ugly<br>I feel the rage  
>And I just can't hold it<em>

_It's scratching on the walls_

Bakura joined Marik for the next line.

_In the closet, in the halls_

Marik tossed his head back as he sang the next part.

_It comes awake  
>And I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed_

Bakura joined him for another line; their voices combining to form a strong bone chilling harmony.

_In my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<em>

Bakura chimed in once again.

_Make it end!_

Marik's voice grew louder and stronger as all of our voices filled the room; mingling and dancing with the music we played.

_I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

Our voices fell silent; the music boomed within the studio on its own for a few notes. Marik resumed singing.

_My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>Cause if I let him out_

Bakura and I sang the next two line of lyrics with Marik.

_He'll tear me up  
>And break me down<em>

Marik once again took over.

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

I glanced sideways to see Bakura smirking as sang the next part with Marik.

_Make it end!_

We all joined Marik for the chorus.

_I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster_

All of the band save for Marik and I fall silent. I close my eyes; remembering the dark place I had been in when I started writing this song. It was before I had met Yugi. It was one of the few ways I would deal with the pain and loneliness that built up inside of me; threatening to consume me with darkness and death. This song serves as a reminder to myself to never go back to that dark place. There is no need for me to.

_It's hiding in the dark  
>It's teeth are razor sharp<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul,<br>It wants my heart_

The music ceased as Bakura fell to his knees cackling. We turn to him and watch him curiously as he clutched his sides. Has he lost his mind?

"Uhh," Ryou chuckled, "Kura, we are kind of in the middle of recording. What is so funny?

Bakura gasped for breath, "Marik singing _It wants my soul, It ants my heart_," he continued to laugh like a maniac.

"Why is that funny?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because it assumes he even has a soul or a heart," the tallest albino explained through his bouts of laughter.

Marik turned and growled at him, "I do too have a soul and a heart!"

This just succeeded in sending Bakura through another round of laughter, "Sure cupcake. Just keep telling yourself that and someday you will become a real boy."

"Don't patronize me, Bakura. I know where you sleep," Marik smirked; mischief evident in his eyes.

That caught Bakura's attention. He silenced his laughter and smirked at the tallest blonde, "Give me the best you've got!"

"I intend to," Marik purred. Uh..what..just happened?

I sigh as I heard Seto's voice pour over the intercom, "If you are quite done screwing around, it is 4 am, I would like to get a little bit of sleep tonight!" Bakura stood and positioned his base guitar across his chest. He nodded for Marik to continue. The blonde turned to the rest of us. We each nodded.

"Okay, Marik, take it from _It wants my soul, It wants my heart_," Seto growled into the intercom. Bakura sneered again when Marik turned back to the microphone. We started playing the music for that part and Marik continued to sing.

_It wants my soul,  
>It wants my heart.<em>

_No one can hear me scream  
>Maybe it's just a dream<em>

Marik fell silent as Bakura sang the next lyric.

_Or maybe it's inside of me_

I swallowed and cut in to sing the next part.

_Stop this monster!_

Marik's voice rose over the music as he sang.

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

All of our voices merge and harmonize with Marik's to sing the last part of the song.

_I hate what I've become  
>The nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I'm gonna lose control<br>here's something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

Aaaand that is a wrap! We cheer as the technician gave the queue that it was fully recorded. It was 6 am and I am beyond ready for bed. I yawn as I watch Seto talk with the technician. I feel Yugi grab my guitar and gently lift it over my head. He smiled warmly at me as he put my guitar in the case.

"I will finish editing this and will give it to Seto to be released," the technician smiled at us.

"Good work all. Now go get," Seto began before he was interrupted.

"Some breakfast?" Joey piped in excitedly.

"No pup! Some rest! If they want breakfast so be it, but I am going to sleep for a few hour. Joey wait here until he is done editing it. Then bring the recording to me," Seto glanced down at his pocket planner. I chuckle as Joey began to imitate Seto on his pocket planner; making faces to make fun of him. Seto spun to look at Joey; narrowing those cold cerulean eyes at the blonde. Joey just shrugged innocently.

"Sure, I will wait here for it," Joey nodded.

"Good," Seto returned his gaze to us, "Good night all."

Yugi giggled, "Good morning, Seto." Our manager just shook his head while he took his leave. Oh yes, bed time. I covered my mouth as a large yawn made it's appearance known. I blushed while I picked up my guitar case and followed Yugi out of the recording studio.


	38. Chapter 38 - Colosseum

**A/N: Hey all. Things are starting to get crazy again so the updates may be fewer and further between. Thank you all for your continued support. it means the world to me. Thank you! *hugs* I do not own the song in this chapter! It is "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC  
><strong>

I walked down the hall towards Seto's room. I know our concert is tonight, but it would be nice to know if we have to go running off to the next location immediately following the concert which I honestly have no idea where we are going after this. I paused as I neared the next corner. It sounded like a heated conversation between Seto and Joey. I peered around the corner not wanting to interrupt their conversation nor get in the way of whatever Seto might be bitching about now.

Joey was leaning against the wall; his head slightly down; his blonde bangs hiding his eyes making him look like a kicked puppy. Seto was leaning in close to Joey, one arm propped up on the wall near Joey's shoulder.

"You are useless, Wheeler!" Seto snapped at the blonde. Great. What did poor Joey do or not do this time? I stiffened; ready to fully round the corner at any moment to prevent Seto from being such an asshole when something caught my eye. It was Joey…he is…smiling..no. That's not a smile. He is smirking.

"Your personality is completely useless Kaiba. You have about as much personality a rock and I'm not talking about those cool looking geodes," Joey retorted; his head raising to make eye contact with the manager. I winced. Seto's not going to be too happy about that comment.

"I would have been better off with a chimp for my assistant!" Seto growled out between his teeth. Honestly, what did Joey do? "A chimp would be smarter than you, smell better than you, and probably at least get something right every once in a while unlike you."

"At least if you had a chimp for an assistant, it could teach you how to do your hair," Joey's hand reached up and shook Seto's neatly styled hair; sending the strands spiking up in strange directions, "This perfectly neat hair is unnatural man." I bit back my laugh. Joey's in for it now.

Seto grabbed Joey's wrist tightly and leaned in closer to the blonde, "Don't touch my hair," Seto hissed.

Joey smirked again pulling his wrist out of Seto's grasp, "Fine."

Seto leaned away and eyed Joey; the cerulean orbs gliding up and down Joey's entire form. I watched Seto reach into his coat pocket and hand Joey something, "I listened to the recording. It sounds good. Take it to the local radio station. After that, don't forget to pick up what I told you to pick up. It is important that you don't forget."

"Calm down. I won't forget it, but what if the radio station does not believe that I am your assistant?" Joey asked while staring at the object in his hand.

"If you are as smart and resourceful as you claim to be, you will figure it out," Seto smirked folding his arms across his chest, "Although, I am sure I will have to make a phone call later because the studio will kick you out or call the sheriffs to come and pick up the lunatic claiming to know Clash of Gray."

Joey growled, "I will figure it out without your help."

"There are four words you should really remember before you go, pup," Seto's smirk grew wider.

I watched Joey roll his eyes, "What are they?"

"Don't. Drop. The. Soap." Seto burst out laughing.

"That's enough, Seto," I narrow my eyes at him as I fully round the corner.

"Hey there, Yami!" Joey greeted me with a friendly smile. I nodded to him.

"Do you expect we will be heading to the next location after the concert tonight?" I asked my manager.

"No," Seto responded briefly before turning to head towards his room. Wait. Is that all I get? I stared after Seto; his long jacket sweeping the ground as he walked towards the door to his room. No. I don't think so. I follow after him.

"Then when are we leaving?" I push back.

"I don't know, Yami," Seto snapped spinning to look at me. I blink at him at a loss for words, "I am trying to work out the logistics of something. I don't know when the flight will be," he turned away from me and swiped his key card through the lock. Logistics? What the hell is he talking about? Our tour schedule is set. What could he be planning that would change anything? I caught the door before it closed.

"What are you talking about, Seto? Our tour dates are already set up," I barge through the door. Seto sat in one of the arm chairs in his room resting his head in his hands. What is wrong with him?

"Yami, I don't know. Just give me time to figure it out. I will let you know as soon as I do. Just focus on the concert tonight. Let me worry about everything else," he responded. His head rose from his hands to look at me. "Was there something else?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. I am only asking that you tell us a bit earlier than a few hours before the flight."

"Fine," he responded, "Out." He pointed at the door. Seriously, what is his problem? I narrow my eyes at him before turning to leave the room. I pause before reaching the door.

"Seto?" I glance over my shoulder at him.

"What?" was his simple response.

"If something is wrong…you know…I'm..here for you. I'm here if you need someone to talk to," I offer. I turned a little further to face him. I watched a brief flash of appreciation appear on his face before it disappeared.

"I'm fine," He growled. At least you can't say I never offered to help him. I walked through the door taking my leave from his hotel room and heading back to mine.

\/\/\/

I have to hand it to Seto, this venue is amazing! We are performing at the Colosseum tonight! The Colosseum was wired with lights and speakers to improve our performance. We were set up on one of the highest levels of the Colosseum. The fans were poised around on the ground floor; each of them squeezed in like a can of sardines. I do not think there was room enough to shift your standing position without stepping or elbowing someone.

The sun began to set as we came up on our last song for the night. With the orange and red sun rays that were cast on the Colosseum, the structure looked like it was on fire.

I threw the microphone into the air and spun away from it. I know we have the hands free sets, but this is a bit more traditional for us and we like it this way. Bakura took a few steps forward and caught it behind his back; a smirk played across his lips as he rose the microphone to his mouth. He let out a maniacal laugh which echoed through the Colosseum. Bakura shifted his guitar to rest against his back while I shifted mine to the front of me; preparing to play it. I nodded to Yugi, allowing him to play the first notes of our last song. He smiles as his fingers danced across the strings.

Bakura's fingers traced his long black trench coat as he started to sing.

_Livin' easy_  
><em>Lovin' free<em>  
><em>Season ticket on a one way ride<em>  
><em>Askin' nothin'<em>  
><em>Leave me be<em>  
><em>Takin' everythin' in my stride<em>

The albino shook his head sending his long silver hair flying in every direction.

_Don't need reason_  
><em>Don't need rhyme<em>  
><em>Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do<em>

Bakura stepped forward. He rose his arm above his head pointing his finger. His arm smoothly moved downward as he pointed at the floor. He eventually went low enough to kneel.

_Goin' down_  
><em>Party time<em>  
><em>My friends are gonna be there too<em>

Bakura stood and circled Yugi and I like a trouble causing vulture before going to stand in the center of our performance area. We all joined him for the chorus. Other than the chorus, Bakura had this song to himself.

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
><em>On the highway to hell<em>  
><em>Highway to hell<em>  
><em>I'm on the highway to hell<em>

_No stop signs_  
><em>Speed limit<em>  
><em>Nobody's gonna slow me down<em>  
><em>Like a wheel<em>  
><em>Gonna spin it<em>  
><em>Nobody's gonna mess me around<em>

Bakura tapped his heel as he brought the microphone even closer to his lips.

_Hey satan_

He tapped his chest and waved his arm to the side of him towards the rest of us.

_Payin' my dues_  
><em>Playin' in a rockin' band<em>  
><em>Hey mumma<em>  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>I'm on the way to the promised land<em>

Yugi and I each took a position on either side of Bakura. The albino made his way over to me and leaned in close; sharing the microphone with me for a few seconds.

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
><em>Highway to hell<em>  
><em>I'm on the highway to hell<em>

He turned and walked towards Yugi. He went behind our petite guitarist and leaned over his shoulder to share the microphone with him.

_Highway to hell_  
><em>Don't stop me<em>

Bakura smirked stepping aside to let Yugi and I to play a few notes on the guitars without any singing. After a few seconds of our playing, Bakura approached the edge of our performance platform and what does he do? He flips everyone off. He has definitely taken on the band bad boy persona. So fuck it. He can have it. I'm not going to bother trying to get him to behave and improve his stage presence. I don't think he would listen anyhow.

Bakura tossed his hair back and continued to sing.

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
><em>On the highway to hell<em>  
><em>Highway to hell<em>  
><em>I'm on the highway to hell<em>  
><em>(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell<em>  
><em>(highway to hell) highway to hell<em>  
><em>(highway to hell) highway to hell<em>  
><em>(highway to hell)<em>  
><em>And I'm goin' down<em>  
><em>All the way<em>  
><em>I'm on the highway to hell<em>

The crowd erupted into applause while chanting and screaming Bakura's name. We all bow to the crowd before exiting the performance platform we were on.

Seto smirked at me as I came off the stage, "Nicely done." I arch an eyebrow. Is he actually complementing us? What is he up to?

"You feeling okay, Seto?" Malik gaped at our manager; his mouth hanging nearly to the floor.

"I'm fine!" Seto growled. There's the manager we all know and hate.

"What was with the compliment? You never compliment us," Marik spun a drumstick in between his fingers while watching Seto.

"I wanted to. It was a good performance…now where the hell is that pup?!" Seto growled between his teeth, "Wheeler, where are you?"

"I'm here, Kaiba. Keep your pants on," Joey appeared smirking at our manager.

"Did you get them?" Seto spun on Joey; looking ready to attack the blonde. Joey nodded. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long slim black plastic case and handed it to Seto.

"What's that?" Ryou asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

"At least you did one thing right, pup," Seto smirked at him before meeting my eyes. His grin grew wider. I glance behind me to see if he was smirking at someone else. Nope. That smirk was meant for me. What? Did I do something? What am I missing?

"Yami," Seto took a few long strides closer to me.

I sighed, "What is it?"

"Here," he handed the black plastic container to me. My fingers traced the object before opening it; my curiosity peaking when I saw to pieces of paper. I pick one of them up to read it. Ra…..What….? I almost dropped the plastic container. My eyes rose to meet his and Joeys. They were both smiling at me. I swallowed the lump that threatened to overtake my throat.

"Happy birthday, Yami," Seto actually reached forward to pull me closer and hugged me.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"You and Yugi leave tomorrow morning to return to Egypt for two days. I am sorry that I could not do more. That is the only amount of time that our schedule would allow," Seto explained. I fall to my knees blinking at them in astonishment. I'm..going home for a few days. With Yugi!


	39. Chapter 39 - Back to Cairo

**A/N:Yea...I love my readers *giggles* This chapter is yet another lemon. You have been warned my lovelies! **

**My muse seems to find it entertaining to keep my brain focused on lemons right now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm off to read articles for strategy!**

"Today is your birthday?! Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked tugging at my arm as we entered our hotel room.

"It's not. My birthday is tomorrow," I smiled at him.

Yugi's eyes sparkled; showing another glimps of that heavenly stardust shining through, "I'm going to have to think of something to get you or to do for you."

"No, Yugi. You don't have to get me anything. You don't have to do anything for me. I am happy with just your company," I respond while stripping down to my boxers and climbing into bed.

"I want to," Yugi answered mirroring my movements by stripping down to his boxers. He lifted the blankets and slid into bed next to me. I turned on my side to face him; to look deep into those amethyst gems that hypnotize me so. I reached my hand out from under the comforter to rest it on his jaw. My thumb gently caressed is soft lips.

"I love you," I whisper before leaning in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. A soft moan escaped him as he opened his mouth for me. His tongue met mine at his lips. The wet muscle further caressed and twirled around mine; battling to dominate the kiss. I allow him to take control. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body closer to mine.

Yugi pulled away from the kiss panting and out of breath. He met my eyes, "I love you too. Goodnight, Atemu."

"Goodnight," I purr into his ear as I draw him closer to me; entwining my arms around his petite form. I fell asleep to the sound of Yugi's breathing and the gentle beating of his heart. This little rock angel is my heart.

\/\/\/

A private car awaited us when our flight landed in Cairo, Egypt. I felt my heart flutter when we stepped out into the blistering dry heat of Egypt. Yugi and I decided to both go with disguises so we could spend the day together in peace. I'm not sure how Malik was able to do it, but he was able to fit all of my hair into a wig of long jet black hair that fell in layers around my shoulders. I put my blue contacts in and adorned the leather wrist bands to hide my tattoos.

Malik also was able to get all of Yugi's hair into a brunet wig. His violet orbs were hidden by green contacts. He looked adorable. Do not get me wrong. I prefer how he naturally looks, but he does look good this way as well. I honestly do not think there is any disguise this little rock angel could not pull off.

Yugi wrapped his arm around mine while we walked side by side. He glanced up at me and smiled. His radiant smile putting the sun to shame. He lay his head on my shoulder tightening his grip around my bicep. We were on our way to the hotel for a small nap before we tackle Cairo. Our flight was absurdly early this morning and we are both so tired. As if on cue, Yugi covered his mouth and yawned.

I kissed his forehead, "Hang in there, Yugi. We are almost to the hotel and then we can take a little nap." He nodded before resting his head against my shoulder once again.

\/\/\/

My eyes fly open as I feel a weight pinning me to the bed. I can't see a damn thing in this darkness wait…am I blindfolded? I hear a mischievous giggle come from the being sitting on top of my hips.

"Shhh, Atemu. Relax," Yugi purred into my hear; his hot breath ghosting across my skin. A chill raced down my spine as he leaned forward and pushed my arms above my head. I hear a clicking sound as something cold encircles my wrists. Nooo..he wouldn't! Would he? I wiggle my arms and hear the metallic noise of chains shifting above my head.

"Um, Yugi," I asked confused, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," he whispered in a heave voice; laden with what I assume is desire. I am blindfold and handcuffed. What is he up to?

I feel his weight shift on my hips; his body leaning forward, "Open your mouth." Oooh that phrase can mean so many things….The biggest question being, what is he going to shove in my mouth? I smirk before I comply to his demand. I feel something small touch my tongue. Hmmm…

"Now chew," Yugi purred his order to me. I closed my mouth and bite down on the object in my mouth. The soft object split in two when I bit down. The taste was very rich and distinct; it is cheese. A hum of appreciation rumbled through my throat as I feel Yugi caressing my lips with something chilled and soft.

"Open," Yugi ordered again. I complied immediately. This time I felt something soft and plump touch my tongue. "Cheeeew," he purred into my ear.

His hands traced patters on my bare shoulders and chest. Small shivers ran rampant throughout my body. I bit down on the soft morsel that was placed on my tongue. The skin on the food item broke easily as my teeth sank into a very sweet grape. Mmmmm. Fruit and cheese. Good choice Yugi! I felt my head be lifted gently off of the pillow.

"I'm giving you something to drink now, so don't choke," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay," I respond as I parted my lips; eagerly waiting for him to pour the liquid into my awaiting mouth. A sudden splash of flavor assaulted my senses. I furrowed my brows trying to place the flavors. It was a type of wine. I concentrated on the flavors. It was rich with a wild cherry flavor. Yugi poured a little bit more into my mouth.

"It's a Pinot Noir," he answered my unasked question.

"It is very good. The perfect contrast to the cheese and grapes," I smile at him. My curiosity raged within me. He had to have more planned than just tying me to the bed and feeding me cheese, grapes, and wine. He shifted on top of me again. I hear another click before the sound of romantic soft jazz fills the room. I tilt my head slightly, trying to see through the blindfold without any success. Yugi seemed to have finished feeding me the grapes and cheese. What is he going to do now?

"Open your mouth again, Atemu," he instructed. I took a deep relaxing breath in before I part my lips. "Wider," he ordered. I opened my mouth a bit wider. I hear the sound of stirring for a few seconds and the soft thump of something being set down on the nightstand next to us. Yugi leaned closer to me, his bare chest pressed up against mine. What came next assaulted my senses; sending me into overdrive.

He crashed our lips together; his tongue instantly invading my mouth. The taste of Yugi's sweet mouth was not the only thing present on his tongue. He smeared something from his tongue onto mine. It was..what is that..Oh Ra! It's chocolate! I felt myself harden with each passing second. I moan into the kiss as Yugi spread the delectable treat all over my tongue.

He withdrew from our kiss; sitting up once again; his weight pinning my hips to the bed. I panted softly trying to catch my breath. I gasped as I felt a warm liquid make contact with my bare chest. Yugi was pouring something on me. Possibly the chocolate?

Yugi's petite form lifted off of my hips and shifted further down. I felt one of his knees to the right of me and his other knee rest in between my legs. I felt him rest his hands on either side of my chest. Oh gods! He is on his hands and knees. I feel a shudder run through me as I picture him in that position; the thought inspiring my lower region to harden further.

I felt Yugi's breath on my skin as the weight on the bed shifted to underneath his hands. His hot tongue licked and nipped around my collar bone. He licked a circle around my pectoral before arriving at my left nipple. I arch my back as he bit down on the sensitive bud. I gasp tossing my head back further against the pillow. Yugi giggled around my nibble before kissing and licking his way to my right nipple. He twirled his tongue around it before biting down roughly on it. I winced and bit my lip as he ran his tongue across my tortured nipple. Oh gods this is driving me insane! I am so painfully hard.

Yugi licked further down my chest; sucking, licking, and nipping at my exposed skin. His mouth arrived at my navel. The wet muscle circles the outer rim before swiftly dipping into my navel. Waves of chills crashed over me. My body trembled with anticipation and excitement. I am at the mercy of Yugi's will.

His tongue darted in and out of my navel several times. I felt his hands leave the bed at my sides. His soft and gentle touch ran down my sides to my hips. His fingers caressed and teased at the sensitive flesh of my lower abdomen. He kissed his way down from my navel to the hemline of my boxers. I felt his fingers wrap around the hem; intentionally brushing at my hips. I gasp; my skin felt like it was on fire where he touched. Every cell within me voicing its desire for more contact.

Yugi tugged at my boxers a few times. I get the hint and lift my hips for him. The fabric slides off of my legs. Yugi shifted for a few seconds as well. I glance in the direction the sound was coming from. What is he doing now? Part of me doesn't like being blinded, but I must admit. It does add additional thrill to this entire experience. The loss of my eyesight greatly enhancing my other senses.

I hear a bottle of some kind click open. What is Yugi up to? That thought was lost when I feel his mouth enclose around my hardened length. I moan deep in my throat; suppressing the urge to thrust into the inviting heat of his mouth. His tongue licked up the underside of my member a few times before he took the crown of my member into his mouth again. His tongue flicked across the slit making my body twitch and jump in pleasure. My breath hitches in my throat as he pressed his tongue into the hole and holds it there for several seconds. I find myself moaning and squirming. My hands trying desperately to break free from the confines of the handcuffs.

My body tenses as I feel Yugi's hand caress my inner thighs; caressing and circling the ring of muscle at my entrance. Is he planning to take me? This will be different as I have never experienced it for myself. A low groan rolls out of my lips as he plunges more of my member into his mouth and simultaneously thrusts his finger into my entrance. The little bit of stinging I felt when Yugi's finger entered me paled in comparison to Yugi's talented tongue working wonders on my hardened manhood. Yugi pumped his finger into me several times before adding his second. I feel my body tense at the addition of the second intruder. I bite my lip with a low growl. I force my body to relax and focus only on Yugi's tongue. I hear him slurping up the pre-cum at the head of my erection and grow harder. His two fingers scissored inside of me; stretching the walls of my entrance. Oh gods! I am going to go insane if he doesn't just take me soon!

"Yugi! Please!" I beg, "Take me!"

Yugi released my erection with an audible pop. He giggled, "Patience my love. I will very soon." He added the third finger and buried all three deep into my core. Stars blinded my vision as Yugi located my prostate instantly.

I feel him shift again while he assaulted my prostate with the three fingers. Once again, I felt his tongue run across the tip of my member. He hummed as he took the rest of my length into his mouth and down his throat. The waves of pleasure became too much to handle. My body convulsed as I rode the wave of completion. My seed spilled down Yugi's throat. He released my member allowing it to fall onto my stomach. I panted heavily while trying to catch my breath. I can feel I am covered in sweat. Yugi withdrew his fingers. I feel his weight move off of the bed. I frown. I thought he was going to make love to me.

Yugi's weight returned to the bed only a few seconds later. My heart raced against my chest. I felt Yugi's hands gently part my legs even wider. I've never felt so vulnerable. Honestly, I enjoy Yugi taking control. I feel my erection spring back to life as he positioned himself on top of me; his tip pressed up against my entrance. Yugi nipped and kissed my jaw as he thrust into me. My body tensed; the pain coursing through me caused my body to shake. Yugi did not move after thrusting in. He was giving me the same courtesy that I had given him. He is letting me adjust.

I felt small delicate kisses go from my shoulder, up my neck and to my lips. Yugi moaned when I shifted my hips; thrusting up to grind against him. I'm ready. I spread my legs wider and angled my hips to meet each of his thrusts. Yugi pulled out of me and rammed himself back in. The erotic noises spilling from Yugi's mouth sent chills down my spine as each of them met my ears. His panting, moaning, groaning, and growling. All of it was heavenly to listen to.

Stars and fireworks erupted behind my eyelids when Yugi's thrust met that little bundle of nerves. A low moan rumbled up my chest and past my lips. I tossed my head back as Yugi latched onto my throat. Sucking and biting at the column of skin. Yugi's hips snapped forward and backwards, pistoning rapidly as he thrust into me. His aim is perfect! It did not take him long to locate my prostate and he is hitting it every single time. The waves of pleasure built with each of his thrusts bringing me closer to completion. I felt Yugi's hand wrap around my member and pump it in time to his thrusts. The combination of the sounds Yugi was making, his assault on my prostate, and the speed he pumped my member had me crying out his name as I spilled my seed onto his body. My orgasm had my walls clasping Yugi's erection. A low growl escaped his lips as he thrust into me again; spilling his essence into me. My muscles continued to contract and release Yugi's member several times; milking him for everything he had to offer.

The petite guitarist collapsed onto my chest panting heavily. I want to wrap my arms around him but am unable to do so with the handcuffs. Yugi rolled off of me and slid the blindfold away from my eyes. I blinked a few times to clear my blurred vision. The room was dark; lit only by red candles that were scattered around the room. There was a tray on the nightstand that contained an empty glass that contained the wine, a plate that must have held the cheese and grapes. The bottle of lube I had brought with me sat next to the tray.

My eyes eventually landed on Yugi, his amethyst orbs smiled at me, "Happy birthday, Atemu."

I smiled, "Thank you. That was the best birthday gift you could have given me."

Yugi smiled as he reached across and uncuffed my wrists, "What do you say to a bath together?"

I smile, "It sounds like a great idea!" Yugi nodded. He stood and stretched his petite limbs. I licked my lips as my eyes danced across the shining sweat covered naked form of my lover that seemed to glow as the candle light flickered across his skin. He offered his hand to me which I graciously accepted. He helped pull me off the bed.

When we walked into the bathroom, I almost hit the floor. The bath was already made! The bathroom felt like a sauna, there were candles everywhere, the top of the water changed colors as the light danced across it. I wonder if he put some kind of bath oils in it. Plumes of steam rose into the air from the water; releasing the smell of lavender.

Yugi had also placed two glasses of wine on the large ledge of the bathtub. I glance at him a little confused, "I'm surprised you are giving me wine," I admit.

"You have been doing so well, Atemu. I trust that you will not overdo it. Besides, it is your birthday and that is absolutely considered a special occasion worthy of a good bottle of wine." Yugi stepped closer to the bathtub and held out his hand, "Birthday boy first."

I nodded taking his hand in mine as I step into the steaming hot water. I offer my hand to help him climb in as well. I lowered myself first into the water and spread my legs. Yugi sat down in front of me between my legs. He slowly leaned backwards into my chest, his fingers caressed my thighs. I would have loved to cuddle with Yugi more on the bed, but I know we have reservations at one of Cairo's best restaurants tonight. I am going to have to get Seto a thank you gift for sending us here. This birthday is so perfect; I could not ask for more.


	40. Chapter 40 - The Blue Nile

**A/N:Ello Ello. I'm procrastinating again. I don't want to do homework. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. I love ya! Enjoy!**

I really do not want to leave Egypt tomorrow, but I guess I really can't complain. Seto did give Yugi and I these two days off and sent us to Egypt. He really outdid himself with this birthday gift. I have to give him credit for that. Hmmm. Perhaps I will give him a bonus after the tour is over. No..he doesn't need any extra money. Oh! I know! A smirk spreads across my lips as the most brilliant idea flashes across my mind.

"Uh oh," a soft giggle brings me back to the present. "What has you grinning like a lunatic?"

My smirk widens, "Oh just a little something I am planning for Seto to thank him for his hard work and to thank him for this wonderful birthday gift that he gave me."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It is just an idea for now. I want to fine tune it before I tell anyone about it," I respond. Yugi's lips were pulled down in a playful pout.

"You won't even tell me? I promise to keep it a secret," Yugi urged.

I wrapped my arms around his slim waste as we walked into the restaurant, "Noooo. I'm not even telling you what I am doing for him until I have the details figured out."

"I'm good with details. I can help plan everything," Yugi pushed a little harder. I shook my head.

Yugi visibly sighed losing his playful edge momentarily, "Okay, but if you do need help, I am happy to do so."

"Thank you," I smile and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for coming to The Blue Nile! What name is your reservation under?" the hostess asked looking between Yugi and I.

"Sennen," I respond.

"That's your last name?" Yugi whispered to me. I smiled and nodded. We watch as the hostess' grey eyes scan through the document to locate my name.

"Ah, here you are. For two. Is that correct?" She asked picking up two menus.

"Yes," I nodded.

She smiled and waved her hand for us to follow her, "Right this way." She led us through a sea of beautiful purple, white, and gold linen covered tables. The restaurant is primarily made of stone with luxurious indoor seating. There was a small raised stage in the center of the restaurant where they would have professional harem dancers entertain their guests in the evenings. There were also several private alcoves along the walls that were available for reservation.

The hostess led Yugi and I passed all of the tables and private alcoves to a door on the far side of the restaurant. She reached in her pocket and withdrew a key. Once unlocked, she held the door open for us. Yugi's eyes were wide as he drank in our surroundings. We were standing on a private balcony overlooking a particularly beautiful part of the Nile River. There was a sheer fabric overhanging the balcony which was drawn aside to show the view of the river. A mahogany table with a marble top sat in the center of the balcony laden with candles and flower petals. The hostess set the menus down on the table and poured two glasses of water.

"Can I get you anything else to drink?" She asked folding her hands in front of her as she stood next to the table; a warm smile present on her face.

"What would you like, Yugi?" I asked.

"A glass of campaign?" Yugi asked looking at me.

I nodded and turned my gaze to the hostess, "A glass of your finest campaign and a glass of tea please."

The hostess nodded, "I will get those things for you. Your waitress will be here soon." She took her leave through the door we had just come through. I walked towards the table to pull a chair out for Yugi. His cheeks turned a bright pink as he sat down. I took my seat opposite from Yugi.

"This is beautiful, Atemu," Yugi leaned forward his amethyst orbs glancing around at the patio and the romantic scenery.

"I'm glad you like it. I've only been to this restaurant once before with Seto. We reserved one of the alcoves that time. We didn't get the private patio," I explained to Yugi as I placed my napkin on my lap and took a sip of the iced water.

A different woman emerged through the door carrying our drinks. She had dark brown hair and green eyes, "Hello, my name is Anippe. I am your waitress this evening." She placed the campaign down in front of Yugi and the tea down in front of me. "The chef's special tonight is kabab wa kofta made with veal or there is always our famous barbecued marinated chicken. Would you like a few minutes to think about your order?"

I glanced over at Yugi, "The barbecued chicken sounds good," he responded turning towards our waitress. The woman looked over to me.

"I will have the kabab wa kofta," I respond before taking another sip of tea.

"Great," the waitress responded jotting down our orders on her notepad, "Also, would you be interested in a private serenade?"

I arched an eyebrow. I honestly don't recall them doing that. I ponder the question for a second before I nodded to her and received a surprised look from Yugi. The petite guitarist gaped at me. Our waitress bowed as she took her leave passing through the door and into the restaurant.

"What?" I ask a smile creeping across my lips.

"A private serenade?" Yugi giggled, "Really?"

"Why not? I want this to be special for you," I answer with a shrug. Ah, there's that sparkle in his eyes. The one that sends butterflies to take over my stomach. The one that means he is happy and excited.

The door opened again; a tall woman with dark sun-kissed skin; long black wavy hair, rich dark brown eyes, and an elegant black dress adorned with golden chains stepped out onto the patio. She smiled at us as she started to sing a soft gentle and romantic song in Arabic. I open my mouth to help translate the song to Yugi when I remember that this little rock angel is fluent in Arabic. A mistake that has already gotten me into trouble before.

A light breeze blows through the performer's hair; the raven colored locks gently swaying behind her. She closed her eyes allowing her body to sway with the lyrics of the song. The melody reminded me of the time I spent here before Seto helped me break into the music industry. Ra, how I love Egypt and miss dearly. I glance over to Yugi and watch him as he stared mesmerized at the performer. I think that smile is permanently etched onto his lips at this point. I have not seen it fade in a while. The performer sang several songs before bowing to us and made her way back into the restaurant.

Our food arrived shortly after. The waitress refilled both of our drinks before she scurried away to attend to her other tables. Yugi's eyes grew wide when he took a bite of his chicken.

"Ra, Atemu! This is the best barbeque chicken ever! Do you want a bite?" he asked holding up his fork. I have heard their chicken is to die for. I raise my hand to accept his fork. "Ah ah! Just open your mouth," the petite guitarist smirked at me. I blinked at him; my eyes wide and owlish before I lower my hand back to my lap. I lean forward and open my mouth; allowing him to feed me a bite. The tang of barbeque and moist chicken splashed across my taste buds.

"That is good! Would you like to try mine?" I ask him stabbing a piece of veal with my fork. He nodded excitedly as he leaned forward and opened his mouth. I smile as I gently guide the piece of veal into his awaiting mouth. Yugi began to chew; his eyes drifting closed. His smile grew even wider as he hummed while chewing the piece of meat. I love all of the sounds he makes when he likes whatever he is eating. It is adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Wow that is good!" he giggled after swallowing.

"Would you like more?" I ask arching my eyebrow. He nodded excitedly. A smirk crossed my lips as I stood from my seat. Yugi watched me; a look of confusion dancing on his face. I moved my chair and my plate closer to him. I shift both of us to face the Nile River and set our plates side by side. We finished our meals by feeding each other from both of the plates and sharing the meals.

The waitress returned offering another type of menu to me. I chuckled. I wonder what gives her the idea I know what this is. I smirk and glance up at her, "Jasmin please." The waitress nodded before disappearing once again.

"Jasmin what?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side.

"You'll see. I think you might like it if you haven't tried it before," was my brief response. Yugi shifted in his chair and lay his head on my shoulder. He wound his arm around mine as he intently watched the setting sun.

The door opened once again as the waitress brought the item I had ordered. She smiled at me while she sat down a large 4 foot water pipe. She lit the coals and sat them on top of the pipe.

"Please let me know if there is anything else you need. I will be back in a little bit to check on you," Anippe bowed at us before walking away.

Yugi glanced at me confused, "What is that thing?" I smiled at him as I place the mouthpiece of the hose at my lips. I inhale and watch the bubbles within the tall golden colored crystal base. I exhale; a plume of smoke escaped from my slightly parted lips.

"It's a hookah, Yugi. A water pipe. The shisha flavor that is inside is Jasmine. I think you will like it," I offered the hose to him. He looked skeptically at it before accepting it.

Yugi put the hose to his lips and inhaled. I watched his large amethyst orbs grow wider. He grinned as the smoke made its way through his parted lips, "I really like this. The flavor is good!"

"I thought you might enjoy that," I smile and accept the hose that he offered me. I rose it to my lips once again.

"Can you do any tricks?" Yugi asked. What am I? A dog? I nod as I exhale the breath of smoke. "Oh! Show me! Please?" Yugi pulled on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Okay okay little one! Calm down," I bit my lip as I thought of what I could show him. I inhaled deeply; sucking in as much smoke as my lungs could handle. I hand him the hose as I slowly exhale creating several large smoke circles. I watch Yugi's eyes light up. I smirk as I sent a jet of smoke straight through all of the circles I had just made.

"Wow!" Yugi giggled. The petite guitarist inhaled the smoke and tried his best to make the smoke circles without success.

I smiled warmly and wink at him, "We will work on that little one."

"What else can you do?" Yugi asked me while handing me the hose again. I smile and take another hit of the hookah. I let the smoke slowly out of my mouth and begin inhaling it through my nose. The French Inhale. Yugi blinked; his eyes shining while he watched me.

"That is so neat, Atemu!" Yugi squeaked. I offered him the hose once again. "Do you have a hookah?" he asked before taking his hit form the hose.

"I do, but I tend to not take it on the road with me when going on tour," I respond.

"Oh," he responded nodding his head and releasing the smoke slowly from his mouth making the most delicate smoke cloud I've seen in a while.

Please, Ra. Stop time. Let me just stay in Egypt with Yugi a little bit longer. I tilted my head back; watching the stars as they began to appear after the sun had set. The lanterns hanging over our table flickered on.

"Where are we meeting the band tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"Athens, Greece." I responded with a sigh.

"You don't want to go?" Yugi asked.

I smiled, "I wish I could stay here a little longer with you." Yugi smiled as he climbed into my lap. He held the hose up to my lips. I inhaled the smoke and held it for a few seconds.

"You will still be with me," Yugi responded as he crushed his lips to mine just as I was about to release the smoke. It went directly into his mouth and flowed out his nose while he continued our heated kiss. What a wonderful end to our little Egypt vacation.


	41. Chapter 41 - Arahas

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry this chapter is so short compared to some of the others. The next few chapters should be a bit longer...when I can get them written *giggles.* I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing and I appreciate each of you.**

A soft purr drifted through the silence of our private jet. Yugi lifted his head; his large amethyst orbs grow wide as he blinked at me curiously.

"What was that?" he tilted his head eying me suspiciously. Shit.

I glance away from him, "I didn't hear anything."

Yugi poked my ribs, "Come on, Atemu. I know you heard that. Were you purring?"

I return my gaze to him, "I don't purr, but you do when you sleep." Yugi's mouth fell open; the petite guitarist gaped at me for several seconds. A smirk passed across my lips.

"I do not purr when I sleep!" Yugi closed his eyes and tilted his head up playfully pouting.

"You were imagining things little one. I didn't hear any…" a soft 'meow' interrupted me this time. Ah damn it. I sighed glancing down at my hands.

"Atemu, you can't tell me you didn't just hear that. Do we have a stowaway?" Yugi stood from his seat and began to look for the source of the sound. I am so busted. I remained in my seat; my eyes focusing intently on the cloud just outside of the window. "Aren't you curious about where the purring is coming from?" he asked returning to where we were sitting to stand next to me. Yup. I'm busted. I breathe in deeply before slowly exhaling it trying to buy me a few more seconds.

"No, Yugi. We don't have a stowaway," I comment running my fingers through my hair; my eyes still avoiding his large curious amethyst orbs.

Yugi's weight shifted from his left to this right foot, "Atemu?"

"Fuck it," I sighed tilting my head back. I stood and walked past Yugi. I could feel his eyes on me; intently watching every move I make as I make my way to one the very back of our jet. I gently pulled a pet carrier out from under a seat. My eyes met his briefly while I handed him the pet carrier. His head tilted to the side momentarily glancing between me and the carrier in his hands. He sat the carrier down into the seat and knelt next to it. I leaned back in my seat; my eyes locked on Yugi's graceful movements.

Yugi's eyes grew impossibly large as he opened the door to the carrier and a small four legged furball walked out, "Atemu!" Yugi breathed out, "He's beautiful! What type of kitten is he?" I smiled; at least he seems to like it. The kitten had a beautiful snow white coat with very distinct dark gray markings and intelligent piercing green eyes.

"He is an Egyptian Mau," I respond, "And he is all yours." Yugi's eyes sparkled as he picked up the tiny creature into his arms and nuzzled the top of its head.

"He is so beautiful…wait..when did you get him? I was with you the whole time." Yugi arched an eyebrow at me; his petite form taking the seat next to me. The kitten walked in a circle on his lap before curling up into a ball. It yawned at Yugi before resting its head on top of Yugi's hand. I watched a warm smile make its way onto Yugi's face; his other hand gently petting the kitten's soft fur.

"Not the whole time. I recall you taking a shower before we left this morning. I saw this little guy on our way to The Blue Nile last night and had to get him for you," I explained.

"You are sneaky! That is frightening," Yugi shook his head as he continued to pet the sleeping kitten.

"Why is it frightening?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Because you are that sneaky without any lessons from Bakura. That was a stunt that would make him proud," he explained.

I smiled, "What are you going to name him?"

Yugi glanced up; staring off into space and biting his lip in thought, "I don't know." He lowered his head; his eyes locked on the ball of white and gray fuzz asleep in his lap. He began to mutter in a whisper so low, I could not hear him. Eventually his voice became a little louder,"Arahas."

I blinked at him, "That is interesting."

"It is Sahara spelled backwards," he glanced up at me with a smile.

"I really like it. That is very unique," I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Atemu. I love him," Yugi turned his head; capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

\/\/\/

"You two are to never go off and leave me with them again," Seto scowled as Yugi and I awaited our luggage to be unloaded from the jet.

"Kaiba, it wasn't that bad!" Joey chuckled from behind our manager.

"Speak for yourself, Wheeler! Marik didn't superglue your sheets together. It took me forever to wiggle my way out of bed yesterday!" Seto growled.

Oh. Ra! I missed what?! I glanced over at Marik, "You superglued the top and bottom sheets together?" I asked through my fits of laughter. Marik nodded proudly, "How did you even get into his room?" I asked.

"Bakura," Marik smirked, "can pick digital locks that require keycards as well as locks that require a combination or a key."

"I'm sorry I missed it," I commented while gasping desperately for breath. My sides felt like they were splitting while I pictured Seto trapped in bed by his sheets.

"Yugi," I hear Bakura growl. I arch an eyebrow at the tallest albino.

"Hmmm?" Yugi hummed happily while he nuzzled the kitten.

"What is…" Bakura began.

"Ra! Yugi what is that!" Malik squeaked as he pushed Bakura out of the way and went to coo and pet the kitten in Yugi's arms.

"This is Arahas. He is an Egyptian Mau," Yugi responded. He handed the kitten to Malik who began petting the tiny creature enthusiastically. I swear if that cat could talk..the words that would be coming out of its mouth would be: 'Who the fuck is this and tell him to calm the fuck down.' The tiny creature's eyes were wide with a mixture of what looked like confusion and annoyance.

"Ryou, look what Yugi brought back from Egypt!" Malik walked over to the smallest albino. The warm milk chocolate orbs gleamed. He reached out his arms as he tried to take the kitten from Malik. The blonde pouted for a few seconds before releasing his grip on Arahas and allowing Ryou to take him.

"I'm not cleaning up the litter," Seto folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Relax, Seto. Yugi and I will clean it up," I wave him off, "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Whatever." I smirk. Yami: 19 Seto: 10. I almost might as well stop this little competition. There is no way he is going to catch up with me now.

"Bakura," Ryou smiled making his way over to the tallest albino, "did you…"

"Get it away!" Bakura sprinted behind Marik and pushed the Egyptian forward.

Ryou arched a delicate silver eyebrow, "Bakura, you're not afraid of kittens are you?"

"No," Bakura snapped; his espresso colored orbs peering from around Marik and narrowing at the tiny creature playing with Ryou's silver locks.

"It looks like it," Joey burst out laughing. Seto's cerulean orbs glanced sideways at Joey. Was that..a smile? No it couldn't be.

"Bugger off," Bakura growled; his eyes not leaving the kitten.

Marik glanced over his shoulder, "This is priceless! The Thief King scared of a kitten! I thought you would love them since you look so much like one." Marik turned fully and rustled his fingers through the silver spikes of Bakura's hair.

"Fuck you," the albino snapped and backed up even further, "I'm not scared of that thing. Just keep it away."

Ryou's face softened, "Okay, Kura." The smallest albino returned the kitten to Yugi, "He's beautiful by the way."

"Don't let it near the pup. He might try to make a meal out of it," Seto smirked glancing sideways at Joey.

"One of these days, Kaiba! You're asking for it!" Joey waved his fist at our manager who did not flinch in the slightest. If anything, he looked amused.

"I would love to see you try," Seto tilted his chin upward giving him an arrogant and confident appearance.

"Seto, when is our next concert?" Yugi asked. Arahas climbed up onto Yugi's shoulder and pawed at his bangs. Yugi giggled pulling the kitten off of his shoulder and cradled it in his arms.

"It is in two days," another smirk spread across Seto's slim lips, "Set up and rehearsals are tomorrow."

"Great! Where is it located?" I turned to face Seto.

"The Acropolis," our manager smirked.

"You booked the Acropolis!" Ryou's mouth dropped open.

Seto shrugged, "It was easy." I swear if that man was any cockier, he would be a walking penis.


End file.
